La historia de black y su aventura
by dark goku ss4
Summary: Resume: después de que black llego al pasado buscado a trunks gracias al anillo del tiempo, estaba decidido para eliminarlo de una buena vez al guerrero saiyajin del futuro. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que termino en el pasado el guerrero malvado estaba preparado para acabar a trunks, hasta que se dio cuenta que esta trunk del futuro, son goku, vegeta y bills el dios de la destru
1. Chapter 1

**La historia de black y su aventura**

 **Capítulo 1: el nuevo mundo donde termine, va a morir asquerosos humanos y el encuentro con las maid.**

 **Resume: después de que black llego al pasado buscado a trunks gracias al anillo del tiempo, estaba decidido para eliminarlo de una buena vez al guerrero saiyajin del futuro. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que termino en el pasado el guerrero malvado estaba preparado para acabar a trunks, hasta que se dio cuenta que esta trunk del futuro, son goku, vegeta y bills el dios de la destrucción.**

 **Goku fue volado para luchar contra su copia malvada, mientras luchaba algo paso enviándolo a otra dimensión que ara el guerrero parecido a goku.**

 **Dark goku ss4: espero que les guste esta historia ya que are que el poderoso black tenga emociones en el nuevo universo. Pero todavía tendrá ese lado frio y malvado y chigo de black goku que es uno de mis personajes favoritos…**

 **Les dejare elegir que hermosa chica este en el harem del saiyajin malvado, solo una cosa akeno no estará en el harem de black.**

 **Black goku: jajajaja esto será interesante ya que podre matar a más asquerosos humanos, que son el error más grande de los dioses.**

 **Rias: oh kami (dios) como se te ocurre Dark goku ss4 incluir a ese loco de black goku en mi universo, ya que ese sujeto ara un desastre en el territorio mío y el de sona.**

 **Issei: estúpido** **Dark goku ss4 como se te ocurre incluir a tal hombre guapo, se quedara en el universo donde estoy y me robe mi harem.**

 **Black goku: cállate asqueroso humano eres solo un error asqueroso de la serie dxd, y no te permito que te atrevas a insultar a un dios como yo maldito humano.**

 **Black sonríe malvadamente moviéndose rápido y clavándole la espada de ki en el pecho, para que aprenda a no meterse con el verdadero dios que ha llegado al mundo de dxd.**

 **Black goku: jajajajaja sufre asqueroso parasito humano es divertido ver como sufres a cada minuto los malditos humanos.**

 **Asia: por favor black-kun sé que odias y detesta completamente a los seres humanos como issei-san.**

 **Sona: vaya este tipo tiene una actitud increíble al odiar a los humanos pensado que es un error muy grande de los humanos.**

 **Vali: oh vaya esto es increíble por fin encontré un oponente digno que es muy fuerte, con el cual luchar superado a ese idiota Sekiryuutei issei.**

 **Ophis: oh vaya sujeto interesante el que aparecerá en nuestro mundo.**

 **Dark goku ss4: eso es todo y como algunos quería que colocara a black, para que le dé una paliza a el asqueroso pervertido gusano de issei.**

 **Nota de autor: quiere que black le robe el sacred gear al pervertido inútil o que no tenga. Puede sugerirme que chicas incluir al harem de black para colocar chicas de anime, manga, hentai y quizás algún videojuego y vocaloid.**

 **Por cierto black en esta historia es una copia malvada de goku y no es zamasu.**

 **Harem goku negro: ophis, enmarañamiento, sitri sona, serafall, Tsubaki Shinra, Gabriel, femenino Michael, Seekvaria, Jeanne, Katerea Leviatha, Valerie Tepes, Rossweisse, Tiamat, Yubelluna, femenino Gasper Vladi, Mihae, kuroka, Koneko, Karlamine, rías , Siris, Xenovia Quarta, Xuelan, Irina Shido, Isabella, Venelana Gremory, Grayfia Lucifuge, Mira, Nel, Meru, Burent, Shuriya, Villent, Li, Ni, Tsubasa Yura, phenex enmarañamiento, Momo Hanakai, Tomoe Meguri, Bennia, Elmenhilde Karnstein, Reya Kusaka, RuRuKo Nimura, raynare, Mitelt, Griselda Quarta, Calawana, Kiyome Abe, Aika Kiryu. Kuno, Yasaka, Murayama, femenino Millicas Gremory, Katase, Asia Argento y Le Fay Pendragon.**

 **Sakurako Benikouji de damas vs mayordomos.**

 **Todavía no sé de qué otro anime y hentai incluir lo pensare y ustedes me puede dar alguna idea.**

 **-Quiere que incluya a alguna chica de Haiyore! Nyaruko-san, y de Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu, fate u otra. Quiere que incluya las chicas de oni chi chi ya que si es así las incluyo.**

 **Los personajes de dragón ball no me pertenece son propiedad del estudio toei animation que lo animo y de su creador akira toriyama que fue quien los dibujo en manga. Los personajes de High School DxD son de Ichiei Ishibumi e ilustrada por Miyama-Zero escrita por el mismo autor e ilustrada por Hiroji Mishima. Yo soy solo el autor de esta historia que espero que les guste y hay algunos personajes que inventare.**

* * *

 **Canción 'DRAGON SOUL (EN ESPAÑOL)'**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN al paraíso**

 **¡Y HAGAMOS ESTALLAR, LA**

 **GENKIDAMA CON FUERZA, SIN DUDAR!**

 **VIBRANDO ESTÁ UN GRAN PODER**

 **DENTRO DE MÍ (DENTRO DE MÍ)**

 **NO MOSTRARÉ DEBILIDAD**

 **ANTE EL RIVAL…**

 **YO CUIDARÉ CON VOLUNTAD**

 **A TODO SER (A TODO SER)**

 **CON EL AMOR QUE EN MÍ NACIÓ**

 **GRACIAS A ÉSTE GRAN PODER**

 **MI ESPÍRITU DE LUCHA ME**

 **GUIARÁ EN LAS BATALLAS**

 **SI ME ENFRENTO A RIVALES CON**

 **UN GRAN PODER, YO VENCERÉ**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS**

 **MOMENTO ES DOKKAN DOKKAN**

 **DEL CIELO ALCANZAR Y**

 **JUNTOS A LAS NUBES TOCAR**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN AL MAÑANA**

 **PARA ENCONTRAR AL FIN, ESE**

 **CAMINO QUE LLEVE A LA VERDAD…**

 **¡** Dragón **SouL!**

 **SOLO NO ESTOY, TENGO LA FE**

 **PARA VENCER (PARA VENCER)**

 **EN MÍ ESTÁ, DEL**

 **UNIVERSO TODO EL PODER**

 **CON ESTA LUZ, LA OBSCURIDAD**

 **SE ACABARÁ (SE ACABARÁ)**

 **SUEÑOS EN MÍ HARÁ BRILLAR**

 **PARA HACERLOS REALIDAD**

 **CONCENTRADO EN LA BATALLA,**

 **EL PODER EN MÍ AUMENTARA**

 **Y RECORRE POR MI CUERPO.**

 **¡NO ME RENDIRÉ, SEGUIRÉ HASTA EL FIN!**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN SIN DUDARLO**

 **SERÁ MUCHO MEJOR LO**

 **QUE EL FUTURO TRAERÁ**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN al paraíso**

 **¡Y HAGAMOS ESTALLAR, LA**

 **GENKIDAMA CON FUERZA, SIN DUDAR!**

 **¡Dragón SouL!**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS**

 **MOMENTO ES DOKKAN DOKKAN**

 **DEL CIELO ALCANZAR Y**

 **JUNTOS LAS NUBES TOCAR**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN AL MAÑANA**

 **PARA ENCONTRAR AL FIN, ESE**

 **CAMINO QUE LLEVE A LA VERDAD…**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN SIN DUDARLO**

 **SERÁ MUCHO MEJOR LO**

 **QUE EL FUTURO TRAERÁ**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN al paraíso**

 **¡Y HAGAMOS ESTALLAR, LA**

 **GENKIDAMA CON FUERZA, SIN DUDAR!**

 **¡Dragón SouL!**

* * *

 **Corporación capsula- patio 2:00 Pm**

Detrás de black se encuentra la grieta dimensional que lo trajo al pasado en busca de mirai trunks. Los guerreros z observa al villano que los ve sorprendido al llegar ahí.

 **Goku black apariencia: es igual a son goku la copia malvada es idéntico a este. Tiene el cabello de color negro con puntas con brillo gris oscuro o nulo, al igual que posee las mismas facetas faciales que él, con la diferencia de que los bordes de sus ojos son rasgados a diferencia de los del Goku original, luciendo como Gohan en Estado Místico. Viste un traje compuesto principalmente de colores negros y grises; tiene mangas largas, usa una faja de tela roja y un par de botas largas color blanco. También porta en su oreja izquierda un Pothala de color verde con una sección dorada, y a su vez usa el Anillo del Tiempo en uno de sus dedos.**

 **Black: ya veo. He viajado en el tiempo. – dice black observado el anillo que tiene en su mano, sonriendo al encontrar a trunks.**

Todos esta sorprendidos al darse cuenta que es igual a goku, no esperaba que existiera una copia igual a él.

Bulma del presente: En verdad es igual a son.

Krillin: ¿Quién es ese tipo?

Piccolo: ¿Hijo?

Trunks esa muy enojado al ver que black lo siguió a esa época del pasado para exterminarlo.

Whis: Bills-sama, observe bien la mano derecha de ese sujeto por favor.

Bills está sentados en una sillas viendo al sujeto que llego del futuro mientras comía, bills se dio cuenta que tenía un anillo del tipo el que se parece a goku.

Bills: Eso es… -whis: sí.

 **Black: Vegeta… bills-sama el dios de la destrucción.**

Whis: parece que algo misterioso ha sucedido ¿no?

Bills: ¿Quién será ese sujeto?

Mirai trunks: ¡Maldito! ¡¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?!

 **Black: Parece que atravesé el espacio y tiempo tal como tú, O tal vez llegue porque me llamabas… implorando que te mate.**

Mirai trunks: ¡¿Qué?!

Vegeta: ¡No lo hagas! – le dice vegeta gritándole a su hijo del futuro parándole de ir a atacar a black.

Vegeta: Tú no le puedes ganar.

Mirai trunks: padre…

Goku va volado donde esta black, vegeta escucho que su rival voló donde esta black.

Vegeta: KaKaRoTo ...

Goku: jijiji iré primero.

Black se voltea viendo a goku el saiyajin criado en la tierra y la copia.

Goku: En verdad eres igual a mí.

 **Black goku: Hola, Son goku.**

Goku: No sé quién rayos seas pero me da igual. – goku se coloca en su posición de batalla famosa kame que aprendió con el maestro roshi. - ¿Qué eres fuerte? ¡Lucha con migo!

Black sonríe esperado luchar con el verdadero goku y demostrar quién es más fuerte, si la copia malvada o el original.

 **Black: Será un honor. También quería luchar contra ti con este cuerpo quien quiere luchar con el verdadero son goku.**

Goku: ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?

 **Black goku: No es necesario que lo sepas son goku, pero yo soy una copia tuya.**

Lo que dijo sorprendió mucho a todos incluso al mismo son goku, ya que no podía creer que alguien creara una copia malvada parecida a él. Black crea una bola de ki oscuro con dorado que crece hasta el tamaño mediano lazándosela a el saiyajin.

Goku trata de bloquearla la poderosa energía con sus brazos, la energía lo envía hacia unas montañas chocado con el muro enorme. Black lo sigue volado rápido donde fue, los amigos de goku decidieron, seguir a goku y la copia.

Piccolo: ¿Quién es ese tipo?

Bulma: Él es de quien me vengara ya que mato a mi yo del futuro.

Krilin: ¿Eh?

Piccolo: ¡¿Vengarte?!

Vegeta mirai trunks, piccoli y krillin los sigue volado a donde va black. Los únicos que no fuero bills y whis ya que el mostraría la batalla desde su cetro.

Bills: Son goku vs Son goku ¿eh? Esto se puso interesante.

Black llego donde esta goku esperado que salga del muro, vio que está pegado al muro de piedra. Goku sonríe saliendo de ahí preparándose.

Goku: Ese no es todo tu ki, ¿verdad? Todavía tienes más ¿cierto?

 **Black goku: es un honor… Él ahora me estés probado…**

Goku: raghhh. – goku se transforma en súper saiyajin fase 2 y black no se transformó.

 **goku negro: Super Saiyajin ¿eh?**

Goku: Ahora es mi turno.

Goku y black y se mueve volado atacándose a puñetazos y rodillazos estado parejos. Black patea a goku en la pierna derecha haciendo que pierda el equilibrio, black lo iba a golpear en la cara y goku le atrapa el brazo izquierdo con sus piernas.

El saiyajin lazan a black al suelo, goku le dispara múltiples bolas de ki de color dorado black aterriza épicamente en el suelo y observa que viene la bolas de ki desde arriba… Black fue golpeado por el ataque de energía de goku levantado una cortina de humo.

Black dispersa el humo expulsado algo de ki sorprendiendo a todos al sentir que aumento el poder. Goku sonríe viendo que black no es débil y no termino dañado por un ataque tan simple.

 **Black goku: jujujuju jajajaja Maravilloso. ¿Este es el poder del súper saiyajin son goku?**

Goku: Eres igual a mí. ¿Te emociona luchar contra persona fuertes?

 **Black: si… haaaaaa haaaaa. -Expulsa su ki malvado siendo rodeado por una aura completamente oscura de color negro.**

Goku: ¡Eh! Ha elevado su ki.

El hoyo dimensional donde entro black esta inestable por la liberación de poder de black goku.

Bulma: ¡¿Qué?!

Black sube donde esta goku siendo rodeado por un aura oscura en el cuerpo.

 **Black: El poder del guerrero más poderoso de toda la raza guerrera de los saiyajin… Muéstrame más tu poder.**

Se mueve rápidamente atacado a goku ferozmente golpeado si piedad, goku está bloqueado sus puñetazos y algunos le dan. Black tiene una sonrisa malvada complacido de luchar con alguien fuerte dándole fuertes golpes a goku. black golpea fuertemente a goku en el estómago ya que se descuidó del enorme poder y la ventaja que tiene.

Black le da una fuerte patada en el pecho mandándolo a volar unos metros cerca. Black Le dispara múltiples bolas de ki oscura al saiyajin, goku las esquiva moviéndose volado y girado mientras baja…

Krillin: ¡El poder de black esta aumentado!

Mirai trunks: ¿Qué pasa con goku-san? ¿Por qué no usa el poder que me mostro? – dice trunks al recordando cuando lucho con goku súper saiyajin 3 contra trunks.

Vegeta: Nunca muestra todo su poder, es el mal hábito de Kakaroto.

Mirai trunks: ¿Hábito?

Goku y black se golpea rápidamente y velozmente dándose rodillazos y golpes estado parejos ambos. Cada uno recibe golpe en el rostro o en el pecho, ya que solo se ataca… goku patea a black con su pierna derecha y él lo bloquea con uno de sus brazos. Choca sus puños, el derecho de black golpea el brazo del saiyajin.

Se movieron dándose un fuerte golpe en el cachete los dos, estado goku teniendo su puño contra la mejilla de black. Y black teniendo su brazo izquierdo golpeado la mejilla izquierda. Estado así minutos teniendo sus puños en la mejilla y los espectadores ve sorprendidos viendo que esta parejos.

Goku y black sonríe aún tiene sus mejillas golpeadas estado complacidos. Black y goku se separa volado viéndose esperado que algunos de los se ataque…

Goku: ¿Te diste cuenta?

 **Black goku: eso supongo.**

Goku: Te estoy esperado. Muéstrame tu máximo poder.

 **Black goku: No hay que ponerse impaciente. Disfrutemos esto un poco más.**

Whis: Ese tal black es muy fuerte.

Bills: si... es son goku pero no es son goku, me llama la atención el ki maligno que siento en ese tipo llamado black. Es demasiado raro esa copia.

Goku: ¿Acaso debo esforzarme para que me muestres todo tu poder? ¡Aquí voy!

Black mueve su cuello tronándolo esperado ver si son goku le puede hacer sacar su máximo.

 **Black goku: Estoy esperado son goku.**

Goku fue rodeado por una aura dorada se mueve volado rápido, contratacado a su copia malvada dándole fuertes golpes y rodillazos. Goku le dan un fuerte golpe en el rostro a black, siguiendo golpeado el rostro de la copia malvada del saiyajin, para luego darle un fuerte golpe en el estómago provocado que salga saliva de su boca.

Goku le iba a dar otro golpe a black pero le atrapa el brazo del saiyajin criado en la tierra, eso sorprendió a goku. black es rodeado otra vez por el aura oscura teniendo en sus mano el brazo del saiyajin, lanza a goku hacia el suelo. Goku se chocó contra una montaña, black se ríe malvadamente la energía del portal de donde vino lo está llamado haciendo que su cuerpo se sienta extraño.

Black se dio cuenta que esta pasado algo extraño volteándose para luego volver a donde esta goku. Goku lo toma por sorpresa dándole una fuerte patada en el estómago, para luego darle un puñetazo enviándolo a volar donde el portal. Black se detiene de casi ir volado directo al portal, goku llego volado al igual piccoli, krillin, vegeta y trunks del futuro. Black se coloca su mano en el pecho después de recibir ese fuerte golpe del saiyajin, observa que lego goku.

Black goku: hahahahaha ¡Maravilloso! Este dolor me vuelve más fuerte.

Goku se sorprendió por a la cara extraña que hizo black pareciéndole extraño de lo que habla.

Goku: Oye tengo una sensación rara… que cara extraña la que estas mostrado.

Black expulsa su ki siendo rodeado por el aura completamente oscura que lo rodea.

Krillin: De nuevo su poder aumento.

Black crea una enorme bola de ki en su mano izquierda lazándosela al saiyajin quien la bloquea con sus manos, enviándola luego al cielo. Black aparece al lado del después de enviar la bola de energía, pateado a goku donde está la máquina del tiempo. Trunks pequeño protegió a su madre del impacto al caer son goku, la maquina cae al suelo por el impacto.

Mirai trunks: ¡La máquina del tiempo!

Black se voltea al escuchar de trunks como llego a esa época gracias a la máquina, black observa la maquina dándose cuenta que es la que uso.

 **Black: ¿Máquina del tiempo dijo? ¿Eso es lo que uso? Así que viajaste en el tiempo con esa cosa…**

Goku sale volado del suelo a donde esta black, la copia se dio cuenta que el saiyajin salió del cráter.

Goku: ¡No te distraigas!

Goku golpea fuertemente en el estómago de black, el escupió algo de saliva al recibir un fuerte golpe si cubrirse. Goku y black choca sus puños, black es rodeado otra vez por el aura oscura, goku es rodeado por el aura dorada. Al estar chocado sus puños izquierdos, empezó a brillar verde el anillo del tiempo por la colisión de "energía"… trunks se dio cuenta que el hoyo donde vino black aumento de tamaño.

Goku se dio cuenta de algo extraño detrás de black, una fuerte luz blanca está saliendo de sus puños. Black está siendo aspirado por el hoyo dimensional, goku se destranformo y se acercaron a goku krillin y piccolo.

Goku: Oye… ¿Qué le pasa?

 **Black goku: Esto es… la distorsión del tiempo y espacio regresa a la normalidad.**

Black está casi absorbido por la distorsión, hasta que se le ocurrió algo y crea una bola de ki enorme hacia la máquina del tiempo destruyéndola.

Mirai trunks: ¡¿Qué has hecho?!

Sonríe black al lograr destruir la única cosa que podía usar trunks para volver al futuro, black fue absorbido por el hoyo dimensional.

Krillin: Oye… ¿Qué le paso a ese tipo?

Piccoli: no siento su ki, ha desaparecido por completo.

Bills: No se fue por su propia cuenta ¿verdad?

Whis: creo que…la distorsión espacio tiempo creada por la máquina del tiempo… ha respondido al anillo tiempo y espacio. Que trajo a black hasta aquí. Pero la distorsión. Para recuperarse. Regresa a la normalidad. Es por eso que el anillo tiempo espacio regreso a Black a su época actual. Bueno, eso como si el tiempo se le hubiera terminado.

* * *

Universo de dxd- ciudad kuoh

Arriba en el cielo se había abierto un hoyo dimensional asustado a los humanos, demonios, Ángeles caídos Ángeles y otros yokai como otros seres siente una horrible energía maligna que es más fuerte que un dios.

Los demonios de la nobleza de sona sitri y rias gremory se dieron cuenta del hoyo pensado quien lo causo. Los cuatro Ángeles caídos que estaba planeado algo también vieron el hoyo que les pare muy extraño… los yokai cercanos estaba temerosos al igual que los Ángeles, ya que siente la energía corrompida de alguien… los Ángeles sintieron la energía de su padre creador el dios de la biblia, dentro del hoyo sintieron a él, los diablos estaba temeroso de energía tan horrible.

* * *

 **Club de ocultismo**

Rias: que es esa energía que siente dentro del hoyo es terrible, se siente maligna superado a cualquiera.

Kiba: no lo sé bauchou es extraño que apareciera de repente esa cosa extraña en el cielo.

Akeno: ara ara ara, esto es problemático rias lo que salga de ahí puede ser un enemigo potencial.

Koneko: huelo a muerte y sufrimiento adentro de ahí, es horrible quien tiene un aura tan horrible, huele a peligro.

Issei: baucho eso no debe ser nada importante que pasa en el cielo, seguro era algo.

Los miembros de la nobleza de rias no le hicieron caso a la basura pervertida, ya que estaba preocupados de quien es el que saldrá.

 **Pensamiento de rias:** rayos quien causo ese fenómeno no es normal, es horrible esa energía que se siente.

* * *

 **Consejo estudiantil**

Los miembros de la nobleza de sona sitri al igual que su ama esta preocupados por quien causo ese hoyo. Sona sintió una horrible energía malvada.

Sona: ¿Qué esta pasado aquí? Quien causo esto no es normal y dentro se siento una horrible energía completamente malvada.

Tsubaki Shinra: es extraño que apareciera ese hoyo dimensional, será de alguna de las otras dos fracciones.

Tsubasa Yura: es horrible la energía que se siente desde dentro de ese raro hoyo, se siente sed asesina y ganas de matar.

Tomoe Meguri: es, es espantoso esa energía que se siente, seguro es un enemigo.

Reya Kusaka: seria problemático si es algún ser o enemigo que quiere matar a todos.

Momo Hanakai: o será una nueva fracción más poderosa que las tres.

Ruruko Nimura: sería muy horrible si existiera alguien tan poderoso y viniera a nuestro mundo.

Saji Genshirou: cómo es posible que se abriera un hoyo en el cielo, esto es muy extraño.

* * *

 **Parque de kuoh**

Black sale del hoyo dimensional de donde salió cansado después de haber luchado con son goku.

Black se dio cuenta que termino en otro universo diferente donde hay más humano sonrió malvadamente, sabiendo que disfrutara acabar humanos en ese nuevo universo.

Black goku: ¿Qué extraño, que no regresara a? este mundo es extrañó ya que siento unas energías extrañas en este mundo.

Black se toca el pecho adolorido después de haber recibido mucho daño en la pelea contra el saiyajin. Black recuerda el dolor de la batalla que le causo goku a él, ya que le duele mucho el pecho.

Sonríe malvadamente y cae volado al suelo sorprendiendo a muchos humanos que corrieron a ver que esta pasado, y que fue ese estruendo al pensar que cayo algo pensado del cielo. Uno de los ciudadanos se acercó para ver que esta pasado en el cráter y ver si había alguien herido… el humano al igual que otros se acercaron y vieron a black quien se agarraba el pecho de dolor.

Black goku: Son goku... Ese poder del súper saiyajin son goku… en logrado almacenar parte de su poder… esto completara mi poder.

Ciudadano: oye chico estas bien, llamaremos una ambulancia para que te lleve a algún hospital, solo aguat-

Antes de que pudiera terminar de decir algo fue asesinado ya que black uso su espada de ki cortándole los brazos y la cabeza. Las personas quedaron muy asustado al ver cómo fue asesinado un hombre horriblemente.

Todos los ciudadanos: ahhhhhh ahhhhhhh awwwwwwww un monstruo debemos correr antes de que nos mate, esa bestia.

Los ciudadanos corren despavoridos ya que tiene mucho miedo, pero no podrá escapar. Black sonríe diabólicamente matado a 21 humanos quemándolos con una bola de ki pequeña, mato 30 más usado su espada de ki que invocaba concentrado ki en su mano derecha, les corto parte de sus cuerpos a los humanos y también le saco a algunos los órganos sonriendo sádicamente y malvadamente al matarlos lenta y dolorosamente.

Black dejo una masacre al matar 100 humanos y dejar un espectáculo horrible, dejado sangre en el suelo hoyos por algunos ataques y los cuerpos tirados en el suelo.

Black goku: ustedes asquerosos humanos debe aprender de que yo soy el dios que los exterminara, ya que todos los humanos son solo el error más grande de los dioses. Jajajaja esto es tan divertido matar a estos bastardos humanos, tengo que seguir matándolos pero antes debo buscar una casa.

Black sube su mano al cielo viendo a su anillo del tiempo que brilla verde, el trata de buscar una solución de volver al pasado o al futuro de trunks.

Black: Rayos, ya no puedo regresar a esa época, tendré que buscar una solución para volver. No importa buscare la forma de regresar, he destruido la máquina del tiempo así que trunks no podrá volver a su época pero aun así iré y te matare trunks. Jajajajaja jajajaja jajajaja te encontrare, desapareceré a todos los humanos de aquí para crear un hermoso paisaje si los inmundos humanos.

Black goku voló arriba en el cielo ocurriéndosele algo al recordar cuando lucho con son goku, se toca el pecho recordado la pelea para luego moverlo el brazo izquierdo apretándolo.

Black goku: Los recuerdos de esa pelean se han marcado profundamente en mi mente y cuerpo… - black copia muy bien la pose de batalla de goku que es de la escuela kame seni, al hacer la pose se ve reflejo de fuego negro como aparece parte del verdadero goku. Black laza una bola de aire después de memorizar la posición de batalla de goku, la energía choco con edificio destruyéndolo con las personas dentro.

Black goku: Este nuevo ki…los movimientos se acostumbraron a este cuerpo. Así que este es Son goku.

Black crea una bola de ki enorme destruyendo 50 edificios con humanos dentro que grita al morir. Se escucha una enorme explosión que sorprende a los demonios, Ángeles, Ángeles caídos y yokai que está completamente asustados, ya que se prende un incendio.

Black goku: Mas…Quiero saber más sobre son goku. Si se mas sobre son goku… ¡Podre hacerme mucho más fuerte! para derrotarlo y fusionarme a él siendo el verdadero son goku para completar mi plan.

Black goku se va volado del lugar dejo la masacre y desastre horrible que hizo, sonríe malvadamente esperado matar más humanos.

Rias su nobleza llegaron al igual que sona y su nobleza llega por un círculo mágico, ya sintieron y escuchar los gritos de muerte, gente asustada y la enorme explosión. Al llegar las nobleza de las herederas sitri y gremory se sorprendieron por tal masacre horrible, koneko y la nobleza sitri vomitaron su almuerzo ya fue una escena horrible para ellas.

Las únicas que no vomitaron fuero rias, sona, akeno y kiba ya que se mantuvieron fríamente su cuerpo para no vomitar. Otro que estaba vomitado y estaba muy asustado al ver tal horrible espectáculo era el idiota pervertido quien estaba vomitado en cubo de basura.

Rias: que horrible escenario es este quien causo esto, dejaron muchos muertos oye sona puedes apagar ese fuego. Para que podamos arreglar aquí este lugar.

Sona: si lo se rias es un horrible espectáculo este, es extraño que no dejo pista el que lo hizo si fue un demonio vagabundo u otra cosa.

Sona usa su poder mágico al poder usar poderes de agua ella invoca una enorme nube sobre el incendio y comenzado a llover sobre el enorme incendio. Rias y akeno junto con sona y su nobleza usaron su poder mágico reconstruyendo los daños y dejado los cuerpos en ataúdes.

Tuvieron que darle recuerdos falsos a los que vieron la masacre, buscaron una forma de saber quién es el culpable de tal horrible masacre.

Rias: koneko tú crees que puedas detectar al culpable rastreándolo por el olor y lo podamos buscar para planear si destruirlo ya que debemos saber que es.

Koneko trata de oler y rastrearlo pero no lo consigue ya que solo olía sangre y muerte por los cuerpos muertos. Ella mueve la dando una respuesta negativa ya que no puede detectarlo por tantos muertos.

Koneko: lo siento bauchou no lo puedo detectar por el olor de los cuerpos y no dejo rastro.

Kiba: quien será el que hizo esta masacre monstruosa no es normal y destruyo unos edificios. Lo más extraño es porque no había un rastro que pudiera rastrear al culpable, es extraño que koneko-san no lo pudiera rastrear.

Akeno: vaya masacre que hiso el "desconocido" ni si quiera koneko-chan puede detectar su esencia y detectarlo.

Issei: es horrible lo que causo el monstruo que vino aquí, como es posible que alguien hiciera este horrible atrocidad matado a muchas personas inocentes.

Rias: Que extraño el culpable no dejo rastro para rastrearlo y atraparlo, ni si quiera koneko-san lo pudo rastrear por el olor de sangre y cuerpos podridos y quemados. Rayos quien es este extraño que llego a nuestro territorio sona esto es un grave problema ya que mato mucha personas y dejo un desastre horrible… tú crees que fue un Ángel caído o un diablo callejero ya que talo fue muy poderoso.

Sona: yo no creo eso rias ya que si fuera diablo callejero se hubiera comido los cuerpos y no los dejaría. Y tampoco creo que fuera un Ángel caído ya que si así fuera hubiera algún rastro mágico en el lugar al haber una barrera… ¡Tendremos que investigar y descubrir al culpable como herederas del clan sitri y gremory ya que es nuestro territorio este!

Tsubaki Shinra: kaicho debemos irnos ya que no debemos llamar la atención de las personas.

Sona: si lo se debemos irnos de una vez, rias tú también deberías volver ya que no podemos hacer nada.

Rias: tienes razón sona debemos irnos para no llamar las personas al ver que se reparó el daño.

Las dos desaparece en un círculos mágicos con sus noblezas llegado a el consejo estudiantil y el club del ocultismo.

* * *

 **Con black**

Black goku llego volado a una enorme mansión de la ciudad kuoh pareciéndole un buen lugar para vivir y quedárselo. Black goku asesina a el dueño de la mansión que era un gordo asqueroso engreído al ser rico y le gustaba tratar mal a sus maid (sirvientas).

Black decidió no eliminar a las chicas ya que le sería muy útiles haciéndole comida y disfrutado. Todas las maid: gracias señor por ayudarnos señor al matar a ese hombre que nos trataba mal.

Black goku sonríe cariñosamente como el verdadero goku para no asustarla ya decidió no matar a las lindas chicas. Black goku: yo soy un dios que vino a castigar a los humanos malvados como ese bastardo, y ahora me encargare de vivir aquí y seré su nuevo maestro… pero no se preocupe yo no las tratare mal y porque no se presenta para conocerlas, yo me llamo Black goku.

Nagisa Furukawa: hola Black goku-kun me presento yo soy Nagisa Furukawa.

Black se dio cuenta de la apariencia de la linda chica: Nagisa es una joven de estatura media de 155 altura, complexión delgada y tez blanca, que posee unos ojos color marrón y cabellera del mismo color que cae hasta sus hombros. Viste un uniforme de maid francesa cosiste en uno de color blanco con marrón, con mangas cortas y un moño rojo. tiene un par de zapatos cafés, black pensó que ella tiene 18 años de edad.

Kotomi Ichinose: hola es un placer black-sama soy Kotomi Ichinose.

Black se dio cuenta de la apariencia de la linda chica; Kotomi tiene el pelo azul con un tono violáceo, lo tiene recogido en dos pequeñas coletas a los lados y dejándose suelto la parte de atrás y su flequillo. Sus ojos son de un color violeta. Usa un traje de maid como el de nagisa solo que es blanco azul con tono violáceo y usa una botas violetas, él se dio cuenta que ella tiene 17 años altura 160 cm y peso 48 kg.

Kyou Fujibayashi: hola es un gusto goku-san soy Kyou Fujibayashi gracias por ayudarnos. –no es un problema para ya que me parecía repulsivo esa bola de grasa le dice black.

Black se dio cuenta de la apariencia de la chica; se pueden distinguir por el color de sus ojos; Kyou tiene ojos de color púrpura. Otra diferencia notable es que Kyou tiene el pelo largo, su altura 160 cm tiene 17 años pesa 46 kg y usa un traje de maid color purpura con negro.

Ryou Fujibayashi: es un gusto black-sama soy la hermana menor de Kyou Fujibayashi.

Black se dio cuenta de la apariencia de la hermana: se pueden distinguir por el color de sus ojos; Ryou tiene ojos de color azul grisáceo, mientras que su hermana púrpura. Otra diferencia notable es que Ryou tiene el pelo más corto que su hermana con un lazo en la parte derecha, mientras que Kyou lo tiene en la izquierda. Tiene 16 años pesa 47 kg, altura 159 cm y un traje maid de color azul con blanco.

Fuko Ibuki: es usted increíble black-onii-chan es un gusto conocerte yo soy Fuko Ibuki. –puedo preguntarte fuko-chan porque tienes una estrella de madera, me puedes responder. Black le pregunto ya que tenía curiosidad de porque tiene una estrella se dio cuenta que ella está sonriendo feliz… Fuko Ibuki: black-onii-chan a mí me gusta mucho las estrellas de mar son tan kawai y adorables. Black goku sweatdrop le salió una gota de sudor en la cabeza al ver que la chica es muy feliz y le gusta las estrellas.

Black se dio cuenta de la apariencia de la pequeña loli: Fuko tiene el pelo verde opaco en algunas, tiene el cabello recogido con un lazo azul; tiene los ojos Ámbar y el tono de su piel es color carne pálido. Usa un uniforme del maid de color verde con amarrillo y con una estrella de madera en su mano. Su altura es 150 cm peso 41 kg, tiene 14 años y su medidas son 78-54-79 cm y usa unas botas de color ambar.

Tomoyo Sakagami: hola black-san es un gusto soy Tomoyo Sakagami.

Black se dio cuenta de la apariencia de la chica; Tomoyo tiene un pelo de color plateado sujeto con una felpa, tiene unos ojos azules y viste un traje de maid de color plateado con azules. Altura 161 cm peso 47 kg, medidas 86-57-82 cm zapatos de color marron y tiene 18 años.

Yukine Miyazawa: es un placer conocerlo black-san yo soy Yukine Miyazawa.

Black goku se dio cuenta de la apariencia de la chica; Yukine tiene unos ojos azules y tiene el pelo tomado con un flequillo y color marrón grisáceo. lleva el uniforme, de maid de color marrón con azul. Yukine es una chica tranquila, altura 157 cm edad 17 años y peso 45 kg usa unos zapatos negros.

Rie Nishina: hola es un gusto black-sama conocerlo.

Black goku se dio cuenta de la apariencia de la chica; Rie es de estatura media, delgada y tés clara. Su ojos son azules al igual que su cabello. Su cabello es largo y lacio. Usa un uniforme de maid de color blanco con azul edad 16 años altura 157 cm.

Mio Akiyama: E-Es un placer conocerte goku-sama.

Apariencia de Mio Akiyama: Mio se sitúa en 5'3 ", siendo el más alto tiene pelo largo y liso, negro y ojos azul grisáceo. también es un poco tetona. 17 años altura 160cm, usa traje de maid blanco con negro.

Azusa Nakano: hola es un gusto black-kun yo me llamo Azusa Nakano.

Azusa Nakano apariencia: Azusa tiene el pelo negro largo, que ella lleva en coletas, y tiene ojos marrones que tienen un tinte rojo-anaranjado. En comparación con el color del cabello negro de Mio, el cabello de Azusa parece morado. La piel de Azusa es similar a la de las otras chicas, su altura es 150 cm y 17. Usa un traje de maid color negro con blanco y zapatos blancos.

Lucy Heartfilia: hola es un gusto conocerte black-kun soy Lucy Heartfilia.

Lucy Heartfilia apariencia: Es una guapa chica con ojos marrones, es rubia lleva el cabello recogido en dos coletas tiene senos grandes. Usa un traje de maid de color negro con blanco Sus medidas son: pecho 89 cm, cintura 60 cm, cadera 89 cm. Tiene entre 17 y 18 años… usa un bolsito en sus caderas de color negro guardado sus llaves mágicas y unas botas negras.

Himari Noihara: es un placer conocerlo black goku-sama yo seré su fiel maid que le servirá. Soy una Bakeneko una yokai gato.

Himari Noihara apariencia: Himari aparece como una mujer japonesa joven en sus 16 años adolescencia.

Ella tiene el pelo largo y negro con un tinte azul que se extiende todo el camino hasta las caderas, con varios mechones colgando sobre su frente y explosiones laterales que enmarcan la cara flequillos largos. Por lo general lleva el pelo recogido en una larga cola de caballo con un arco rosado que sostiene en su lugar. Su forma original es un gato blanco, y en ambas formas ella se divierte ojos violetas, B88-W56-H85. (35F-22-34) altura 157 cm usa un traje de maid morado con blanco.

Kotonoha katsura: buenas es un placer conocerlo yo soy kotonoha katsura vine a trabajar aquí de maid para ayudar a pagar una deuda que tiene mi padre. –Black: está bien no te preocupes yo te ayudare, para que veas que soy una buena persona.

Kotonoha katsuta apariencia: Kotonoha Katsura tiene ojos violeta oscuro al igual que su pelo, el cual le llega hasta la cintura. Además de un bello rostro, su cuerpo es delgado y maduro para su edad. Una de sus características físicas más importantes es que tiene pechos muy grandes, su altura es 156.7cm 17 años B102-W60-H84… usa un traje de maid de color morado con blanco.

Ryuugu Rena: oh dios eres tan adorable black-kun yo soy Ryuugu Rena es un gusto.

Ryuugu Rena apariencia: El pelo de Rena es corto y marrón anaranjado, con un peinado cortado en ángulo y con casi todo flequillo situado en la parte derecha de su frente. Sus ojos son azules y algo caídos, mide aprox. 158 cm usa un traje de maid color marrón con azul, edad 15 años.

Siesta: hola Black-sama yo soy siesta otra de las fieles maid de aquí y seré una que le servirá bien.

Siesta apariencia: es una hermosa chica de 17 años altura 162cm, medidas 83-60-85 cm Tiene una tiara blanca de sirvienta en la cabeza un traje de sirvienta francés también se dio cuenta que tiene unos lindos ojos azul claro y el pelo negro la linda sirvienta se dio cuenta que tiene unos pechos talla C. (creo que el tamaño de los senos de siesta C no estoy muy seguro) y usa botas marrones.

Syr Flova: hola black-sama estoy a su servicio.

Syr Flova apariencia: Syr es una niña humana. Ella tiene el pelo gris azulado que mantiene atado con un pequeño nudo en un estilo de cola de caballo. Sus ojos son del mismo color que su cabello y tiene una piel lisa de color claro y color melocotón. Lleva una blusa blanca y una falda larga color de hoja hasta la rodilla. Ella también lleva un delantal medio ligeramente largo alrededor de su cintura. Lleva un par de botas marrones sobre medias negras. Edad 18 años altura 162 cm.

Ryuu Lion: yo soy Ryuu una chica elf (duende) Lion es un gusto conocerlo y servirle black-sama. -Le dice la chica duende a black con una actitud tranquila y estoica.

Ryuu Lion apariencia: Ryuu es una mujer Elf con ojos azules y Su pelo es rubio dorado. es extremadamente hermosa con la piel tan blanca como la nieve, lo que la hace referirse como una hada, Ryuu usa un equipo verde de la criada con una venda blanca de la cabeza frilled, un delantal blanco que empareja, y un par de cargadores marrones sobre las polainas negras. Edad 21 años altura 165 cm (5'5 ").

Sanae Shikikagami: hola black-san es un gusto conocerlo yo soy Sanae Shikikagami. –lo dice sonriendo felizmente y acercándose a black tropezándose con el cayendo en una posición comprometedora sobre black goku. Se mueve haciendo movimientos como en una escena ecchi sobre black sorprendiendo a la copia malvada de goku, duraron así unos segundo hasta que se separaron. Black y todos se rieron al ver esa escena cómica que le paso a la maid con su nuevo amo.

Sanae Shikikagami apariencia: Sanae es madura en su apariencia con curvas magníficas y una tez inocente. Ella tiene pechos grandes, una cintura delgada y un tono de piel clara. Ella también tiene largo, pelo trenzado verde y ojos amarillos. Lleva el traje de limpieza francés estándar tiene 17 años.

Myucel Foalan: yo soy Myucel Foalan la última maid mitad elfo y humano que le servirá fielmente black-sama.

Myucel Foalan apariencia: tiene 16 años cabello color crema ojos violeta tiene unas orejas de elfo que oculta. Usa un traje de color morado con blanco, botas marrón y tés blanca.

Pensamiento de black: jajaja estas chicas son divertidas si me puede servir de algo como cocinarme ya que esta mansión ahora es mía. Fue inteligente que se me ocurrió pedir un último deseo al dragón zarama de las súper esferas del dragón, que fue crear una poderosa esferas del dragón negativas que estén dentro de mi cuerpo y me pueda cumplir deseos infinitos.

Escúchame dragón que estas dentro de mi cuerpo quiero preguntarte algo y pedirte unos deseos. –grita black en su mente llamado al dragón que está dentro de él.

{Dime que es lo que quieres black yo soy el dragón oscuro Black shenlong que vive dentro de ti} – primero quiero que hagas esta casa indestructible y hagas más grande con más habitaciones. Segundo quiero que me des muchos trajes súper resistente en una capsula que sea masculino y femenino… tercero una habitación especial indestructible para poder entrenar que este dentro de esta casa, cuarto una nave con sistema de gravedad que sea enorme.

Black goku: quinto poder viajar a otros dimensiones y universos, sexto poder respirar en el agua y espacio. Séptimo me des los recuerdo de son goku ya que quiero saber que técnicas y poder tiene… ocho nuevas técnicas, nueve me des una capsula que tenga muchos arcillos potara, diez poder curación para curar. Once que no me afecte las enfermedades de los asquerosos humanos, doce eterna juventud para no envejecer.

Trece una técnica para ir a cualquier lugar, catorce dinero infinito y quince hazme crecer una cola saiyajin y ultimo unas semillas e comer que cured las heridas que este dentro de una bolsita. También quiero preguntarte porque siento en mi cuerpo un alma fusionada a la mía.

{Eso es muy fácil ya está cumplido los deseos y las nuevas técnicas son: Relámpago del Dragón, Defensa Eléctrica, gran dragón eléctrico, Ataque de Goma Eléctrica, Electricidad limo, lluvia eléctrica, garras eléctricas y la habilidad que tienes gracias a los poderes eléctricos es que se llama Electricidad limo Cuerpo es una habilidad que regenera tu cuerpo.

Los otros ataques elementales que podrás usar son ataques de hielo así que no te afectara el frio las técnicas de hielo son: explosión de hielo, Rayo de Hielo, Súper Rayo de hielo, Garras de Hielo, Cero absoluto, tormenta helada, Campo de Hielo, y armadura de hielo.

También puedes usar ataques de fuegos que se llama: dragón de fuego, Rayo Nova, Ataque Explosivo, copia de llamas, Tornado de fuego, Blaster Meteor, Esfera Nova, Onda Explosiva, armadura de calor, garras de fuego y tormenta de llamas.

Puedes usar también ataques de agua que son muy fuertes que se llama: armadura acuática, tornado de agua, copia de agua, prisión de agua, curación acuática, dragón de agua, gran tsunami y campo acuático.

También podrás usar ataques de viento que se llama: Huracán, Huracán oscuro, Torbellino Spin, dragón de viento, súper torbellino, Kūretsu Kidan: convoca las bolas de aire a su alrededor. Esto es seguido por su lanzamiento de la técnica, haciendo que las bolas de aire a la tormenta hacia un oponente. Las bolas de aire y luego explotan al golpear el oponente u otro objeto.

Puedes usar técnica de luz eso te servirá si encuentra algún enemigo que use oscuridad y son. Alas celestiales, gran resplandor de luz, garras de luz, bola de luz, copia de luz, absorción de luz, campo de luz agujas de luz, súper caño de luz y barrera de luz

Puedes usar técnica de oscuridad que te servirá muy bien contra enemigos que use luz y oscuridad. Alas oscuras, garras de sombra, bola de la oscuridad, absorción de oscuridad, campo de sombras, copias de sombras, prisión sombras y barrera de oscuridad.

Sobre lo que me preguntaste debo decirte cuando fuiste creado, el alma del dios de la biblia de este mundo aprovecho para fusionarse con Tigo cuando fuiste creado… las informaciones de quien era sus poderes e información que tenía, te la dejo que veas en tu cabeza sus recuerdos.}

Black obtuvo los deseos y los recuerdos del dios de la biblia y son goku, teniendo algunos planes por el momento.

Black goku: escuche chicas ahora mismo destruiremos las imágenes del gordo asqueroso humano que vivía aquí.

Todas: está bien black-sama/san-/kun-onii-chan destruiremos las imágenes.

Las chicas llevaron las imágenes del anterior dueño fuera de la mansión tirándolos, ellas ve como el saiyajin copia destruye las imágenes con una pequeña bola de ki.

Black: jajaja esto fue divertido destruir las fotos de ese gordo asqueroso. Oiga por cierto ustedes en que secundaria estudia ustedes ya que tengo curiosidad.

Todas: estudiamos en la academia kuoh y por qué la pregunta.

Black: pienso ir para inscribirme en esa academia para obtener información y eliminar algunas basuras humanas inútiles jajajaja.

Todas: está bien amo black acompañaremos para que sepa del lugar donde es.

Black y las chicas se fuero de la mansión después de buscar la llaves, el las siguió ya que ellas lo guía tranquilamente.

* * *

 **Kuoh academia**

Al llegar black con las chicas que lo acompaña, los estudiantes esta sorprendidos (as) las chicas esta sonrojadas emocionadas al ver a black darse cuenta es muy lindo, ellas escucha una música sexy al caminar lentamente goku.

Black goku escucho los murmullos de los estudiantes al tener una mejor audición al ser un saiyajin, sonriendo internamente pareciéndole estúpidos los humanos.

Alumno 1: quien es ese tipo que camina como si fuera alguien importante.

Alumno 2: vaya tipo extraño ahora falta que ese tipo entre aquí y se lleve toda la atención de las chicas al ser un chico más guapo que kiba.

Alumno 3: estúpido bastardo se ve en la cara que es un engreído al ser guapo.

Makoto itou: que tipo tan extraño y la ropa usa es rara, me pregunto que hace con esas chicas de nuestra escuela vestidas de maid.

Taisuke Sawanaga: es extraño que kotonoha venga vestida de maid siendo acompañadas por otras chicas detrás de ese sujeto.

Alumna 1: oh quien ese chico tan guapo que viene con chicas de la academia en traje de maid.

Alumna 2: es muy lindo y fuerte ese chico, porque usa una ropa de negro yo me pregunto si es un chico millonario y ellas trabaja con él.

Alumna 3: vaya no pensé que kotonoha estuviera trabajado de maid de ese chico que entro.

Setsuna Kiyoura: así que kotonoha trabaja como una maid "ehhhh" y le sirve a ese sujeto que vino.

Sekai Saionji: Oh debo decir que ese chico es lindo quien será, y como se llamara tengo curiosidad espero que se inscriba.

Nanami Kanroji: así que la puta de kotonoha trabaja como la maid de ese sujeto, seguro tiene relaciones sexuales con él para obtener dinero.

Hikari Kuroda: ¡Oh vaya ese chico es muy lindo! Acaso kotonoha y esas chicas que estudia aquí son sus maid, yo me pregunto quién es.

Roka Kitsuregawa: es un chico guapo el que esta con kotonoha-san quien será.

Karen Katou: debo decir que es muy lindo ese chico acaso las chicas son sus maid.

Kazuha Nijou: vaya es muy lindo ese chico me pregunto quién es el, no pensé que las chicas de las academia kuoh trabaje de maid para él.

Futaba Nijou: ese chico se ve que es fuerte quien será espero que sea un nuevo estudiante, me pregunto porque kotonoha-san y esas chica lo sigue.

Hanon Nijou: no pensé que vuestra amiga kotonoha-san fuera maid de ese chico es lindo su amo, espero que se inscribe.

Kumi Mori: no pensé que esa idiota de kotonoha fuera la puta maid de ese guapo chico, Otome-san se enojara al ver que ella no está haciendo las tarea que nos mandaron. Y le habíamos dejado para que no la hiciera.

Minami Obuchi: oh vaya ese chico es más guapo que kiba-san me pregunto si se inscribirá en la academia.

Natsumi Koizumi: buoh ese chico es más lindo que kiba-san, no pensé que la idiota de kotonoha trabaje para él.

Otome Katou: esa completa idiota de kotonoha porque regreso y no trae hecho nuestros deberes esa pedeja.

Desde un edificio viejo está viendo rias, koneko y akeno ya que sintieron una enorme energía negativa que llego a la academia.

"rias sitio un presentimiento que le decía que ese sujeto era un enorme peligro para su territorio compartido".

Rias: koneko quiero que mantengas vigilancia en ese tipo ya que siento una enorme poder malvado, solo ten cuidado si vez que es peligroso huye corriendo ya que no sabemos que planea o si es peligroso.

Koneko: hai bauchou tendré cuidado que no me detecte, ya que huelo algo peligroso y siento una aura asesina en él.

En el consejo estudiantil la nobleza de sona al igual que su amo sintieron la poderosa energía negativa que entro dentro a la academia. Se acercaron a ventana viendo a black entrado con las maid, se pregunta cómo alguien como él tiene tal poder.

"Ruruko quiero que vigiles a ese chico y quiero que me informes si descubres algo, pero no te arriesgues si te descubre huye y no lo enfrentes". Le dice sona dándole una orden a su peón femenino.

Ruruko Nimura: hai kaichou tendré cuidado que no me descubra ese chico.

Black se dio cuenta que cuatro chicas se acerca a kotonoha queriendo intimidarla acercándose a ella. Black decidió acercase y si trata de hacerle daño a kotonoha, "dañaría" a las chicas.

Kumi Mori: se puede saber qué haces aquí kotonoha, no deberías está haciendo lo que te mandamos.

Minami Obuchi: vaya kotonoha no pensé queras la maid de alguien sirviendo, vaya chica atrevida que eres.

Natsumi Koizumi: no esperábamos que volvieras y no trajeras el trabajo que te habíamos pedido.

Otome Katou: pero que porque estás aquí kotonoha te había dicho que te fueras a hacer todo el trabajo que nos mandaron, toma esto estúpida.

Otome estaba completamente enojada ella estaba por cachetear el rostro de la hermosa maid, kotonoha cerró los ojos esperado el golpe. Ella abre los ojos sorprendida al igual que las otras maid, los estudiantes, las amiga de otome y los demonios que observa fuero sorprendidos por tal velocidad que tiene black… ya que no vieron cuando llego frente kotonoha deteniendo la mano de otome, "El saiyajin copia sonrió malvadamente" no pensaron que existiera alguien tan rápido que no pudieron seguir con sus ojos.

Otome katou: ¡Suéltame me haces daño! Por qué proteges a esa idiota de kotonoha no lo entiendo.

Black goku: jajajaja una basura como tú que solo se dedicaba a hacerle la vida miserable al igual que los alumnos de esta escuela, son solo unos asquerosos humanos que solo tiene celos de esta hermosa chica. Me dan tanta risa las estupideces que hace los humanos como tú ya que solo pudre este hermoso planeta, y eso me dan un total asco que ustedes estúpidos humanos como tú exista.

Black concentra ki en su mano derecha crea una hoja de energía negra completamente, aguda alrededor de su mano derecha, que es lo suficientemente potente como para bifurcar un ser mucho más grande por la mitad. Roza con su poderosa espada d energía en la mejilla cortándosela y liberado algo de sangre, le corto también un parte del cabello asustándola y dejado de usar la técnica.

Black mueve su espada de ki disparando múltiples ráfagas de Ki y destruyendo algunos viejos edificios sin humanos. Los estudiantes estaba muy sorprendidos ya que no quería provocarlo y que los mate, las chicas estaba sonrojada viendo que él es un persona increíble… las chicas que estaba reclamándole a kotonoha decidieron no hacer algo estúpido y morir, kotonoha estaba sonrojada y le latía el corazón viendo como fue protegida.

Las otras maid esta sorprendidas y respecta mucho más a su amo black ya que vieron que protegieron a su amiga. Las chicas demonios nobles de clan sitri y gremory, ve interesadas en el saiyajin en volver uno de su nobleza o que sea su aliado.

"Así que te diré esto claramente si me entero que le hiciste algo malo kotonoha o mis maid importantes, te matare de una vez". Le dice black sonriendo malvadamente asustado otome y sus amigas.

Otome Katou: ¡ya no aremos mas eso yo otome katou lo juro! Por favor suéltame no quiero morir.

Black la suelta y dejo de usar la espada de ki, volviendo a la normalidad.

Kumi Mori: por favor no nos mates yo también Kumi Mori no me meteré con kotonoha.

Minami Obuchi: no me mates ya que yo Minami Obuchi prometo no molestar a konoha ya que no quiero morir.

Natsumi Koizumi: por favor no nos mates yo Natsumi Koizumi soy muy joven para morir no lo hagas.

Black goku: y yo soy black goku el dios que destruirá a las plagas que pudre este hermoso mundo, yo purificare este mundo. Está bien las perdono y haga ese trabajo ustedes en mi mansión, venga y termínelo ya que no me gusto escuchar que le dejaron eso a kotonoha flojas.

Kumi Mori, Minami Obuchi, Natsumi Koizumi y Otome Katou: hai black-sama/san/kun no haremos eso y terminaremos ese trabajo, estamos agradecidas que nos perdonaste.

Goku black se fueron caminado dejado a las chicas siendo siguiendo por sus maid tranquilamente, mientras caminaba black se dio cuenta que tres asquerosos pervertidos ve desde un agujero. Se acercó y se dio cuenta que esta espiado a la chicas cambiándose en el vestidor, del club de kendo.

Black patea fuertemente a las tres basuras para luego moverse rápidamente y dando múltiples golpes, el saiyajin copia los patea fuertemente enviándolos al cielo para luego sujetar a los tres idiotas y darle un golpe tirándolos hacia el suelo. Cayeron creado un enorme cráter gimiendo adoloridos por sufrir una horrible paliza.

Los Tres pervertidos: maldito como te atreves a golpearnos, cuando teníamos un buen momento espiados y disfrutado de una buen vista.

Black: jajajajaja ustedes son unos completos idiotas unas asquerosas basuras que no merece vivir, asquerosos insecto ustedes tres son un error de los dioses.

El trio pervertido se enojó todavía esta heridos por la golpiza de black, escucharon que llegaron los miembros del club de kendo.

Miembros del club de kendo: otra vez ustedes asquerosos pervertidos, ¡cómo se atreve a querer a espiarnos otra vez! –black concentro su espada de ki en su mano derecho apuñalado a los pervertidos en el hombro. Lo que hizo sorprendió completamente a las chicas del club de kendo.

Black goku: jajajajajajajaja es divertido muy divertido ver como sufre basuras inútiles como ustedes, ya que son un desperdició para el planeta y contamina el ambiente y aire.

Katase: hola es un gusto yo soy katase tenou, es un gusto conocerlo nos puedes decir su nombre.

Murayama: hola es un placer conocerte yo soy Murayama kouto cómo te llamas.

Black goku: es un gusto yo soy black goku fue muy divertido hacerse sufrir a esas tres basuras humanas. Espero que nos podamos llevar bien katase-san Murayama-chan.

Katase y Murayama: si nosotras esperamos llevarnos también bien black-kun nos vemos.

Goku y las chicas dejaron al club de kendo y el trio pervertido que le agarro odio y rabia hacia black.

* * *

 **Dentro de la academia kuoh**

Black y las chicas maid entraron dentro de la academia vieron que dentro es espacioso. Se dieron cuenta que un grupo de chicos esta acosado a una pequeña loli que esta temblado.

Black se acercó viendo como es la apariencia de la chica adorable; la linda loli tiene la apariencia de un niño. Ella es la más corta y black supone que tiene 15 años o 19 de la clase superior. Ella usa el vestido de kuoh y mini-falda rosada para su traje. Tiene el pelo verde, el pelo de la barbilla, la piel pálida y los lirios de oro.

Black decidió ayudar a la pobre loli que está siendo intimidada por cinco chicos. Chicos: Mimina Osawa-san hazno unos dibujo ya que eres la mejor dibujante de la academia, queremos tener un dibujo. - Mimina Osawa: L-Lo siento pero yo estoy ocupada ahora tengo qu e hacer algo importante, adiós.

Chicos: espera no te dejaremos ir hasta que digas que si Osawa-san y nos dibujes algo.

Black goku les tuerce el brazo izquierdo hacia atrás disfrutado ver como sufre gritado de dolor llorado estado en el suelo. Patio a los chico enviándolo fuera de la academia dándole una fuerte patada... – lo siento si te tome por sorpresa soy black goku es un gusto conocerte pequeña ya que me pareció repulsivo que te estuviera acosado.

Mimina Osawa: G-Gracias black-kun por ayudarme estaba asustada ya que quería que yo les dibujara, es un placer soy Mimina Osawa una estudiante 2-A tengo 19 años.

Black: espero que nos podamos volver a ver y conocernos mejor, por cierto si te vuelve a molestar me dices y te ayudare para que no te moleste.

Mimina Osawa se sonrojo al ver que fue amable el chico que la salvo de los chicos, siendo una buena persona.

"yo también espero llevarme bien con Tigo y poder conocerte más black-kun". Le dice la pequeña loli Mimina linda.

Black se despide yendo a la oficina del director para inscribirse a la academia kuoh.

* * *

 **Oficina del director**

"así que señor black-san porque quiere inscribirse en esta humilde y prestigiosa academia que era antes una academia solo para chicas, hace un año esta escuela es también para chicos". Le dice el director de la academia.

 **Black: me inscribiré en esta academia para buscar la información que deseo y cumplir mi objetivo deseado.**

Director: me podrías responder cual es ese objetivo que estas deseado cumplir.

 **Black: eso es un secreto que no revelare yo ya que mis metas no se las diré a un desconocido. Entonces que me dice me "podrá" inscribir en esta academia para empezar a estudiar aquí.**

Director **:** si tranquilo te inscribiremos para que disfrute de una vida escolar, "pero antes toma el uniforme de esta academia y los libros". Su clase será 2-A mañana comienza su primer día y aquí está su horario.

Black agarra sus "útiles" y uniformes yéndose con sus maid de la oficina del director.

Cuando se fuero de la oficina se dio cuenta que muchas chicas lo está mirado sonrojadas al ver que es un rebelde que le gusta matar a humanos malvados. Se dio cuenta del odio y miradas de muerte que recibe los chicos mirándolos y sonriendo malvadamente asustándolo, al ver la terrorífica sonrisa malvada de odio y felicidad al como sufre.

Cuando salieron se dio cuenta que dos chicas lo sigue y no sabe que el las descubrió, ya que no les importa siguiendo caminado. -"vaya esas dos piensa que no me doy cuenta que me está siguiendo, seguro el que las mando las mandara otra vez para buscarme y si busca pelea los destruiré jajajaja. Murmura black bajo para el solo.

* * *

 **Mansión de black**

Black y las chicas llegaron a la mansión, el siente que las que lo sigue esta escondidas en el bosque de la mansión espiado viendo que hace.

Black está sentado al lado de una mesa y sus sirvientas está al lado del felices, una de las maid llego de la cocina trayendo una tasa de rico café.

Myucel Foalan: goku-sama que me dice le gusta el café que prepare para usted. – la maid medio humana estaba nerviosa que se enoje si está mal.

Black: a ver prugh, esta delicioso me gusta el sabor de este exquisito café que preparaste "tiene un sabor cálido que te calienta y recuerdas buenos momento" te felicito Myucel-san.

La maid se sonrojo por el cumplido de su amo que le gusto el café preparado. - gracias maestro me complace que le haya gustado eso me hace feliz. Dice Myucel a su maestro.

Pinggg Riggggggg RGH ...

Black y las chicas escucharon el timbre de la mansión de black goku, preguntándose quien llama. –Black goku: sanae-chan podrías abrir la puerta y ver quien toca ya que yo no espero a nadie.

Sanae shikikagami: Hai goku-sama voy, voy iré.

Desconocido: hola onee-san tenía ganas de verte y hablar con Tigo.

Sanae: Saori-onee-san yo también tenía ganas de verte hermana mayor, quieres que te presente a mi maestro.

Saori shikikagami: está bien Sanae nee-san quiero conocer a tu maestro.

Sanae lleva a su hermana mayor Saori donde está su amo bebiendo café disfrutado del paisaje.

Sanae: black-sama déjame presentarle a Saori shikikagami mi hermana mayor, ella fue la que llamo. Yo iré a traer un dulce maestro.

Black: está bien sanae-chan trae esos dulce ya que tengo algo de abre.

Sanae se va a la cocina buscado un dulce para su amo y las demás maid, decidió también llevar unos vasos de agua.

Saori shikikagami: hola es un placer yo soy Saori shikikagami la hermana mayor de onee-san. –es un gusto también para mi conocerte yo me llamo black goku, oye por que no te sientas mientras esperamos los dulces. "está bien black-san ya que yo vine para visitar a mi querida hermana". Le dice saori a black.

Ella se sienta y se le ocurrió preguntarle a black algo importante a él. – "puedo pedirte si me dejas trabar como maid, ya que nuestra familia tuvo un problema económico y mi hermana estaba buscado un trabajo para ayudar, yo quiero ayudarla". Le pregunta saori.

Black: está bien no me importa así que puedes venir y empezar a trabajar desde hoy.

La hermana mayor sonríe al poder trabajar en el mismo lugar que su hermana menor. – black-sama, onee-san y chicas aquí traigo los bocadillos. Le dice Sanae a todos.

Black se dio cuenta que la maid torpe está moviendo mucho la charola donde está la comida y bocadillo, ella se mueve mucho cayéndole uno de los vasos de agua a su hermana y los otros cayeron sobre la mesa. Todos ve el desastre y a la maid quien esta llorado, se fijaron que lo único que no se dañó fuero las galletas de chocolate.

Black se dio cuenta que la hermana de sanae se está quitado sorprendiendo a todos al igual que a la hermana ya que solo se quedó en ropa interior.

Sanae: noooooo oneee-sama no te quites la ropa, no se te mojo toda la ropa, porque lo haces.

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Eso es todo espero que les guste esta historia de black goku, por cierto se me olvido mencionar que black no lo convertiré en demonio.**

 **Ustedes me puede recomendar las chicas de su harem para incluirlas dentro de su harem.**

 **Me imagino que no quiere que le dé a black una sacred gear o robe uno a alguien para dárselo, por cierto black tendrá nuevos sentimientos y no solo odio a hacia los humanos. Por cierto akeno quedara forever alone.**


	2. Capítulo 2 El ingreso de black goku

**Capítulo 2. El ingreso de black a la academia kouh, atrapado a un demonio y sello de obediencia absoluto**

 **Resume: después de que black llego al pasado buscado a trunks gracias al anillo del tiempo, estaba decidido a eliminarlo de una buena vez al guerrero saiyajin del futuro. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que termino en el pasado el guerrero malvado estaba preparado para acabar a trunks, hasta que se dio cuenta que esta trunk del futuro, son goku, vegeta y bills el dios de la destrucción.**

 **Goku fue volado para luchar contra su copia malvada, mientras luchaba algo paso enviándolo a otra dimensión que ara el guerrero parecido a goku.**

 **ANTENCON: agradezco gracias a kiryu2026 quien me ayudó a crear el capítulo de este fic. Y yo le agregue algunas cosas ya que modifique cosas que faltaba en el capítulo espero que les guste.**

 **Nota de autor: quienes quiere que incluya en el harem de black goku y otra cosa.**

 **Harem de negro:** **ophis, phenex enmarañamiento, sitri sona, serafall, Tsubaki Shinra, Gabriel, femeninos Michael, Seekvaria, Jeanne, Katerea Leviatha, Rossweisse, Tiamat, Yubelluna, femenina Gasper Vladi, Mihae, kuroka, koneko, Karlamine, rias, Xenovia Quarta, Xuelan, Irina Shido, siris, Venelana Gremory, Grayfia Lucifuge, Mira, Nel, ile, Burent, Shuriya, Villent, Li, Ni, Tsubasa Yura, Momo Hanakai, Tomoe Meguri, Bennia, Elmenhilde Karnstein, Reya Kusaka, RuRuKo Nimura , raynare, Mitelt, Griselda Quarta, Calawana, Kiyome Abe, Aika Kiryu. Kuno, Yasaka, Murayama, femenino Millicas Gremory, Katase, Asia Argento y Le Fay Pendragon.**

 **Isabella, akeno de dxd se quedara con alguien más, quizás con vali.**

 **Ayse Khadim- Sakurako Benikouji-** **mimina Osawa-** **Pina Sformklan Estor- Sanae Shikikagami- Saori Shikikagami- De Damas Vs Butlers.**

 **Nagisa Furukawa-** **Kotomi Ichinose- Kyou Fujibayashi-** **Ryou Fujibayashi-** **Fuko Ibuki-** **Tomoyo Sakagami-** **Yukine Miyazawa-** **Rie Nishina-** **Mio Akiyama-** **Azusa Nakano-** **Lucy Heartfilia-** **Himari Noihara-** **Kotonoha Katsura-** **Ryuugu Rena-** **Siesta (Zero no Tsukaima) -** **Syr Flova -** **Ryuu León-** **Myucel Foalan-** **Setsuna Kiyoura-** **Sekai Saionji-** **Nanami Kanroji-** **Hikari Kuroda-** **Roka Kitsuregawa- Inori Ashikaga - Manami Katsura- Youko Saionji- Katsura Kokoro- Mai Otome Kiyoura- Kato- Karen Katou- Kazuha Nijou- Futaba Nijou- Kumi Mori-** **Katase Tenou (S La Katase De DXD) -** **Murayama** **Kouto (S La** **Murayama De DXD) - Hanon Nijou- Minami Obuchi Y Natsumi Koizumi.**

 **Mathilda Simmons de Kuroshitsuji.**

 **De Helter Skelter: miu kagami-** **Fubuki Kagami-** **Sayoko Kagami (la madre de las hijas) y Haruka Kagami.**

 **F.E.A.R.: Alma Wade**

 **De dragon ball: vados.**

 **Chicas de cartas de yu gi oh: maga oscura- Valquiria la Maga - Apprentice Illusion Magician (Mago de la Ilusión del Aprendiz)- Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos female (quiere que sea femino o sea una criatura que sirva a black)- Chica Mala Palida de Ojos Azules- -Chica Brillante de Ojos azules- Chica de la estrella fugaz- Chica de Polvo de Estrellas- Chica de 4 Cabezas de Dragón- Chica Explosión de Quasar- Chica Roja Demoniaca- Chica de la Rosa Negra- Chica de la Barrera de Hielo- Chica Majestuosa de Polvo de Estrellas.**

 **Maga Silenciosa Lv8- (estaba pensado colocar a los tres dioses egipcios femenino y les dejare decidir si quiere la versión femenina) Harpie Queen- Harpie Girl-** **Harpie Dancer-** **Cyber Harpie Lady**

 **Queen's Knight (Escolta de la Reina)- guardian eatos-** **yubel fem (en este fic ella será una chica)**

 **Criaturas que servirá a black: Dragón de Oscuridad de Ojos Rojos- Cráneo Convocado- Obelisco el Atormentador- Slifer el Dragón del Cielo- El Dragón Alado de Ra- El Ojo de Timaeus- dragón blanco de ojos azules- la garra de hermos- El Colmillo de Critias- fem Uria, Señor de las Llamas Abrasadoras- fem** **Hamon, Señor del Trueno Golpeador- fem** **Raviel, Señor de Fantasmas-** **EXODIA.**

 **Si quiere que coloque a alguna de oni chichi sugiérame cual. O Si quiere chicas de touhou avísame cuales colar en este fic.**

 **Leisure Suit Larry: Magna Cum Laude:** **Barbara Jo Bimbo-** **Bridget Bimbo-** **de a Sally Mae Beauregard-** **Luba** **Licious-** **Morgan Freeman** **y Selena Zepelines.**

 **De las chicas súper ponderosas z: Momoko Akatsutsumi.**

 **De Negro Biblia: Rika Shiraki-** **Hiroko Takashiro-** **Nami Kozono-** **Kurumi Imari-** **Kaori Saeki-** **Reika Kitami (La versión de Si Ser Hermafrodita Seria Cuando Es una chica buena) -** **Jody Crowley** **Yuki Toudou-** **Junko Mochida-** **junio Amatsuki-** **Ayumi Murai-** **Maki Kurimoto-** **Nami Kozono-** **Miyuki Nonogusa-** **Rie Morita-** **Saki Kiriya- Eri Harada** **Maki Kurimoto-** **Mika Ito - Shinobu Kobayashi Y Mikimoto.**

 **Les dejare decir que hermosa chica quiere que incluya al harem de black. Dígame si quiere alguna chica de video juego que este con goku black. Por cierto cuales chicas quiere que se fusione y se quede fusionadas ya que en el anterior capitulo que hice black pidió un deseo que era tener arcillos pothara. Un ejemplo seria kotonoha y ravel o Siesta con Lucy Heartfilia.**

 **No colocare a chicas de vocaloid como me recomendó Gogeta64 en un comentario. A mí no me gusta el yaoi para que sepa cuando hago que personaje masculino se convierta en mujer lo hago para que se algo interesante. Quiere que coloque a fem kami con black ya que si es así dígame sugiriéndome. Si quiere que coloque de un hentai me avisa de que hentai colocar esas chicas.**

 **Aunque pensándolo bien si voy a colocar a alguna vocaloid ustedes decida cuales seria: zatsune miku-mayu-** **iku Acme.**

 **Técnicas de black son: Relámpago del Dragón, Defensa Eléctrica, gran dragón eléctrico, Ataque de Goma Eléctrica, Electricidad limo, lluvia eléctrica, garras eléctricas y la habilidad que tiene black gracias a los poderes eléctricos es que se llama Electricidad limo Cuerpo es una habilidad que regenera su cuerpo.**

 **Los otros ataques elementales que podrá usar son ataques de hielo que no le afectara el frio las técnicas de hielo son: explosión de hielo, Rayo de Hielo, Súper Rayo de hielo, Garras de Hielo, Cero absoluto, tormenta helada, Campo de Hielo, y armadura de hielo.**

 **También puede usar ataques de fuegos que se llama: dragón de fuego, Rayo Nova, Ataque Explosivo, copia de llamas, Tornado de fuego, Blaster Meteor, Esfera Nova, Onda Explosiva, armadura de calor, garras de fuego y tormenta de llamas.**

 **Puede usar también ataques de agua que son muy fuertes que se llama: armadura acuática, tornado de agua, copia de agua, prisión de agua, curación acuática, dragón de agua, gran tsunami y campo acuático.**

 **También podrá usar ataques de viento que se llama: Huracán, Huracán oscuro, Torbellino Spin, dragón de viento, súper torbellino, Kūretsu Kidan: convoca las bolas de aire a su alrededor. Esto es seguido por su lanzamiento de la técnica, haciendo que las bolas de aire a la tormenta hacia un oponente. Las bolas de aire y luego explotan al golpear el oponente u otro objeto.**

 **Puede usar técnica de luz eso le servirá si encuentra algún enemigo que use oscuridad y son. Alas celestiales, gran resplandor de luz, garras de luz, bola de luz, copia de luz, absorción de luz, campo de luz agujas de luz, súper caño de luz y barrera de luz**

 **Puede usar técnica de oscuridad que le servirá muy bien contra enemigos que use luz y oscuridad. Alas oscuras, garras de sombra, bola de la oscuridad, absorción de oscuridad, campo de sombras, copias de sombras, prisión sombras y barrera de oscuridad.**

 **ADVERTENCIA**

 **Dragon Ball Súper y sus antecesoras son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Toyotaro responsables de crear el manga y el anime producido por el estudio Toei animation.**

 **Highschool DxD son propiedad de Ichiei Ishibumi creador de la novela ligera Highschool DxD, creador de la adaptación del manga Hiroji Mishima, diseños de los personajes Zero Miyama mientras el anime es el estudio TNK Producido por Kadokawa Shoten.**

* * *

 **Canción 'DRAGON SOUL (EN ESPAÑOL)'**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN al paraíso**

 **¡Y HAGAMOS ESTALLAR, LA**

 **GENKIDAMA CON FUERZA, SIN DUDAR!**

 **VIBRANDO ESTÁ UN GRAN PODER**

 **DENTRO DE MÍ (DENTRO DE MÍ)**

 **NO MOSTRARÉ DEBILIDAD**

 **ANTE EL RIVAL…**

 **YO CUIDARÉ CON VOLUNTAD**

 **A TODO SER (A TODO SER)**

 **CON EL AMOR QUE EN MÍ NACIÓ**

 **GRACIAS A ÉSTE GRAN PODER**

 **MI ESPÍRITU DE LUCHA ME**

 **GUIARÁ EN LAS BATALLAS**

 **SI ME ENFRENTO A RIVALES CON**

 **UN GRAN PODER, YO VENCERÉ**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS**

 **MOMENTO ES DOKKAN DOKKAN**

 **DEL CIELO ALCANZAR Y**

 **JUNTOS A LAS NUBES TOCAR**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN AL MAÑANA**

 **PARA ENCONTRAR AL FIN, ESE**

 **CAMINO QUE LLEVE A LA VERDAD…**

 **¡** Dragón **SouL!**

 **SOLO NO ESTOY, TENGO LA FE**

 **PARA VENCER (PARA VENCER)**

 **EN MÍ ESTÁ, DEL**

 **UNIVERSO TODO EL PODER**

 **CON ESTA LUZ, LA OBSCURIDAD**

 **SE ACABARÁ (SE ACABARÁ)**

 **SUEÑOS EN MÍ HARÁ BRILLAR**

 **PARA HACERLOS REALIDAD**

 **CONCENTRADO EN LA BATALLA,**

 **EL PODER EN MÍ AUMENTARA**

 **Y RECORRE POR MI CUERPO.**

 **¡NO ME RENDIRÉ, SEGUIRÉ HASTA EL FIN!**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN SIN DUDARLO**

 **SERÁ MUCHO MEJOR LO**

 **QUE EL FUTURO TRAERÁ**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN al paraíso**

 **¡Y HAGAMOS ESTALLAR, LA**

 **GENKIDAMA CON FUERZA, SIN DUDAR!**

 **¡Dragón SouL!**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS**

 **MOMENTO ES DOKKAN DOKKAN**

 **DEL CIELO ALCANZAR Y**

 **JUNTOS LAS NUBES TOCAR**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN AL MAÑANA**

 **PARA ENCONTRAR AL FIN, ESE**

 **CAMINO QUE LLEVE A LA VERDAD…**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN SIN DUDARLO**

 **SERÁ MUCHO MEJOR LO**

 **QUE EL FUTURO TRAERÁ**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN al paraíso**

 **¡Y HAGAMOS ESTALLAR, LA**

 **GENKIDAMA CON FUERZA, SIN DUDAR!**

 **¡Dragón SouL!**

* * *

 **Mansión de black**

Black se había dado cuenta que la maid torpe está moviendo la charola donde está la comida y el bocadillo, ella se mueve mucho cayéndole uno de los vasos de agua a su hermana y otros cayeron sobre la mesa. Todos ven el desastre y a la maid quien estaba llorando, se fijaron en lo único que no se dañó fueron las galletas y el chocolate.

Black se dio cuenta que la hermana de Sanae se está quitando la ropa sorprendiendo a todos ya que solo se quedó en ropa interior.

Sanae: ¡Noooooo, oneee-san no te quites la ropa!, no se te mojo toda la ropa, porque lo haces. –pero onee-san mi ropa esta mojada y no tengo aquí ropa para cambiarme además de que se siente bien quitarse la ropa. Dice la hermana gemela de la maid.

Sanae: ¡L-Lo siento lo siento mucho black-sama! Pero mi hermana tiene el hábito de quitarse la ropa cuando se le ensucia o moja en público o en otros lugares.

Black: sanae-chan puedes llevar a tu hermana al baño, y darle uno de mis uniformes que creen que esta dentro del armario de cuarto de baño… Son nuevos uniformes creados a sus medidas y son súper resistente, además de tener una protección creada por mí. Puedes traer los uniformes para tus compañeras maid ya que será su traje desde ahora. Les dice black tranquilamente mientras bebe un vaso de agua.

Sanae: Hai black-sama los traeré y les daré a mi hermana un traje.

Las chicas se fuero junto a su compañera maid y la hermana de una de sus compañeras hacia el baño.

Black se le ocurrió una idea, que le serviría muy bien para aumentar sus fuerzas y entrenar a sus maid para que sea sus fuerzas especiales que se encargara de eliminar a la basura humana.

Black: creo que debo entrenar a mis maid, para que sea mis fuerzas especiales (sonrisa malvada y siniestra) ya que me arte de ese bastardo de zamasu encontrare una técnica para matarte cuando aumente mis poderes al fusionarme con son goku. "debo crearles unas armaduras especiales a ellas, para que se acostumbre a mi entrenamiento en la habitación especial" les daré eterna juventud para que no envejezca las que me sirva y viva con migo además de darle regeneración.

-ya sé que hacer oye black shenlong quiero algo importe que pedir y me cumplas que me servirá. Dice black mentalmente. **{Dime black que quieres que te cumpla y te lo cumpliré, ya que yo no tengo restricciones}**

-Primero quiero que hagas, que mis maid tenga eterna juventud las nuevas que son más jóvenes cuando tenga 18 o 22 se detendrá su crecimiento. Segundo que tenga súper regeneración, como la mía… tercero que no le afecte las enfermedades de transmisión sexual ni enfermedades, cuarto y último que aparezcas muchos deck femeninos y masculino de transformación.

 **{Eso es muy fácil black, ya está cumplido tus deseos que pediste y los deck que les cree a tus maid son: kamen rider Dragon Knight- : kamen rider female Dragon Knight-** **kamen rider Dragon Knight pink - kamen rider Dragon Knight blue- kamen rider Incissor- kamen rider Incissor green-** **kamen rider female Incissor.**

 **Jinete de Kamen Kamen Rider Torquemada femenina** **Torquemada Kamen par jinete jinete púrpura-Kamen Kamen Rider Sting- femenina Sting-** **Kamen Rider Sting negro.**

 **Jinete de Kamen Kamen Rider Thrust- femenina Thrust-** **Kamen Rider empuje** **dorado-Kamen Rider Wrath- Kamen Rider hembra jinete Wrath- Kamen Rider Ira Red-Kamen Huelga de Kamen Rider femenina Huelga de** **Kamen Rider Huelga blanca.**

 **Jinete de Kamen Kamen Rider Axe- hembra jinete Axe- Kamen Axe negro- Kamen Rider Knight-Ala Ala femenina Kamen Rider Knight-** **jinete de Kamen Ala Caballero Plata-** **Kamen Rider Knight-Ala violeta. Jinete de Kamen Kamen Rider Spearman Spearman hembra** **jinete de Kamen Lanza negro- Kamen Rider Camo- Kamen Rider femenina Camo-** **Kamen Rider Camo azul-Kamen Rider Camo negro.**

 **Jinete de Kamen Kamen Rider Onyx- femenina Onyx-** **Kamen Rider hembra 2 Onyx- piloto Kamen Rider Kamen Siren- sirena negro- Kamen Rider El tiburón** **Kamen Rider femenina Tiburón Tiburón negro del jinete de Kamen y Adviento Maestro.}** **{Ya esta Cumplidos Tus Deseos y Te PASE LA INFORMACIÓN de Como usarlos}**

 **-** gracias shenlong por cumplir mis deseos. Dice black mentalmente. Tac tac, tac aparecieron los deck de kamen rider en la mesa y él tenía los ojos concentrándose pensado y se dio cuenta que ya llegaron sus maid y hay dos personas espiándolo afuera.

-oh vaya hay dos basuras no sé si son humanos u otras tipos de basuras, cuando le entregue los deck a ellas atrapare a una.

Todas las maid: ¿Qué le parece nuestros uniformes? Amo black le gusta nuestros trajes nuevos. –black abre los ojos sonriendo feliz al ver que se bien usado una versión femenina del traje que usa el.

Bien debo decir que se ven hermosas (sonrojadas y felices las chicas) "ahora escuche mañana comenzara su entrenamiento ya que será entrenadas por mí, me encargue de darles eterna juventud, las más jóvenes cuando tenga 18 o 22 se detendrá su crecimiento como también les di regeneración. "Las chicas se sorprendieron y aceptaron lo que les dijo su amo black".

-todas ustedes les daré unos aparatos de transformación poderoso que solo servirá con ustedes, yo los puedo reasignar si quiero, bien les diré cuales toca. "Nagisa serás kamen rider Incissor toma (entregándole el deck) y estate preparada".

Nagisa: hai black-sama me esforzaré.

Kotomi serás kamen rider female Sting toma tu deck. Le dice black después de entregarle el deck a la chica. – hai black sama. Dice kotomi al recibir el deck de kamen rider.

\- Kyou-chan viendo que tienes un carácter fuerte tú serás kamen rider female Dragon Knight al usar este deck (le dan deck del dragón) espero que demuestres ser más fuerte en el entrenamiento. – hai black-san le demostrare que incrementare mis fuerzas, para no perder sus expectativas que tiene. Dice Kyou sonriendo.

-Fuko-chan he visto que tú eres una tierna chica que es infantil, así que decir que tú serás kamen rider Siren (entregándole el deck Le dic black a la loli). "are mi mejor esfuerzo black-oniisan en el entrenamiento y demostrare ser fuerte".

Black sonrió cariñosamente gustándole lo que dijo la loli fuko.

–Tomoyo-san tu además de ser una hermosa chica como todas, tienes una personalidad en la que no te dejas pisotear por otros o estar abajo y eso me gusta. Eres una peleadora que podrás incrementar tus habilidades y estoy seguro, así que serás kamen rider strike. Black le entrega el deck cobra a la mencionada, que esta sonrojada por las palabras de black.

-demostrare como tú dices black-sama ya que yo quiero ser más fuerte con el entrenamiento de mañana mismo. Dice tomoyo seriamente.

-Yukine-san veo que además de ser una hermosa chica calmada y amable Siempre ayuda a los más necesitados, sé que serás una buena kamen rider y eres Kamen rider Torque toma este deck. Black le dice entregándole el deck a la chica.

-Gracias por sus palabras black-kun ya que me halaga y acepto con gusto este deck. Le dice yukine.

Black: Rie-san veo que eres muy cariñosa e amable y también te gusta tocar el violín tú serás shark toma. Agarra el deck la chica quien está feliz. –gracias black-san yo acepto con gusto el aparato creado por usted.

Mio-san sé que actúas como madura al ser una hermosa chica responsable e tranquila y una buena bajista y cántate, yo debo hacer que pierdas el temor a la sangre y el gore. Ya que tengo un entrenamiento diferente a cada una de ustedes, toma tú serás kamen rider wing knight. Dice black serio a ella provocado ponga nerviosa después de entregarle el deck.

-E-Esta bien black-san yo entiendo eso ya que soy tímida hacia algunas cosas are mi mejor esfuerzo. Dice mío.

-Azusa-chan me parece que como eres una hermosa chica además de una menor edad de 16 años eres madura y eres guitarrista. Tú serás kamen rider axe toma el deck espero esperar mucho de ti. Le dice black después de entregarle el deck.

Azusa: gracias por esto black-kun, me alagas al pensar que soy linda.

Ryou -chan veo que eres una linda chica adorable, amable y de buen corazón además de ser algo tímida y dependes mucho de tu hermana gemela yo are que seas fuerte y dejes de depender de ella. Tú serás kamen rider Dragon Knight blue toma.

-Gracias black-kun yo me esforzare en el entrenamiento, estoy feliz por todo lo que dijo y dejare de ser tímida. Habla ryou la hermana gemela de kyou.

Lucy-san vi en los recuerdos tuyos como los de todas ustedes (una pequeña sonrisa y serio black) y tú eres una hermosa chica que no pertenece aquí como yo. Lo que dijo black sorprendió a todas.

Eres inteligente además de tener orgullo hacia tu apariencia y atractivo sexual, debes dejar eso de lado ya que al ser una hermosa chica debes confiarte. Eres amable y genuinamente cariñosa y tus poderes son extraños ya que usas Magia Celestial del Espíritu y una tipo de habilidad sorpréndete… ya que es un tipo de Magia Especial que te permite invocar Espíritus Celestiales, seres mágicos que residen en el Mundo de los Espíritus Celestiales y no debes depender solo de esa magia.

-te advierto que debes esforzarte ya que mi entrenamiento será duro y ahora serás kamen rider female Wrath. –está bien black-san yo mejorare y no me confiare de mi apariencia, yo incrementare mis habilidades.

Black: Himari-chan eres una fiel yokai bakeneko eres amable y leal a mí y eso me gusta que sea leales y no unas ratas traicioneras, debo decir que como eres una chica admiro tenacidad (sonrojándose la himari). Es interesante que poses la habilidad de Transformación en tu forma bakeneko, que con el entrenamiento te ayudara a controlar para aumentar tus poderes… eres experta en el Esgrima Experto pero no debes solo confiar en usar en un arma ya que debes mejorar tu cuerpo como tu resistencia.

Debes perder el miedo al agua ya que si luchas con un enemigo que use ese elemento estarás perdida (himari se puso nerviosa) te are controlar tu Berserker Mode y lo controles si problemas, serás Dragon Knight pink toma tu deck.

-si entiendo lo que dice black-sama yo debo perder el temor pero mi instinto me domina mucho, al ser gato. –yo te are perder el temor de una forma.

Kotonoha-chan eres una hermosa chica educada, amable y gentil poco reservada… sé que Le tiene miedo a los hombres y no permite que alguna basura se atreva a tocarte porque sufrirá horriblemente, como una de mis importantes maid y tú serás kamen rider torque purple te are más fuertes.

-G-Gracias black-kun no pensé que entenderías todo lo que sufrí desde mi niñez, estoy feliz de que me quieras protegerme. Le dice kotonoha a black.

-Rena-san veo que eres una linda chica dulce y amistosa tú serás - kamen rider female Camo. Le dice black. –Gracias uhh black-san por este objeto. Le dice rena.

-Siesta eres una hermosa maid amable, cariñosa y cumples si quejas la ordenes serás Kamen rider female Spear.

-es un placer muy grande que me dejes ser una de las que entrenara black-sama y que me deje tener esto.

Syr-san eres una chica hermosa de comportamiento alegre y amable, serás kamen rider female Incissor toma tu deck. –oh jijiji gracias por este aparato black-kun.

Ryuu-san eres una hermosa chica duende eres tranquila y estoica, eres fuerte ya que tuviste experiencia luchado. Tienes fuerza sobre humana Resistencia mejorada habilidades como: Canto de hadas, Carga mental Shippuu Jinrai, magia de tipo; Viento luminoso y Noah Heal. Bien decidí que tú serás kamen rider Wrath Red, aumentaras tus capacidades con mi entrenamiento yo espero grandes cosa ya que serás fuerte. Le dice black provocado que se sonroje un poco la duende.

-gracias por su cumplido black-sama y yo le demostrare que puedo ser fuerte como usted dice.

Myucel-chan viendo que eres una hermosa maid duende que sabe dominar bien la magia además de ser cariñosamente y amable. Serás Kamen rider female Onyx.

-muchas gracias black-sama por esto le demostrare que puedo ser fuerte. Lo que dijo Myucel provoco que sonriera.

Goku black: Sanae-san sé que eres una linda chica, tienes una personalidad infantil, al igual que tu hermana además de ser torpe. Serás Kamen rider Thrust toma tu deck tendré que entrenarte bien para que dejes de ser torpe.

-hay jaja si es verdad que yo soy torpe y me esforzaré ya que yo soy una maid. Dice sanae sonriendo infantilmente.

Saori-chan tú eres una linda chica como tú hermana solo debo decirte algo tienes que dejar ese mal ámbito de quitarte la ropa desnudándote cuando tu ropa esta mojada o se llena de algo, pasa algo. Eres demasiado inocente al tener la mentalidad de una niña y me asegurare de que ya no tengas eso, serás kamen rider female torque.

-oh gracias black-san pero eso será difícil. Le dice saori a black agarrado su deck.

Bien guardare los que quedaron para otras personas y los deck versión masculina los usare. Dice black, el abre porta dimensional con su mano girándola en círculos que lleva una dimensión de bolsillo de goku black. -Las chicas se sorprendieron después como fueron absorbidos los deck que quedaba en la mesa y se cerró el hoyo.

Black concentro su ki siendo rodeado en un aura oscura y completamente negra que sorprendió a las chicas, goku black concentro para que su aura se expanda en manos que logra tocar a las chicas y sintiendo la gran cantidad de energía de su amo. Black sonríe al lograr que su aura pueda hacer que ellas tocadas por el poder de la copia negativa de goku, para darles más poder y obtengan energía negativa de él y como usarla su ki.

Todas: ah ah ah ah ah ahum hgh ahhh black-san/kun/sama/oniisan por favor para haces que todo nuestro cuerpo ah ah uh ah ah se siente caliente al recibir energía que nos das por lo haces. –yo hago esto para pasarles un poco de mi poder a ustedes y se adapte a usar energía negativa como positiva y pueda aumentar sus capacidades y poder, "ustedes aguante que aumentare la potencia ya que esto les ayudara ser fuertes".

Haaaaaaaaaa grhhhhhh haaaaaaa haaaa. Grita fuerte black liberado más energía. –el aura de black cambio a dorado con negro oscuro transformándose en súper saiyajin y escucha como las maid está gimiendo mucho y tocándose el pecho, ya que siente su cuerpo súper caliente y aumentado sus fuerzas.

Black sonríe viendo como aumenta los poderes de las chicas a cada minuto por darles un poco de su energía.

* * *

 **Fuera de la mansión**

Ruruko nimura una de las peones de sona sitri está escondida viendo desde el bosque la mansión como brilla en una luz dorada y negro, la peón esta temblado de miedo al sentir la enorme energía negativa de black. Ella escucha una gemidos fuertes preguntándose que esta pasado en la mansión, pensado que esta torturado a alguien.

Koneko que también estaba oculta en el bosque de la mansión está nerviosa tal nivel de energía que está sintiendo en la casa de black, ella se asustó un poco al escuchar gemidos pensado que tortura a alguien. Koneko olfateo que hay un demonio del clan sitri cerca suponiendo que fue enviada por sona.

Ruruko la chica demonio de 16 años está preocupada que la descubra ya que ella siente que el nivel de black es superior al de los cuatros mauos.

Ruruko: ¿me pregunto que esta pasado en esa mansión? Yo no puedo hacer algo imprudente ya que kaichou me dijo bien clara. –habla algo bajo para no ser descubierta.

Koneko: huelo a peligro muerte y un aura peligrosa de alguien peor que demonio, tengo que tener cuidado ya que se ve que muy poderoso el que vive ahí.

-vaya uno de los dos intrusos son dos mujeres y tú que eres una hermosa chica, serás mía. Ruruko escucha una voz detrás de su espalda helándole todo el cuerpo al pensar quien es el que hablo, "se dan la vuelta lentamente dándose cuenta que black está ahí asustándola, ella se pregunta cómo está ahí si todavía se escucha la maid gimiendo en la mansión".

Black tapa la boca de la peón dejándola si la posibilidad de pedir ayuda con otra mano toca las tetas de ruruko provocado que gima de temor y miedo pensado que morirá y violada. Black se acerca a una de los oídos de ruruko lamiendo provocado que se sonroje y gima llorado, goku black sonríe malvadamente.

-oye sé que estarás pensado como puedo estar aquí si se siente mi energía haya donde se escucha a mis maid ahí, bueno te diré que yo deje una copia que dejara de dar energía en tres dos uno. Le dice black y la energía de la copia desaparece como la copia, "dejado sorprendida las dos demonio".

Koneko sale de su escondite iba a entrar a la mansión buscado información, pero recibió un pequeño rayo color negro que perfora su brazo izquierdo "ella cae de rondillas sujetándose la herida con su otro brazo". – ¿quién me ataco ese ataque fue tan rápido que me deje dañado mi brazo? "ahhhh ahhh duele fue doloroso ese poder.

Oh oh jajajaja la gatita parece que necesita muchos modales de mi parte, y te aseguro que te educaría que aprendas "que la curiosidad mato al gato". –koneko se asustó por lo que escucho volteándose y observado a black sujetado como rehén a ruruko.

-escúchame bien pequeña demonio ponte de rondillas mientras reviso a la gatita curiosa que quiere mucho dolor. Le dice black a ruruko seriamente asustándola y haciendo lo que dice.

-¡Si señor lo are pero por favor no me haga daño! –dice ruruko provocado que sonría black.

-no te are daño y así me gusta que seas una buena niña que obedece. Le dice black soltándola y acercándose a la nekomata de cabello blanco, le dan un fuerte golpe en el estómago y se ríe viendo cuando escupe sangre y saliva koneko.

-sabes pequeña gatita siento que tu ama baka (idiota) no te ha ayudado a liberar tu potencial completo de yokai es un desperdicio eso. Pero tengo algo planeado para ti ya que vendrás a mi buscado poder al querer que yo te entrene.

-koneko se enojó un poco pero sabe que no le puede ganar además de que es débil. –black agarro la cabeza de koneko besándola apasionadamente y dándole algo, para luego separarse en un hilo de saliva y sonriendo. Koneko está sonrojada que le robara su primer beso.

-¿oye por qué robaste mi primer beso? Ah ah ah ah ah siento mi cuerpo caliente que me hiciste ya que siento mi cuerpo inmovilizado. Dice koneko enojada.

-black sonríe malvadamente viendo que funciono lo que planeaba al besar a koneko. –veras gatita cuando te bese use un poco de mi poder que está dentro de tu pequeño y lindo cuerpecito, es como una marca invisible dentro de tu cuerpo. Ara que cuando duermas me veas en tus sueños deseado venir a mí por más poder ya que aumentara tus capacidades y poder, estarás súper excitada cuando estés encerrada con migo…

Cada día sentirás muchos deseos íntimos, amorosos y deseo de poder viniendo cada día hacia mi sumisamente "No importa cuánto intentes esa marca de poder nadie te la quitara solo yo, y si tratas de dañarte para quitarte la marca no servirá ya que te regenerara al instante" .

Ruruko y koneko quedaron sorprendidas con los ojos abierto y la boca algo abierta, de la terrible habilidad que puede hacer sobre una chica. –alguien esta observado desde cerca ella oculto bien su presencia siendo la Ángel caída raynare, quien tuvo curiosidad por una energía poderosa en el bosque.

-Oh ese tipo es increíble me gusta su personalidad malvada quizás pueda hacer que sea un aliando de nosotros, creo que estoy enamorada de ese chico lindo. Dice sonrojada mentalmente la chica Ángel caída.

-oh increíble ese chico es increíble muy poderoso más que los maous, Ángeles caídos, ángeles y dioses. Me pregunto cómo obtuvo tal poder ya que no parece Sacred Gear, ya sé cómo hacer para hablar con él, usare mi forma de yuuma amano y le pediré una cita y en la cita le pediré unirse a nosotros. Piensa la hermosa Ángel caída.

-bien por lo que aprendí de las memorias de son goku es que la furia, la ira y el enojo les dan fuerza a los saiyajin dándoles más poder… usare ese odio enojo e ira como fuente de energía ¡in hacer esto! –dice black dejado a las chicas preguntándose qué ara.

Black concentro su espada de ki en su mano derecha para luego clavársela en la mano lentamente mostrado una sonrisa malvada, demostrado que no le duele y asustado a las chicas. Sale sangre negra y roja de la mano de black, cierra la mano como un puño y saca lentamente la espada que cambio de forma a la de una guadaña oscura negra al abrir su mano para sacarla.

Las chicas se asustaron con lo que acaba de ver pensado porque hiso eso, black y herirse su mano. Black observa la guadaña sonriendo y riéndose malvadamente. –mira el plato de entrada al haber vuelto mi ira, poder jajajajajjaja. ¡Vea esto tome! –blande su arma hacia el cielo permitiéndole abrir una brecha dimensional al impactar contra el aire de color negro.

Todos se asustaron como los ciudadanos al ver que se abrió una brecha dimensional en el cielo. – sale cuatro copias de black iguales a el que sujeta ruruko para que observa lo que ara el verdadero black.

Black desaparece la guadaña, se acerca a koneko y le abre la boca con su mano asustándola mucho pensado que va a morir por culpa de su ama. Goku black le vierte la sangre negra y roja de su mano en la boca de la nekomata torre de rias, sonríe diabólicamente y las dos chicas el Ángel caído y demonio se sorprendieron.

Koneko no pudo escupir la sangre ya que black cierra la boca de ella y ella se lo traga llorado, la herida de black se regenera rápido estado sano. –ah ah rghh ah por qué hiciste que yo me tragara tu sangre, Aaaaaa aaaaa. El cuerpo de koneko brilla de color negro por una luz muy poderosa que sale de todo su cuerpo.

Marcas de color negro oscuro de dragones oscuros, lamas negras y símbolos en todo el cuerpo de la torre de rias… las marcas quema profundo la carne de koneko para unos minutos volverse invisible para cualquier persona, u otros seres. Los únicos que podría ver las marcas es black y koneko.

Las quemadura en la carne se regenera al instante estado daño y si heridas, ella deja de gritar sintiéndose extraña por dentro. -¿Qué me hiciste sintió extraño mi cuerpo? ¿¡Por qué me diste tu sangre y que son estas marcas en mi cuerpo!? – grita enojada koneko queriendo respuestas.

-veras gatita ese sello y marca que tienes en tu cuerpo es una marca de obediencia absoluta hacia mí y solo mí, así que cada día me serás completamente leal… tu lealtad hacia tu ama desaparecerá viniendo a mí ya que tu amor, deseos sexuales aumentado que no podrás controlar hasta que vengas a mí, oh por cierto si algún chico que no sea yo terminara herido por la marca ya que los quemara y tiene campo de energía tu cuerpo.

Si el hombre que no soy yo te toca esa marca le robara energía para ti aumentado tus capacidades, si estas en problema esa marca te ayudara comunicarme tu con migo o yo saber si estas en problemas. ¿Cuál es tu nombre por cierto mi gatita? quiero saber. Le pregunta relajado black.

Koneko está sumisa decidiendo responder a su amo black que tomo el control de ella. –yo soy koneko toujou la torre de rias gremory un demonio que fui convertida de yokai a demonio.

-está bien mi querida gatita koneko-chan se ahora un poco de ti, puedes irte ya que regresaras a buscarme mañana y te viene algo bueno. Le dice black con sonrisa cariñosa como la del verdadero goku.

-está bien amo vendré como dice. Dice koneko estoicamente.

-bueno mi querida koneko-chan sal de aquí yo black goku te dejo ir y mis copias te seguirá hasta que hayas salido.

Koneko sale del lugar saltado de árbol a árbol guiada por las copias que fueron creadas, la torre de rias sale del bosque y las copias de black desaparecieron como brecha dimensional creada.

-bien, bien veamos que hago con Tigo diablita "dime tu nombre y la información que quiero" y te dejare vivir. –está bien black goku-sama le contare todo pero por favor déjeme vivir, mi nombre es ruruko nimura soy un peón de sona sitri una de las dos demonios que gobierna esta ciudad. Le dice ruruko.

Ruruko le contaba todo al saiyajin copia malvado, que escuchaba atento y se enojó al saber que los diablos usa a los asqueroso humanos para repoblarse su especie que disminuyo en la guerra con las otras razas. Black gano otro objetivo siendo de querer destruir a los demonios ya que no le gusto que ellos recluta humanos asquerosos… se alegró completamente al saber que podrá destruir a otras especies asquerosas que usa los odiosos humanos.

-creo que debo crear unas piezas que convierta a yokai, Ángeles, Ángeles caídos y yokai para así formar mi ejército. Pero para eso debo a usar a ella como conejillos de indias y analizar su pieza para que ella se convierta en una de mis primera sirvienta… para eso tendré que hacerla mía haciéndole el amor a esa chica bueno, eso ayudara. Piensa black sonriendo malvadamente en su cabeza.

Ruruko se levanta caminado lentamente hacia tratas tratado de escapar de black, goku black aparece detrás de la demonio agarrándola de los brazos. Ella llora suplicado que no la mate y la deje ir jurándole que no volverá a tratar de espiar, black desaparece con ella usado el kai kai.

* * *

 **Habitación de black**

Goku black y ruruko aparece en la enorme habitación de black, tira a la demonio a la cama asustándola –"black se quita la camisa guardado en un perchero como toda la ropa quedado en calzoncillos negros, mostrado algo el enorme paquete de goku black asustado a la chica".

-por favor black-sama no me viole ya que soy virgen. Ruruko fue cortada por los labios black goku quien le está dando un beso largo.

Se separa en un hilo de saliva y ella se dan cuenta después que le dio su primer beso, que black es guapo Tiene el cabello de color negro con puntas con brillo gris oscuro sus ojos son rasgados a diferencia de los del Goku original, tiene un tono de piel ligeramente más oscuro y ojos más severos, junto con un físico algo más delgado que el goku original.

* * *

 **Escena lemon**

Black desata la camisa de ruruko tirándola al suelo dejándola en su sostén color blanco y su falda color negra que se la quita dejándola en ropa interior.

Black se acerca besado los labios de la demonio, por detrás de las orejas, el cuello el ombligo, brazos. Black disfrutas de los gemidos y llanto que dan la demonio del clan sitri.

Aaah ah ah ah nhg hgn ahh black-sama por favor deténgase que hace, todo mi cuerpo este caliente. Black le quita el sostén a ruruko disfruta de las tetas B que era pequeñas, goku black disfruta de ver como gime de placer y llora suplicado que se detenga.

Black agarra el seno derecho chupado, lamiéndolo y pasado su lengua tocado sus pezón erecto. Con sus manos toca el seno izquierdo manoseándolo de arriba abajo, derecha a izquierda tocado sus pezón izquierdo. –ahh ah ah ah, ah b-black-sama pare por favor ah ah ah que hace que mi cuerpo se sienta excitado ah ah ah ah (cara algo pervertida sonrojara) ah uh ah ghh para por favor.

Black no le hiso caso y paso al otro seno lamiéndolo y jugándolo con el como un bebe, y disfrutado de los lindos gemidos de ruruko. – bien es hora de que llegue a el plato principal mi pequeña diablita ya que te veré como gritas mucho de placer al ser mi peón, te are una de mis nuevas peón serás mi maid… cuando te penetre probare algo como planeo como mi conejillo de indias ya no obedeciendo a tu ama ya que cada día será muy fiel a mi viniendo a mí por poder, deseos, amor, deseos sexual y obediencia absoluta.

No,no no por favor black-sama no lo hagas ya que yo soy una chica virgen y estas es mi primera vez. La copia malvada de goku se acerca a el coño de la demonio, le baja las bragas dándose cuenta que esta empapadas y colocadas en la cama.

Se acerca a su cocha lamiendo e introduciendo su lengua dentro saboreado sus líquidos, black disfruta de los jugos vaginales de ruruko quien gimen fuerte y le empieza gustar. Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah black black ah ah ah sama ah ah ah me siento muy bien.

Que delicioso sabor tiene esta diablita, es música para mi oídos escucharla gemir de placer y ver esa cara obscena de placer. Piensa black lamiendo el coño.

Ah ah ah ah ah- ah ah ah ah hg ah hnh hn black-sama black-sama me corro no aguanto ahhhhhh. Ruruko dan un fuerte gemido de placer corriéndose en el rostro del saiyajin malvado.

Black saborea los jugos vaginales que le cayeron en el rostro gustándole como sabia. – bien ruruko-chan es hora del plato fuerte.

Black se baja los calzoncillos negros y mostrado su enorme polla negra de 25 pulgadas asustado a ruruko quien suplicaba. Black lubrica su paquete con la mano izquierda para luego usa su ki y siendo rodeado en un aura oscura para comenzar el acto.

Black se sienta agarra a ruruko y le introduce su enorme verga lentamente, escuchado como grita de dolor siendo rodeado ambos en el aura oscura expandiéndola. –ah ah ah duele-duele por favor deténganse black-sama ah ah duele ah ah duele, siente como su enorme verga está tocado mi interior y duele.

Black le acaricia las tetas a ruruko aprovechado de expandir su ki oscuro dentro de ella y copia la evil pieza de ruruko como corromperla. El coño de ella está saliendo jugos vaginales y sangre del himen roto de la demonio, ella grita fuerte ya que no está acostumbrada a tener una enorme verga dentro de ella tocado su útero e interior.

Black besa en los labios profundamente ayudándola pasar el dolor y disfrutado de los cálidos labios. Se separa del beso en un hilo de saliva y estado ella sonrojada, black la sigue toca las tetas con una mano y con la otra toca el coño de la demonio femenino.

Ah ah ah ah ah ah esto es nuevo para mí ah ah ah ah ya no siento dolor por favor ve más rápido black-sama quiero que lo metas profundo dentro de mi interior. –oh pero por supuesto que lo are y te daré una sorpresa ah ah oh oh ah ah esta apretadita tu cocha y dentro siento que me aprieta.

Black le aumenta la polla a unas 45 pulgadas y la chica demonio gime más fuerte de placer sintiendo que está a punto de correrse. Ah ah ah ah ah ah uh ah ah hg ah ah ah ah ah ah ah estoy por venirme black ah ah ah ah. – ah ah ah ah ah hg ah ah yo también estoy por correrme aah ah ahhhhhhh ah siento que estoy por libera mi semilla.

Ambos se corre y gime de placer liberado jugos vaginales y black libero su semilla dentro de las paredes y coño. Ruruko cae acostada agitada y agotada y sudado mucho en el cuerpo y viendo como su amo le saca la polla saliéndole algo de semen.

Black se corta la mano usa la espada de ki perforado su mano derecha sacado algo de sangre roja y negra, crea una pieza de peón completamente negra que chorea con su sangre y aplicado algo de ki. Besa a ruruko en los labios pasándole un poco de ki como lo que hiso con koneko, para luego introducirle la pieza god en el pecho.

Ella dan un pequeño grito sintiendo lo mismo que paso con koneko siendo un ardor y aparecieron las marcas que esta invisible diferente a la de koneko ya que se regeneraron más rápido.

Bien parece que funciono como pensé la pieza de peón que te introduje es pieza god, pudiendo promoverte a cualquiera de las pieza exento rey. Te dará el doble de fuerza, velocidad, resistencia, magia etc… black se crea un pieza negra de rey introduciéndosela obteniendo las habilidades de la pieza y poder entender los idiomas.

-black-sama no pensé que pudieras crear una pieza igual a la evil pieza, me siento más fuerte. Dice ruruko curiosa con lo que acaba de pasar.

Solo que ahora ya no eres más un demonio, eres un guerrera divina y ya no te afecta las debilidades un demonio, sigamos ya que quiero disfrutar un poco más. –si black-sama.

Black coloca a cuatro patas a la hermosa chica penetrándola de nuevo, goku black le levanta la pierna derecha a la chica. "la copia de goku sonríe y le mete dedo con su mano libre en el coño mientras la penetra".

Ah ah ah ah ah hg ah ah ah ah ah ah ah black-sama ah ah sí se siente increíble esta sensación b-black black, por favor libera tu leche dentro de mí. Black siguió así y unos minutos y libero una gran cantidad de leche dentro de sus paredes vaginales.

Black coloca a ruruko acostada haciendo la posición de 69 ella está lamiendo lentamente de arriba abajo la verga metiéndoselo siendo su primera vez. Black siente bien su polla dentro de la calidad boca, dentro siendo saboreado por la lengua de su nueva maid, ella disfruta del sabor der presemen de la punta del glande de goku black.

Black le mete dedo dentro del ano y se encarga de lamen el coño húmedo de jugos vaginales, ambos está gimiendo y disfrutado el uno del otro. Ah ah ah gh mm se siente increíble black-sama ah ah ah sabe delicioso la leche que sale de la enorme verga de black. Piensa ruruko saboreado de arriba abajo con su lengüita dentro.

Ah ah ah ah ah ah si sigue r-ruruko-chan estoy por venirme ah ah ah voy a liberar mi leche. Si por favor black-sama quiero probar su rica leche de tu poderosa espada enorme, ah ah ah ah ah ah ah sí por favor sigue lamiendo me siento increíble.

Ambos black y ruruko: ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah sí si- si me vengo, "me corro ahhhhhhhhhhhhh". -Ambos dan un fuerte gemidos corriéndose black libera una enorme cantidad de semen que cae en su rostro y ruruko se viene liberado algo de sus jugos vaginales en el rostro de black.

Se sienta en la cama ruruko prueba el semen de su rostro y gustándole el sabor después de limpiar su rostro, black saborea los líquidos vaginales de su maid que le dejo en el rostro y sonriendo del rico sabor de tener sexo.

* * *

 **Fin lemon**

Oh no puede ser me deje llevar de este momento de placer y perdí mi virginidad, yo que soy muy joven teniendo 16 años (preocupada y nerviosa). Dice ruruko nerviosa y preocupada ya que yo no esperaba eso.

-tranquilízate ruruko-chan además veo que te gusto mucho mientras gemías, y debo decir que te veías linda con esa cara obscena al gemir de placer. Le dice sonriendo cariñosamente black y acariciado el rostro de ruruko.

Ruruko se sonroja y abraza a su maestro para luego separarse. –debes entender algo ahora ruruko ya no eres una demonio, eres una guerra divina por lo que te introduje en tu cuerpo, ya que son súper piezas mejor que las de los demonios… así que debes entender que me debes ser fiel ya que soy tu amo y tus nuevas habilidades obtenidas, debes buscar mañana tus cosas para vivir a aquí en mi mansión con nosotros. Le dice black.

-entiendo black-sama y me sorprende lo increíble que es eres, mañana traeré mis cosas. Dice ruruko.

Oye ruruko entra al baño no quieres bañarte y estar limpia del sudor después del intenso sexo que tuvimos, ya que hoy dormirás con migo y mañana te dejare elegir una habitación o si quieres puedes estar con migo. Le dice black a la chica peón de él.

-hai black-sama y no me importaría dormir con usted, ya que sería muy halagador… pero bueno ire a bañarme como dice a black-sama. Le dice ruruko respetuosamente y yendo al baño.

Black sonríe pensado que es divertida esa chica, mientras se pone su ropa y espera paciente para luego bañarse.

Black: Si no mal recuerdo e asesinado a los kaioshins y los dioses de la destrucción de los 12 universos…. me pregunto si siguen con vida en este mundo - Murmuro black al ver el cielo de noche, él había comentado que haber matado a los kaioshins y los dioses destructores de los 12 universos.

Pppppppppiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnn, rrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnngggggg rinnnnn- Se escuchó del timbre de la mansión provocando que black sacará sus dudas acerca de los dioses -Quien será, no tengo visitas inesperadas ni mucho menos en la noche- Responde Black algo pensativo y molesto.

Black se acerca a la puerta de su habitación abriéndola y saliendo, para saber quién es ya que siente que sus maid esta descansado. Black se dirigía hacia la puerta de entrada de la mansión, pero al tocar la perilla de la puerta sintió una presencia bastante extraña no era ki si no una energía desconocida para el saiyajin copia -Acaso serán otra cucarachas que me seguían en la academia o serán esos tres mugrosos humanos- Responde black al recordar dichas personas o parásitos para el que había conocido en la academia -Quien es- Responde black serio y molesto.

-Disculpe, que lo moleste tan tarde solo quiero hablar con el dueño de la mansión- Responde una voz femenina, al otro lado de la puerta.

Black giro la perrilla abriendo la puerta, para luego ver una chica de cabello largo oscuro, su altura era igual o superior a la de kotonoha, ojos violetas y una tez suave y hermosa. Ella tiene el pelo negro largo abajo a sus caderas. Ella tiene un cuerpo delgado, con un busto grande.

Usa un uniforme escolar, que consistía en una chaqueta de color rojo oscuro con la letra "P" bordada en oro, una camiseta blanca, un arco rojo y una falda verde con una delgada franja blanca Alrededor del extremo inferior de la misma. Su Altura es de 165 cm. (5'4 ") una mujer joven, atractiva, su edad de 19 con, sus tetas son talla C.

-Disculpa usted es el dueño de este lugar- Responde la chica algo tímida

-Sí, soy el dueño del lugar, que es lo que quieres- Responde black serio y con un tono de curioso de por qué vino.

-Bueno veras... mi nombre... es Yuuma Amano... un gusto conocerlo- Responde la llamada yuuma algo tímida presentándose ante black -Quisiera…. este... tener... una cita conmigo- dijo la pelinegra algo tímida y exaltada ahora.

-Contigo- responde black mientras se pone los brazos cruzados -Para que la cita nunca te había visto-

-Bueno es que, al verlo ingresar a la academia, decidí darle la bienvenida- Responde la pelinegra bajando la mirada al suelo tímidamente.

-Un momento... tu uniforme no es de la academia kuoh, como sabes que ingrese a esa escuela nadie sabe de eso solo yo y mis maids- Responde black algo atónito al escuchar esa información por parte de la pelinegra.

Por otro lado, la pelinegra al escuchar lo dicho por black tuvo que decir algo rápido, para no descubrir sus verdaderos planes e identidad.

-Responde! - Responde black enfurecido mientras bajaba sus brazos.

-Bueno si soy de otra escuela, pero al escuchar los rumores de un chico nuevo que se inscribió a la academia... pedí información sobre usted- responde la pelinegra al mirar la cara de black de odio y seria.

Por otro lado, la pelinegra estaba algo angustiada al ver la mirada penetrante de black, ella sabía de antemano que la puede matar en un parpadeo, tenía miedo que su plan fallara. Por otro lado, black sentía una sensación extraña en su cuerpo... sentía un sentimiento en el pecho tanto físico como mentalmente, no era odio como se acostumbraba sino un sentimiento de perdonar a esta joven chica como lo hizo con sus maid y la demonio.

-En-tiendo, uh- quedo perplejo black después de responderle la pregunta que le hizo la pelinegra.

Se había tocado el pecho para luego sentir como su corazón latía rápidamente - _Que me sucede, porque siento varios latidos en mi corazón rápida mente-_ Se dijo mentalmente, mirando cómo se apretaba su pecho.

Yuuma al ver el acto del saiyajin copia malvado quedo con una cara curiosa al ver como se tocaba el pecho - ¿Esta bien? - Dijo la pelinegra - Quieres que vayamos a un doctor- confundida.

-No…. estoy bien... solo sentí un dolor en mi pecho, pero ya se me paso- Responde tranquilamente el pelinegro.

-Entonces lo de la cita- Responde la caída.

-Por supuesto acepto tu propuesta, cuando y donde- le dice black.

-Que tal mañana después de clases, que te parece- responde emocionada la pelinegra.

-COMO TU GUSTES NOS VEREMOS EN EL PARQUE DE ACUERDO- RESPONDE EL PELINEGRO DEJÁNDOSE TOCAR EL PECHO

-DE ACUERDO... EH, ETTO CUÁL ES SU NOMBRE- RESPONDE LA PELINEGRA CONFUNDIDA AL NO PEDIR SU NOMBRE al extraño.

-Son Goku black, es mi nombre- responde sacando una pequeña sonrisa de son goku original

-Bueno lo veré mañana Son -san- Responde yuuma mientras se inclinaba al frente de black como parte de despedida para luego alejarse del saiyajin

-Igual yo, cuídate- Decía black mientras alzaba la mano copiando el saludo de son goku y este fue recibido por una sonrisa tierna de la pelinegra.

Después de aquella e inesperada visita por parte de la caída, black se dirigió al baño para bañarse luego lavarse la cara con agua fría. Se había comportado raramente esta vez a diferencia de sus maid él fue honesto y decidió aceptar la propuesta de la pelinegra. Se ducho con agua fría tratado de pensar que le pasa a él, ya que se siente extraño al estar con sus maid.

Se fijó en el espejo y dándose cuenta que aún tenía esa cara de maldad que tenía, ese odio por los mortales…. paso un tiempo fijándose atentamente a él, pudo ver algo de sentimiento en su interior una pequeña luz que poco a poco estaba floreciendo como flor de primavera después de la cruel tormenta de nieve -Que es esa pequeña luz que proviene en mi interior- se dijo a si mismo al recordar esa luz resplandeciente.

Después de un rato en el baño decidió tomarse una ducha con agua caliente, el saiyajin copia resumía todo lo ocurrido que le había pasado desde que nació... la erradicación de la raza humana, la muerte de los kaioshins y hakashins, las batallas con trunks en el futuro, el viaje al pasado, su combate contra son goku, la bienvenida a este universo, sus maids, sus deseos y aquella visita de la caída, tuvo que buscar respuesta alguna que le sucedió en ese momento a black, había pasado varios minutos resumir de nuevo su vida una y otra y otra vez mientras varias gotas de agua le caían al saiyajin copia quien tenía su puño izquierdo contra la paread pensado.

-Creo que encontré la respuesta que me sacara mis dudas- Responde el pelinegro -Tal parece que al pedirle a ese dragón el deseo de los recuerdos de son goku, mis emociones cambiaron... me siento raro como si en verdad fuera, el auténtico son goku- Se dijo mentalmente al recordar aquellos deseos por parte del dragón oscuro y uno de ellos eran los recuerdos de goku -Este cuerpo se acostumbrará tan pronto como sea posible- se dijo a sí mismos mientras mantenía su puño firme.

Llegare a aumentar el poder en este cuerpo para que aumente hasta la perfección siendo superior al de los dioses, y así demostrarles que soy el verdadero dios ya que eliminare a los humanos y te obligare a fusionarte con migo goku. – ya que mi cuerpo llegara a la cima del poder y mi belleza y poder no la podrá superar miserables humanos… los destruiré de cada universo. Sonríe malvadamente cayéndole gotas en todo el cuerpo.

Black quiso recordar aquellas palabras de su sabio o más bien de su amo el quien le dio la vida y la oportunidad de ser un dios -Black Goku, tú fuiste creado gracias a mi intelecto como kaioshin, tu objetivo es eliminar aquella especie que se hacen llamar humanos. Ellos por su bajo intelecto mancha la belleza divida en este universo, y así crear un universo hermoso sin esos repugnantes humanos y a los dioses que no representan su error- Le dijo aquel sujeto que se hace llamar kaioshin zamazu.

-yo no recibo ordenes de nadie ¡Te matare zamasu! Ya que yo soy mi propio jefe quien dan órdenes y dará el castigo a los miserables humanos y dioses inútiles y vagos. Dice black sonriendo.

-Matare a todos los humanos repugnantes que existen en este mundo y purificarlo... luego de eso regresare a mi mundo para matarte con mis propias manos... Trunks- Se dijo black ya afuera de su mente para luego imaginar cómo erradicar la raza humana y para colmo pelear de nuevo con el guerrero del futuro y matarlo como a del lugar. Ya afuera de la bañera el saiyajin se vio en el espejo y ver ese odio por parte de los humanos sacando una pequeña sonrisa retorcida y ponerse el arcillo portara de color verde en su oreja izquierda.

-bueno mejor me voy a mi habitación que me espera ruruko-chan. -Piensa black.

* * *

 **En el club de ocultismo**

Rias Gremory estaba en su asiento junto a ella está su amiga/reina Akeno parado al lado derecho, ellas dos estaban completamente calladas, aun recordaban aquel sujeto que entro a la academia kouh no paraban de pensar en el sujeto... ¿Porque tiene un aspecto bastante frio como el antártico y además esa energía que lo rodeaba era el de un ser superior a ellas y negativa?

-Akeno- Responde la pelirroja rompiendo el silencio observando a su amiga akeno.

-Si bonchu se le ofrece algo- Dijo la peli negro con un tono amable.

-Aun sigues pensando en esa persona-

-Por supuesto bonchu, tiene una personalidad bastante misteriosa, koneko-san me dijo que vive en una mansión- Responde la peli negro poniendo un dedo en la barbilla

-Una mansión, será gente de dinero... sobre la información Sona te dijo algo- Responde mientras tomaba una taza de té.

-Por ahora solo me dijo su nombre, Son Goku- Responde con una mirada algo perdida

-Son Goku, un nombre bastante raro- Responde mientras le tomaba un sorbo a su te -volviendo al tema, hay alguna información por parte de kiba-san de un demonio callejero-

-Aún sigue en la búsqueda de aquel sujeto que provoco aquella masacre de hoy en tarde- Responde la peli negro dirigiéndose al sofá más grande del club.

-Estoy preocupada por koneko cuando llego aquí después de espiar a ese son goku, ya que actuaba raro pensado en otra cosa después de dar el informe. –me pregunto qué le abra pasado ya que tenía su ropa algo dañada con agujeros, me pregunto si vio algo que la dejo asustada. -Dice la pelirroja.

-bueno es verdad que actuaba raro koneko-chan y además de que se veía y sentía distante como si estuviera pensado en alguien. -Dice akeno.

Sí, me preocupa mucho que mi territorio y el de Sona, al ser atacado por un demonio callejero... - Responde la pelirroja observando la ventana -Debemos interrogarlo y ejecutarlo como de a del lugar-

-Pero sona dijo que no era un callejero-

-Callejero o no me preocupa que mi territorio y el de Sona, no me quedare de brazos cruzados mientras "el demonio" aun provoque más estragos, allá fuera- Responde la heredera del clan gremory golpeando su mano derecha con la palma izquierda.

-algo me tiene intranquila en ese goku porque tiene un aura malvada y sed de sangre, algo me dice que es muy peligroso, tu qué piensas akeno. –le pregunta rias.

Bueno tendremos que ver que tan poderoso es, porque si es fuerte lo puedes convencer de que sea de tu nobleza y te ayude a derrotar a riser, ya que se siente que está escondiendo su energía… pero todavía se puede sentir una enorme cantidad de energía de goku-kun, y no usa todo su poder para esconderlo. –dice akeno a rias.

-tienes razón pensare en llamarlo para proponerle algo a ese son goku. –dice la heredera del clan gremory.

Después de aquella conversación la demonio de cabello rojo sospechaba a parte del "demonio" a otras dos personas una de ellas era aquel ángel caído, que había asesinado a su ya ahora peón portador de una sacred gear y aquel sujeto son goku al sentir una presencia de muerte y odio. Después de un par de minutos un portal apareció desintegrándose para ver un chico de cabello rubio junto a una chica de estatura baja de cabello plateado y estatura baja, se trataba de Yuuto Kiba y Koneko Toujou caballero y torre de la nobleza de rias gremory.

-Kiba-san buscaste algo de información- Responde la pelirroja sorprendida

-Bonchu por fin buscamos algo. Un callejero, vive a las afueras de la ciudad- Responde el rubio sacando una sonrisa, tal parece buscaron a su víctima.

-Se esconde, en una casa abandonada- Responde la peli plateada.

-Genial, Akeno...- Rias voltea para ver su reina.

-Si bonchu- Contesta la peli negra.

-Dile a Issei que venga a las afueras de la ciudad, de seguro aún está mandando los contratos que le mande hace una hora... por fin vengaremos a esos inocentes personas y que nuca se meta en territorio sin mi permiso- Responde la pelirroja con un tono de seriedad mientras un aura roja aparecía en su cuerpo, para luego aparecer el sello gremory en su mano.

* * *

 **La mañana siguiente con black**

Nos dirigimos hacia la habitación de black que consistía en lo siguiente el cuarto elegante era de color oscuro con el techo blanco, piso rojo rubí, con una cama de enorme como si cabría más de 20 personas... este dormía profundamente muy parecido a son goku (N/A: Bueno con su aspecto tendrá un parecido con bardock) pero gracias a su despertador este despertó de golpe - **PUM** \- rompió el despertador con un puñetazo -Maldito e insignificante máquina- Maldijo el pelinegro al ver su despertador destruido con las manecillas abajo, dando la hora de 6:30 am.

Black se dio cuenta que ruruko todavía está dormida, decidió despertarla, sonríe black pasado una mano en el coño de la chica que duerme feliz abrazada a él… la besa en los labios y ella se levanta sorprendida viendo a su amo quien le está metiendo mano en su coñito.

-oh buenos días bella durmiente, tuviste un lindo sueño. Le dice black goku sonriendo cariñosamente y amable.

-la linda sirvienta de la copia saiyajin se sonrojada y tapa con la manta. – buenos días para usted también black-sama y si dormí bien, teniendo un sueño lindo. –le dice ruruko nerviosa.

Black sonríe y lame su mano que fue llenada de fluidos vaginales, eso provoco que se sonrojara completamente ruruko.

-No debe darme esa hora sino fuera por esa alarma tan ruidosa me daría la hora exacta. Al ver el ambiente y el silencio que hay deberían ser las 5:00 am- Responde Black al ver el cálido y tranquilo ambiente de la ciudad para luego imaginarse un ambiente tétrico careciendo de felicidad donde la tristeza rondaba por todas partes las casas destruidas y desoladas -Pronto... este mundo será un mejor mundo mejor- Responde black para luego ver su alucinación desapareciera.

-estás bien black-sama ya que estabas viendo hacia el horizonte pensado algo acaso te duele algo. – le pregunta ruruko preocupada al ver a su amo quien la mira fijamente y sonriendo para calmarla. – no es nada ruruko-chan solo estaba pensado en que debo cumplir mi objetivo para purificar este mundo. Le dice black-kun a ella.

\- qué bueno que está bien black-sama eso me alegra. – le dice ruruko sonriendo.

Black Se dirigió hacia su armario llenos de trajes oscuros tanto masculinos como femeninos, agarro su clásica camisa de manga larga oscuro y gabardina gris y para luego fijarse en un recipiente de madera -Esta vez guardare el anillo en esta cajita de madera- Se dijo a si mismo mientras se quitaba su anillo de su mano y dejarlo en el recipiente y taparlo con un trapo negro ocultándolo en sus ropas.

Black recoge un traje femenino que se lo dan a ella como un deck de kamen rider femenino Kamen Rider Sting black tomándola por sorpresa. -¿Qué es esto black-sama y por qué me dan este uniforme? – le pregunta ruruko curiosa del deck y ropa.

-ruruko eso es un deck de transformación hoy después de clases todas entrenara con migo y les enseñare como usar eso, y ese traje lo usaras como las maid colócatelo debajo de tu uniforme escolar… por cierto como regalo mientras estábamos en el acto sexual, te di eterna juventud que se activara a tus 19 años, regeneración e inmunidad contra las enfermedades. –le dice black seriamente a la maid nueva.

Ruruko se sorprende de lo que escucho de su amo, ella se vistió con la ropa que le dio goku black, ella guarda en el bolsillo del traje el deck de sting black. –gracias por ese regalo que me dio black-sama eres muy amable. Dice ruruko.

Black se acerca a ella acariciándola en su cabeza provocado que se sonroje y sienta extraña. – que es esta extraña sensación que siento. –piensa ruruko.

Ruruko adelante al comedor a comer yo re algo en una habitación especial de entrenamiento. –está bien black-sama yo lo esperare. Sale la linda chica del cuarto del saiyajin.

-Sin ese anillo no regresare a mi mundo- - **SHIP** \- responde black poniendo sus dos dedos en su frente y en un parpadeo desaparecer de la habitación él había usado la tele transportación o más bien el shin-kaido, siendo una fusión de la tele transportación de los yadrat y el de los supremos kaiosamas.

-Esta debe ser la habitación que desee, se parece a la habitación del tiempo- Responde black al recordar la habitación del tiempo, en uno de los recuerdos de son goku a diferencia de este era más iluminado, con un piso color agua metal formado por cuadrados y los lados son 70 metros de ancho y 50 de altura.

-Ha- El saiyajin copia aumento su poder sacando su aura oscura para luego hacer la posee de la tortuga del maestro Muten Roshi -Aprovechare estas tres horas para entrenar a gusto- Responde Black este entrenamiento empezó con un golpe directo hacia la pantalla.

Black crea una copia del mismo que se convierte en súper saiyajin 2, black sonríe y decidió pelear en estado base.

La copia ataca a black golpeándolo en el pecho, él sonríe bloqueándolo y dándole fuertes golpes mientras sonríe malvadamente ambos. Black le dan una patada en el estómago a su copia tirándolo al suelo para luego enviarle múltiples esferas de ki.

Vamos, vamos copia atáqueme con todo aumenta algo más de poder. –dice black a su copia. –está bien si eso quieres haaaa raghhhhh haaaaaa rahhhhhhhhh. – una enorme cantidad de energía aumenta en la copia cambiado al súper saiyajin 3, sorprendiendo a black y provocado que sonría.

Bien, bien si quieres expulsar tal cantidad de poder yo te enseñarte esto black kaio ken 20 haaaaaaaa haaaa. – black es rodeado en una aura oscura aumentado su poder más que antes, al igual que la copia.

Black kaio ken: es una técnica superior al kaio ken ya que aumenta más y no tiene desgaste en el cuerpo, llena a el usuario de ki oscuro.

Black súper saiyajin 3 aparece detrás del verdadero black… dándole múltiples golpes en la espalda para luego atacarlo con pequeñas bolas de ki doradas y darle un fuerte patada para tirarlo al suelo.

Haaaaaaa haaaaaa raggg jajaja jajaja ju-jua-jua, Maravilloso siento mi poder incrementado… es hora de usar eso haaaaaaaaa haaaaa raghhhhhhh raghhhhhhh ha. – black obtuvo unos zenkai por su habilidad de obtener zenkai a cada minuto cuando lucha, superado el poder que tenía cuando lucho goku.

Black goku unio el súper saiyajin con el black kaio ken aumentado brutalmente y sonriendo caminad lentamente… el saiyajin copia de goku se sacude el polvo para luego sonreír y sorprender a su copia.

Black desaparece arriba de su copia dándole un fuerte golpe juntado sus manos, le dan múltiples patadas y rodillazos tirándolo al suelo. Goku black crea una pequeña bola de ki oscuro con dorado sonriendo.

Sabes que are con esto es una luna, explota y mézclate luna. – dice black sonriendo diabólicamente. –no permitiré que te conviertas en ozaru y aumentes aún más tu poder haaaaaaa raghhhhhh toma, toma, toma tac tac tac tac. Raghhhhhhhhh haaaaaaa haaaaaaaa kaaaaa-meeeeee-haaaaa-meeeeeee-haaaaaaaa oscuro.

Libero un poderoso kamehameha oscuro que sorprende a black ya que esta usado después de lanzarle múltiples bolas de ki. - ¡Estúpido esa energía no me ara daño haaaaaaaaaaaa raghhhhhhh black kaio aumentado por 30! Kaaaaaaaaaaaaa-meeeeeee-haaaaa-meeeeee haaaaaaa. Black libera un poderoso kamehameha chocado con el de su copia y colisionado, black sonríe viendo que la luna ya está creada y esta igualados en el choque de poder.

Los dos cambiaron sufriendo un cambio dejaron de usar sus ataques ya que sus cuerpo crece convirtiéndose en ozaru… -la ropa de ellos dos se expande cambiado a ozarus dorados que no tenía control sobre la transformación, atacándose usado el Relámpago del Dragón y dragón de fuego.

Se separa ya que los ataques explotan y se enoja mucho golpeándose en la cara y en el estómago, se escupe fuego hiriéndose en el rostro y teniendo sangre en el rostro como carne quemada que se regenera.

Que estamos haciendo dejado que este animales nos domine, si dejamos que esto pase seremos iguales a esos asqueroso humano… ¡y eso no podemos perdonarnos ya que seremos iguales a ellos ya que superaremos a estos animales y demostrar la verdadera belleza divina! –se enoja black y su copia

Los dos son rodeados en un aura oscura y dorada gruñendo y obteniendo los dos una nueva transformación. Los dos obtiene la nueva fase siendo el súper saiyajin 4, la copia de black tiene dorada la transformación de fase (es una de las versiones de fase 4 de black)… -la transformación de black goku es todo el pelaje negro, cabello plateado y tiene un pantalón negro, faja negro… botas completamente negra ojos negro y plateado.

La copia de black se mueve volado rápidamente atacado a black dándole fuertes puñetazos y patadas… -que black bloque y golpea también empezado a contratacar ferozmente y rápidamente dándole puñetazos y rodillazos para luego darle un patada y sonreír por tal poder que obtuvo.

Se ataca lanzándose bolas de ki que chocan destruyéndose y creado una enorme nube de polvo, black sonríe desapareciendo y agarrado por la espalda su copia.

\- !¿Qué haces suéltame de una vez? No me queda de otra voy aumentar mi poder kaio ken aumentado 10 veces. – grita la copia aumentado su poder aunque este agarrado por la espalda. –no te creas que te dejare escapar explotaremos, súper nova explosiva haaaaaaaaa.

Fuero rodeados en una enorme bola de fuego del tamaño de la tierra, quemándolos e hiriéndolos gravemente… -la energía explota y los dos cae al suelo sudado mucho y sangre que tiene, el cuerpo de las copia de black está desapareciendo y volviendo al cuerpo de black.

-jajaja rayos creo me sobrepase con esa técnica gaste energía, además de que siento que la copia fue derrotada… creo que con este entrenamiento aumento más mi poder, bueno debería de usar esta transformación que llamare súper saiyajin 4.

Black se des-transforma volviendo a estar en estado base, agarra una semilla del ermitaño de su bolsa comiéndosela y obteniendo un poderoso zenkai.

Oh vaya siento mi poder una energía para liberar haaaaaaaaaaaa haaaaaaaaaa haaaaaaaaaaa ghhhhhhhhhhh haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Aparecieron uno rayos dorados y libero una poderosa aura de energía que va hacia el cielo, un aura maligna violeta oscura con rosa y negro… El cabello se eriza de forma idéntica a Goku Súper Saiyajin, con la suma de un pequeño ahoge al lado derecho. El color de sus cabellos y cejas son color palo rosa. Sus ojos son grises. El aura adopta tonalidad carmesí y rosa y su núcleo violeta y púrpura, similar a la forma Modo Villano. Finalmente, el cuerpo de Oscuro se ve rodeado de partículas luminosas violeta desprendidas por el llameo de energía.

Jajajajaja jujujuju Mirado este color es hermoso, hahahaja Si yo le diera un nombre que coincidiera con los gusto de los demás saiyajin. Rose… sí..." Súper Saiyan dios Rosé". –black sonríe poniendo dos dedos como una pose de v selfie (como en la escena que les muestra el súper saiyajin rose). Así es súper saiyajin dios rose.

Black se ríe y cierra el puño riéndose diabólicamente. –Al fin he logrado hacerme totalmente con la fuerza de son goku, y superándolo jajaja cuando regrese te derrotare y nos fusionaremos siendo el dios súper perfecto jajajajaja.

Mi corazón y belleza… así es, toda mi existencia.. Todo eso está aquí. Black sonríe haciendo poses (las poses y movimientos que hace cuando se transforma en súper saiyajin rose) estado en el cielo con las manos levantadas.

Buen es hora que regrese ya que tengo hambre. -Dice black destranformadose.

-SHIP- black coloca dos dedos en su frente y en un parpadeo desaparecer de la habitación él había usado la tele transportación.

* * *

 **Comedor mansión de black**

Black aparece sorprendiendo a las chicas que estaba sentadas comiendo tranquilamente, las maid se queda preocupadas al ver que su amo black tiene heridas y sangre.

Todas: black-sama/san/kun/niisan ¿qué le paso por que está herido y tiene sangre? Acaso alguien lo ataco. Dice las maid preocupadas hacia black goku.

Las maid le limpia la herida y la sangre a black tomándolo por sorpresa, por el acto amable de las chicas hacia el… dejado que le limpie la herida sin protesta.

Les responderé a la pregunta por qué estuve así de herido, mientras yo entrenaba me excedí en el entrenamiento y se puede decir que use una técnica casi suicidad de fuego. –dice black sorprendiendo a las chicas.

Black se sienta como sus maid para comer, sorprendiéndose de lo fuerte que es al aguantar tal ataca por escuchar lo que les dijo del poderoso ataque suicida.

...

Se podía ver a black tragando una taza de ramen como si no fuera un mañana, se podía ver varios platos y tazones llenos y apilados un total de 20. Por otra parte, sus maids se quedaban sorprendidas al ver la cantidad de platos.

-Cuanta comida, no engorda con eso black-san- Responde Nagisa al ver la cantidad de platos y pilares a su alrededor

Claro que no, mi metabolismo es muy diferente al de ustedes necesito una cantidad enorme para poder pelear- Responde Black mientras se tragaba una pierna de pavo entero dejando el puro hueso.

\- ¿Qué clase de metabolismo es ese? - Responde Ryuugu al escuchar lo dicho por el saiyajin copia.

-No sé, pero al ver la actitud de black me recuerda a mi amigo Natsu al igual que black-san come mucho o yo creo que el comen más- Responde la pelirrubia mientras recordaba a cierto peli rosado.

-Señor back está satisfecho- Responde Himari al ver a su amo lleno.

-Lo estoy, gracias por la deliciosa comida hoy tendrán el día libre… ya que hoy empieza el entrenamiento cuando regrese de clases- responde black.

Todas: hai balck-sama. –responde las maid.

-Pero y los platos- Dijo Myucel al ver la cantidad de platos que dejo su amo

-No te preocupes de eso, Kotonoha-san busco a algunas personas que hagan los deberes-Responde el saiyajin copia mientras agarraba su mochila y ponérselo. –mientras tranto ustedes puede entrenar haciendo flexiones, lagartijas para fortalecerse sus músculos. Les dice black

Black se acerca a las chicas y les incrusta una god pieza a todas en el pecho menos a ruruko, las piensas que les coloco fuero; Nagisa Furukawa peón - Kotomi Ichinose peón- Kyou Fujibayashi peón- Ryou Fujibayashi peón- Fuko Ibuki peón- Tomoyo Sakagami torre- Yukine Miyazawa alfil- Rie Nishina peón- Mio Akiyama peón- Azusa Nakano peón- Lucy Heartfilia alfil- Himari Noihara caballo (caballero)- Kotonoha katsura reina- Ryuugu Rena peón- siesta peón- Syr Flova peón- Ryuu Lion reina- Myucel Foalan torre- sanae shikikagami peon y saori shikikagami.

Las chicas brillan unos minutos de color negro y dorado, para luego apagarse ellas se sintieron más fuertes y goku black les explico cómo sirve cada pieza de god al ahora ser guerreras divinas.

-Bueno las veo al rato, apresúrate Kotonoha-san y ruruko-chan se hará más tarde... las espero afuera- Respondió Black al ver sus dos maid pelinegra dirigiéndose a su cuarto, pero sospecho algo de sus demás maids -Un momento, ustedes no van a la academia- Dijo black al observar las chicas vestidas de maid

-No, la mayoría de nosotras nos graduamos y algunas asistían a otra escuela- Responde Kotomi al escuchar las dudas de black. –bueno pensándolo mejor ustedes puede entrenar cuando regrese de la escuela las que está en otras, y las que se quedara en la casa entrenara como les dije.

Todas: hai black-sama. – black decidió no llevar ese uniforme de la academia ya que le pareció asqueroso y prefiero usar uno de su traje especiales que usa (es decir el traje que tenía cuando apareció).

-Ya veo, me voy- Responde Black mientras se dirigía a la puerta con sus maid.

* * *

 **En la entrada de la academia**

En la entrada de la academia los chicos entraban a su respectiva escuela, se podía ver a black quien entraba agarrado de las manos por las dos maid que se agarra de la mano del saiyajin black goku. –se quedaron sorprendidos todos y los del consejo estudiantil al ver que no está usado el uniforme de la academia.

Ya que black usa un traje compuesto principalmente de colores negros y grises; tiene mangas largas, usa una faja de tela roja y un par de botas largas color blanco. También porta en su oreja izquierda un Pothala de color verde con una sección dorada.

-puedo preguntarle una cosa black-kun- Responde Kotonoha que llevaba el uniforme femenino de la academia.

-Solo dime Black nada de Kun hace que mi nombre suene raro- Responde el saiyajin copia. Y que será eso que quieres preguntarme kotonoha-san.

-bueno vera black por que no usas el traje masculino de la academia kuoh- responde kotonoha curiosa.

-yo también estoy curiosa black-san por que no usas el uniforme, ya que los miembros del consejo estudiantil que pertenezco seguro te llamara la atención por no usar el uniforme – le responde ruruko curiosa.

-verán a mí me parece incomodo esos uniforme masculino y por eso prefiero usar mi propio traje –responde goku black sonriendo.

\- ah ya entendemos black por qué no lo estas usado- responde las dos maid guerreras divinas.

Por otra parte, se ve al clan gremory cansado, se podía ver que no habían dormido nada para, empezar no encontraron nada en lo absoluto quien fue el asesino de ayer sobre el callejero fue eliminado debido que no causara más caos en su territorio.

-Que resaca ahhhh la de anoche- Responde issei mientras bostezaba .

En la entrada de la academia los chicos entraban a su respectiva escuela, se podía ver a black con el uniforme masculino que uso cuando llego esta agarrado de las manos por dos hermosas chicas. – los chicos esta celosos al igual que las chicas al ver que se llevan muy bien las dos maid y goku.

-No sé por qué, pero me siento como si un camión "Bosteza" Me callera encima- Responde el rubio, al igual que issei estaban no al igual que el club del oculto estaba casado.

-Ese maldito callejero no sabía nada, no me dormiré hasta buscar el responsable de aquella masacre…- Responde molesta y seria Rias, pero fue interrumpido por el castaño.

-Un momento Bonchu, mire…- Dijo un aturdido issei. Todos dirigieron su mirada al ver una multitud de chicas y chicos algo interesante, adelantaron el paso para ver lo sucedido.

-KKKKYYYAAAA!, es hermoso- Responde una chica mientras caía al suelo del desmallo.

-Ese cabello negro y esa tez morena, hermoso. - Que guapo se ve. – Responden las chicas al ver lo hermoso que era black que caminaba junto con kotonoha katsura y ruruko agarrados de las manos, una chica linda casi a la altura de rias y akeno. (N/A: Si lo vieran en su estado ssj4 les juro que se desmallarían de la excitación XD)

-Ese maldito…. Se está llevando la atención de las chicas-

-Como imposible!-

-Genial otro chico bonito aquí-

Eran las frases de los chicos al ver que el saiyajin copia se llevaba la atención de las chicas. Él le importaba los comentarios negativos por parte de los chicos.

-jujujujujujuj, son unos idiotas le tienen envidia al ver la belleza divina de un dios, nunca lograran dicha belleza- Responde mentalmente black goku al ver la envidia de los humanos adolescentes, aun siente ese odio por parte de ellos.

Black no se había fijado bien pero el grupo gremory lo estaban viendo desde la multitud -Uh- black voltea atrás y pudo sentir esa energía extraña que provenía de aquellos chicos en especial una chica de cabello rojo y ojos azules.

-Ah, es el- Responde rias al ver la cara del saiyajin copia.

-Que sucede bonchu- Dijo el castaño al ver como su presidenta se alejaba lentamente con una cara de horror dicho acto que hizo koneko, kiba y akeno. -Que les pasa a todos ustedes.

Koneko observa a black sonrojándose un poco y black goku le sonríe provocado que se sonroje más y le salga humo de la cabeza. – los miembros del club no se dieron cuenta de las miradas de black hacia koneko.

-Rayos es verdad lo que decía black-san ya que desde anoche cuando dormía estaba soñado con él, y me sentía muy bien… los efecto que dijo el ayer puede que sea verdad y yo vaya otra vez a su casa. –piensa koneko.

\- oh así que esa es la anterior ama de koneko-chan jajajaja jujujuju, disfrutare de corromperla y volverla mi perra personal rompiéndola mientras la violo. – piensa black sonriendo diabólicamente interiormente.

Rias sintió un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo y observa a black goku preguntándose que es, sintiendo un miedo Asia el viendo al cazador y ella siendo la presa. –que es esta sensación de miedo que tengo al verlo, siento como si él fuera un depredador y yo la presa… que debería hacer yo le puedo decir a kiba que lo llame y ver si puede unirse a nosotros y talvez saber que es. –piensa rias.

-E-SE SU-JETO- TARTAMUDEO RIAS.

-ESA ENERGÍA- DIJO AKENO AL SENTIR la PRESENCIA de black que era oscura llena de una aura asesina y sangrienta y deseos de matar.

-SIENTO… UN OLOR A MUERTE- RESPONDE LA NEKOMATA AL SENTIR UNA PRESENCIA MALIGNA PROVINIENDO DEL SAIYAJIN COPIA.

-Acaso será nuevo en el colegio- Responde el rubio.

-Chicos les pido el favor que mantengan una distancia de ese sujeto- Responde la pelirroja. – kiba quiero que hables con él y ver si puede venir al club para saber qué es y si se puede unirse a nosotros… pero si te rechaza en la invitación aléjate y no te acerques a él como les digo, ya que no sabes que es él.

-Ese sujeto tiene una sed de sangre, destrucción y muerte… no mucho peor se siente como si fuera…- Tenia esa última palabra akeno en la boca, pero fue interrumpida por koneko.

-…Muerte- responde koneko a la peli negra.

A muerte, de seguro están bromeando- Dijo el castaño algo aliviado, pero al ver perfectamente su rostro pudo identificar esa cara -Un momento es el que me pateo el trasero a mí y mis amigos- Responde Iseei algo enojado, al recordar aquella paliza de ayer.

-Si fuera tu sempai aléjate de él, puede matarte cuando sea, se ve que le gusta ver sufrir a la gente- Dijo una aturdida Koneko su olfato podía oler a la muerte misma proviniendo de él.

* * *

 **Consejo estudiantil**

Tsubaki: Kaichou mire esto le sorprenderá- Responde la pelinegra de lentes señalando a su presidenta del club estudiantil, pudo sentir una presencia de muerte y destrucción… de ese chico que esta con ruruko-san y katsura-san.

La presidenta del consejo estudiantil observa sorprendida al ver a su peón feliz agarra de la mano, con black que no usa el uniforme.

La pelinegra de cabello corto acomoda sus gafas -Tengo una sensación extraña en mi interior… parece que le gusta ver sufrir a la gente a ese sujeto- responde sona.

-Kaichou acaso dijo… sufrir- dijo tsubaki mientras tragaba saliva.

-Tsubaki-san por ahora nuestro plan será observarlo de lejos, le diré a los demás sobre el plan y que actúen como tal. Busquen información de él y su paradero- Responde la heredera del clan sitri y se cruzaba de brazos dando la mirada a otro lado.

También debemos llamarlo para saber que es él y por qué estaba con ruruko, cuando yo le dije que no se acercara a él solo observara… es mejor no hacer algo imprudente y podes tener una charla para convencerlo. – responde sona.

-Hai, kaichou. –responde tsubaki.

* * *

 **Con black**

-Me pueden dar permiso tengo prisa- Responde black al ver la cantidad de chicos que lo rodeaban.

Ellos le dan espacio para pasar, algunas chicas pidieron disculpas y los chicos pusieron una cara de envidia al ver los modales del pelinegro

-Gracias. – espere malditos ya que sufrirá asquerosos chicos.

-Aaaaaahhhh, que tierno es- grita una chica.

-Tiene cara de matón de la escuela, pero es tan tierno-

-Sera ideal como para ser mi novio-

Fueron las palabras por parte de las chicas, mientras los chicos tenían una cara de envidia al ver la cantidad de atención que tenían las chicas al ver la actitud de black.

Black le importo un carajo la cantidad de chicas que atraía, su único objetivo era eliminar la raza humana como a del lugar.

* * *

 **Con Rias**

-Yuuto…- responde rias mientras dirigía su mirada ala del rubio -necesito que le pidas ese sujeto que venga al club del oculto-

-Pero, bonchu usted nos dijo que estuviéramos lejos de distancia-

-Como demonio sí, pero como humano no. Si el tapa su verdadero rostro también lo haremos, dile que lo manda a llamar la presidenta del club del oculto en la hora del almuerzo- Responde rias al observar el cielo claro y de un color azul.

- _Si ese sujeto es lo bastante poderoso entonces mi matrimonio con riser fenix será anulado-_ Se dijo mentalmente la pelirroja recordando el compromiso de cierto rubio heredero del clan fenix. **(N/A: Rias ganara los ranting games y black pues él se lleva el premio gordo)**

* * *

 **Con black**

-oiga cuál es sus salón- Responde black mientras miraba a su maid kotonoha y ruruko.

-Yo… el mío es el salón 2-B cerca del tuyo- responde kotonoha.

Mi salón es el 1-C ya que yo soy un grado menor que ustedes. Responde ruruko.

-Digamos al otro lado de mi salón, suerte. Ah por cierto si te siguen molestando kotono-san, no te preocupes yo m encargare de eso- Responde black con una cara de frialdad extrema.

-Claro- Responde kotonoha mientras entraba al salón.

Nos vemos ruruko-chan kotonoha-san a la hora del almuerzo- responde black sonriéndoles cariñosamente.

Rrrriiiiinnnngggg- Se escuchó el golpe de la campana para la primera hora de clases, el saiyajin copia decide esperar afuera mientras esperaba a su maestro este se recarga a la pared tomando una pose de chico malo de la escuela.

-Oye chico por que no estás en tu salón y por qué no usa el uniforme- Responde un señor de edad media observando a black con una mirada seria.

El pelinegro lo miraba con frialdad para luego responder -Lo siento… lo estuve esperando maestro, lo que pasa es que soy nuevo y lo estuve esperando y sobre ese uniforme a mí me parecía incómodo para usar- Responde el pelinegro casi con un tono de burla.

-Ah entiendo, ¿tú debes ser son goku no es así? - Responde el maestro mientras acomodaba sus gafas.

-eso es una excusa tonta el no querer usarlo porque te es incómodo. – le responde el maestro.

-Si lo soy- Responde por el oscuro mientras por dentro estaba sacando una sonrisa malvada.

-Bueno pasa para presentarse ante a tus compañeros- Responde el sensei mientras le daba la bienvenida a su salón.

-Hoy clase quiero que conozcan a su nuevo compañero del ciclo escolar- Responde el maestro, mientras susurraban sobre un chico nuevo.

-Pasa- Responde el sensei mientras le daba la bienvenida a black a su nuevo salón.

Black entra y se dan cuenta de mimina quien se alegra que este en su mismo salón, se fijó que también hay dos de las chicas del club de kendo que conoció… como a las chicas que se metía con kotonoha sonriendo internamente, también vio que hay muchas lindas chicas en el salón (hay chicas de bible black) y pocos chicos.

-Un placer en conocerlos mi nombre es son goku, ojalá seamos amigos todos. _Jujujujuju, seamos amigos más bien mis victimas-_ Responde el pelinegro mientras sacaba una sonrisa como la de son goku y por dentro una sonrisa macabra.

Todos los alumnos del salón murmullaban sobre aquel chico, si era guapo, fuerte, caballeroso e incluso decían si era extranjero.

Aika Kiryuu: Vaya que chico bastante lindo, me pregunto si tan guapo es ya me imagino el tamaño de su parte. –piensa mentalmente la chica pervertida.

-Un momento ese sujeto es el que nos pateó el trasero aquella vez-

-Sí, tienes razón fue el que nos quitó nuestro bello momento y nos dijo que éramos el más grande error de dios-

Murmullaban Matsuda y Motohama mientras recordaba la paliza por parte de black, a diferencia de los dos pervertidos… issei se quedó callado al ver la conducta de black esas palabras no eran más que mentira, recordaba la orden de su rey cuando entro a la academia, y era alejarse de él.

-Oye son goku por que no tomas asiento a lado de issei- Responde el maestro mientras señalaba un lugar vacío al lado del castaño.

Todos los presentes estaban se impactaron al ver el asiento de black y estaba justo al frente del trio pervertido y hablando del trio se quedaron con la boca abierta más issei con una pisca de pavor.

\- ¡QUE! - Se dijo mentalmente el castaño.

-O ya veo muchas gracias sensei pero mejor me sentare en ese asiento- Responde black señalado al asiento libre al lado minina mientras sacaba una sonrisa como la del verdadero goku, las chicas y chicos observaban como se dirigía a su lugar y los chicos siente un miedo interno como las chicas que estaba intimidado a kotonoha.

Matsuda y Motoham tenían unas caras de odio mientras observaban al saiyajin copia, el serkiyuutei, por otra parte, mantenía una mirada fija hacia black pero con un tono de miedo a la vez.

-Lo que dijo baucho es verdad estoy sentado al lado de la mismísima muerte-

Hola mimina es bueno verte toma esto te lo regalo….responde black –Le sonríe cariñosamente black provocado que se sonrojara feliz, se sorprende de ver que black le entrega un deck kamen rider female Dragon Knight pink.

G-gracias black-san espero que me digas para que sirve esto a la hora del almuerzo… -le pregunta mimina a black recibiendo el deck. – si tranquila yo te daré una explicación de cómo funciona. – le dice sonriendo.

* * *

 **Fin capitulo**

Ojalá le guste el capítulo que le agradezco a kiryu2026, que se esforzó ayudándome yo le agregue algunas cosa cambiándolo. Algo en algunas partes y escribirlo rápido, bueno sin más que decir aquí está el avance del capítulo 3. Narración: **Black Goku,** Rias Gremory, _Raynalle y **Issei**_

 **Avance del capítulo 3**

 **-Vaya solo estuve un día en esta academia y ahora soy el más querido y el más odiado por los insignificantes humanos, ja no me hagan reír. –responde black.**

 _-Black gracias por esperarme ojalá sea una cita hermosa la que tendremos en el próximo capítulo, porque le quiero pedirle un favor._

-Esto es malo, si son goku se une con los ángeles caídos será un caos todo esto. –responde rias

- **En el siguiente capítulo de la historia de black y su aventura será: la cita, Confrontación, la verdadera identidad de Yuuma Amano y un combate con el clan gremory. – black responde**

 _-Esa chica me había matado y ahora estará con otro no te perdonare maldito mono._ ** _–_**

 **Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo como se han dado cuenta black tendrá una cita con Raynalle y pues ya saben cómo terminara esta cita, por cierto, black le añadí amor y sentimientos, pero su corazón sigue siendo oscuro de envidia y odio hacia los humanos. Así que en los próximos capítulos ese corazón será purificado por sus chicas en especial una de ellas. Su harem (Mi opinión personal) serán las siguientes:**

 **Raynalle, Calawa, Mitlet, Kuroka, Ophis, Serafall Leviantan, Gabriel, Rossweisse, Seekaigara, Katerea Leviantan, Yubeluna, Grayfia, Rias, Xenovia y Tiamant.**

 **Akeno no estará, TnT lo siento, pero así lo quiso el autor lastima para akeno.**

Que lastima dices kiryu2026 deberías no encariñarte de esa sádica, pero bueno son tus gusto. Yo por eso decidi como el autor de este fic y los otros que esté conectado con dxd akeno no estará con nadie.

 **Akeno: Ara ara kiryu-kun valla que eres un grosero conmigo, me admiras tanto hasta el punto de decirme superior a rias y no estoy en el harem de black-kun… y no puedo entender Dark goku ss4 porque no me dejas estar en el harem de lindo black-kun como ser parte del harem de otra de tus historias, ya que yo soy muy hermosa ¿acaso no te gusta como soy ni me personalidad?**

 **Dark goku ss4: tienes razón puta yo prefiero a otras chicas como rias, koneko, kuroka, asia, xenovia etc ya que son personaje interesante que me interesa. Tu sin embargo no me interesas ya que cuando tu estas usado tu magia y la gasta riéndote como sádica torturado a alguien, eres un blanco fácil para cual personaje ya que estarías sin energía siendo un blanco fácil.**

 **Kiryu: Vamos a calmarnos akeno-san próximamente te incluiré en un harem no será en este fic sino en otro. Qué opinas**

 **Akeno: Esta bien kiryu-kun te perdono. Pero será la principal no es así.**

 **Kiriu: Jejejejejeje claro que si akeno-san serás la principal.**

 **Dark goku ss4: vaya kiriu no será que a ti te gusta las chicas sádicas como akeno.**

 **Kiriu: jejeje eso es algo personal que no puedo responder de mis gustos.**

 **Dark goku ss4: bueno que importa igual gracias por la ayuda.**

 **Kiriu: no es por nada.**

 **Bueno aquí está el capítulo 2 dark goku en el siguiente se pondrá bueno y ya sé cómo será el combate de la nobleza de rias contra black, además que rias intentará tener sexo con black para liberarse del matrimonio con el pájaro engreído.**

 **Rias: Eso es mentira lo hare con issei, en vez de black ese tipo me da miedo " _Na, mentira lo hare con black-sama, si es rudo en el combate tal vez lo sea igual en la cama"_ **

**Katerea Leviantan: Un momento insignificante humano, tu siempre me shipeas con black yo debería ser ideal para él no es así black-kun.**

 **Black: " _Me quiero cortar las bolas". No puedo creer que soy muy amado por las chicas por mi belleza._**

 **Rossweisse: ¡NOOOOOOO! Black no es de tu propiedad somos ideal el uno para el otro como lo somos yo y goku-san.**

 **Raynalle: Mentira el y yo somos el uno y el otro somos novios no es así black-san.**

 **Black: Ehhh, claro lo somos ray-chan, al igual que todas ustedes.**

 **Todas: ¡Yeeeeeaaaaaaaahhhhhh!**

 **Black: _"Como será la reacción de zamasu al verme con una no con más novias a la vez."_**

 **Kiryu: Bueno me despido ojalá le guste el capítulo hasta la próxima.**

 **Nota de Autor: Agrega este URL como ending oficial de este fanfic.**

 **[Wacth? V = eeDt2Dq3VEU]**

 **Quiere que se Agrega a lucy/kaede o en vez de ella prefiere a** **Mariko de elfen lied y kurumi tokisaki de date a live. Si las agregare kiryu como los psycho ranger a las fuerzas especiales de black goku.**

 **Como otros personajes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Confesión, la cita y la identidad de Yuuma Amano y un duro combate con el clan gremory**

 **ANTENCON: agradezco gracias a kiryu2026 quien me ayudó a crear el capítulo de este fic. Y yo le agregue algunas cosas ya que modifique cosas que faltaba en el capítulo espero que les guste.**

 **Nota de autor: diré algo de algunos comentarios de ustedes.**

 **Gogeta64 : Ah se me olvido decirte lo siguiente. Incluye a Akeno en el harem, se que no te cae bien akeno y pues nose como convencerte en ponerla en el harem si a ti no te gusta rias por su sobrevaloracion en sus fics pero estara en el harem de black eso es injusto... pon a akeno en el harem o shipeala con alguien pero que no sea issei odio esa pareja cuando vi el cap donde tuvieron su cita y se besaron al final me rompio mi corazon.**

 **Respuesta: yo no colocare a akeno con black pero estará con vali y espero que estés a gusto, ya que no me cae bien el pervertido de issei.**

 **Tripas la Man88: Tal vez usted podría agregar algunas chicas de Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru.**

 **Respuesta: pensare y vire que chicas de ese hentai colocar.**

 **Blackgoku25 : siguela siguela pero no dejes a akeno forever alone incluyela en el harem**

 **Respuesta: ella como dije estará con vali lucifer.**

 **Gogeta64 capítulo : Me sorprendio que actualizaras un segundo capitulo de black ppr cierto te felicito que alguien te ayude en esta historia un saludo a kiryu2026 de mi parte.**

 **Pero analizando la historia dejame decirte lo siguiente, no dare calificacion en total para darte un promedio exacto me siento mal asi... pero contimuemos, resumiendo un poco no me gusto el lemon de ruruko y black como que esa escena fue pedofilia por lo que vi... raynalle se intereso en black serian bonita ella porque no haces a black se le interesa en ella y purificar su corazon pero que conserve su frialdad y odio a los humanos pero que actua romantico a lado de raynalle**

 **Las escenas con rias y el club se parecia nose para a death note xd, las transformaciones puto toyotaro le agrego el ss black mejor en vez de descastar su ki con el rose y regalarle el ssj4 y todo lo visto en el capitulo me gusto lo unico que no me gusto fueron los kamen raider y los sellos de koneko y ruruko, gracias por agregar a las femkami ojala sea epico la batalla con rias y su propuesta de raynalle y black.**

 **BlackXRaynalle una pareja extraña pero bueno son el uno para el otro xd nos vemos**

 **Respuesta: si black seguirá siendo frio, y gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Invitado 1. : Agregale el ssj5 de dragon ball af le quedaria bien el aspecto de black goku y tambien el ssj white asi se veria como un dios supremo**

 **Respuesta: si le agregare esas transformaciones.**

 **Nota de autor: todavía no me ha dicho que fem kami quiere que este en el harem de black goku.**

 **Harem de negro: ophis, phenex enmarañamiento, sitri sona, serafall, Tsubaki Shinra, Gabriel, femeninos Michael, Seekvaria, Jeanne, Katerea Leviatha, Rossweisse, Tiamat, Yubelluna, femenina Gasper Vladi, Mihae, kuroka, koneko, Karlamine, rias, Xenovia Quarta, Xuelan, Irina Shido, Venelana Gremory, Grayfia Lucifuge, Mira, Nel, ile, Burent, Shuriya, Villent, Li, Ni, Tsubasa Yura, Momo Hanakai, Tomoe Meguri, Bennia, Elmenhilde Karnstein, Reya Kusaka, RuRuKo Nimura, raynare , Mitelt, Griselda Quarta, Calawana, Aika Kiryu. Kuno, Yasaka, femenino Millicas Gremory, Asia Argento y Le Fay Pendragon.**

 **De las señoras vs mayordomos: Ayse khadim- mimina osawa- pina sformklan estor- sanae shikikagami- Saori shikikagami.**

 **Nagisa Furukawa- Kotomi Ichinose- Kyou Fujibayashi- Ryou Fujibayashi- Fuko Ibuki- Tomoyo Sakagami- Yukine Miyazawa- Rie Nishina- Mio Akiyama- Azusa Nakano- Lucy Heartfilia- Himari Noihara- Kotonoha katsura- Ryuugu Rena- Siesta (cero no Tsukaima) - Syr Flova - Ryuu León- Myucel Foalan- Setsuna kiyoura- Nanami Kanroji- Hikari Kuroda- Roka Kitsuregawa- Inori Ashikaga - Manami Katsura- youko Saionji- Katsura kokoro- mai kiyoura- Karen Katou- Kazuha Nijou- Futaba Nijou- Kumi Mori- Katase Tenou ( es La Katase de DXD) - Murayama Kouto (es La Murayama de DXD) - Minami Obuchi y Natsumi Koizumi.**

 **Mathilda Simmons de Kuroshitsuji.**

 **De Helter Skelter: miu kagami- Fubuki Kagami- Sayoko Kagami (la madre de las hijas) y Haruka Kagami.**

 **F.E.A.R.: Alma Wade**

 **De dragon ball: vados-** **Uma-jerez-** **Asistente de Vermoud-** **Asistente de Rumoosh.**

 **Chicas de cartas de yu gi oh: maga oscura- Valquiria la Maga - Apprentice Illusion Magician (Mago de la Ilusión del Aprendiz)- Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos female (quiere que sea femino o sea una criatura que sirva a black)- Chica Mala Palida de Ojos Azules- Chica Brillante de Ojos azules- Chica de la estrella fugaz- Chica de Polvo de Estrellas- Chica de 4 Cabezas de Dragón- Chica Explosión de Quasar- Chica Roja Demoniaca- Chica de la Rosa Negra- Chica Majestuosa de Polvo de Estrellas,** **guardian eatos y yubel fem.**

 **Criaturas que servirá a black: Dragón de Oscuridad de Ojos Rojos- Cráneo Convocado- Obelisco el Atormentador- Slifer el Dragón del Cielo- El Dragón Alado de Ra- El Ojo de Timaeus- dragón blanco de ojos azules- la garra de hermos- El Colmillo de Critias- Uria, Señor de las Llamas Abrasadoras- Hamon, Señor del Trueno Golpeador- Señor de Fantasmas- EXODIA.**

 **Leisure Suit Larry: Magna Cum Laude: Barbara Jo Bimbo- Bridget Bimbo- de Sally Mae Beauregard- Morgan Freeman y Selena Zepelines.**

 **De las chicas súper ponderosas z: Momoko Akatsutsumi.**

 **De Vocaloid: Zatsune miku-mayu- Iku Acme.**

 **De Biblia negro: Rika Shiraki- Hiroko Takashiro- Kurumi Imari- Kaori Yuki Saeki- Toudou- Junko Mochida- Jun Amatsuki- Maki Kurimoto- Nami Kozono- Miyuki Nonogusa- Rie Morita- Saki Kiriya- Eri Harada Mika Ito - Shinobu Kobayashi y Mikimoto .**

 **Técnicas de black son: Relámpago del Dragón, Defensa Eléctrica, gran dragón eléctrico, Ataque de Goma Eléctrica, Electricidad limo, lluvia eléctrica, garras eléctricas y la habilidad que tiene black gracias a los poderes eléctricos es que se llama Electricidad limo Cuerpo es una habilidad que regenera su cuerpo.**

 **Los otros ataques elementales que podrá usar son ataques de hielo que no le afectara el frio las técnicas de hielo son: explosión de hielo, Rayo de Hielo, Súper Rayo de hielo, Garras de Hielo, Cero absoluto, tormenta helada, Campo de Hielo, y armadura de hielo.**

 **También puede usar ataques de fuegos que se llama: dragón de fuego, Rayo Nova, Ataque Explosivo, copia de llamas, Tornado de fuego, Blaster Meteor, Esfera Nova, Onda Explosiva, armadura de calor, garras de fuego y tormenta de llamas.**

 **Puede usar también ataques de agua que son muy fuertes que se llama: armadura acuática, tornado de agua, copia de agua, prisión de agua, curación acuática, dragón de agua, gran tsunami y campo acuático.**

 **También podrá usar ataques de viento que se llama: Huracán, Huracán oscuro, Torbellino Spin, dragón de viento, súper torbellino, Kūretsu Kidan: convoca las bolas de aire a su alrededor. Esto es seguido por su lanzamiento de la técnica, haciendo que las bolas de aire a la tormenta hacia un oponente. Las bolas de aire y luego explotan al golpear el oponente u otro objeto.**

 **Puede usar técnica de luz eso le servirá si encuentra algún enemigo que use oscuridad y son. Alas celestiales, gran resplandor de luz, garras de luz, bola de luz, copia de luz, absorción de luz, campo de luz agujas de luz, súper caño de luz y barrera de luz**

 **Puede usar técnica de oscuridad que le servirá muy bien contra enemigos que use luz y oscuridad. Alas oscuras, garras de sombra, bola de la oscuridad, absorción de oscuridad, campo de sombras, copias de sombras, prisión sombras y barrera de oscuridad.**

 **Almas que tiene black dentro de su cuerpo: black shenlong y el dios de la biblia de dxd.**

 **Harem de vali: Tsubasa Yura -akeno-siris-** **Isabella.**

 **ADVERTENCIA**

 **Dragon Ball Súper y sus antecesoras son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Toyotaro responsables de crear el manga y el anime producido por el estudio Toei animation.**

 **Highschool DxD son propiedad de Ichiei Ishibumi creador de la novela ligera Highschool DxD, creador de la adaptación del manga Hiroji Mishima, diseños de los personajes Zero Miyama mientras el anime es el estudio TNK Producido por Kadokawa Shoten.**

* * *

 **Canción 'DRAGON SOUL (EN ESPAÑOL)'**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN AL PARAÍSO**

 **¡Y HAGAMOS ESTALLAR, LA**

 **GENKIDAMA CON FUERZA, SIN DUDAR!**

 **VIBRANDO ESTÁ UN GRAN PODER**

 **DENTRO DE MÍ (DENTRO DE MÍ)**

 **NO MOSTRARÉ DEBILIDAD**

 **ANTE EL RIVAL…**

 **YO CUIDARÉ CON VOLUNTAD**

 **A TODO SER (A TODO SER)**

 **CON EL AMOR QUE EN MÍ NACIÓ**

 **GRACIAS A ÉSTE GRAN PODER**

 **MI ESPÍRITU DE LUCHA ME**

 **GUIARÁ EN LAS BATALLAS**

 **SI ME ENFRENTO A RIVALES CON**

 **UN GRAN PODER, YO VENCERÉ**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN ES MOMENTO**

 **DEL CIELO ALCANZAR Y**

 **JUNTOS A LAS NUBES TOCAR**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN AL MAÑANA**

 **PARA ENCONTRAR AL FIN, ESE**

 **CAMINO QUE LLEVE A LA VERDAD…**

 **¡Dragón SouL!**

 **SOLO NO ESTOY, TENGO LA FE**

 **PARA VENCER (PARA VENCER)**

 **EN MÍ ESTÁ, DEL**

 **UNIVERSO TODO EL PODER**

 **CON ESTA LUZ, LA OBSCURIDAD**

 **SE ACABARÁ (SE ACABARÁ)**

 **SUEÑOS EN MÍ HARÁ BRILLAR**

 **PARA HACERLOS REALIDAD**

 **CONCENTRADO EN LA BATALLA,**

 **EL PODER EN MÍ AUMENTARA**

 **Y RECORRE POR MI CUERPO.**

 **¡NO ME RENDIRÉ, SEGUIRÉ HASTA EL FIN!**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN SIN DUDARLO**

 **SERÁ MUCHO MEJOR LO**

 **QUE EL FUTURO TRAERÁ**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN AL PARAÍSO**

 **¡Y HAGAMOS ESTALLAR, LA**

 **GENKIDAMA CON FUERZA, SIN DUDAR!**

 **¡Dragón SouL!**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN ES MOMENTO**

 **DEL CIELO ALCANZAR Y**

 **JUNTOS LAS NUBES TOCAR**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN AL MAÑANA**

 **PARA ENCONTRAR AL FIN, ESE**

 **CAMINO QUE LLEVE A LA VERDAD…**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN SIN DUDARLO**

 **SERÁ MUCHO MEJOR LO**

 **QUE EL FUTURO TRAERÁ**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN AL PARAÍSO**

 **¡Y HAGAMOS ESTALLAR, LA**

 **GENKIDAMA CON FUERZA, SIN DUDAR!**

 **¡Dragón SouL!**

* * *

 **Comienza la historia**

Ya era de tarde los alumnos (la mayoría chicas) de la academia kouh, regresan a sus respectivas casas después de un duro día de clases, pero hoy nos topamos con un chico de cabello salvaje que estaba junto con su compañera/sirvienta maid. Black goku había tenido un día bastante bueno, ya en un día en la escuela es el amor de varias chicas y la envidia de los chicos a excepción de un trio pervertido que lo veían como si fuera su mayor enemigo.

-Tks- dio un gruñido el saiyajin copia mientras recordaba ciertos pervertidos que lo veían como una mierda como si ellos no fueran la gran cosa "Si no mal recuerdo, también estaba ese niño bonito que suerte tuve tras humillarlo en frente de todos" Se dijo asi mismo mientras recordaba a cierto chico de pelo rubio que lo acompañaba para hablar con la presidenta del club del ocultismo oponiéndose con de la manera odiosa.

Black: -Imbéciles-

-Oye black-kun- Responde la pelinegra con un tono negativo en su cara, aunque black le ordenara que no le diría kun junto con su nombre otra vez este sentía una irritación con aquella palabra.

-Ya te dije que deja de decirme así- Black decía mientras veía el horizonte de la ciudad junto a ello la apuesta de sol.

-Lo siento black- Comenta la pelinegra.

-Que es lo que me ibas a decir- Dice el saiyajin copia

-Que si le servirá mis consejos sobre su cita- Responde la pelinegra, ella no era muy buena con los consejos sobre una cita, siempre la ayudaba su fiel y ex amiga saonji sekai quien le ayudo con algunas citas con makoto. ( **El f*King amo XD** )

Aunque también pasaba por un problema emocional, recordaba que cierto chico que fue su primer novio habían terminado debido por razones personales junto a eso súmalo con que otro chico que quiso abusar de ella ( **ya saben quiénes son.)**

-Pues claro Yuuma…- Black no podía terminar su oración al recordar cierta pelinegra de ojos violeta, pedirle una cita, que resultaba ser hoy después de clases había olvidado dicha cita y ahora sentía un frio en el cuerpo. " _Es la primera vez que me comporto extraño"_ Comenta esta con un tono de ira.

-YUUMA-SAN- RESPONDIÓ LA PELINEGRA VIENDO A SU AMO CON UN ASPECTO DE CONFUNDIDO Y NERVIOSO.

-CLARO YUUMA-SAN- RESPONDE EL OSCURO MIENTRAS SE RASCABA LA CABEZA. -POR LO QUE VEO, ELLA SERÁ TIERNA Y AMABLE... NO CREO QUE LE COMPRE MEDIA CIUDAD, JEJEJE.-

" _Que mierda me sucede, porque cuando recuerdo su rostro, y esa amable voz siento como si fuera a sentir sentimientos por ella"_ \- En su interior se dijo a sí mismo, tal parece que al obtener los recuerdos de goku su cuerpo no se acostumbra aquellos cambios. Era algo raro su cuerpo se acostumbró a los golpes por parte de son goku en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero sus recuerdos y emociones le tomaban tiempo en acostumbrarse a estos recuerdos el saiyajin copia se sentía extraño esta vez y con Ruruko que por cierto se encontraba en su club del consejo estudiantil sacándole las dudas sobre el saiyajin copia.

-Yo tampoco lo creo- Responde la pelinegra con un toque de humor -Que se divierta en su cita black- le decía su apreciada maid para luego recibirle de regalo a su amo, un celular hacia el saiyajin copia.

-…Gracias- Responde black mientras observaba el regalo por parte de su querida maid -¿Para qué sirve esto?- responde black.

-Es un celular- Responde la sirvienta (maid) kotonoha -Es para comunicarse con otras personas, le puede pedir su número celular a Yuuma-san.-

-Gracias por tu apoyo, te veré luego en la mansión. Por cierto si no vienen a cumplir sus deberes, yo me encargare de acabarlas en un instante…- Dice black con una sonrisa malvada mientras se despedía de su maid.

-Por supuesto black-kun- Kotonoha se despide de su amo para luego hacer algo penoso en él, le beso la mejilla del saiyajin copia e irse a su mansión.

Black se había quedado confuso se quedó en el puente esperando a cierta pelinegra y recordar a sus nuevas sirvientas ruruko y Koneko, y pensando para cuando reclutara y abusara a las quienes serían la onee-sama más popular de la academia Rias Gremory y la Presidenta del consejo estudiantil amiga de su maid Souna shitori, el saiyajin copia se había recargado en el puente mientras varios chicos y chicas acompañados o solos seguían su camino, el los ignoraba dando la vista en el cielo pensando en su objetivo de abusar a las ya mencionadas y su plan cero humanos o plan del renacimiento.

Black Goku observaba sin interrupción hacia el cielo, en una alucinación suya veía el ambiente contaminado y desolado junto a ello toda la ciudad destruida, el saiyajin copia estaba parado ahí en un cráter enorme... observaba el cielo con un tono verde en vez de azul claro.

Pero en la realidad black seguía de pie ahí recargado en el puente sin hacer nada solo esperando...

Había esperado un tiempo apropiado a la chica de pelo oscuro pero él se sentía que se había pasado un largo tiempo.

-... las 6:55pm... Tal parece que tendré que esperar más- Dijo Black observando dicho aparato la hora.

Había pasado un tiempo muy largo para el saiyajin copia él estaba algo molesto fue un error salir con una simple e insignificante humano y tendría que pagar sus pecados con su vida.

-Me largo- Decía este mientras recogía sus útiles y empezando a caminar

-¡Espera!- Se escuchó una voz femenina que hizo sentir a black algo raro en su cuerpo. -Perdón por la tardanza... me salí corriendo de la academia para luego cambiarme- Respondió la chica de ojos morados.

-No tenías que hacerlo- Responde black de espaldas -Te vez bien con o sin uniforme.-

La pelinegra al escuchar las frases por black se sentía algo humillada y apenada, para black le importo si estuviera bien o mal vestida solo que le cumpla su promesa y ya.

-No tenías que decirlo- Responde la pelinegra mientras le aparecía un rubor en sus mejillas. -Lo hice por ti.-

-La belleza no es como te vistas es por tu actitud y la belleza que te dieron los dioses- Responde black dando la vuelta y ver su hermoso cuerpo junto a ello llevaba puesto una camiseta morado pálido sin mangas junto con una falda negra que le llega a los muslos y unas zapatillas de tacón bajo.

-Gracias- Dijo la pelinegra con un rubor en las mejillas de un color rojo carmesí.

Black levanto con facilidad la barbilla de yuuma con la ayuda de sus dos dedos índice y medio (como lo hizo con vegeta) provocando que el rubor se hiciera visible a la vista de black.

-Dime a donde quieres ir a comer- comento black.

-Donde tú quieras, quizás al centro comercial para pasear y quedarnos el tiempo que sea.-

-….Que te parece si te compro un regalo para ti- Dijo black con honestidad.

-Enserio…. bueno... yo-o- tartamudeo yuuma al aceptar dicha propuesta por parte del saiyajin copia.

Para black sería injusto ir a una cita siendo el rico, pagar toda la comida y cualquier obsequio y este no lo pague. Sería un acto bastante odioso para él era uno de los pecados enormes de los humanos.

-Acepto- Respondió yuuma con una sonrisa de felicidad.

-Ojala te guste... Qué esperas vámonos es temprano no voy a dejar que te vayas sola a tu casa en las altas horas de noche.- Dijo black mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras junto con una pelinegra atrás de ella.

Black no se había dado cuenta, pero en los arbustos apareció cierta chica de pelo plateado observando la conversación del saiyajin copia Koneko sentía odio hacia la nueva chica de black, pero sabe que no la dejaría nada en este mundo.

-Amo… esto es malo.- Dijo con una expresión neutra al ver los dos jóvenes caminando -Si black-sama se une con los ángeles caídos, los demonios serán eliminados -Bonchu.-

...

* * *

 **En el club de ocultismo.**

Rias Gremory la heredera del clan gremory y presidenta del club/líder del clan gremory estaba actuando algo rara esta vez, para empezar fue un día pesado los murmullos de las chicas por todos lados de cierto saiyajin copia y parte de humillación de su joven caballero por este en frente del público.

Ahora sumado a eso y poner la cereza en el pastel que el saiyajin copia saldrá con cierto ángel caído que había matado a su peón issei. Hablando del castaño sentía un odio profundo y a la vez un miedo inmenso... no solo por temerle a una persona como black son goku por tener un aspecto de muchos misterios sin resolver o por ese miedo que tiene como el aura de energía que sumergía en su cuerpo, no, no era eso sino que el saldra con la persona que había amado hasta el punto de pedirle un favor y es morir por ella. Yuuma Amano o más bien conocido como Raynalle un ángel caído que se le envió a matar al castaño idiota por haber nacido una scared gear en su interior ( **creo que soné como dross XD** )

-Ese bastardo- dijo el castaño perteneciente al trio pervertido, al escuchar la noticia por parte de la torre de rias.

-Lo se issei-sempai se cómo se siente- Respondió koneko al ver su compañero en un estado entre la ira y desesperación.

-Lo voy a matar, lo are por mi familia y mis amigos que lo matare... sea o no la muerte me vale un completo carajo, ¡ESE SUJETO SE LAS VERA CONMIGO!...-

No pudo terminar su oración, siendo recibido por una bofetada por parte de su rey. -No seas un estúpido,- dijo el demonio de cabello rojo. -No sabemos nada al respecto y su propuesta solo dijo que tendría una cita.-

-Si una cita con la chica que me enamore, la que me dijo que muriera por ella, LA MISMA CHICA QUE ROMPIO EL CORAZON, AHORA ESE INFELIZ SALDRA CON ELLA COMO SI FUERA UNA PERRA!-dijo entre llorosos el castaño portador del boosted gear.

-Se cómo te sientes issei-san, pero... vigilaremos algún acto de ese son goku.- Responde rias

-Además Sona-san dijo que él tenía un objetivo personal, por parte de ruruko-san me decía que tiene que ver con los humanos- Tomo la palabra la sacerdotisa del trueno, akeno.

-Los humanos...-Ahora tomo la palabra yuuto kiba -ahora que lo recuerdo él dijo algo sobre la belleza divina, y que nunca llegaremos a esa "belleza divina"... y que el erradicara la humanidad por el nombre de la justicia en el descanso-

-¿Los humanos, justicia, belleza divina?... humanos... claro.-Dijo rias algo sorprendida y preocupación -Los humanos muertos.-

-Que tiene que ver con los cadáveres de ayer- responde issei algo aliviado.

-...O oh Esto es malo. Akeno dile a sona que le pediremos ayuda con esto, si estamos en un grave aprieto llámala con esto- Responde la demonio pelirroja entregándole un tipo de esfera blanca hacia la peli azul.

-Hai-

-Koneko, yuto y issei síganme.- Responde rias mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta

-A donde vamos bonchu.- Respondió un issei algo tranquilo mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-Koneko me dijiste que su cita era en el centro comercial no es asi...-.

-Hai.-

-" _… Maldición esto es malo estamos poniendo en peligro nuestra especie, la suya y la caído... no tenemos otra opción más que… el parque_ " vigilaremos la cita como a del lugar.- Responde la pelirroja mientras dirigía su mirada a la de sus siervos. -Síganme.-

* * *

... **con black**

Black estaba en el baño, hace media hora había llegado al centro comercial junto con la pelinegra. No podía aguantarlo más el saiyajin copia seguía actuando de esa manera, "rara", lo describía asi el saiyajin copia pelos de punta ocultaba esa cara de amargura y odio para no ver su verdadero interno pero ya no podía mas.

-Ya no puedo aguantar esto!- Dijo entre desesperación e ira el oscuro Golpeando el muro dejando un agujero en el del tamaño de su puño -Mi cuerpo no lo soporta…. Dragon pídeme este deseo. ¿Qué es lo que siento en mi cuerpo, más en mi corazón?- Decía este viéndose en el espejo.

 **-Black lo que te puedo describir con facilidad es que estar enamorado-**

-¿Enamorado?- Confuso

 **-Es un sentimiento emocional que tienen los mortales en la cabeza, un interés hacia otra persona del sexo opuesto o por fetiches sexuales que quiere compartir su vida con la persona ideal para él o ella-**

-Eso es el amor- Responde black.

- **Asi es** \- Contesta el dragón.

Black se quedó con esa información recibida por parte del dragón, ahora estaba confuso…. A diferencia de su estado emocional este se veía raro con la caído a lado de él, siendo conmovido y compartir su vida con ella… y no como esclava o sumisa como lo hizo con la nekomata y la demonio ahora que es una ser divino.

-Entonces ella….- Black bajo su mirada estilo emo al ver las dudas que se formó en su cabeza en cuestión de segundos. -Me gusta, es diferente a las demás- Black se dejó caer en dicho estado sobre el amor hacia la caído… pero el saiyajin copia tenía que aguantar una hora más para acabar su cita o si no pagara las consecuencias y decidirá entre matar o no a la pelinegra... -No me lo tomare a pecho esto, pero evitare este fastidioso emoción para ya no sufrir más.- Dijo black mientras se veía en el espejo su actitud ahora bipolar al saber la existencia de dicho estado emocional.

Yuuma Amano o más conocido como Raynalle ella ocultaba algo específico, ella en realidad no es una humana sino un ángel caído, un ángel caído enviado para matar a los portadores de scared gears, pero ahora tenía que eliminar a quien sería el mayor peligro de su especie y de las dos fracciones restante y yokais.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **-Raynalle te pido que vigiles al nuevo- Ordeno un señor vestido de una gabardina enorme.**

-Por qué lo dices- Responde la pelinegra.

-Tiene aspecto de peligro y oscuridad que cualquier ángel caído o demonio, tiene una energía horrible- Responde una chica de pelo azul con una camiseta de color morado abierta del pecho enseñando sus atributos enormes.

-No creo que sea cierto tiene su alma es igual que el de nuestro padre.- Dijo la pelinegra observando de lejos a un sujeto en los cielos.

-Pero en negativo- Dijo una loli rubia vestida de gótica.

-Negativo.-

-Pura maldad y odio, raynalle te pido que lo vigiles el sería un peligro ahora o si no nuestros planes serán arruinados por ese sujeto.- Comento el único señor de este grupo.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Dohanseek, vigílalo si pudiste con el castaño pervertido el será igual que el.- Dijo la caído pelo azul.

-De acuerdo- responde la caído con un tono de emotividad y una emoción que le atraía ese muchacho.

* * *

 **Fin del flashback**

 **"Si era cierto sería un peligro para nuestra especie, sería mejor que se una con nosotros y asi traicionar a nuestro líder." Dijo la pelinegra mientras jugaba con una servilleta en su mano. "Además estoy enamorada de él, la primera vez que lo vi en el bosque fue de mi sumo interés"- Comenta la caído en mente (Soy yo o esto es amnesia)**

-Aquí tiene un frape de chocolate y una taza de café- responde la camarera de cabello rubio hacia la pelinegra.

-Gracias.- Responde la chica con un tono normal.

-Quiere otra cosa aparte- responde la camarera sobre otra cosa

-No asi está bien...- dijo algo apenada

-Bueno que divierta con su cita, la felicito por conseguir un novio tan guapo- Dijo la camarera de ojos verdes apenando a la pobre caído.

Esto sorprendió a raynalle sobre ella y black -Eh, no él y yo no...- Esto apeno a la caído.

-Uh, acaso son familia o algo por el estilo- Dijo algo confundida la rubia de ojos verdes.

-No solo somos amigos- Responde la pelinegra algo apenada.

-Bueno que se diviertan.- Responde la rubia para ir por varios pedidos de la gente.

La caído tenía una cara bastante apenada y de un color rojo como un tomate, nunca en su vida lo habían confundido con un chico como su novio a excepción del pervertido pero eso era otro tema ahora tenía un objetivo y era matar al saiyajin copia.

Por otra parte el saiyajin copia salió del lavabo -Perdón por la demora- Dijo black mientras se dirigía hacia la pelinegra después de haber ido al baño a limpiarse la cara.

-No importa está todo bien- Comenta la caída.

Eso le provoco un descontento al saiyajin copia -Si lo está solo quiero llegar a mi mansión y descansar-

Esto sorprendió al caído -Entonces por qué decidiste salir hoy- Comenta la caída.

-No me gustan dejar las cosas para mañana, mejor las hago cuando se me dé la gana- Responde black mientras se agarraba su taza de café para luego beberlo.

La caído decide tomarse lo suyo toma una pajilla para su frape de chocolate y tomarlo con gusto. Había pasado como 5 minutos en silencio mientras la camarera sacaba una cámara de su bolsillo para tomarle una foto a la pareja de tortolitos, por otra parte cierta pelirroja observaba la cita llevaba puesto una ropa casual para salir una camiseta morada que se podía ver algo de su busto, jeans azules y unas gafas rojas como de playa. Junto a ella estaba otros vestidos un rubio tapado, una loli plateada vestida de chico, una peliazul cosplayer su traje se parecía la de un personaje femenino de un anime gore de criaturas que asechan tokyo (Touka kirishima) y un castaño algo casual solo una camiseta verde y ya era lo único que llamaba la atención.

-Por que hacemos esto bonchu- responde el castaño mirando a reojo la chica de color de cabello negro con celos e enojo.

-Por su bien- Contesto rias gremory.

-¿Como que por su bien?, a que se refiere- dijo un confundido pelirrubio.

-Si el mata a la caído en nuestro territorio se provocaría un enfrentamiento entre bandos- Dijo la pelirroja mientras se agarraba la barbilla.

-Ara ara, mejor que la mate y asi vengar la muerte de issei-kun, no es asi- responde akeno con un tono de burla hacia el castaño.

-Pero akeno-san sigo con vida.- Dijo issei algo molesto.

-Cállate sempai- Dijo koneko algo molesta.

* * *

 **Con black**

-Jajajaja que buen chiste me contaste- Responde black sumamente extraño para él o más bien contento.

-No sabía que le agradaba mi chiste- Dijo la pelinegra con un rubor en la cara.

Esto sorprendió a Raynalle al contarle un chiste a black, sobre la existencia de posees ridículas sin sentido -La "quesera" pero que mierda es eso- Comenta black algo tranquilo pero por dentro odio más a la humanidad por hacer técnicas sexuales sin sentido o absurdas

-Todo bien- salió de la nada la camarera parado ahí con los par de tortolos.

-Si solo denos la cuenta por favor- Dijo black a la camarera.

-Aquí está la cuenta- La camarera saca lo que sería la cuenta de lo tomado en la cita por parte del saiyajin y ángel caído.

-Gracias- Comenta este sacando el dinero de su bolsillo

-Oye black si quieres yo pago lo mío- Le dio vergüenza la caído al ver que cobraría lo suyo en vez de partir la parte.

-No te preocupes yuuma-san yo lo invito- Dice este dándole un billete enorme y algunas monedas de 500 yenes -Aquí esta y la propina-

-Gracias por la propina... y por cierto tenga están esta foto es regalo de la casa- La camarera se despedía si no antes darle un marco con una fotografía de ellos dos, se veía black con un rostro carismático en el y una yuuma algo contenta y riéndose. Black veía algo de furia al ver un simple humano tomarle foto y ponerle en el margen una frase algo tonta " _Pero que Mier…_ l" Esto le provoco un facepalm a black refiriéndose a ambos, black no había escuchado la palabra Ángel hace un tiempo se referiría a los asistentes de los hakashins por otro lado yuuma tenía un rubor en la cara de nuevo acaso se refería de black como su ángel.

-Mejor lo guardo… apresúrate yuuma-san- El saiyajin copia le decía a la pelinegra que se vallaran pero esta estaba algo apenada

Black chisquero los dedos en la cara de yuuma y le dijo que se vallaran sorprendiéndola -Oh… si es cierto vámonos mi ángel... digo... black-san- responde algo confundida la pelinegra tenía una cara boba.

En el camino y en las visitas en las tiendas del centro comercial Black se sentía amargado, otra vez ese sentimiento en su corazón de nuevo, sin nada más que decir el saiyajin copia decidió tomar una cara normal mientras que adentro se sentía como si un rascacielos le cayera en él aunque este soporto más de un rascacielos en el futuro de trukns, por otro lado nos topamos con el grupo gremory observaba a la pareja entre sí sin darse cuenta la pareja siendo observados por los demonios de la nobleza gremory.

* * *

 **Más tarde en ese mismo lugar**

Black ya no podía mas el sentía como su cuerpo moría cada instante, primero tuvieron su cita en aquel restauran o heladería, luego a una tienda de ropa para comprarle un nuevo sostén de su tamaño **(No me digan depravado, lo saque de un capítulo de Date a Live XD)** , una tienda de regalos donde la pelinegra le compro una pulsera; de esas que se ponen las parejas cursis y tontas en ocasiones, por tanto decidió terminar la cita con un regalo que le impresionaría la pelinegra para luego irse.

-Fue divertido nuestra cita no es así- Responde la caído mientras veía aquella pulsera que se compró en aquella tienda adornando su muñeca.

-Si... lo es- Dijo black con algo de amargura atrayendo la atención de yuuma

-Te sientes bien-

-Si... lo estoy- Responde black con un tono apagado.

-Te sientes bien, te veo un poco apagado.- Contesto yuuma al ver la actitud del saiyajin copia.

-Si es que tenía planeado darte un regalo por parte mía, además, decirte que...-

-Que te gusto-

-Nn-o lo que pasa... es que me siento raro- Dijo black algo confuso

-¿Raro?, algo anda mal en ti no te gusto esta cita- Responde algo molesta la caído.

-No, me gusto la cita lo que pasa es... que permite- Decía black mientras se dirigía hacia una joyería

Por otra parte yuuma se quedó ahí parada estaba confusa al ver el comportamiento del saiyajin copia -creí que ibas a compórtate algo frio conmigo creo que hora de despedirte, lo siento fuiste alguien hermoso si no fuera por mis compañeros te aceptaríamos unir a la fracción de los Ángeles caídos, pero eres un peligro pude conocer alguien quien me aceptara pero…- Raynalle decía mientras sonreía maliciosamente

Por otra parte -Oye hermosa porque sola a estas horas acaso tu novio te dejo- Responde un sujeto de edad media tenía la ropa gastada y era un asqueroso con las personas inclusive a las mujeres las acosaba sexualmente.

Esto le dio asco a raynalle -Aléjate de mí asqueroso humano- Dijo la chica de pelo negro.

-Oye por que no vamos a mi casa, una hermosa chica como tú no debería estar sola- Dijo el vagabundo mientras intentaba agarrar a la caído.

Por otra parte black salió de la joyería viendo algo que el odiaba.

Pudo observar a un asqueroso humano intentando de ligar a la hermosa pelinegra, el saiyajin copia tenía ganas de matar aquel hombre al igual que su el interno pero con un cambio y era protegerla de aquel abusador.

-Oye que linda eres, no serás un Ángel caído del cielo- Dijo mientras intentaba besar a la caido.

-Suéltame!, asqueroso pervertido yo tengo novio... goku!- grito la caído mientras intentaba pedir ayuda del saiyajin.

-¡Ah! Siendo un ángel eres igual a...- No pudo terminar su oración debido a que sentía una mano traspasarle el pecho -demonio-

-Goku-san!- Responde yuuma al ver su saiyajin pelo de puntas en el acto.

Black estaba algo molesto tenía esa sensación de ayer cuando llego a este mundo y en el universo de Trunks y era eliminar humanos -Jujuju, por fin siento esta sensación de nuevo.- Sonreía maliciosamente el saiyajin copia.

-Suel...tame... ah que te cr-es que ere-es ahh- decía el anciano mientras sentía la sangre en la boca.

-Una de las cosas que odio de los humanos es que ellos intentan lastimarse entre ellos sin razón alguno- Decía mientras clavaba más su espada de ki en el pecho torturando al señor de edad media dando un grito de maldad pura.

Sin más que hacer black decidió rebanar al señor de pecho para arriba como si fuera un bistec... la sangre salía del hombre de golpe manchando las paredes y a ellos dos.

Yuuma al ver este acto se sorprendió mucho, aunque sea ángel caído, ella sentía un miedo intenso hacia black. Por otra parte el clan gremory se impactó de nuevo; Issei fue el primero en vomitar había recibido unas pequeñas gotas en la cara y ropa, rias tapo su boca evitando el vómito, se le había caído sus lentes de sol al ver este acto, kiba sintió una amargura por dentro tenía la sensación de vomitar o desmallarse, koneko no aguanto nada y se desmallo en el acto y akeno bueno siendo ella sádica la peli azul solo se chupo los dedos.

" _Ara, ara me pregunto si tendrá a parte de esa espada algo más_ " Decía mentalmente akeno al ver la entrepierna del saiyajin y se imaginaba algo igual que su espada de ki de black.

"Él es ocacionante de aquella masacre de ayer" dijo mentalmente rias mientras se imaginaba al saiyajin copia con una túnica y una guadaña en su mano.

Black por su sorpresa sentía esa sensación de nuevo, esa sensación que tenía antes, matar sin piedad alguna sonreía sádicamente sus ojos la pupila misma se veía pequeña debido a que estaba segado por la maldad " _Esta sensación de nuevo la tengo en mi interior ahora ya no me siento como si mi cuerpo muriera_ " Dijo black en mente pero me veía la realidad en frente del su rostro estaba impresionado.

Yuuma ya no podía seguir haciendo su papel de humana, en su rostro se marcó una pequeña sonrisa torcida acompañada de una risita malévola

-jijijijajajajajaja- No paraba de reír la Ángel caído decidió no hacer más que enseñarle su verdadero cuerpo.

Entre la espalda le broto alas de ave oscuras, ella estaba flotando flotando! y cambio en eso su cuerpo resplandeció viéndola más alta más voluminosidad su traje esa camiseta rosa y falda negra se le cambio con un traje de cuero masoquista: tenia botas negras que le llegaba a sus muslos, unas pulseras que le llegaban a los codos decorado por una cadena en una de ellas, en sus hombros tenia hombreras uno decorado por tres clavos y un pedazo de cuero que le cubría una parte de los pechos (pallaringas no) y un... digamos ropa interior de cuero.

Los presentes los hombres se desmayaron debido a la falta de sangre, debido a un derrame nasal y las mujeres se impresionaron a ver este acto. La nobleza de rias tenía que hacer algo los presentes vieron la existencia de lo sobrenatural, issei estaba algo molesto al recordar aquella transformación sintió una rabia en ella.

-Jajajajajaja- No paraba de reír la Ángel caído.

-Esa belleza...- Dijo black algo impresionado, se había salido de su trance mental " _Es un regalo de los dioses, acaso tenía razón ese humano ella es un Ángel caído del cielo_ " dijo mentalmente black al ver esa belleza en él.

-Vaya black creo que viste mi personalidad y cuerpo verdadero- Decía la caído al salir de su trance -Debo decirte un secreto mi nombre original es Raynalle, soy un Ángel caido que vino para matarte...-

-Eres esplendida- responde black emocionado -Tu si eres en verdad un regalo de los dioses, que no ven su error. Son unos idiotas al verte te tenían envidia al ver tu hermoso cuerpo que te desterraron viviendo entra las sombras con estos asquerosos humamos. Déjame presentarme yo soy un dios y vengo aquí para eliminar el mal en este mundo y tú eres un ángel caído del cielo.- de golpe black le dijo todo eso mientras su estado emocional cambio de psicópata esquizofrénico a blasfemado.

-¿Yo un regalo de los dioses?, estas mal de la cabeza o que vine a matarte porque eres un peligro para nuestra especie y además...- Decía la caído mientras sus mejillas aumentaban el calor poniéndose rojas como un tomate.

-No sabes nada sobre mi.- Responde black mientras flotaba sin la necesidad de alas solo ki impresionando a los presentes -Déjame llevarte a un lugar mucho más callado- decía mientras ponía sus dedo en la frente y agarrar a la caído y en un parpadeo desparecieron los dos dejando a la audiencia sorprendidos.

-Quien diablos eran ellos- dijo un señor con un trapo en la nariz.

-Algo que nunca sabrán ustedes!- Grito una sorprendida rias gremory para luego usar un hechizo de borrar la memoria a todos los presentes con una alucinación de un asalto.

Akeno evaporo el cadáver para no ver más sospechas no sin antes revisar que el corte que causo black no era magia demoniaca o caído sino una energía simamente extraña para ella.

-Ese bastardo como es que...- No tenía palabras que describir el joven demonio.

-Esto es malo debemos ir a donde esta ese sujeto y la cuervo.- Decía rias con un tono de seriedad.

-Bonchu, sabe dónde se habrá ido- responde koneko tomando algo de agua con la ayuda de su amigo rubio.

-Creo que sí, no deberán estar lejos de seguro se fueron al parque.-

* * *

 **Parque**

El parque estaba algo cálido y oscuro como para una charla entre amigos o parejas y ahí se encontraban sentados black y raynalle charlando.

-Tu perteneces a otra dimensión!- Responde la caído impresionada

-Asi es en mi mundo mate a todos los humanos sin piedad solo me faltaba... uno pero el escapo y lo busque viajando entre dimensiones, y lo encontré pero en esa época me derrotaron y llegue a parar aquí- Comenta black mientras recordaba esos momentos de pelea que tuvo con goku.

-No entiendo- Comenta raynalle

-Dame tu mano...- Responde black tomando la mano de raynalle y ponérselo en la frente, cerrando los ojos ambos.

Raynalle estaba en un lugar oscuro y desolado de lejos veía a un sujeto verde con un dragón dorado en él era enorme el dragón veía a black charlando con el verde. Después de ese acto vio todo lo ocurrido en su vida la eliminación de los humanos, sus planes de erradicación, sus peleas con trunks, el viaje al pasado, su enfrentamiento con goku y su llegada a este universo hasta el comienzo de su cita.

-Qué te parece- Quería escuchar una opinión de ella

-...- Pero recibió nada

-Ves que fui creado para matar a la raza humana por el nombre de la justicia, yo seré el dios de este nuevo mundo-

-Eres... un tipo de demonio o que, viajaste a varios planetas, tuviste varios enfrentamientos, dimensiones y te catalogas como un dios... creo que mi padre el dios de la biblia te mando a llamar para cuidar este mundo que está muerto, tú no eres un monstruo eres más que eso, eres en verdad una deidad.- Decía ella al resumir lo visto y escuchado por el saiyajin copia

-En uno de mis recuerdos mi cuerpo se fusiono con el de tu padre, supe que murió en la gran guerra... – Responde el oscuro al recordar cierta alma fusionada en él.

-llora-

-Por que debo llorar- Comenta raynalle

(N/A: Agrega lilium elfen lied ost del capítulo 12 y escena final.)

-Por esto- No dijo nada más. black había besado a raynalle en la boca ella se sentía aliviada y emocionada sus lágrimas querían salirse de sus ojos sentía felicidad y tristeza en ese momento, fue tan apasionado en ese momento que black y raynalle tenían esa sensación de probar más de ellos mismos pero no en este momento.

Se separaron y abrió la caja era un collar plateado con un hermoso diamante morado de ocho quilates, le costó un huevo a black se lo había dado... tenía planeado dárselo antes de morir pero todo cambio cuando enseño su verdadera ella en su interior todo cambio, Lo más curioso es la conducta y el estado de black tenía esa sensación rara en su interior pero era tapado por un manto negro.

-Tú me lo compraste – Comenta el caído.

-Si era un regalo antes de que muriera... tenía planeado matarte pero todo cambio tu forma de ser y tu belleza me cambiaron en algo, sentía una emoción rara en mi corazón, pero ahora este cuerpo se acostumbró- Dijo black en un toque de paz en el.

-Amor-

-Perdon-

-Lo que sentías es amor... yo nunca sentí ese sentimiento hasta ahora en que me besaste sentía mariposas en el estómago y fue algo, hermoso- Comenta la caído -Desde que te vi fuiste el ideal para ser mi pareja-

Esto emociono al saiyajin- Póntelo te verás bien-

Raynalle hizo caso a la orden de su ya digamos novio se lo puso en el cuello si no fuera por black que había encadenado el collar no se vería bien.

-Eres más hermosa con eso- Responde el oscuro al ver ese toque hermoso en ella

-Gracias- Dice la caída

-Cuídalo. Me voy fue un placer conocerte raynalle- dijo black mientras se dirigía a su hogar.

-Espera- Responde Raynalle al ver a black irse -Por favor quédate conmigo, deja decirle esto a mis compañeros- respondió la caído mientras agarraba de la mano a black.

-Compañeros?- Black volteo a ver raynalle.

-Aléjate del Ángel caído!- en los arbustos apareció una chica de cabello rojo -En el nombre de la familia gremory, tu son goku serás castigado por haber causado estragos en mi territorio y el de Sona Sitri-

-¡¿Castigado, estas castigando a tu dios?!-

-No eres un dios, sino la muerte- Comenta rias con asco por lo dicho por black.

-Jajajajajaja, te equivocas… ustedes se equivocan yo soy un dios y eliminare a los humanos por el nombre de la justicia- Responde black

-Por qué quieres matar a los humanos que te han hecho- Rias con enojo hacia los dos presentes.

-Solo... ensucian este mundo por sus errores que provocan entre ellos- Black empezó a aumentar su ki apareciendo su clásica aura oscura en él.

PUM

Una explosión por parte de black apareció en el parque la caído, y los demonios salieron de golpe los demonios se hartaron suficiente ellos ya habían invocado su poder mágico: rias el de rey, akeno de reina, koneko torre, kiba caballero y issei peón. Black apareció entre los humos se veía como normal.

El saiyajin copia sonríe maléficamente decide lanzar varias ráfagas de ki hacia los demonios ellos esquivan dichas ráfagas a excepción del castaño que casi se quema por idiota, black decide aumentar su ki oscuro

-Increíble en realidad no son humanos, me pregunto si su especie aguantarían mi poder descomunal- Comenta este mientras hace la posee clásica de goku.

-Eso lo veremos- dijo rias invocando el sello de la familia gremory lanzarle su poder destructivo que heredó de su madre hacia black sin la necesidad black recibió dicho ataque protegiéndose con sus brazos así no más recorriendo 5 minutos de distancia destruyendo varios árboles y provocando una explosión enorme.

El saiyajin copia no había recibido daño ninguno, el oscuro se levantó sin quemaduras ni raspones nada.

-Pero… que… como tu debías salir...- Comenta rias al ver lo ocurrido con black

-Mi nivel de pelea es superior al suyo, rrrraaaahhhhhh- aumento más su poder el saiyajin copia impresionando a rias y su nobleza.

-Su nivel de pelea aumento de lo que parece- Dice Koneko

-¡Akeno yuuto!-

-Hai-

-Atáquenlo-Responde la pelirroja lanzando su peón más fuertes por el momento.

De golpe el rubio se dirigió de golpe hacia el oscuro invocando una de sus espadas dándole frente a black.

Sin mucho esfuerzo black saco su espada de ki, golpes de espadas, cortadas y varios equitaciones estilo caballero de edad media o esgrima con una pisca de golpes y patadas por black no le podía hacerle frente el rubio, siendo un caballero él era ágil y veloz en la espada pero se veía inferior a black ni con la ayuda de dos espadas que invoco el rubio le era aún mucho peor no lograba esquivar sus golpes provenientes del saiyajin copia, en un instante un trueno cayo en los dos separándose entre si se trataba de akeno que llevaba puesto un traje de sacerdotisa volando enseñando sus alas de demonio muy parecidas a las de un murciélago.

-ara ara- fue lo que dijo la sacerdotisa del trueno con una sonrisa emocionada -Veo que esquivaste mi trueno-

-Ese rayito no era nada te demostrare un verdadera ráfaga que supera por mucho tu trueno- Comenta el oscuro

-Enserio- Eso impresiono a akeno al burlarse del (gran error)

-Kame...Hame...- Black reunió su poder creando una esfera negra apareciendo en sus manos.

-Esa pose es del prota de drago-so ball- Issei decía mientras veía dicha posee el copio misma posee cuando quiso sacar su poder oculto por primera vez (N/A: Eso se vio en el manga, y no en el anime)

-HA!- apareció una esfera de color violeta oscuro para luego ser una ráfaga de ki directo hacia akeno sin previo aviso hubo una explosión enorme, los demonios se impresionaron y raynalle sonreía maliciosamente. Akeno, estaba cayendo en picada al suelo con leves heridas en su cuerpo y su ropa casi toda destruida enseñando sus bellas piernas y pechos con heridas graves.

-Akeno-san!- Grito el castaño al ver la reina herida

-Jajajajaja, si hubiera usado mi máximo poder la hubiera hecho polvo-

-Tu maldito lastimaste a mi reina, grito cierta pelirroja con un aura rojo carmesí mientras invocaba su poder mágico destructor directo a black

PUUMMM

Hubo una explosión enorme en el parque atrayendo a los Ángeles caídos acaso raynalle se está enfrentando con black? esa pregunta tenía en mente los 4 Ángeles caídos. Nos topamos con un enorme agujero en el parque rias estaba algo agotada había gastado todo su magia de golpe para acabar la presencia de black. Entre los escombros salió de la nada un aura oscura todos estaban impresionados e incluso raynalle que observaba la pelea, la demonio pelirroja estaba enojada al ver su rival sin heridas, ese poder hubiera derrotado con facilidad a una nobleza completa en un rating game. Qué clase de demonio es este.

-Veo con asombro tu maximo poder pero… no es nada comparado al mío. Rias gremory.-

Black se puso en una pose de que atacara a su oponente ósea rias lanzándole una bola de energía directo a ella.

-Bonchu- grito el rubio empujando a su rey y recibir el ataque de black

PUM

Se podía ver a kiba tirado en el suelo noqueado al recibir la ráfaga de energía de black.

Koneko la torre de rias decidió atacar a black con un rodillazo en la cara pero el esquiva de un solo golpe el rodillazo de la nekomata salió mal rompiéndole la rodilla a la loli plateada con una cara de dolor fue recibida por una patada de black.

Vamos koneko-chan enserio piensas atacar a tu amo que soy yo- lo siento black-sama perdóneme pero yo soy un demonio de bauchou.

Issei era el único que estaba parado de aquella pelea su cara cambio de odio a un miedo profundo.

-Que te sucede, no tenías ganar de matarme o ya veo al ver tus amigos derrotados se te hizo la piel de gallina y ahora estas rezando a tu dios que no te haga nada.- Decía este en un tono de burla hacia el castaño haciendo la caminata de gallinita dedicada para el castaño.

-jajajaja… la basura como tú siempre seguirá siendo basura- Responde el oscuro mientras veía la cara de pánico en el castaño –Tengo un plan… Oye Raynalle que te parece si aceptas mis sentimientos, quiero que seas mi novia-

Raynalle estaba conmovida hacia su ya nuevo novio, a pesar de ya haberse comprometido con el antes entendido el por qué se lo dijo frente al castaño… y era para burlarse de el –Por supuesto black-kun… acepto ser tu novia-

-Te hare la persona más feliz del mundo, algo que este inútil no hizo…- Un golpe bajo para issei al escuchar lo dicho por la ángel caído.

-Asi que ustedes dos fueron pareja- Responde black –Vaya, vaya siendo un completo idiota se te fue una belleza, pues claro por tu actitud estúpida terminaron decidiste tocarle sus pechos asqueroso pervertido de mierda…. Oye Raynalle-

-Si mi querido- Dice black mientras se agarraba del brazo de su querido saiyajin copia

-Después de humillar a este insecto… vayamos a nuestra casa y te hago el amor- Golpe más bajo para issei –Si este inútil no te quito la virginidad, entonces lo hare yo mismo- Responde Black mientras su aura oscura apareció de golpe en él.

Raynalle se chupo uno de los dedos de una forma suculenta para ella, probar el miembro de black se le hizo agua la boca al saber que tendrán sexo esta noche –Suena interesante querido- decía mientras lamia el cuello de black de una forma excitante.

Al escuchar lo dicho por la copia y de la ángel caído, Issei sentía un odio en el oscuro al burlarse de él por su forma de actuar y lo que es… tenía una sensación de ponerse serio y enfrentarse con él a pesar de ser inferior hacia el saiyajin oscuro-

Yo...- No pudo expresarse hacia el oscuro, tenía un miedo en el pero por dentro sentía un odio profundo cuando fue burlado por él y ver ese dolor que le hizo tras salir con su ex y como último retoque la caído le dijo sus verdades de lo que es -Yo... yo…. Yo… yo…- Empezaba a enfurecerse más y más por lo dicho por el saiyajin copia hasta que… -¡te matare infeliz hijo de perra!- El castaño pervertido había sacado su boosted gear de golpe en su mano izquierda aquel guante era de color rojo carmesí con garras de dragón y una gema en el centro de color verde brillando

-BOOST-

Issei-san- Comento la demonio de cabello carmesí al ver a su peón con su máximo poder hasta ahora

Esto sorprendió a Raynalle alejándose del campo de batalla -Issei-san sacaste el poder de tu boosted gear te felicito, idiota- dijo Raynalle mientras observaba la pelea.

Rias: no lo puedo creer es el boosted gear uno de los trece Longinus.

-No te lo perdonare maldito- Responde el castaño al ver la ira en el oscuro con su guante brillando aun en la gema -¡JAMAS EN LA VIDA TE LO PERDONARE!-

-Issei corre para descargar todo su odio ira y enojo contra el saiyajin.

De golpe el castaño serkyuutei con toda su furia corrió directo hacia el saiyajin copia con un puño cerrado con toda su fuerza.

-DRAGON SHOOT!-

PUM

Issei le había dado un golpe en la cara a black rosándole la mejilla izquierda, black no sintió daño alguno volteo lentamente su cara directo a la de issei -Que mierda- dijo issei al ver su contrincante tranquilo.

Pero todo cambio cuando en él, un aura oscura apareció en black sonriendo diabólicamente y rompiéndole los brazos de issei – black le da un rodillazo en el estómago al peón sacándole el aire, black concentro ki materializado su espada de ki y cortándole el brazo del pervertido como a la carne frita.

Arghhhhhhhhhh ahhh- oh vaya ni siquiera me hicieron sacar más de mi 1% de poder que decepción son, ya que no hicieron que usara el súper saiyajin.

-Súper saiyajin ... argh- No pudo decir nada el joven dragón debido a la falta de aire en su interior y pérdida de sangre de su brazo, por dicho golpe de black.

-Te doy un consejo vuelve a entrenar basura humana para alcanzar un poco más de poder asqueroso pervertido y te pediré que te alejes de mis maids y sobre todo de mi novia, me oíste asquerosa basura. - Black agarro al castaño de la camisa que tenía y advertirle sobre dañar a sus maids.

-Y esa va para ti Rias Gremory si quieres seguir con vida te pido el favor de no molestarme… nunca me oíste- Dijo black mientras tiraba al castaño al suelo si no antes de explotar antes de caer al suelo se veía sumamente herido a punto de morir… sus órganos estaban echo mierda y le salía sangre en su boca manchando su ropa que traía

Black se dirigía ante rias con el puño en la mano -Toma comételo y descansa- decía black mientras le daba una semilla hacia rias y luego darle una bolsa llena de ellas que había creado.

-Con esta pelea siento mi ki aumento por poco- Decía black mientras invocaba una esfera de poder que le salía chispas en él.

Grhhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh - se transforma en súper saiyajin 1 sintiendo el pequeño aumento de poder. El cabello de black se eriza y cambia a un color amarillo junto con la cola los ojos se vuelven azules verdosos e incrementa sus músculos.

-Vaya, vaya no sabíamos que te transformarías a rubio- dijo una voz masculinas entre las sombras

-Raynalle que te dije de aquel sujeto- Dijo una voz femenina

-Ah- Esto sorprendió a la caído, conocía muy bien esas voces que la habían llamado -Dohanserk, kalawander, mitletl que hacen aquí-

-Venimos a ver si en realidad mataste a ese sujeto- comentaba el único hombre en el trio que apareció en escena y señalando al saiyajin copia.

-Y ver la pelea con la nobleza de los demonios- Decía la pequeña loli rubia al ver los demonios noqueados por el oscuro, rias estaba de pie pero sin reservas de poder.

-Quienes son ustedes,- Decía black al ver los sujetos extraños viéndolo como un enemigo.

Esto apeno a Raynalle al ver sus compañeros y su novio juntos -Black-san ellos son mis amigos- Comentaba señalando a los tres ángeles caídos -chicos él es black goku… mi... mi... novio- Esto sorprendió a los presentes; Mitlet vio el aspecto rebelde de black imaginándose como seria en realidad y kalawander tenía un rubor en las mejillas al ver el aspecto que tenía el oscuro. Este solo se lamio los labios al ver una mujer con el busto más grande que los de su novia.

-QUE- Esto sorprendió a los tres cuervos a pesar de los pensamientos raros en las dos chicas que vieron a black se les había salido la palabra.

-Asi es soy novio de raynalle- Decía este agarrando la mano de la caído.

-Traidora, como pudiste andar con ese sujeto- Esto sorprendió a las presentes, dohanseek se opuso a la propuesta de su compañera.

-Ray-chan te felicito por conseguirte un novio guapo- La loli rubia estuvo impresionada por el nuevo novio de su compañera.

Esto sorprendió al ángel masculino -Que te sucede mitletl él es un peligro para nuestra especie-

-Él nos ayudara con nuestro plan… ya no necesitamos el plan de la expulsión de la scared gear de aquella mocosa- Dijo raynalle.

 _-Scared gear-_ Dijo mentalmente el oscuro

-Ya no se puede- Dijo el único ángel caído masculino ante la respuesta de su compañera -ella viene en camino, tu arruinaste el plan ya no perteneces a nuestro territorio- Respondió el único ángel caído masculino al ver este acto de su compañera.

-Raynalle desde ahora dejaras de ser un ángel caído- Responde dohanseek invocando una lanza de luz lo poderoso como evaporar a un demonio lanzándosela hacia la pelinegra.

Black con el uso de su velocidad agarro aquella lanza de luz con facilidad no tenía cara de dolor ni nada.

-Que como pudo agarrar una lanza sin sentir dolor- Dohanseek decía al ver como su ataque de luz no le afecto en nada a black agarrándolo con facilidad.

-Porque soy la copia del saiyajin más poderoso de mi dimensión soy Black Goku!- dijo mientras sacaba su aura maligna con brillo en el destrozando la lanza de luz.

Kalawander, dohanseek y mitletl vieron el poder masivo de black entre los caídos de la nobleza de rias akeno, se levantó algo herida agarro dicha esfera y se la puso en la oreja -Kaichou, S.O.S...- luego de esos callo desmayada.

Kalawander y mitletl le habían lanzado varias lanzas de luz hacia el oscuro pero las destruía con facilidad, con su velocidad estaba atrás de ellas y sin la necesidad de un golpe o esfera de ki black las desmayo dándole en su punto débil desmayando a la loli y la peli azul.

-MALDITO! , como te atreves a lastimarlas- dijo un furioso ángel caído mientras invocaba una lanza de luz lanzándoselo a black.

PUM

Black dejo de usar la transformación de saiyajin.

-Cómo es que puedes… aun al máximo use mi magia-

-Tal parece que el miedo te está afectando en el hablar- Dijo en un tono de burla al ver el miedo de su rival

Black le había dado una patada mandándolo lejos, el caído se levantó con un derrame nasal en la nariz no es por excitación sino fue al golpe recibido de black tirando su gorro destapando si rostro y cabellera gris

-Tal parece que aun quieres más- Dijo black al ver al caído ya en las ultimas, a pesar de darle una simple patada fue lo potente como para hacerlo sangrar; quizás no se veía por fuera pero por dentro creo que ya está de igual forma que issei

-Eres un monstruo- Dijo el caído al tocarse el estómago y sacar sangre de su boca.

-No soy un monstruo, soy más que eso soy el dios de este mundo… Castigare a las personas que provocan daño a este mundo, y tú eres uno de esos- Dijo black para luego darle un fuerte golpe en el estómago con un rodillazo sacándole el aire y algo de sangre para luego darle un golpe en la mandíbula y rematándolo con un fuerte golpe directo al cielo.

-No... Por favor detente te lo ruego- Dijo el cuervo tras haber sido apaleado por la copia maligna

-Kame...Hame... Haaaa!-

Sin nada que decir dohanseek recibió el potente kamehameha de black, tan potente era que era más poderoso que el que recibió akeno

BOOMM!

El ángel caído desapareció dejando varias plumas en él, el saiyajin copia se dirigió hacia su ya novia oficial dándole un beso en la frente para dirigirse hacia los cuerpos inconscientes de sus dos ex compañeras y cargarlas. Black se acerca y también agarra a koneko llevándosela como prisionera a la torre.

-Debemos eliminarlas-

-Que eliminarlas y que nada. Yo me encargare de cuidarlas en cuanto a ti gremory te impido que no las toque- -SHAP- Black desaparece junto a las caído a su poder.

En ese instante aparece un portal mágico y de ahí evaporizando apareciendo sona sitri.

-Rias-san- Dijo la demonio sitri al ver la nobleza de rias tirada y un caos en el parque -Que ocurrió aquí hubo un caos aquí quien lo provoco-

-Son Goku-

-Que Son Goku- Dijo confundida la heredera sitri

-Tengo muchas cosas que contarte zona-

* * *

 **En la mansión de black**

Todo fue normal en la mansión del saiyajin copia a excepción de ciertas chicas que hicieron los deberes después de clases, las demás maids estaban en sus respectivos cuartos pero cambio con visita de alguien inesperado. Black Goku había llegado a su cuarto con tranquilidad se veía emocionado al derrotar toda la nobleza de rias sin la necesidad de usar el ssj rose, el saiyajin copia decidió tomarse un baño pero no en su baño personal sino en un yacusi que estaba en la planta baja cerca del jardín de black.

-Tal parece que no llegue a la hora indicada- miraba el reloj y decía las 9:45 pm la razón de la hora es debido a que la cita duro dos horas si dos horas en ese momento black se sentía como si muriera, pero todo cambio al ver la verdadera personalidad de raynalle y la batalla que tuvo hace rato. Por otro lado Yuuma o Raynalle estaba en la sala de la mansión, la Ángel caído observo su foto que le regalaron en su cita se sentía algo atraída hacia el oscuro, como si tenían la misma forma de pensar ella odiaba a los humanos por ser engreídos, repugnantes, asquerosos, etc. pero no al llegar con la sensación de matarlos claro si era uno que otro contratista de los demonios y al ver la vida del saiyajin copia en su mente con su ayuda de el mismo tuvo una rara sensación que lo atraía mas.

Sucede algo- Dijo black al ver a la caído callada

-No está todo de maravilla- Comenta ella con un toque de dulzura

-Bueno déjame decirte que en mi cuarto acosté a tus amigas y a la pequeña nekomata de gremory despertaran mañana en la mañana. Por cierto te deje toallas en mi cuarto si quieres bañarte, en cambio yo me voy a mi yacusi- Dijo black mientras se dirigía hacia su yacusi- la pelinegra observaba al saiyajin copia dirigirse a su lugar privado de bañarse… ella tenía planeado bañarse con black. Raynalle decidió mejor llevarse el premio gordo.

Black pudo llegar a su objetivo sin previo aviso se destapo con la única toalla que tenía para taparse y al sentir el cálido, refrescante y caliente calor del agua se sentía como en el olimpo (XD).

-Por fin... después de tanto... ah, tuve un descanso- Dijo black mientras cerraba los ojos de la relajación.

Toc toc

-Quien eres- Dijo black al observar la puerta

-Black-san...-

-Ah eras tú. Entra- Dijo black mirando la puerta abrirse para ver a su Ángel caído con una toalla tapando su bello cuerpo.

Le resultada extraño ver a la caído entrando de esa forma-Que es lo pasa- Comenta este.

-...- No podía decir nada la caído por la pena en ella

-Contesta-

-Quisiera bañarse conmigo- Raynalle entre la pena y sonrojo le responde

-¡!, como sea entra- Responde black mientras observaba el espejo en eso viendo su reflejo. la Ángel caído se quitó su toalla viendo su hermoso cuerpo bien detallado.

La caído dirijo y se metió en el agua cálida y veía como se sentía ese alivio y a la vez poder descansar de un largo día

-Yuuma... ah perdón raynalle porque actuaste rara en nuestra cita, era para caer en tu trampa- Decía black mientras recordaba esa mascara que tapaba quien era en realidad

-Igual tu ibas hacer conmigo- Le regreso la duda al saiyajin copia mientras se relajaba de las burbujas que provenían el yacusi

Al recordar esa actitud tonta de black, este se avergüenza sabiendo que se comportó como un mortal-Ocultábamos nuestras identidades como si fueran mascaras- Claro black el amor te hizo actuar diferente…. Ocultando tu verdadera identidad sádica y blasfema en una máscara.

-Qué suerte que cambiaste tu personalidad, porque sería un fiasco tenerte de novia- Decía black mientras recordaba esa personalidad tierna y gentil que vio en aquella cita.

-Una persona fría sin sentimientos junto con una chica amigable y abierta no son el uno para el otro. Además de actuar como un chico con las hormonas alborotadas- Ese fue el pensamiento de Yuuma al ver su conducta estúpida de black en la cita

 _-_ _Por qué demonios actué así-_ Se decía así mismo black en su cabeza.

-Black te gustaría...- Comenta raynalle algo apenada

-Que te gustaría hacer- Decía este en un tono neutro

-Me podrías dar un masaje en mi espalda...- Responde la caída mientras le daba la espalda tratándose de aliviarle su bello abdomen.

-Claro- Comenta el oscuro -Después de descansar en este yacusi-

Black se sentía aliviado ni en el futuro de trunks sentía esos alivios, la Ángel caído decidió abrazar el brazo de su ya querido saiyajin copia y quedarse asi toda la noche, pero ella en los siguientes 20 minutos callo a un sueño profundo la pelinegra después de tanto alivio cayo rendida, black decidió no más que llevarse a su invitada a dormir en un cuarto dejándola ahí toda la noche mientras saco una caja musical que se escuchó en su cuarto... esa melodía proveniente en esa caja musical se trataba de lilium una canción que al escucharse se sentía una paz interior y a la vez tristeza en ella.

...

En el club del oculto, todos los presentes tenían la boca abierta al enterar lo sucedido con el saiyajin copia

-Veo que tuvieron una pelea difícil- Dijo sona al acomodarse sus lentes

-Y lo peor es que extermino a un ángel caído y se llevó a sus compañeras y se llevó a mi torre, una de ellas se trataba la misma chica que mato a issei y sobre todo es su novia ahora- Lo que dijo rias había sorprendido a Sona sobre la relación entre black y la caído.

-Su novia- Dijo tsubaki -Pero son goku está comprometido con katsura de 2 grado-

-Al parecer trabaja como su maid al igual que sus compañeras- Decía mientras recordaba aquel día en que se inscribió

Hubo silencio en el salón Rias estaba impactada al ver un sujeto como black tal parece que es el sujeto indicado para destruir su compromiso con cierto pajarraco, estará a la altura de un demonio ultímate o del mismo lucifer/su hermano mayor, se tratara de un ser bastante lo bastante poderoso como el mismo dragón rojo e incluso de la loli dragona, será un peligro para ellos y las demás fracciones, ahora que tiene a su poder tres ángeles caídos a su mando y una de ellas es su novia.

Rias estaba pensando un plan en reclutar a black goku, será una estupidez pero asi evitaría un caos post-apocalíptico sobre lo sobrenatural y la humana -Sona tengo una idea- Contesto la pelirroja rompiendo el silencio

-Qué idea tienes en la cabeza rias-san- Responde la pelinegra de cabello cortó

-Sera una idea bastante arriesgada, pero asi evitaremos su objetivo principal- Responde rias con los brazos cruzados por debajo de sus pechos

-A que te refieres de objetivo- responde Sona- Hablas de su erradicación hacia los humanos-

-Asi es, sé que los humanos piensan que somos unas criaturas horrendas y se quejan de los asaltos, matanzas e incluso el abuso infantil que hay en esta sociedad y no ven que ellos son los monstruos y no nosotros como lo es en la biblia. Aunque aquí Japón son ateos y de otra religión- Responde la presidenta mientras se dirigía a la mesa de Sona.

-Cuál es tu plan, rias- Contesto Sona acomodándose los lentes

-Reclutarlo a nuestras noblezas Sona... la tuya y la mía- Dijo rias con pleno miedo recorriendo en su cuerpo

-¡Estás loca!- Contesto Sona con miedo hacia la idea de rias -Él es un peligro para nosotros y tú lo quieres reclutar, mira como dejo a tu nobleza una mierda y tú no vez el plato principal...- Dice Sona con algo de odio y lógica -Ah, lo haces por tu compromiso con riser verdad, si lo tienes en tu nobleza y descubre tu plan te traicionara y luego nos matara a ambas-

Tenía esto lógica, rias descubrió su plan y era reclutarlo para luego destruir su compromiso, pero había un problema si el descubre su plan las matara incluyendo a sus piezas tenía un mini flahsback de Akeno, Kiba, e inclusive de issei descansando de la pelea que tuvieron, el castaño tenía unas pequeñas pesadillas en el flashback.

-También se llevó a mi torre koneko-chan teniéndola como rehén en su casa. Pensó rías.

Rias estaba entre la espada y la pared pero lograra tener a su nobleza alguien como black estaba de acuerdo pero también en contra; evitaría su objetivo y era destruir humanos pero por el otro lado, era destruir su compromiso pero la traición de black eliminando su existencia y la de los demonios -Ya sé que voy hacer- Dijo Rias con algo de felicidad

...

Black se encontraba en su sala junto con sus maids comiendo sus platillos como siempre su ración de comida al día por parte de sus maids

-P-or... cierto... kotonoha-san- dijo black para luego tragarse su comida -esas zorras vinieron a hacer los deberes-

-Si-

-Vaya de seguro lo hicieron para no morir, jujuju... como sea gracias por el desayuno maids si siguen asi se merecerán unas vacaciones ahora háganme el favor de entrenar- dijo black mientras tomaba jugo después de levantarse de su asiento.

-De verdad- Responde Lucy hacia su amo y este mueve la cabeza en señal de si.

-De verdad muchas gracias black-sama es muy lindo de su parte, nuestro amo no era asi con nosotras- Dijo Azusa con felicidad.

-Les dije habrá cambios ahora que soy su amo y a diferencia de es gordo asqueroso las tratare bien y no las abusare de explotación de trabajo- Responde black con frialdad al parecer aunque haya sentido otro sentimiento aparte del amor aún tenía esa frialdad que posee en su interior

-Bueno recojan la mesa me voy a la academia- Dijo black

-Hai- Contestaron todas

-Black-sama, que haremos con el lugar restante y sobre todo la cantidad que dejo de comida en los platos- Dijo Sanae al ver lo ya mencionado

-Es cierto, se me olvido decirles esto chicas- dijo black con la palma en la frente -Desde ahora tenemos invitadas están descansando aun y sobre todo una de ellas es mi novia ahora vivirán con nosotros. Ryuugu-

-Hai-

-Guarda esta ración de comida en la nevera es para mis invitadas, en cuanto a este, Tomoyo-

-Hai-

-Este es para mi novia se llama Raynalle caliéntalo y ponle los cubiertos para comer, yo mientras le escribo esta carta- Responde Black serio

-Se ve lindo como es con las mujeres y lo felicito por tener novia tan rápido al ser un hombre frio tiene sentimientos en alguna parte de su corazón- Dijo Himari con un toque alegre y dulzura hacia black.

-Como sea, katsura apresúrate- dijo black directo hacia la puerta de la entrada esperando a su maid.

* * *

….. **Entrada de la academia**

-En la academia kouh se encontraba rias gremory en la entrada esperando a black goku alguien conocido del saiyajin copia, no había nadie que conocía o le caía bien a black solo escucho reproches o insultos de los alumnos sobre el oscuro o de salir con el siendo rias gremory la onne-sama de la academia junto con akeno.

Rias estaba molesta por lo dicho en la academia sabiendo que black se roba la atención de los demás hasta que...-Oye Mimina-san- Dijo rias al ver la loli de segundo -Oye black es de tu salón no es así puedes mandar un mensaje a tu compañero goku-

-Claro gremory-Sempai- contesto la castaña -Que se le ofrece-

-Bueno quiero que en la hora del receso que venga al club de lo ocultismo quiero hablar con el- Responde Rias al ver a su compañera de segundo de estatura baja

-Está bien gremory-senpai- Responde la loli castaña -Se lo diré-

-Gracias Minima-san, aparte de buena dibujante eres buena en los mensajes... bueno nos vemos-

Rias se fue a la academia a tomar clase, la castaña esperaba a su amigo para decirle el mensaje de la pelirroja hasta que...

-Minima-san!- Una voz algo conocida para la loli le tumbo los tímpanos y se trataba de black

-Black-san- Contesta la castaña volteando a ver su amigo

-Que haces aquí esperabas a alguien-

-No lo que pasa es que...- la loli decía mientras agarraba su mochila

-Dime... algún idiota le quieres hacer un dibujo o te sigue molestando de nuevo- Black dice mientras la ira segaba sus ojos.

-No lo que pasa es que... Rias gremory-senpai te quiere ver en el receso en el club de lo oculto- dice sincera la loli castaña hacia su amigo

-Con que Rias Gremory quiere verme- decía mientras se tronaba el cuello "De seguro me pedirá disculpas de rodillas por haberse enfrentado hacia su dios, jajajaja será divertido"- Dice mentalmente mientras observaba desde a lo lejos una pelirroja en la puerta principal de la escuela.

Acaso black se unirá a la nobleza de rias gremory se llevara a cabo el plan de la demonio, le afectara algo en su relación con raynalle y sus compañeras

* * *

 **Avanze del capitulo**

-Con que son demonios, por esa razón su energía es algo diferente a la de los demás-

-Asi black al igual que las caídos existen los demonios, Ángeles y los yokai-

-Es bastante interesante tu promesa está bien me uniré pero si es para evitar mis planes los matare a todos-

-Vaya tener un peón en dos grupos se pondrá interesante-

 **Capítulo 4: Black goku se une a la nobleza sitri y gremory, la pelea épica contra el saiyajin legendario broly.**

-Bonchu estás loca él es la misma muerte-

-Jejejejejeje-

* * *

E **pilogo**

En la mansion de black, raynalle se encontraba despierta la Ángel caído tenía una vestimenta oscura era la versión femenina de black ella estaba caminando sobre la mansión del saiyajin copia. La caído se fue a la sala al ver un plato recién hecho con una carta que decía

 **"Raynalle-san aquí hay algo de comida que mis maids me hicieron, pero te deje algo para ti tus amigas y koneko lo disfrute.**

 **Atentamente Black Goku"**

Después de eso raynalle destapo el plato al ver una enorme cantidad de arroz, ramen y algo de sopa junto a él un vaso de jugo y un vaso de agua con una rosa en él. La caído vio el mensaje de black, todo eso se lo había dejado para ella y sus compañeras, la caído sonrió de felicidad para después comer los tazones que le había dejado el saiyajin copia al terminar dejo los platos en la cocina para luego agarrar la caja musical de lilium y abrirla dejando salir esa hermosa melodía que consolaba a raynalle esa melodía hacía sentir el amor que tiene ella y el saiyajin copia dirigiéndose a las escaleras y aliviarse con la melodía.

-Raynalle!- Entre las escaleras se encontraba una mujer de pechos grandes, alguien que conocía muy bien raynalle se trataba de nada más y nada que…

-Kalawander- Responde la caído impresionada al ver su compañera.

También en la escalera se encontraba Mittelt y koneko que usaba un traje femenino de black que se encontraron.

Fin capitulo


	4. Capítulo 4: Black goku se une a la noble

**Capítulo 4: Black goku se une a la nobleza sitri y gremory, la pelea épica contra el saiyajin legendario broly**

 **Nota de autor: bien en este capítulo aparecerá broly que es invocado por unos enemigos, que estaba interesados en probar su poder para reclutar a black goku para que los ayude destruir a los buenos.**

 **Una cosa en este capítulo black goku reclutara de otros universos de animes personajes que le servirá fielmente, ya que es más fuerte. Así que no se queje ya que será la fuerza especial de black que se encarga de matar humanos o amenazas y se llamara Punishers of souls (castigadores de almas).**

 **Harem de negro: ophis, Phenex enmarañamiento, sona SITRI, serafall, Tsubaki Shinra, Gabriel, femeninos Michael, Seekvaria, Jeanne, Katerea Leviatha, Rossweisse, Tiamat, Yubelluna, femenina Gasper Vladi, Mihae, kuroka, koneko, Karlamine, rías, Xenovia Quarta, Xuelan, Irina Shido, Venelana Gremory, Grayfia Lucifuge, Mira, Nel, ile, Burent, Shuriya, Villent, Li, Ni, Tsubasa Yura, Momo Hanakai, Tomoe Meguri, Bennia, Elmenhilde Karnstein, Reya Kusaka, RuRuKo Nimura, raynare , Mitelt, Griselda Quarta, Calawana, Aika Kiryu. Kuno, Yasaka, femenina Millicas Gremory, Asia argento y Le Fay Pendragon.**

 **De Damas vs mayordomos: Ayse khadim- mimina osawa- Pina sformklan estor- sanae shikikagami- shikikagami Saori.**

 **Chicas De Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo Wa Hakudaku Ni Somaru Que Estara En El Harem de Negro: Kaguya, Claudia Levantina,** **Ruu Ruu,** **Meia,** **Alicia Arctours,** **Olga Discordia,** **Cloe,** **Celestino Luculo.**

 **Nagisa Furukawa- Kotomi Ichinose- Kyou Fujibayashi- Ryou Fujibayashi- Fuko Ibuki- Tomoyo Sakagami- Yukine Miyazawa- Rie Nishina- Mio Akiyama- Azusa Nakano- Lucy Heartfilia- Himari Noihara- Kotonoha katsura- Ryuugu Rena- Siesta (cero no Tsukaima) - Syr Flova - Ryuu León- Myucel Foalan- Setsuna Kiyoura- Nanami Kanroji- Hikari Kuroda- Roka Kitsuregawa- Inori Ashikaga - Manami Katsura- youko Saionji- Katsura kokoro- mai kiyoura- Karen Katou- Kazuha Nijou- Futaba Nijou- Kumi Mori- Katase Tenou ( Es La Katase de DXD) - Murayama Kouto (Es La Murayama de DXD) - Minami Obuchi y Natsumi Koizumi.**

 **Mathilda Simmons de Kuroshitsuji.**

 **De cola de hadas:** **Yukino-Agria virgo-** **Juvia Loxar -** **Wendy Marvell-** **Mavis Vermillion.**

 **Nota: pensaba colocar a Laki Olietta pero mejor no.**

 **De blanqueador: Nivel Halibel-** **Momo Hinamori, Nemu Kurotsuchi, cian Sung-Sol, Loly Aivirrne, Ying y Yang.**

 **De Digimon: Angewomon-** **dama lilimon- devimon-** **Renamon Rosemon-kari kamiya-,** **Lilithmon,** **Ranamon-** **Kuzuhamon-** **Sistermon Blanc-** **Sistermon Noir.**

 **De Naruto: Kaguya- Hinata-** **Tayuya- Konan-** **Samui-Natsu Hyuga.**

 **Guerra de las galaxias: De** **Barris Offee-** **shaak ti-** **Luminara Unduli-** **Aayla Secura.**

 **F.E.A.R.: Alma Wade.**

 **Re cero: espolón y rem.**

 **De dragon ball: vados- jerez- Asistente de Vermoud- Asistente de Rumoosh- towa.**

 **Mortal kombat: Kitana,** **Mileena, Jade, Frost.**

 **Fecha de un vivo: Kurumi.**

 **De Vocaloid: Zatsune miku-mayu- Iku Acme.**

 **Negro De Biblia: Rika Shiraki- Hiroko Takashiro- Kurumi Imari- Kaori Yuki Saeki- Toudou- Junko Mochida- Junio Amatsuki- Maki Kurimoto- Miyuki Nonogusa-** **Eri Harada Y Mika Ito.**

 **Chicas de cartas de yu gi oh: maga oscura- Valquiria la Maga - Apprentice Illusion Magician (Mago de la Ilusión del Aprendiz)-) Chica Mala Pálida de Ojos Azules- Chica de la estrella fugaz- Chica de 4 Cabezas de Dragón- Chica Roja Demoniaca-** **guardian eatos y yubel fem.**

 **Criaturas que servirá a black: Obelisco** **el** **Atormentador- Slifer el Dragón del Cielo- El Dragón Alado de Ra- Uria Señor de las Llamas Abrasadoras- Hamon Señor del Trueno Golpeador- Señor de Fantasmas.**

 **Miembros de la fuerza de black que se llama Punishers of souls (castigadores de almas): kurumi, kaguya, tayuyá, konan, ulquiorra, halibel, psycho rangers, blackwargreymon, hinata, virgo fairy tail, Momo Hinamori, Nemu Kurotsuchi, Cyan Sung-Sun, Loly Aivirrne, Franceska Mila Rose, mileena, samui, kitana, Jade, Frost, Ying y Yang, Emilou Apacci, Yukino Agria, virgo, Alma Wade.**

 **De Negro de Goku Limpieza:** **Nagisa Furukawa-** **Kotomi Ichinose-** **Kyou Fujibayashi-** **Ryou Fujibayashi-** **Fuko Ibuki-** **Tomoyo Sakagami-** **Yukine Miyazawa-** **Rie Nishina -** **Mio Akiyama-** **Azusa Nakano-** **Lucy Heartfilia-** **Himari Noihara-** **Kotonoha Katsura- Ryuugu Rena-** **Siesta ( Sin Tsukaima Cero) - Syr Flova- Ryuu León- Myucel Foalan-** **Sanae Shikikagami- Saori Shikikagami.**

 **Técnicas de black son: Relámpago del Dragón, Defensa Eléctrica, gran dragón eléctrico, Ataque de Goma Eléctrica, Electricidad limo, lluvia eléctrica. la habilidad que tiene black gracias a los poderes eléctricos es que se llama Electricidad limo Cuerpo es una habilidad que regenera su cuerpo.**

 **Los otros ataques elementales que podrá usar son ataques de hielo que no le afectara el frio las técnicas de hielo son: explosión de hielo, Rayo de Hielo, Súper Rayo de hielo, Cero absoluto, tormenta helada, Campo de Hielo, y armadura de hielo.**

 **También puede usar ataques de fuegos que se llama: dragón de fuego, Rayo Nova, Ataque Explosivo, copia de llamas, Tornado de fuego, Blaster Meteor, Esfera Nova, Onda Explosiva, armadura de calor y tormenta de llamas.**

 **Puede usar también ataques de agua que son muy fuertes que se llama: tornado de agua, copia de agua, prisión de agua, curación acuática, dragón de agua, gran tsunami y campo acuático.**

 **También podrá usar ataques de viento que se llama: Huracán oscuro, dragón de viento, súper torbellino, Kūretsu Kidan: convoca las bolas de aire a su alrededor. Esto es seguido por su lanzamiento de la técnica, haciendo que las bolas de aire a la tormenta hacia un oponente. Las bolas de aire y luego explotan al golpear el oponente u otro objeto.**

 **Puede usar técnica de luz eso le servirá si encuentra algún enemigo que use oscuridad y son. Alas celestiales, gran resplandor de luz, bola de luz, copia de luz, absorción de luz, campo de luz agujas de luz, súper caño de luz y barrera de luz**

 **Puede usar técnica de oscuridad que le servirá muy bien contra enemigos que use luz y oscuridad. Alas oscuras, bola de la oscuridad, absorción de oscuridad, campo de sombras, copias de sombras, prisión sombras y barrera de oscuridad.**

 **Almas que tiene black dentro de su cuerpo: black shenlong y el dios de la biblia de dxd.**

 **Harem de vali: Tsubasa Yura -akeno-siris-** **Isabella.**

 **Deseos del dragón oscuro:** **primero que se haga la casa indestructible y hagas más grande con más habitaciones. Segundo que me le des muchos trajes súper resistente en una capsula que sea masculino y femenino… tercero una habitación especial indestructible para poder entrenar dentro de la casa, cuarto una nave con sistema de gravedad que sea enorme.**

 **Quinto poder viajar a otras dimensiones y universos, sexto poder respirar en el agua y espacio. Séptimo que le den los recuerdo de son goku ya que. ocho nuevas técnicas, nueve me des una capsula que tenga muchos arcillos potara, diez poder curación para curar. Once que no me afecte las enfermedades de los asquerosos humanos, doce eterna juventud para no envejecer. Trece una técnica para ir a cualquier lugar, catorce dinero infinito y quince hazme crecer una cola saiyajin y ultimo unas semillas del ermitaño ilimitadas comer que cure las heridas que este dentro de una bolsita. También quiero preguntarte porque siento en mi cuerpo un alma fusionada a la mía.**

 **Las maid tenga eterna juventud las nuevas que son más jóvenes cuando tenga 18 o 22 se detendrá su crecimiento. Segundo que tenga súper regeneración, como la mía… tercero que no le afecte las enfermedades de transmisión sexual ni enfermedades, cuarto y último que aparezcas muchos deck femeninos y masculino de transformación.**

 **Nagisa es Kamen Rider femenina Incissor - Kotomi es Kamen Rider femenina Sting- Kyou-chan es Kamen Rider Knight-hembra del dragón** **Fuko-chan es** **jinete de Kamen Siren-** **Tomoyo es Kamen Rider Yukine femenina huelga- es jinete de Kamen Torque-** **Rie-san es Kamen piloto de tiburón hembra** **Mio-san es jinete de Kamen ala femenina knight.**

 **Azusa es Kamen Rider axe-** **Ryou-chan es Kamen Rider Dragon Knight femenina azul -** **Lucy kamen Rider femenina Wrath-** **Himari-chan es jinete de Kamen Dragon Knight rosa-** **Kotonoha es Kamen Rider par púrpura-** **Rena es Kamen Rider camo-** **Siesta es jinete de Kamen hembra Spear-** **Syr-san es Kamen rider hembra Incissor-** **Ryuu-san es Kamen rider Ira Red-** **Myucel-chan es Kamen jinete hembra Onyx-** **Sanae es Kamen jinete Thrust- Saori-chan es Kamen rider par hembra y mimina es Kamen rider hembra femenina de color rosa Dragon Knight.**

 **ADVERTENCIA**

 **Dragon Ball Súper y sus antecesoras son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Toyotaro responsables de crear el manga y el anime producido por el estudio Toei animation.**

 **Highschool DxD son propiedad de Ichiei Ishibumi creador de la novela ligera Highschool DxD, creador de la adaptación del manga Hiroji Mishima, diseños de los personajes Zero Miyama mientras el anime es el estudio TNK Producido por Kadokawa Shoten.**

* * *

 **Canción HARUKA KANATA**

 **PUEDO**

 **MIRAR**

 **LAS**

 **FIGURAS**

 **QUE EL**

 **CIELO TRAZA**

 **SIN CESAR**

 **Y TÚ**

 **FRIALDAD**

 **NO DEJE**

 **QUE**

 **TUS OJOS**

 **SE FIJEN**

 **EN MÍ**

 **ASI QUE**

 **NO ME**

 **QUEDO MÁS**

 **QUE**

 **SUJETAR**

 **MI CORAZON**

 **QUE BRILLA**

 **POR EL**

 **SUDOR EN MIS**

 **MANOS**

 **AHORA ME**

 **ENCUENTRO**

 **AQUÍ**

 **EN ESTA**

 **AGRIDULCE**

 **CIUDAD**

 **NUESTRA**

 **VOZ**

 **SONARA**

 **POR LO ALTO**

 **DE LA**

 **CIUDAD**

 **NO HAY**

 **DISTANCIA**

 **QUE A MI**

 **ME LOGRE**

 **PODER**

 **PARAR**

 **CADA VEZ**

 **LLEGARE**

 **MÁS LEJOS**

 **DE LO QUE**

 **YO PUDE LLEGAR**

 **AYER**

 **Y AQUÍ**

 **DONDE ESTOY**

 **ESTE**

 **LUGAR**

 **LLENO DE EGOISMO**

 **ESTA**

 **REGLAS QUE**

 **A MIS**

 **MANOS**

 **Y**

 **PIES**

 **CON**

 **CADENAS**

 **QUIEREN**

 **ATAR**

 **PERO**

 **AUN ASI**

 **NO QUIERO**

 **QUE**

 **LOS DEMAS**

 **SIGAN ESA**

 **SENDA**

 **QUIERO QUE**

 **LUCHEN**

 **PARA LIBERARSE**

 **EN TUS**

 **MANOS ESTA**

 **ESCRITA LA**

 **SOLUCION**

 **NO DUDES**

 **YO NO VI**

 **Y SI QUIERA**

 **NOTA LO**

 **NO BORRES**

 **Y ESCONDAS**

 **ESOS**

 **SENTIMIENTOS**

 **QUE TIENES**

 **EN TU**

 **INTERIOR**

 **EN ESTE MUNDO**

 **DONDE**

 **LOS OTROS**

 **HAN MANDADO**

 **EN MÍ**

 **TE ENSEÑERE**

 **QUE PUEDO**

 **HACER GRITANDO**

 **CON ESTA**

 **VOZ**

 **LOGRARE**

 **ATRAVESAR**

 **EL MAÑANA**

 **AL DESPERTAR**

 **UN LUGAR**

 **OCULTO**

 **Y QUE NADIE**

 **PUEDE BORRAR**

 **YO QUIERO**

 **CREER QUE**

 **ESTOS**

 **SENTIMIENTOS**

 **QUE TENGO**

 **TE ALCANZARAN**

* * *

 **En el capítulo anterior de la historia de black y su aventura**

 **En la mansión de black**

Todo fue normal en la mansión del saiyajin copia a excepción de ciertas chicas que hicieron los deberes después de clases, las demás maids estaban en sus respectivos cuartos pero cambio con visita de alguien inesperado. Black Goku había llegado a su cuarto con tranquilidad se veía emocionado al derrotar toda la nobleza de rias sin la necesidad de usar el ssj rose, el saiyajin copia decidió tomarse un baño pero no en su baño personal sino en un yacusi que estaba en la planta baja cerca del jardín de black.

-Tal parece que no llegue a la hora indicada- miraba el reloj y decía las 9:45 pm la razón de la hora es debido a que la cita duro dos horas si dos horas en ese momento black se sentía como si muriera, pero todo cambio al ver la verdadera personalidad de raynalle y la batalla que tuvo hace rato. Por otro lado Yuuma o Raynalle estaba en la sala de la mansión, la Ángel caído observo su foto que le regalaron en su cita se sentía algo atraída hacia el oscuro, como si tenían la misma forma de pensar ella odiaba a los humanos por ser engreídos, repugnantes, asquerosos, etc. pero no al llegar con la sensación de matarlos claro si era uno que otro contratista de los demonios y al ver la vida del saiyajin copia en su mente con su ayuda de el mismo tuvo una rara sensación que lo atraía más.

Sucede algo- Dijo black al ver a la caído callada

-No está todo de maravilla- Comenta ella con un toque de dulzura

-Bueno déjame decirte que en mi cuarto acosté a tus amigas y a la pequeña nekomata de gremory despertaran mañana en la mañana. Por cierto te deje toallas en mi cuarto si quieres bañarte, en cambio yo me voy a mi yacusi- Dijo black mientras se dirigía hacia su yacusi- la pelinegra observaba al saiyajin copia dirigirse a su lugar privado de bañarse… ella tenía planeado bañarse con black. Raynalle decidió mejor llevarse el premio gordo.

Black pudo llegar a su objetivo sin previo aviso se destapo con la única toalla que tenía para taparse y al sentir el cálido, refrescante y caliente calor del agua se sentía como en el olimpo (XD).

-Por fin... después de tanto... ah, tuve un descanso- Dijo black mientras cerraba los ojos de la relajación.

toc toc

-Quien eres- Dijo black al observar la puerta

-Negro-san ...-

-Ah eras tú. Entra- Dijo black mirando la puerta abrirse para ver a su Ángel caído con una toalla tapando su bello cuerpo.

Le resultada extraño ver a la caído entrando de esa forma-Que es lo pasa- Comenta este.

-...- No podía decir nada la caído por la pena en ella

-Contesta-

-Quisiera bañarse conmigo- Raynalle entre la pena y sonrojo le responde

-¡!, como sea entra- Responde black mientras observaba el espejo en eso viendo su reflejo. la Ángel caído se quitó su toalla viendo su hermoso cuerpo bien detallado.

La caído dirijo y se metió en el agua cálida y veía como se sentía ese alivio y a la vez poder descansar de un largo día

-Yuuma... ah perdón raynalle porque actuaste rara en nuestra cita, era para caer en tu trampa- Decía black mientras recordaba esa mascara que tapaba quien era en realidad

-Igual tu ibas hacer conmigo- Le regreso la duda al saiyajin copia mientras se relajaba de las burbujas que provenían el yacusi

Al recordar esa actitud tonta de black, este se avergüenza sabiendo que se comportó como un mortal-Ocultábamos nuestras identidades como si fueran mascaras- Claro black el amor te hizo actuar diferente…. Ocultando tu verdadera identidad sádica y blasfema en una máscara.

-Qué suerte que cambiaste tu personalidad, porque sería un fiasco tenerte de novia- Decía black mientras recordaba esa personalidad tierna y gentil que vio en aquella cita.

-Una persona fría sin sentimientos junto con una chica amigable y abierta no son el uno para el otro. Además de actuar como un chico con las hormonas alborotadas- Ese fue el pensamiento de Yuuma al ver su conducta estúpida de black en la cita

 _-_ _Por qué demonios actué así-_ Se decía así mismo black en su cabeza.

-Black te gustaría...- Comenta raynalle algo apenada

-Que te gustaría hacer- Decía este en un tono neutro

-Me podrías dar un masaje en mi espalda...- Responde la caída mientras le daba la espalda tratándose de aliviarle su bello abdomen.

-Claro- Comenta el oscuro -Después de descansar en este yacusi-

Black se sentía aliviado ni en el futuro de trunks sentía esos alivios, la Ángel caído decidió abrazar el brazo de su ya querido saiyajin copia y quedarse asi toda la noche, pero ella en los siguientes 20 minutos callo a un sueño profundo la pelinegra después de tanto alivio cayo rendida, black decidió no más que llevarse a su invitada a dormir en un cuarto dejándola ahí toda la noche mientras saco una caja musical que se escuchó en su cuarto... esa melodía proveniente en esa caja musical se trataba de lilium una canción que al escucharse se sentía una paz interior y a la vez tristeza en ella.

...

* * *

 **En el club del oculto, todos los presentes tenían la boca abierta al enterar lo sucedido con el saiyajin copia**

-Veo que tuvieron una pelea difícil- Dijo sona al acomodarse sus lentes

-Y lo peor es que extermino a un ángel caído y se llevó a sus compañeras y se llevó a mi torre, una de ellas se trataba la misma chica que mato a issei y sobre todo es su novia ahora- Lo que dijo rias había sorprendido a Sona sobre la relación entre black y la caído.

-Su novia- Dijo tsubaki -Pero son goku está comprometido con katsura de 2 grado-

-Al parecer trabaja como su maid al igual que sus compañeras- Decía mientras recordaba aquel día en que se inscribió

Hubo silencio en el salón Rias estaba impactada al ver un sujeto como black tal parece que es el sujeto indicado para destruir su compromiso con cierto pajarraco, estará a la altura de un demonio ultímate o del mismo lucifer/su hermano mayor, se tratara de un ser bastante lo bastante poderoso como el mismo dragón rojo e incluso de la loli dragona, será un peligro para ellos y las demás fracciones, ahora que tiene a su poder tres ángeles caídos a su mando y una de ellas es su novia.

Rias estaba pensando un plan en reclutar a black goku, será una estupidez pero asi evitaría un caos post-apocalíptico sobre lo sobrenatural y la humana -Sona tengo una idea- Contesto la pelirroja rompiendo el silencio

-Qué idea tienes en la cabeza rias-san- Responde la pelinegra de cabello cortó

-Sera una idea bastante arriesgada, pero asi evitaremos su objetivo principal- Responde rias con los brazos cruzados por debajo de sus pechos

-A que te refieres de objetivo- responde Sona- Hablas de su erradicación hacia los humanos-

-Asi es, sé que los humanos piensan que somos unas criaturas horrendas y se quejan de los asaltos, matanzas e incluso el abuso infantil que hay en esta sociedad y no ven que ellos son los monstruos y no nosotros como lo es en la biblia. Aunque aquí Japón son ateos y de otra religión- Responde la presidenta mientras se dirigía a la mesa de Sona.

-Cuál es tu plan, rias- Contesto Sona acomodándose los lentes

-Reclutarlo a nuestras noblezas Sona... la tuya y la mía- Dijo rias con pleno miedo recorriendo en su cuerpo

-¡Estás loca!- Contesto Sona con miedo hacia la idea de rias -Él es un peligro para nosotros y tú lo quieres reclutar, mira como dejo a tu nobleza una mierda y tú no vez el plato principal...- Dice Sona con algo de odio y lógica -Ah, lo haces por tu compromiso con riser verdad, si lo tienes en tu nobleza y descubre tu plan te traicionara y luego nos matara a ambas-

Tenía esto lógica, rias descubrió su plan y era reclutarlo para luego destruir su compromiso, pero había un problema si el descubre su plan las matara incluyendo a sus piezas tenía un mini flahsback de Akeno, Kiba, e inclusive de issei descansando de la pelea que tuvieron, el castaño tenía unas pequeñas pesadillas en el flashback.

-También se llevó a mi torre koneko-chan teniéndola como rehén en su casa. Pensó rías.

Rias estaba entre la espada y la pared pero lograra tener a su nobleza alguien como black estaba de acuerdo pero también en contra; evitaría su objetivo y era destruir humanos pero por el otro lado, era destruir su compromiso pero la traición de black eliminando su existencia y la de los demonios -Ya sé que voy hacer- Dijo Rias con algo de felicidad.

* * *

...

Black se encontraba en su sala junto con sus maids comiendo sus platillos como siempre su ración de comida al día por parte de sus maids

-P-por... cierto... kotonoha-san- dijo black para luego tragarse su comida -esas zorras vinieron a hacer los deberes-

-Si-

-Vaya de seguro lo hicieron para no morir, jujuju... como sea gracias por el desayuno maids si siguen asi se merecerán unas vacaciones ahora háganme el favor de entrenar- dijo black mientras tomaba jugo después de levantarse de su asiento.

-De verdad- Responde Lucy hacia su amo y este mueve la cabeza en señal de sí.

-De verdad muchas gracias black-sama es muy lindo de su parte, nuestro amo no era así con nosotras- Dijo Azusa con felicidad.

-Les dije habrá cambios ahora que soy su amo y a diferencia de es gordo asqueroso las tratare bien y no las abusare de explotación de trabajo- Responde black con frialdad al parecer aunque haya sentido otro sentimiento aparte del amor aún tenía esa frialdad que posee en su interior

-Bueno recojan la mesa me voy a la academia- Dijo black

-Hai- Contestaron todas

-Black-sama, que haremos con el lugar restante y sobre todo la cantidad que dejo de comida en los platos- Dijo Sanae al ver lo ya mencionado

-Es cierto, se me olvido decirles esto chicas- dijo black con la palma en la frente -Desde ahora tenemos invitadas están descansando aun y sobre todo una de ellas es mi novia ahora vivirán con nosotros. Ryuugu-

-ha-

-Guarda esta ración de comida en la nevera es para mis invitadas, en cuanto a este, Tomoyo-

-ha-

-Este es para mi novia se llama Raynalle caliéntalo y ponle los cubiertos para comer, yo mientras le escribo esta carta- Responde Black serio

-Se ve lindo como es con las mujeres y lo felicito por tener novia tan rápido al ser un hombre frio tiene sentimientos en alguna parte de su corazón- Dijo Himari con un toque alegre y dulzura hacia black.

-Como sea, katsura apresúrate- dijo black directo hacia la puerta de la entrada esperando a su maid.

* * *

….. **Entrada de la academia**

-En la academia kouh se encontraba rias gremory en la entrada esperando a black goku alguien conocido del saiyajin copia, no había nadie que conocía o le caía bien a black solo escucho reproches o insultos de los alumnos sobre el oscuro o de salir con el siendo rias gremory la onne-sama de la academia junto con akeno.

Rias estaba molesta por lo dicho en la academia sabiendo que black se roba la atención de los demás hasta que...-Oye Mimina-san- Dijo rias al ver la loli de segundo -Oye black es de tu salón no es así puedes mandar un mensaje a tu compañero goku-

-Claro gremory-Sempai- contesto la castaña -Que se le ofrece-

-Bueno quiero que en la hora del receso que venga al club de lo ocultismo quiero hablar con el- Responde Rias al ver a su compañera de segundo de estatura baja

-Está bien gremory-senpai- Responde la loli castaña -Se lo diré-

-Gracias Minima-san, aparte de buena dibujante eres buena en los mensajes... bueno nos vemos-

Rias se fue a la academia a tomar clase, la castaña esperaba a su amigo para decirle el mensaje de la pelirroja hasta que...

-Minima-san!- Una voz algo conocida para la loli le tumbo los tímpanos y se trataba de black

-Black-san- Contesta la castaña volteando a ver su amigo

-Que haces aquí esperabas a alguien-

-No lo que pasa es que...- la loli decía mientras agarraba su mochila

-Dime... algún idiota le quieres hacer un dibujo o te sigue molestando de nuevo- Black dice mientras la ira segaba sus ojos.

-No lo que pasa es que... Rias gremory-senpai te quiere ver en el receso en el club de lo oculto- dice sincera la loli castaña hacia su amigo

-Con que Rias Gremory quiere verme- decía mientras se tronaba el cuello "De seguro me pedirá disculpas de rodillas por haberse enfrentado hacia su dios, jajajaja será divertido"- Dice mentalmente mientras observaba desde a lo lejos una pelirroja en la puerta principal de la escuela **.**

* * *

 **Comienza el capitulo**

Goku black camina junto a kotonoha y mimina que estaba felices junto a black, el poderoso saiyajin copia. Las chicas observa a black llegado ellas tienes los ojos con corazón al verlo sonrojadas, ya que él las está saludado cariñosamente haciendo que este enamoradas de él.

Black no se dio cuenta pero estaba siendo observado por rias la heredera del clan gremory que esperaba que viniera como le dijo a la pequeña loli, sona sitri también observa desde el edificio del consejo estudiantil.

La heredera del clan sitri estaba nerviosa viendo como black hace una sonrisa falsa enfrente de todos demostrado que es alguien malvado y de un corazón lleno de odio y desprecio hacia los humanos. La heredera siente un mal presentimiento que pasara en el receso preguntándose que es esa sensación de que algo malo pasara.

* * *

 **Clase de black- viernes 8:00 am**

Black estaba relajado pensado que las clases son aburridas ya que él es muy inteligente y solo le dan algo de información de la historia de los humanos.

-que aburrido son estas clases ya que no son interesante para mí que soy un dios. Piensa black. La hermosa maestra de cabello rojo se dan cuenta de que su guapo alumno black no le presta atención mirado a la ventana, ella no quiere discutir con él ya que tiene un agolpamiento por él.

-son goku ¿viendo que estas tan distraído por que no vienes al Pizarro a resolver esto? – responde la maestra Hiroko Takashiro seria.

Algunos estudiantes se rieron al pensar que responderá mal, y más se reía los alumnos varones. Black no le hiso caso.

Takashiro es una hermosa mujer de 30 años tiene los ojos violeta y pelo rojo a mediados de longitud en su juventud, pero lo lleva largo y fluido como un adulto. Viste un traje algo formal que consiste en una chaqueta de color blanco con morado oscuro con puños blancos en ambas mangas y una falda roja. Hay una corbata amarilla distintiva amarrada en arco debajo de su cuello blanco. Además, lleva largas medias negras que llegan hasta sus muslos y tacones altos negros. Sus labios están cubiertos con lápiz labial rojo y lleva dos joyas en forma de perla verde en su oreja.

-claro Takashiro-sensei no me importa… -responde black goku dando una sonrisa como el verdadero goku que la sonrojo como a las chicas.

Se levanta agarra una tiza y escribe la respuesta sorprendiendo a todos dejándolos con los ojos como platos al ver que está correcto. Las chicas estaba impresionada de ver que es muy listo black y fuerte, el saiyajin se acerca a la maestra para susurrarle algo.

-¿Qué me dice mi querida y hermosa sensei takashiro, veo que te has enamorado de mí y querías una cita verdad? Ya que si quieres te puedo proponer que hablemos luego que me dices. –responde black haciéndola sonrojar algo.

 **Hiroko Takashiro susurado** : claro goku-kun nos vemos luego en el segundo receso en el salón de música que estará desocupado. Dice separándose y enviándolo a su asiento, black sonríe internamente de querer disfrutar cogiéndola a la profesora de matemáticas.

 **Pensamiento Hiroko Takashiro** : dios goku-kun es tan lindo y cuando está cerca me deja desconcentrada, por lo guapo y fuerte que es… además de muy listo como se dio cuenta.

La clase transcurrió normalmente hasta que sonó el timbre y goku con mimina se reunieron a comer, mientras comía el saiyajin le explicaba como servía el aparato que le dio estado con kotonoha también.

Goku black le dijo a mimina y a kotonoha que lo siguiera para que sepa la verdad de que son los del club del ocultismo. Caminaron relajadamente hasta que llegaron al club tocado y se abrió automáticamente.

* * *

 **Club de ocultismo**

El saiyajin copia entra con las chicas que lo sigue, sorprendiendo a rias, sona y los miembros heridos ya que ella solo llamo a él. Y el trajo a las dos chicas Dándoles algo de celos al ver que esta tan unido con las dos chicas.

-que quieres gremory al llamarme ya que estaba pasado un momento divertido con mimina-chan y kotonoha-san, veo que todavía tu inútil reina y asqueroso pervertido como esa chica esta heridos.

Lo que dijo la copia hiso sonrojar las dos chicas e hiso enojar a rias y a los de su nobleza excepto koneko que no estaba. Issei miraba a black con miedo al saiyajin, ya que sonría diabólicamente asustándolos. El peón pervertido tenía el brazo vendado ya que akeno y rias le ayudo tener el brazo pegado ya que le tiene temor a black después de haberle dando una paliza y cortado su brazo.

El dragón Ddraig que vive en el El Boosted Gear de issei está asustado ya el saiyajin es muy poderoso. –ese sujeto son goku es muy poderoso seguro albion ni yo le podamos ganar a el que es el demonio mismo. Piensa Ddraig.

Black-san porque trajiste a katsura-san y mimina-san ya que nosotras teníamos que hablar con Tigo, de una propuesta y explicarte que somos. Black se enoja por lo que respondió rias gremory dejado de estar cruzado de brazos para luego acercarse rias a una velocidad rápida, materializado a su espada cortándole algo las mejillas haciéndola sangrar.

Todos se sorprendieron por la acción de black se regenera la herida, que le hiso goku black a rias y ella está asustada algo ya que no pudieron ver cuando se movió… Escucha niña mimada e idiota ellas dos se quedara ya que son alguien importante para mí. –responde black fríamente sorprendiendo a todos.

Rias y sona entendieron aceptaron lo que dijo el poderoso saiyajin malvado. Sona: black-san espera deja que te expliquemos porque te llamamos nosotras.

Rias: si verdad tranquilízate.

Black suspira se cruza de brazos. Está bien dígame que me propone simples humanos.

Rias: somos demonios yo soy rias gremory del clan gremory.

Sona: y yo soy sona sitri la heredera del clan sitri.

Saca sus aladas de murciélago demonio. Le empezaron a contar los demonios de las tres facciones Ángeles, demonios y Ángeles caídos, la guerra de las facciones como la muerte del dios de la biblia. Black ya le venía la idea de lo que le iba a pedir las dos demonios al escuchar que rencarnar asquerosos humanos.

Mimina y kotonoha esta sorprendidas de lo que escucharon por rias y sona al ver que no son humanas. Black nos puedes decir cuál es tu Motivación y que eres ya que no eres un humano eso. –le pregunta rias y sona.

No me compare con ser un asqueroso humano yo soy un dios saiyajin, los humanos son innecesarios en este mundo. Es preciso exterminarlos. Sona y rias: ¿Qué dices y por qué tienes una amista con kotonoha, mimina y tus maid? ¡Déjate de decir tonterías!

Ellas son las únicas humanas que me importa por supuesto, igualmente ruruko como koneko y las tres Ángeles son también importantes. Yo no les diré mi origen a ustedes y por cierto ruruko la hice mía ya que ella ya no te sirve tanto sona-san ya que hice una modificación sirviéndome. Debo decir que disfrute de ese cuerpo tan hermoso hecho perfecto por los dioses ya que no tiene ninguna falla.

–dice black lamiéndose los labios haciendo ruruko sonrojar gustándole lo que dijo black.

Algunas de la chicas les dio celos, mimina y kotonoha están sonrojadas ya que esta enamoradas de él y quiere que las haga suya.

Yo he visto desde una altura mucho mayor a la suya… este, muchos mundos, universos, multiversos… el orden de todas las cosas y su verdad Y el resultado fue darme cuenta que los humanos debían ser exterminados. Por las asquerosidades que hace: violación, muerte, hambruna, racismo, peleas, desmembramientos, secuestros, guerra, corrupción y eso que han destruido el hermoso planeta tierra, como otros planetas y creaciones.

El único fracaso en la creación perfecta de dios Eso son los humanos. El universo debe ser un lugar mucho más hermoso ¡Por eso eliminare a los humanos para volver en el dios que no reconoce su error ya que yo soy un dios jajajaja! – black muestra una sonrisa malvada que asusta a todos excepto a ruruko que tenía un poco de miedo… mimina y kotonoha se asustaron algo pero no se preocuparon ya que black las protegería.

Yuto: no te permitiremos que hagas eso bastardo aunque estemos heridos.

Issei: ¡no me jodas no permitiré que mates a los humanos y a las oppai y a mi familia!

Akeno: ara ara ara black recibirás una dura lección aunque seas mas fuerte.

Saji: ¡Eso no es algo que debas decir tu bastardo!

Black es rodeado en una aura oscura que sorprende a la nobleza de sona y sona. Akeno dispara un poderoso rayo que detiene goku black con una mano si sufrir daño para luego moverse velozmente y darle fuerte rodillazo agarrándole la cabeza y dándole en el estómago haciendo que salga sangre. Y darles fuertes golpes estrellándola contra el muro del club.

Kotonoha y mimina estaba sorprendida del ataque brutal que uso el saiyajin malvado. Issei no puede llamar su boosted gear ya que tiene brazo todavía dañado después de que se lo corto black, el corre tratado de golpear con su otra mano a el saiyajin… solo para ser detenido al black agarrar su brazo sano y romperle la mano y darle diez rodillazo en el estómago haciendo que bote sangre y saliva.

Ahhhhhhhhh grhhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhh ahhhhh mi mano. –grita el pervertido asustado a todas las chicas por la brutalidad del saiyajin copia malvado. Saji saca su sacred gear Absorption Line utiliza para crear y conectarle una línea a black para absorber su poder poco a poco.

Tiene la apariencia de un pequeño lagarto de aspecto tierno (se acerca más a la forma de un camaleón) con ojos violeta y un rostro deforme que aparece en la mano del usuario. Black no le dio mucha importancia ya que siente un pequeño mosco que es saji con su sacred gear que le esta quita energía.

Kiba aprovecha para atacar usado dos espada que invoco blandiéndolas en frente de black que sonríe, detiene las espadas con un dedo y las rompe para luego patear a kiba en el estómago y darle múltiples golpes tirándolo al suelo… Black aparece enfrente de saji agarrándolo de la garganta mientras todavía seguía absorbiendo.

Vaya idiota piensas por absorber tan poca energía por ese artefacto me ganaras no me hagas reír estúpido, que inmaduros no son más que ataques de rabia ¿cree que puede ganarme? – black crea una pequeña bola de ki que se la incrusta en el estómago.

Dejado sorprendidos a todos por tal acción malvada, hacia el peón de sona que cae de rondillas escupiendo mucha sangre. Toma sona.

Black le laza una semilla del ermitaño que la atrapa, preguntándose qué es eso. Sona: ¿Qué es esto?

– dáselo a ese idiota para recuperarse ya que si no morirá.

Ella se lo dan recuperándose del ataque de black. Y bien que quieren ustedes para llamarme aquí, ya que no creo que sea solo para decirme que son demonios.

Sona y rias: queremos que te unas a nosotras siendo de nuestra nobleza y te daremos cualquier cosa a cambio de que no mates humanos. Black se enojó por lo que digiero las dos demonios.

Solos les diré que no creo que pueda rencarnarme en un demonio ya que yo soy demasiado poderoso para ustedes que no tiene el mismo poder que yo ni me supera. Eso es verdad lo que dices black, pero nosotras te marcaremos para que tengas nuestro símbolos de clan sin tener que usar las evil pieza así serás parte de nosotros si ser demonio. habla las dos herederas demoniacas.

Aceptare ser parte de sus clanes pero con la condición de que se vuelvan mis maids, ustedes dos y su nobleza de mujeres además de que las violare pero si se reúsan. Black agarra a rias y sona como su rehenes de él, le tape la boca y le agarra sus pechos dándole excitación moviéndolos sus tetas acariciado como se le plazca de arriba abajo y de izquierda a derecha.

Las chicas tenía celos porque alguien tan guapo y fuerte le haga eso a rias y sona. Si no acepta mi propuesta yo los eliminare a todos y la humanidad excepto a ruruko, koneko, mis maid y la adorable mimina. Lo que dijo black la hiso sonrojar a la loli adorable al ver que le importa el saiyajin.

Sona y rias dan pequeños gemidos de excitación sonrojadas ya que les gusta lo que hace, y decidieron aceptar la propuesta moviendo la cabeza sorprendiendo a su nobleza, las chicas. black sonríe disfrutado Suelta a rias y sona de la excitación se siente humilladas/apenadas/excitadas y que se viene debido a que black la éxito a niveles placenteros mojado sus bragas.

Las dos heredera demonio estaba rojas, sus rostro se enserio convocaron su símbolo de clan. Sona y rias: podrías por favor quitarte la camisa un momento para que te demos nuestro símbolo de clan sellado el trato. Claro rias y sona eso are.

Se sube la camisa haciendo babear a las chicas que tenía un hilo de sangre al ver el cuerpo moreno, y musculoso. Issei tiene envidia al ver el cuerpo musculoso de goku, rias y sona toca el pecho de black marcándolo dejado su marcas de clan que esta invisible y solo se muestra a demonios y otro seres.

Rias y sona cuando toca el cuerpo musculoso le gusto ya que demuestra que es todo un hombre fuerte y poderoso.

Black se sube la camisa y se va junto a las dos chicas lindas que lo acompañaron. Rias y sona se preocupa de por qué es así el saiyajin ya que le gusto algo cuando las tocaron en sus tetas, ruruko tenía celos de que su amo black acariciara a su ama kaicho.

 **Sona pensamiento: rayos ese black-san es alguien muy atrevido, pero debo admitir que me gusto lo que hizo "él tiene una motivación muy desquiciada y tiene algo de razón que los humanos han causado cosas horribles".**

 **Rias pensamiento: me encargare de hacer que dejes ese objetivo black-kun ya alguien tan poderoso como el, sería muy útil además de que es muy lindo… cuando me toco me sentí tan bien y me di cuenta que el yo no le intereso, voy a hacer que cambies seas una buena persona.**

* * *

 **Academia kuoh- "salón" de música 12:30 pm**

La maestra Hiroko Takashiro esta esperado a su alumno amado que tiene un agolpamiento. La maestra no se dio cuenta que estaba escondida aika kiryuu ya que tenía curiosidad de quien espera la maestra.

Se abre la puerta y entra black goku sorprendiendo a la chica pervertida al verlo ya que el cierra la puerta y coloca una fuerte barrera para no ser interrumpidos.

Black se acerca a la hermosa sensei colocado dos dedos en su barbilla, ya que ella esta sonrojada de verlo. – Takashiro-san yo disfrutare de este momento ahora mismo como tú, mi linda sensei que he deseado poseerte para que seas solo mía. Responde black.

La sensei se sonroja y black aprovecha besándola dándole un beso francés, que cambio a apasionado y separándose en unos minutos en un hilo de saliva. La profesora sonríe cariñosamente gustándole el beso de su alumno al ser el primero y ya queriendo pasar a la siguiente parte.

Hiroko Takashiro: por favor goku-kun quiero que me hagas tuyo y darte mi primera vez, y disfrutar del momento.

Goku sonríe lamiéndose los labios y quitándole la camisa dejándola en sostén.

* * *

 **Escena lemon**

 **Black le quita el sujetador apreciado las tetas talla E empezado chupar una y jugar con la otra teta manoseándola y pasado una mano por las bragas que esta mojadas. Black disfruta de los gemidos que son música para sus oídos, disfrutado de este momento de placer.**

 **Ah ah ah ah ah ah goku-kun goku-kun goku-kun ah ah sigue lamiendo ah ah ah haces que ah ah me siento increíble. Black le baja la falda a la hermosa chica, goku besa y chupa el seno derecho disfrutado de las oppai. Goku black le saca algo de leche de las tetas disfrutado del sabor de esas ricas tetas.**

 **Black la besa en los labios para luego besa el cuello, las tetas y pecho, goku black le quita las bragas que tiene empapadas de líquido vaginales. El saiyajin copia malvado le mete dedos en su coño mientras masajea y chupa las tetas de la hermosa profesora y escucha los gemidos fuerte de placer.**

 **Ah ah ah am ah uh ah uh ah uh goku goku sigue ah ah ah haces ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah uh uh uh ah. black se quita su camisa mostrado su pecho musculoso que les hiso a las dos chicas que tenga hilo de sangre que sale de la nariz, por tal cuerpo perfecto que aria a los dioses tener envidia.**

 **Black se baja los pantalones de su traje especial, sorprendiendo a las chicas al ver el enorme paquete de 38 cm que sorprendiendo a las chicas que ve esa enorme verga. Estate preparada Takashiro-san ya que te voy a dar duro contra el muro y disfrutar de tu hermoso cuerpo, al ser una profesora muy hermosa.**

 **La hermosa profesora se sonrojo y estaba este momento para hacerlo con goku. Si por favor métemela esa enorme verga y toma mi virginidad ya que lo quiero disfrutar y gritar de placer con Tigo.**

 **Black se lame los labios ya querido verla gimiedo y se acaricia su enorme verga lubricándola y lo acerca a la vagina entrado y rompiendo el himen de la profesora… sale algo de sangre mientras entre la mitad de la verga, ella grita fuerte de placer pegada un muro junto black que la penetra disfrutado… goku le acaricia las tetas de la hermosa chica, la besa apasionadamente y también le levanta sus piernas y algunos jugos vaginales sale de la cocha como su sangre del himen.**

 **Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah goku-kun goku-kun ah ah ah goku-kun duele duele duele duele ah ah ah goku es demasiado enorme tu anaconda. Black la besa en la boca, tetas haciendo que se acostumbra mientras la besa cambiado los fuertes gritos de placer por gemidos de placer y sus ojos obtuvieron un corazón de color rojo disfrutado.**

 **Goku black deja de besarla y le acaricia las tetas mientras gimen de placer, black disfruta sonriendo de ver la cara de placer de su sensei. Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh ah ah goku goku goku goku goku goku, haces que me sienta increíble ah ah ah ah ah estoy feliz de darle ah ah mi primera vez a ti goku goku-kun.**

 **Ah ah ah ah ah ah goku-kun goku-kun goku-kun ah ah ah ah ah sigue por favor ve más rápido ah. ah sí ah ah ah si Hiroko-san ah ah ah ah se siente muy bien tu interior ah ah y me aprietas mi polla, ah ah ah ah si ahora iré más rápido.**

 **Black comenzó a ir más rápido haciendo que gima más fuerte de placer la hermosa profesora, hiroko takashiro pone expresiones pervertida que le gusta a goku disfrutado. El saiyajin copia siguió así unos minutos escuchado los fuerte gemidos que ase despertar los deseos lujurioso de la copia del saiyajin querido.**

 **Lo mejor de lo mejor de ... goku goku goku posturas del Sigue mejor de lo mejor de lo mejor de goku estoy en mi limite Ahhhhhhhhhhh me vengo. Lo mejor de lo mejor de lo mejor de la Leche tomo mi haaaaaaaaaaa.**

 **La hermosa profesora gimen fuerte de placer liberado sus líquidos vaginales de la excitación… black libero un gran cantidad de su leche en el coño de la profesora, como en las tetas y rostro. Takashiro sensei esta gotada y se traga el semen de black que cayó en sus tetas y rostro "gustándole el sabor de la leche de su alumno".**

 **Oh eso fue increíble Takashiro-sensei, pero todavía no hemos terminado ya que yo quiero disfrutarte un poco a mi linda profesora. Lo que dijo black hiso sonrojar a la profesora y sonrió de la felicidad por lo que dijo el saiyajin.**

 **Black recuesta suavemente a su sensei y le vuelve a introducir su enorme verga, manosea sus tetas chuca y besa su rostro. Le mete dedos mientras la penetra haciendo que gima de placer más fuerte, haciendo que black sonríe placenteramente.**

 **Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah goku goku goku ah ah ah sí hazme tuya tu mujer, quiero ah sentirte todo ah dentro de mí. La Hermosa profesora peli roja pasa sus manos por la espalda rasguñándolo con sus uñas haciendo que vaya más fuertes.**

 **Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah goku goku goku goku sigue, sigue ah ah ah ah ah ah ah sí hazme completamente tuya ya que te amo. Black sonríe dándole más fuerte en la cocha, chupándole las tetas y masajeándolas de arriba abajo e izquierda a derecha.**

 **Lo mejor de lo mejor de lo mejor de si me querido Goku lo mejor de lo mejor de la mejor de lo mejor de Creo Que Estoy millas goku limite ... Lo mejor de lo mejor de lo mejor de la espalda por favor Toda tu lechita Lo mejor de lo mejor de Ahhhhhhhhhhh me vengo. Lo mejor de lo mejor de lo mejor de toma Toda Mi Leche haaaaaaaaaa lo mejor de lo mejor de.**

 **Black libera una gran cantidad de semen que cae en su coño, pecho teta y rostro. Ella saborea el semen que le cayó para luego caer sonriendo feliz agotada del placer que tuvo.**

* * *

 **Fin de lemon**

La linda aika tenía sus bragas mojadas al ver la escena ardiente de placer, que hizo a ella manosearse las tetas y meterse dedos en el coño gimiendo algo bajo.

Aika es una muchacha delgada y tetona de 17 años de edad, con el pelo castaño largo atado en dos trenzas con cintas azules y ojos color avellana. El rasgo que más se asocia es el de color rosa, con gafas circulares de borde en su cara que va junto con su rasgo de carácter de tener la capacidad de calcular el tamaño de la "masculinidad" de un hombre sólo por mirar. viste el uniforme de la Academia Kuoh que consta de: camisa blanca de manga larga, camisa abotonada con revestimientos verticales, una cinta negra en el cuello, una capa de hombro negro y corsé abotonado a juego; Falda magenta con acentos blancos.

Black desaparece mientras una aika que está sumida en el placer con los ojos cerrados, fantaseado con black al estar escondida. Black aparece detrás de aika sonriendo y colocado sus dos manos en la espalda de ella haciendo que se sorprenda.

Puedo saber que estás haciendo aika-san… gok… no es lo que piensas yo estaba y cuando los vi, sentía mi coño húmedo queriendo masturbarme. Schh aika-san si quieres yo puedo disfrutar tu hermoso y sexy cuerpo, ya que tú eres una hermosa belleza perfecta al igual que la sensei.

Ella se sonroja sus mejilla queriendo probar la verga del poderoso black querido, ella piensa en darle su primera vez. Claro goku-kun te dejo probar mi cuerpo, para darte mi primera vez como sensei takashiro.

* * *

 **2 limón**

 **Black se acerca a aika quitándole la ropa y sonriendo al ver que su coñito esta mojado, acerco su rostro al coño húmedo lamiéndolo metiendo sus lengua dentro y metiendo dedo. La chica pervertida comienza a gemir disfrutar de ese momento de placer, gimiendo tocándose las tetas de placer al ser talla C.**

 **Ah ah ah ah ah ah uh uh uh uh ah uh uh ah sí por favor sigue lamiendo mi vagina, ah ah ah ah ah. black saca su lengua y le mete los cinco dedos de la mano derecha haciendo gemir fuerte de placer.**

 **Black se lamio los labios gustándole los líquido vaginales de aika, se acerca al rostro de ella besándola apasionadamente y acariciado su tetas. Ah ah uh mhm ah ah ah ah ah goku-kun goku-kun goku-kun ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah uh mhm uhn.**

 **Mientras se besaba la chica pervertida ella gimen de placer gustándole esa sensación tan agradable. Black se separa besándola acercado su enorme verga al coño de ella penetrándola lentamente, haciendo que salga algo de sangre al romper su himen haciendo que grite de dolor fuerte por la "penetración".**

 **Black se dio cuenta que ella tiene lágrimas en sus ojos y grita de dolor, el saiyajin copia malvada limpia sus lágrimas con su mano como lamiendo y la besa apasionadamente haciendo que pase el dolor.**

 **Le acaricia las tetas pellizcándole los pezones provocado que giman fuerte de placer. Black sonríe disfrutado de los gemidos fuertes que pega aika disfrutado del momento placentero, al ver la caras pervertidas que hace al penetrarla y tocarla.**

 **Black mueve sus manos levantado las piernas de la chica pervertida, con su mano libre toco el coño acariciándole mientras la penetra lentamente. Ah ah au ah ah ah ah ah ah uh ah am au ah goku-kun ah ah uh ah ah ah goku-kun goku-kun goku-kun goku-kun ah ah ah ah ah ah ah por favor ve más rápido quiero sentirte en mi.**

 **Si eso quieres entonces toma aika-chan. Black la embestida yendo más rápido haciéndola gemir más fuerte como apareciendo corazones rosas en sus ojos por tanto placer. Ah ah ua au au ah ah ah ah goku goku si por favor sigue ah ah ah estoy en mi limite ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh me corro.**

 **aika kiryuu libero sus jugos de amor que era mucho por tanto placer que recibió. Saca su verga liberado una gran cantidad de semen que cae en su pecho, tetas y rostro… que limpia la chica pervertida comiéndoselo y gustándole el sabor, ya que disfruto dándole su primera vez.**

* * *

 **Fin de lemon**

Black se limpia el semen que le quedo usado ki que lo rodea en agua estado limpio, él se coloca su traje negro botas blancas, faja roja de kung fu. La profesora Hiroko Takashiro se levanta dándose cuenta que black también había tenido sexo con aika kiryuu uno de sus estudiantes.

Hiroko Takashiro: ¿Qué haces aika-san? esto no se lo cuentes a nadie y te dejo compartir a goku-kun.

aika kiryuu: está bien sensei Takashiro buen trato y yo estaba aquí porque la seguí, ya que me parecía extraño que viniera aquí… y cuando te vi haciéndolo con goku-kun me estaba masturbado y terminamos haciéndolo debo admitir que lo disfrute mucho. Buena idea de compartirlo.

aika kiryuu y Hiroko Takashiro: que piensas goku-kun quieres que seamos tus amadas novias amantes.

Black los pensó unos minutos pareciéndole buena idea, sonriendo por los buenos beneficio. Está bien chicas acepto que sea mis queridas chicas, porque no nos vamos ya que ya va sonar el timbre.

Las chicas se alegraron vistiéndose para salir, ambas está feliz de tener a alguien lindo como él.

* * *

 **Puerta de salida**

Goku black salió caminado junto Kotonoha katsura y mimina osawa, el saiyajin se fijó que aika kiryuu y Hiroko Takashiro se fueron a sus casas a dormir.

Mientras caminaba black sitio una poderosa energía en el cielo, black observa dándose cuenta que es broly el que esta volado. El saiyajin copia se detiene y tiene una cara seria observado a broly, las ve que goku se detiene y ve que observa al cielo.

Kotonoha katsura: ¿Qué pasa black-kun algo te sucede, para detenerte?

Mimina osawa: ¿qué pasa black-san algo te preocupa? Para detenerte.

Ka-kakaroto kakaroto kakaroto kakaroto te are sufrir, como matar a esas dos chicas maldito. Broly grita furioso liberado una gran cantidad de ki transformándose en súper saiyajin, y lazo dos bolas de ki hacia kotonoha y mimina que ve como llega esas poderosas esferas de poder.

Black se mueve velozmente repeliendo los ataques de energía que iba directo hacia las chicas y destruyéndose en el cielo. Black sonríe malvadamente al ver que encontró alguien más fuerte que mirai trunks y le puede dar un verdadero desafío.

Jajajajaja por fin encuentro un oponente digno aparte de son goku para demostrar mi fuerza, de mi cuerpo perfecto te demostrare la belleza de un dios jajaja… grahhhhhhhhhh haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa grahh haaaaaaaaaa.

El cielo se nubla completamente y por la fuerte expulsión de energía, black cambio al súper saiyajin. Goku black flota hacia el cielo pero primero crea un campo de fuerza poderoso, que protege a mimina y kotonoha.

Quédense ahí Kotonoha-san mimina-chan ya que es peligroso. Las chicas asienten la cabeza haciéndole caso a la contraparte malvada de goku.

Eres realmente extraño kakarotto, pero no importa yo te eliminare y te are sufrir. No me hagas reír saiyajin yo te eliminare y demostrar mi poder como mi grandeza de dios absoluto.

Se mueve velozmente chocado sus puños golpeándose y contratacado y defendiéndose creado poderosa ondas de choque que hace temblar la tierra. Black aparece detrás de broly dándole un fuerte codazo en la espalda para luego darle múltiples patadas hacia el cielo. Broly dispara múltiples bolas de ki, desaparece velozmente "black contrarresta las bolas de ki disparado múltiples de color dorado explotado creado poderosas explosiones".

Broly aparece detrás de black agarrándole los brazos sujetándole bien fuerte ( **N/A: es como la escena de broly cuando agarra a gohan de los brazos, casi rompiéndoselos de broly regresa.)** tronándole los brazos rompiéndoselos saliéndole algo de sangre. Las dos chicas se tapa la boca pensado que black está en problemas muy grandes, teniendo lágrimas.

Ahhhhhhhhh grahhhh jajaja bastardo me rompiste los brazos, jajaja vaya ventaja. Yo te dejare sufrir kakaroto hasta la muerte. Rías, su nobleza, sona y la nobleza de sona aparecieron al sentir una enorme poder. Cuando llegaron se sorprendieron al ver a broly sujetándole los brazos a black rompiéndoselo que estaba muy heridos con sangre.

Las de la nobleza estaba preocupados al ver que black su más reciente miembro sufre al estar con los brazos rotos. Ruruko estaba preocupada por su amo black queriendo ayudarlo a luchar con el monstruo de broly. Koneko no estaba ahí porque todavía descansaba pero siente el dolor de su amo black, al igual que las tres Ángeles caídos, las maid y mimina.

Black patea a broly liberándose del agarre que tenía sobre el agarra una semilla del ermitaño recuperándose, mueve sus brazos recuperándose para seguir luchado. Jajajajajaja estás haciendo que mi cuerpo se haga más poderoso, haciendo a este dios completamente perfecto.

Antes que sigamos quiero que me digas como llegaste aquí broly, ya que no es posible ya que tu habías muerto y tu alma fue al infierno juzgada Enma Daio para rencarnar en otro ser borrado tus recuerdos. Todos se sorprendieron por lo que acaba de decir goku black de las almas que son juzgadas que van al paraíso e infierno después de morir.

Jajajajaja kakaroto si quieres que te diga entonces te diré como llegue a este universo.

* * *

 **Flashback de broly**

 **Pov broly**

Después de que morir cuando luche con kakaroto, sus hijos y amigos fui enviado a el infierno encerrado en una prisión que restringió mi ki.

Estuve resignado al estar tanto tiempo en el infierno, si poder salir a buscar mi venganza contra ese infeliz de kakaroto.

Había todo tipo de sujetos raros en el infierno como yo, que también había sido asesinado por kakaroto y sus amigos… también me encontré a mi padre que no me hablaba por haberle matado.

 **¿…? Veo que tú eres broly el súper saiyajin legendario.**

 **¿…? Nos servirá para eliminar a ese sujeto llamado zamasu y probar si es útil.**

 **¿…? Ese saiyajin es fuerte y nos servirá para probar a esa copia de son goku el saiyajin.**

Broly se dan cuenta que tres seres que oculta su identidad con capuchas negras, se pregunta quienes son esos tres. ¿Quiénes rayos son ustedes tres?

 **¿…? Las presentaciones no importan nosotros te damos la oportunidad de ir a otro universo donde está el saiyajin kakaroto tu némesis.**

 **¿…? Oh quieres quedarte aquí sufriendo hasta que te toque ser rencarnado en otra alma perdiendo tus recuerdos.**

 **¿…? No vas desaprovechar esta oportunidad seguro ya que la oportunidad de poder buscar venganza es algo exquisito.**

Le dice las tres voces a el saiyajin legedario quien no desaprovecho esa oportunidad de matar a el saiyajin que lo traumo de niño. Broly sonríe ya esperado que le den lo que necesita para buscar a kakaroto.

Broly: está bien acepto ya que quiero salir de aquí y hacer sufrir a kakaroto hasta matarlo.

Los tres sonríe abre un portal pero antes lo revive con un poder los tres seres, broly después de revivir fue enviado hacia el portal saliendo del infierno.

* * *

 **Fin del** **Flashback**

Black estaba curioso de quienes fueron los que sacaron a broly del infierno como traerlo ahí, los demonios y las dos chicas esta sorprendidos por lo que escucharon.

Black mueve velozmente después de recibir un zenkai y golpea brutalmente a broly sin darle piedad dejándolo en defensa dañándolo y tirándolo al suelo. Rias y sona crearon una barrera para no dañar a nadie del lugar.

Broly se levanta enojado por la paliza que está recibiendo a manos de black goku. ¡Maldito seas kakaroto yo te eliminare haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa grahhhhhhhh!

Broly una gran cantidad de ki transformándose en súper saiyajin legendario haciendo que los demonios se sorprendiera al igual que las dos chicas, y los seres sobrenaturales del planeta. Black sonríe para luego gritar y transformarse en súper saiyajin 2 estado igualado con broly.

Ya veo… ¿En ira? Que un humano me hiriera, eso quiere decir que puedo convertirlo en la ira de un dios. – dice black sonriendo creado su espada de ki y la empieza acerca a su otra mano.

Además, la ira que siento con migo mismo después de que un miserable humano me dañara. Lo que hace black sorprende a todos incluso a broly ya que se preguntaba que hace, las chicas que ve eso tapa la boca al ver cómo sale sangre roja y negra.

Jajajajaja um ahhhhhhhhhhhh grahhhhhhhhh… saco su guadaña de ki que es de color dorado al estar en súper saiyajin.

Broly: ¡¿Una hoz?! ¡Que estas planeado kakaroto!

Los que estaba observado estaba asustado y asombrado al ver como invoco una guadaña pareciendo la misma muerte. Issei al ver eso se asustó teniéndole más miedo a black goku creyendo que es la misma muerte.

Ruruko estaba impresionada de lo que hizo amo black y se dio cuenta que su mano se regenero la herida. Mimina: vaya black-san es increíble no pensé que tuviera tales poderes.

Kotonoha: increíble black-kun nunca pensé que pudiera hacer algo como eso.

Yuto kiba: él es la misma muerte, con razón no le pudimos ganar.

Akeno: ¡que poder monstruoso como increíble al usar esa guadaña!

Rias: qué demonios es black goku, será la misma muerte que quiere erradicar a los humanos.

Issei: ese bastardo un demonio completo que puede destruir el mundo.

Ruruko: black-sama es impresionante, no pensé que tuviera tal poder.

Sona sitri: él es el mismísimo monstruo o dios… black goku es un ser tan poderoso que puede destruir si problemas a los demonios, Ángeles caídos, Ángeles, dragones y dioses.

Tsubaki Shinra: que increíble nivel de poder que tiene superara a todos si problemas e incluso a las otra razas.

Tsubasa Yura: que monstruosa fuerza y poder que tiene esos dos, es tanta que puede destruir muchos planetas.

Tomoe Meguri: no puedo creer que alguien tan lindo sea un malvado que quiere destruir la raza humana y tiene poder increíble.

Reya kusaka: es impresionante que alguien como él tenga un odio tal hacia los humanos y un poder brutal que puede eliminar a 10 noblezas completas como otros seres.

Momo hanakai: ¿me pregunto si se podrá hacer que black-san sea una buena persona? Ya que así no sería un peligro.

Saji Genshirou: ese tipo es un demonio o la misma muerte ya que no le importa las vidas de los humanos, solo las de sus maid y otras cosas.

Mimina saco su cuaderno de dibujo dibujado a black ya que la inspiro al verlo.

Goku black: Observa conseguí este poder al cambiar mi ira por poder. Si el reunir ira otorga más poder para los saiyajin… yo, quien posee la mayor ira, será el más poderoso. La ira de un dios se puede convertir en un tremendo poder… ¡Y hacer esto!

¡Muere! – black blande la guadaña y broly se mueve esquiva el ataque.

Broly: no seas idiota kakaroto, si no pues cortarme…

Broly y todos observa que goku black abrió un hoyo dimensional en el cielo. Broly: ¡¿Qué es eso?!

Goku black: No sé, ni siquiera yo tengo idea. Lo que estamos viendo es, ¿Otro Universo? ¿Otro futuro? ¿Otro pasado? Tal vez sea la manifestación misma de la ira de un dios. Sobrepasa mi poder y mi entendimiento. Tal vez sea la cima de toda la existencia.

De la grieta sale diez copias de black que rodea a broly en círculos sorprendiéndolos a todos, black goku desaparece la hoz de ki.

Broly ataca tres de las copias, solo para que aparezcan otras reemplazándolas y empezaron atacarlo sin piedad de todos lados. Broly está enojado que esta arrinconado y sufriendo daño por kakaroto, el saiyajin legendario sigue atacado enfurecido eso provoco que black sonriera diabólicamente.

¡maldito kakaroto kakaroto kakaroto grahhhhhhh! –broly libera una cantidad de energía destruyendo a las copias, pero vuelve a aparecer y él está jadeado por liberar una gran cantidad de energía si no "explotaría". Esto no te lo perdonare kakaroto haaaa grahhh.

Broly disparo múltiples bolas de ki verde, black se dio cuenta que algunas va donde esta los demonios, mimina y kotonoha. Él se mueve velozmente destruyendo las esferas de energía y enviado copias que explota con la esfera… los demonios kotonoha y mimina esta sorprendidos que goku black los salvo de morir desintegrados.

Jajajaja vamos broly piensas que le puedes ganar a un dios perfecto como yo, no me hagas reír. ¡Maldito kakaroto no seas engreído haaaaaaaa! ¡Omega Blaster!

Lanza una esfera de energía de color verde, la cual se vuelve mucho más grande, haciéndose enorme y contiene un poder devastador. ¡Relámpago del Dragón! ¡Kaaaaa-meeee-haaaaaa-meeee-haaaaaaa! – black combina sus ataque haciendo un poderoso ataque oscuro eléctrico, y las copias dispara múltiples esferas de ki pequeño aumentado energía de black.

¡No me ganaras kakaroto haaaaaaaa grahhhhhhhhhhh haaa! –broly aumenta su poder llegado al fase tres sorprendiendo a black y a todos. Jajajajaja esto hará que mi poder sea más fuerte, no me ganaras asqueroso saiyajin haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa grahhhhhhhh.

Black cambio a súper saiyajin 3 aumentado más su poder superado a broly pero todavía sigue parejos en el choque, todos esta sorprendidos oír eso que ve ya que aumentaron nuevamente sus poderes los saiyajines. La energía duro dos horas hasta que explota dañado a ambos y cerrado el hoyo dimensional como desapareciendo las copias.

Los dos cae al suelo heridos por la destrucción de sus energías, para luego levantarse volado. Black aprovecha atacándolo violetamente a puñetazos y patadas, broly bloquea algunos de los ataques y sigue ataco creado poderosas ondas de choques por los ataques.

No me ganaras kakaroto toma esto haaaaa. Broly dispara múltiples bolas de ki que black, destruye enviado también ataques de energía. Aprovecho el humo para seguir atacado a broly y el saiyajin legendario se defiende y ataca… broly envía su omega blaster una vez más, black tenía una pequeña sonrisa saca su espada de ki que es mas gran por el incremento y destruye el ataque sorprendiéndolo como a todos.

¡No, no puede ser cómo pudiste destruir uno de mis ataques más poderoso kakaroto! Siento decirte esto pero un truco repetido jamás vuelve a ser efectivo en mí, cuando usas una técnicas par atacarme mi cuerpo lo memoriza y sabe la debilidad de la técnica pudiendo destruirla y no te sirve volver a usarla. Ya que mi cuerpo se hace inmune a la misma técnica usada y por eso la pude destruir tan fácil.

Los demonios, broly y las dos humanas esta sorprendidos por escuchar lo que dijo el saiyajin malvado. Broly se enfureció atacado a black y el bloque sus ataque sonriendo al ver lo predecible que es y lo fácil de leer. Black le dan una fuerte patada enviándolo lejos volado, broly aparece jadeado por el dolor de la pérdida de poder.

Broly súper saiyajin 3 este preguntándose como hizo para tener tal poder kakaroto. Para ser un humano has logrado llevarme hasta este punto... ¡Como recompensa te mostrare algo bueno!

Broly: ¡¿Cómo?!

Black sonríe liberado una energía monstruosa que asusta a todos… haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaa haaaaaaaaaaa. Rayos está saliendo del cielo por poderosa liberación de energía de black goku.

Todos menos black: ¡¿Qué esta pasado?!

Todos sienten como tiembla toda la tierra por la liberación de energía divina. Grhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh grhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… un fuerte rayo aura sale de black disparado hacia el cielo cayendo relámpagos.

El cabello se eriza de forma idéntica a Goku Super Saiyajin, con la suma de un pequeño ahoge al lado derecho. El color de sus cabellos y cejas son color pelo rosa. Sus ojos son grises. El aura adopta tonalidad carmesí y rosa y su núcleo violeta y púrpura, similar a la forma Modo Villano. Finalmente, el cuerpo de Oscuro se ve rodeado de partículas luminosas violeta desprendidas por el llameo de energía. Todo estaba sorprendidos por tal nivel poder que no puede senti y que tiene goku black, ya que no esperaba que el tuviera energía divina superior a los dragones y dioses.

Broly: otra vez lo hizo obteniendo otra transformación…

 **Soundtrack de cuando se convierte dios black**

Rías: ¡negro ...!

Sona: ¡su cabello y poder que usa no se puede sentir…!

¿Qué les parece? Hermoso, ¿NO? Si tuviera que nombrarlo sería… rose si… si, Súper Saiyajin Dios Rose o Súper Saiyajin Rose.

Mimina: ¡¿ Súper Saiyajin Rose?!

Kotonoha: ¡¿ Súper Saiyajin Rose?!

Todos los demonios: ¡¿ Súper Saiyajin Rose?!

 **Negro Goku OST - Orquesta Justicia**

Black hace con sus dedos un dos **(como la escena de dbs cuando se transforma)** para luego apretar sus mano en un puño riendo. Jujujujujuj jujujujjuju jujuju nunca me podrás ganar broly a este dios perfecto…

Gracias a mi entrenamiento y motivación este cuerpo ha llegado a la cima de la belleza.

Broly: ¡No entiendo de que estas hablado!

Black: Después de todo solo eres un humano miserable. No hay manera de que comprenda lo que yo he conseguido.

Mi corazón y mi belleza. ¡Así es! Una existencia como yo representa la cima de cualquier otra. **(n/a: hace los mismo movimiento de cuando se transformó)**

Issei **: ¡¿** Qué le pasa a ese tipo?! ¡Da miedo y se cree más guapo! (en realidad se equivoca el pervertido ya que goku black es genial)

Rias: vaya personalidad.

Sona: debo admitir que black es fuerte, inteligente, y guapo.

Mimina: vaya black-san increíble, es alguien muy interesante y poderoso. –dice mimina con estrellas en sus ojitos.

Kotonoha: black-kun es alguien totalmente sorprende, con muchas sorpresa como también es lindo y fuerte.

¡KaKaroto! ¡¿Adónde miras mientras hablas?! ¡Yo soy tu oponente!

¿No lo entiendes? ¡Tú turno ya acabó!

Broly: ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

Black: tú ya no puedes hacer nada.

Broly se enoja siendo rodeado en un aura verde y va volado donde esta black, goku black esquiva fácilmente sus ataques con los ojos cerrados sonriendo.

Goku black: ¡Conoce tu lugar!

Goku black golpea a broly dándole múltiples golpes y patadas, para luego bloquear las manos de goku agarrándolas. Broly patea a black todavía sujetándolo, y darle múltiples golpes en el pecho, broly le dan un fuerte uppercut a black enviándolo unos metros en el cielo.

Broly estaba por darle un fuerte golpe para acabarlo. Broly: ¡Deja decir tonterías!

Black sonríe apareciendo su espada de ki ya cuando estaba por recibir el impacto. Hugnnnn uhhhhhhh uhhh ahhhhh.

Broly baja su mirada a su pecho dándose cuenta que esta perforado en el pecho, escupiendo sangre. ¡¿Q-Q-Que demonios?! Dice broly sufriendo de dolor.

¿Acaso estabas llamando al sufrimiento? Entonces recíbelo broly. Esto es el sufrimiento broly, eso es lo que estas experimentado. –black sonríe dando una sonrisa diabólica asustado a todos.

¡Maldito k-k-Kakaroto! – black perfora más a dentro de broly haciendo que escupa más sangre, le abre completo el pecho sacándole el Hígado que destruyo con su mano libre aplastándolo.

Saca otros órgano que es los dos Pulmones perforado destruyéndolos cortándolos en dos causándolo mucho daño a broly… Estómago uso su espada de ki perforándolo y destruyéndolo, para ultimo sacar su corazón tirarlo al suelo el cuerpo y estrujado el corazón destruyéndolo.

Black concentra algo de ki y destruye el cuerpo de broly usado un poderoso kamehameha desintegrándolo. algunos vomitaron por ver tal escena brutal en vivo, akeno estaba excitada viendo la escena lamiéndose los labios…

Black se limpia la sangre usado su ki siendo rodeado en agua y limpiándose la sangre y suciedad. Jajajajajaja gracias al sufrimiento yo pude hacerme más fuerte haciendo que este cuerpo sea más fuerte siendo el dios más poderoso… se lame los labios black haciendo sonrojar a las chicas y volviendo a el estado base, sonriendo por el aumento de poder.

Black baja volado y quita el campo de fuerza que protegía a mimina y kotonoha, él se dio cuenta que los diablos esta también ahí decidió ignorándolos. Goku desaparece usado la teletransportacion con mimina y kotonoha dejado a los demonios si palabras por eso.

Sona: ese chico es un ser terrible y tiene actitud sádica más cruel que tu reina rias.

Rias: si lo se sona pero goku black es alguien más cruel y debemos hacer que el cambie y sea una buena persona.

Sona: lo dudo ya que esa personalidad es única del será mejor dejársela y tratar solo que sea un poco más amistoso.

Los demonios reconstruye el lugar y quita la barrera del lugar volviendo a sus casas todavía perturbados por la escena brutal.

* * *

 **Casa de black**

Black aparece junto a las dos chicas y él saiyajin poderoso se dio cuenta que las Ángeles caídas y koneko lo ve preocupadas por las heridas que tiene.

Mimina-san deja que te muestre mi casa y comas algo de la mansión para que vuelvas y puedas pasar algo divertido aquí, mi adorable mimina.

Mimina se sonroja aceptado ya quiere conocer más a black.

Kotonoha: black que es esa transformación que usaste para luchar con ese broly.

Eso es fácil kotonoha ya que yo como dije soy un dios y esa era forma de transformación al usar mi ki divino. Se las mostrare haaaaaaaaa.

Goku usa la transformación asombrado a todas las chicas de la mansión por tal poder de energía divina siendo más fuerte que el dios de la biblia.

Raynare: increíble black-san ese nivel de poder es superior al de los dioses, tienes muchas sorpresas.

Kalawarner: ¿Qué bueno que nos perdonó black-sama? Eres alguien increíble por tener un nivel de poder tan superior alguien tan guapo como tú.

Mittelt: eres alguien impresionante black-san como también alguien lindo, fuerte y te debemos la vida por dejarnos vivir aquí.

Black deja de usar la forma de súper saiyajin dios, les sonrió y les conto como fue lo que paso mientras las chicas habla de lo que dijo. Ellas entraron en la mansión, mientras goku black estaba muy pensativo de algo que se le ocurrió sonrió, queriendo destruir a mas humanos.

Goku black dejo una copia para no llamar a la "atención" mientras se va hacer un misión importante fuera de ahí, ya que no quería preocuparlas.

Black concentra ki creado una copia igual a él. Bien es hora de que vaya a otras dimensiones y mate humanos divirtiéndome jujuju jajaja ya que buscare a seres poderoso.

Goku black concentra ki en su mano creado una enorme espada de ki y abriendo el hoyo dimensional y saltado volado teniendo una sonrisa de diversión.

* * *

 **Universo de bleach- las noches mundo hueco.**

Las Noches es un enorme palacio situado en el Hueco Mundo. Hace las funciones de residencia y de base de operaciones de Sōsuke Aizen y sus aliados una vez descubierta su traición y consolidado su ejército de Arrancar, es donde vive todos los hollow.

Se está llevado una batalla brutal donde ulquiorra el 4 espada y Ichigo Kurosaki convertido en un hollow completo.

Los amigos de ichigo no puede detener al chico shinigami sustituto en su forma hollow hollowficado. Sea abre un enorme hoyo dimensional mientras lucha los dos en una batalla brutal sorprendiendo a los amigos de ichigo.

Sale black sonriendo al encontrar basuras que puede matar y divertirse, baja volado sobre ellos. Ishida, orihime, Chad, renji, rukia, loly y ulquiorra ya que ichigo todavía atacado al ser una bestia sin mente.

Baja donde esta luchado y penetra con su espada de ki robándole los poderes de hollow de ichigo obteniendo el lado hollow de ichigo. Ichigo volvió a ser un shinigami con heridas, el escupió una gran cantidad de sangre y sus amigos tiene lágrimas y se tapa la boca.

Ulquiorra está sorprendido con los ojos de sorpresa al ver que un extraño penetro a su enemigo. Black perfora más a dentro de su pecho abriéndolo saliendo mucha sangre cortándolo en dos como un bistec humano, black sonriendo para luego disparar un poderoso rayo de ki que desintegro su cuerpo.

Los amigos de ichigo tiene cara de tristeza y cara blanca por una escena vomitaron por ver eso. Bien está "energía" es increíble la que obtuve robándosela a ese asqueroso humano, bien veo que tú eres un ser extraño… únete a mí a black goku se uno de mis sirviente fieles y te perdonare la vida.

Black le dan una semilla que se la come recuperado sus energías y aumentado sus poderes sorprendiéndose, ulquiorra deja de usar su Resurrección volviendo a la normalidad.

Ulquiorra se arrodilla en señal de respeto hacia su nuevo amo. ¿Así que eres? Y que es este mundo tan extraño donde estoy cuando abrí ese hoyo dimensional entre universos…

Ulquiorra: soy Ulquiorra Cifer un arrancar que es una alma de un humano es corrompida convirtiéndose en hollow. Y este lugar es las noches del mundo hueco, el lugar donde va los huecos para vivir y tratar después cazar a humanos comiéndose sus almas. Estoy desde ahora a su servicio black-sama.

Black sonríe diabólicamente gustándole mucho esas criaturas llamadas hollow… ulquiorra agarra su ojo izquierdo destruyéndolo Al destruir su ojo izquierdo éste se convierte en polvo de color verdoso y brillante el cual al ser aspirado a través de la respiración por goku, éste puede observar los recuerdos del usuario de algún hecho avistado. Viendo los recuerdos de ulquiorra y aprendiendo que los seres que existen ahí son shinigami, hollow, etc.

Llaveo ulquiorra-san bueno es hora de acabar con todos los humanos de este universo o dejar algunos para matarlos.

Los amigos de ichigo lo ataca enojados queriendo vengar a su amigo muerto excepto orihime que esta de rondillas en estado shock.

Black sonríe diabólicamente dejado que lo ataque las moscas débiles que solo ataca enojados. Renji y rukia ataca con sus espadas y usado algo de su energía para bloquear sus movimiento, ello sonríe pensado que lo detuvieron. Solo observa lo que are ulquiorra-san demostrare algo de mi poder humillado a estas basuras insignificante.

Ulquiorra le hizo caso a su amo, él se levanta para observar como lucha. Black destruye el kido paralizante que usaron los shinigami fácilmente, ellos ataca con sus espadas usado sus más poderosos ataques de energía.

Black detiene sus ataque con un dedo dejándolos en ridículos "Chad los ayuda atacado con su puñetazo liberado gran cantidad de energía". Black sonríe cortándole los brazos con su espada de ki y saliendo motones de sangre y gritado Chad por el dolor… uryu dispara millones de flechas de energía espiritual hacia black que está sonriendo diabólicamente.

Black detiene sus ataques con manos desnudas destruyéndose y sin recibir daño, para luego aparecer frente a Ishida y él se mueve velozmente para no ser asesinado por black. Goku black aparece detrás de Ishida y clavándole la espada de ki como incrustarle espadas diminutas en todo el cuerpo dejándolo en el suelo desangrándose y muriendo.

Chad cae al suelo y no se dan cuenta por la pérdida de sangre que black se acerca a él apuntándole con su mano creado una esfera de ki oscuro desintegrándolo.

Goku black sonríe al ver que esta temblado rukia y renji al ver que es un demonio y ser malvado que puede aniquilarlos.

Goku black se mueve velozmente y golpea renji dándole múltiples golpes en el estómago dejándolo desmayado, y tirándolo en una de las torres de las noches dejándolo inconsciente.

Te daré la oportunidad de vivir si me dices tu nombre como la de esa chica que esta llorado traumada… Y-Y-Yo soy Rukia Kuchiki por favor no me mates yo no quiero como ellos, y esta chica orihime inoue.

Oh ya veo y como yo que soy un dios tan piadoso les perdonare la vida ya que desde ahora será las esclavas/sirvientas de ulquiorra a cambio de vivir. Las dos chicas no negaron ya que esta temblado no queriendo morir y aceptado haciendo sonreír a goku black al ver el miedo.

Bueno ulquiorra desde ahora estas dos está a tu cuidado son desde este momento tus esclavas y sirvientas… entiendo black-sama yo me encargare de cuidar a esas dos mujeres como dijo cumpliré eso.

Black se acercó caminado a loly arrodillándose tocándole la barbilla haciéndola sonrojar al ver que es muy lindo y fuerte. Black la sorprende besándola apasionadamente ella esta si hablas tratado de corresponder su beso, solo no se dio cuenta que black le dio algo de poder haciendo que haya un cambio… black terminar el beso terminado en un hilo de saliva, ella se dio cuenta que desapareció el hueco hollow que tenía en su ojo como un aumento de fuerza.

Black se fijó que el aspecto de Loly es el de una Arrancar adolescente con el pelo negro y largo, que lleva recogido en dos colas a cada lado de su cabeza a la altura de sus hombros. tiene los ojos, de un característico color rosa fuerte, La indumentaria de Loly es fácilmente asociable al de una lolita, consistiendo en una minifalda blanca reducida a la mínima expresión y similar a la presente en los uniformes de colegiala, así como unas botas negras que le llegan hasta la mitad de los muslos. La chaqueta que suelen llevar todos los Arrancar con mayores o menores variaciones en su diseño, en el caso de Loly se reduce a una camiseta abierta por debajo del cuello que deja su escote y su vientre totalmente al aire.

-Esa belleza… habla black saliendo del trance mental al verla "Eres un regalo de los dioses, eres esplendida". Responde black haciéndola sonrojar por las palabras del dios black.

Déjame presentarme como lo hice con ulquiorra yo soy son goku black, pero puedes llamarme black y unirte a mis fuerza especial que estoy formado llamada Punishers of souls (castigadores de almas).

¿Yo un regalo de los dioses? gracias por esas palabra tan conmovedoras black-sama y si acepto unirme a su fuerza especial. Responde loly sonrojada y algo tímida.

Black se dio cuenta por el ki que siente que hay dos hollow algo de fuerza volteándose y observado que hay dos chicas hollow volado.

Las dos Arrancar mira curiosa ya que esta interesadas en el saiyajin copia malvado. Black se mueve velozmente apareciendo cerca de ellas toca sus barbillas y besándolas en los labios haciéndolas sonrojar para luego separase… loly hace un puchero y esta celosa al ver a su amo besado a dos arrancar femeninas que había aparecido.

-¿Me puede decir quiénes son ustedes hermosas y adorables chicas?, ya que espero que se pueda unir a nosotros a mi fuerza especiales.

Ying: hola es un placer yo soy Ying es un gusto conocerlo black-sama, gracias por el cumplido.

Yang: y yo soy la hermana gemela de ying, mi nombre es Yang hola es un gusto conocerlo. Y nosotras dos si aceptamos ya que desde ahora te serviremos fielmente black-sama, ya que eres impresionante y fuerte.

Black sonríe al ver que ahora tiene dos hermosas chicas con él, se fijó que Parecen ser gemelos, los dos son casi idénticos en apariencia. De ellos, sin embargo, Yang se ve con el pelo rojo corto, mientras que el Yin tiene el pelo azul más largo que se divide en coletas. Los remanentes de sus máscaras huecas actúan como una especie de diadema, que van verticalmente por el centro de sus cabezas antes de llegar a sus cejas. Los remanentes de la máscara también actúan como una vaina para sus armas, sentándose detrás de su cabeza horizontalmente.

Ying y yang lleva su Zanpakutō dibujado sin embargo, los dos de los cuales toman la forma de una espada en llamas para Yang, y un látigo cargado eléctricamente para Yin. Ambos usan el mismo traje, que es una reminiscencia del uniforme Arrancar blanco. Una chaqueta blanca sin mangas, guantes hasta el codo, brazaletes blancos en cada muñeca, medias parecidas a un calcetín, botas negras de tacón alto Arrancar y faldas cortas de colegiala. De este, la falda, las medias y los guantes se colorean para representar su elemento (rojo para Yang, azul para Yin).

Goku black: bueno es hora de ir al mundo humano y destruir algunos humanos.

Black sonríe, ulquiorra abriendo una garganta hacia karakura entrado todos en el hoyo.

* * *

 **Ciudad karakura – lugar de la batalla de la falsa karakura**

Una batalla brutal se está llevado en la falsa karakura donde esta luchado los shinigami del gotei 13 contra aize y sus tres más fuertes espadas.

Se abre una garganta desde el cielo saliendo black, ulquiorra, orihime, rukia, loly, Ying y Yang sorprendiendo a todos por la energía del saiyajin.

Las espadas como los shinigami se sorprende por la aparición de otra espadas, como de rukia, orihime, loly, ying, yang y un extraño que sonríe diabólicamente dándoles un escalofriado.

Black se fijó que hay hermosas chicas lamiéndose los labios al ver a Tier Halibel- Momo Hinamori, Nemu Kurotsuchi, Cyan Sung-Sun.

Arrodíllese ante su dios asquerosos humanos y quizás les perdone la vida ya que les daré la oportunidad. Black se dio cuenta de tres chicas arrancar que esta quemadas en el suelo, acercándose volado a una velocidad que no pudieron ver… el coloca una mano en sus espaldas curándolas y dándoles un poco de su poder recuperándose abriendo los ojos sorprendiendo a Tier Halibel al ver que esta vivas su facción estado feliz de que las ayudo.

Shigekuni Yamamoto: no sé quién eres pero eres un idiota al pensar que eres un dios y eres un enemigo ante nosotros.

Jajajaja anciano no me hagas reír ya que estas provocado la ira de un verdadero dios como yo. Yamamoto se enoja enviado algunos de sus shinigami que lo va atacar, demostrándole respecto hacia el para que aprenda.

Kenpachi y Mayuri ataca a goku usado sus espadas blandiéndolas y algunos tenientes también ataca, solo para ser humillados al ver como black esquiva fácilmente sus ataques con un dedo también los evade haciendo que pierda la paciencia.

Black sonríe al ver que ahora tiene dos hermosas chicas con él, se fijó que Parecen ser gemelos, los dos son casi idénticos en apariencia. De ellos, sin embargo, Yang se ve con el pelo rojo corto, mientras que el Yin tiene el pelo azul más largo que se divide en coletas. Los remanentes de sus máscaras huecas actúan como una especie de diadema, que van verticalmente por el centro de sus cabezas antes de llegar a sus cejas. Los remanentes de la máscara también actúan como una vaina para sus armas, sentándose detrás de su cabeza horizontalmente.

Ying y yang lleva su Zanpakutō dibujado sin embargo, los dos de los cuales toman la forma de una espada en llamas para Yang, y un látigo cargado eléctricamente para Yin. Ambos usan el mismo traje, que es una reminiscencia del uniforme Arrancar blanco. Una chaqueta blanca sin mangas, guantes hasta el codo, brazaletes blancos en cada muñeca, medias parecidas a un calcetín, botas negras de tacón alto Arrancar y faldas cortas de colegiala. De este, la falda, las medias y los guantes se colorean para representar su elemento (rojo para Yang, azul para Yin).

Goku black: bueno es hora de ir al mundo humano y destruir algunos humanos.

Black sonríe, ulquiorra abriendo una garganta hacia karakura entrado todos en el hoyo.

 **Ciudad karakura – lugar de la batalla de la falsa karakura**

Una batalla brutal se está llevado en la falsa karakura donde esta luchado los shinigami del gotei 13 contra aize y sus tres más fuertes espadas.

Se abre una garganta desde el cielo saliendo black, ulquiorra, orihime, rukia, loly, Ying y Yang sorprendiendo a todos por la energía del saiyajin.

Las espadas como los shinigami se sorprende por la aparición de otra espadas, como de rukia, orihime, loly, ying, yang y un extraño que sonríe diabólicamente dándoles un escalofriado.

Black se fijó que hay hermosas chicas lamiéndose los labios al ver a Tier Halibel- Momo Hinamori, Nemu Kurotsuchi, Cyan Sung-Sun.

Arrodíllese ante su dios asquerosos humanos y quizás les perdone la vida ya que les daré la oportunidad. Black se dio cuenta de tres chicas arrancar que esta quemadas en el suelo, acercándose volado a una velocidad que no pudieron ver… el coloca una mano en sus espaldas curándolas y dándoles un poco de su poder recuperándose abriendo los ojos sorprendiendo a Tier Halibel al ver que esta vivas su facción estado feliz de que las ayudo.

Shigekuni Yamamoto: no sé quién eres pero eres un idiota al pensar que eres un dios y eres un enemigo ante nosotros.

Jajajaja anciano no me hagas reír ya que estas provocado la ira de un verdadero dios como yo. Yamamoto se enoja enviado algunos de sus shinigami que lo va atacar, demostrándole respecto hacia el para que aprenda.

Kenpachi y Mayuri ataca a goku usado sus espadas blandiéndolas y algunos tenientes también ataca, solo para ser humillados al ver como black esquiva fácilmente sus ataques con un dedo también los evade haciendo que pierda la paciencia.

Mayuri invoca su bankai atacado con gas venenoso hacia black que sonríe dando una media sonrisa al que será fáciles de eliminar. El humo venoso color morado rodeado a black, mayuri piensa que el saiyajin está envenenado muriéndose por el veneno que lo pudre.

Jajajajajajajajaja este poder es tan débil haaaaaaa grahhhhhh haaa. Se despeja el humo mostrado a black en un aura oscura sonriendo si recibir daño y mostrado que está intacto, se mueve velozmente apareciendo frente a mayuri dándoles múltiples golpes y le copio los recuerdos al golpearle en la cabeza de mayuri sabiendo de los experimentos.

Los shinigami trata de ayudar al cápita pero son detenidos por black que los manda volado usado una ráfaga de aire con ki. Si atacado salvajemente para luego lazarlo con una fuerte patada al cielo, invoca una bola de ki mediana de color oscuro con dorado… el cuerpo del cápita es desintegrado sorprendiendo a todos, el saiyajin sorprende a todos invocado la Zanpaku-tō de mayuri y de ichigo sorprendiéndolos al poder robarle las Zanpaku-tō de los dos shinigami asustándolos para luego guardarlos.

Kenpachi: ¡¿qué rayos eres, no eres un humano?! Como es posibles que puedas robar Zanpaku-tō y tener tal poder.

Jajajaja jujujuju esto es algo simple para un dios como yo que soy black son goku, pero todos me dice black. Nemu-chan Halibel-san momo-san únete a mí y les perdonare la vida como lo hice con ulquiorra y los que me acompaña y que dice tu facción quiere unirse a mí también halibel.

Las mujeres nombradas temblaron por su vida excepto nemu que no sabía expresar sus emociones estaba indecisas. Los que acompañaba a black estaba sorprendidos por esa habilidad que tiene el saiyajin copia.

 **Ulquiorra pensamiento: nunca pensé que existiera un ser con tal poder y la habilidad de robar Zanpaku-tō es en realidad un dios ya que seguro no ha expulsado su máximo poder.**

 **Loly pensamiento: black-sama es un ser impresiónate ya que no pensé que tuviera tal poder destructivo y habilidad de robar.**

 **Orihime pensamiento: ese sujeto es un mostruo total además de matar a mis amigos le robo la arma a kurosaki-kun.**

 **Rukia pensamiento: como alguien como el tiene tal poder y seguro no lo es todo, es un peligro y amenaza peor que aizen ya que puede destruirlo todo.**

 **Ying pensamiento: black-sama es un hombre con mucho poder además de muy guapo e impresiónate.**

 **Yang pensamiento: estoy impresionada y curiosa por tal poder destructivo de black-sama ya que nunca pensé que existiera alguien así.**

Black se acerca a nemu toca sus mejillas suavemente haciéndola sonrojar algo, ella empieza sentir emociones al black desbloqueárselas por sus poderes y el de black shenlong, como despertado algo del poder oculto de nemu. El poder de ella aumento llegado al que tenía goku cuando llego a namek cuando lucho con las fuerzas especiales gynyu.

Nemu Kurotsuchi: porque esta tan seguro black-sama de quererme a mí ya que yo estoy rota sin sentimientos.

Ella fue callada por black que le acaricia la cabeza "haciéndola" sonrojar y besándola apasionadamente para luego separarse al ver… black se dio cuenta que ella esta sonrojada saliéndole vapor no entendiendo.

Black se fijó que Nemu es una Shinigami menuda y atractiva, de piel pálida y gestos tímidos y llenos de cautela. Su expresión es triste o melancólica, ojos verdes. Su pelo es de un color violeta oscuro, y lo lleva muy largo, recogido en una trenza que le recorre toda la espalda. Dos mechones le caen por las sienes enmarcándole su rostro, y un flequillo cubre la mayor parte de su frente.

Esbelta y joven, Nemu es una mujer bien dotada Su cabello violeta oscuro se tira hacia atrás en una trenza larga, con flequillo ligeramente partido. Su uniforme consiste en un corto kimono negro, que se extiende a mediados de muslo, con un nagajuban blanco por debajo. Las mangas de su kimono no son tan anchas como las usadas por la mayoría de Shinigami, y las partes superiores de las mangas están hinchadas. Ella lleva un obi blanco ancho tradicional, atado con un cordón rojo. En su manga izquierda está el brazalete de su teniente. Ella usa guantes blancos, que sólo cubren la parte posterior de sus manos y muñecas, y una gargantilla rojo oscuro. lo cierto es que Nemu sea probablemente quien más personalizaciones haya introducido en su traje. Alejándose de los tradicionales kosode y hakama de color negro, Nemu lleva puesto una especie de kimono corto del mismo color.

No digas eso nemu-chan eres una linda chica perfecta siendo una creación perfecta de dioses como loly, Momo, harribel, Ying y Yang hace que quede maravillado. Dice sonriendo black haciéndolas sonrojar y los shinigami como aizen y su ejército le sale una gota pensado que es raro black.

Nemu: gracias black-sama estoy feliz de aceptar a usted como mi amo y seguirlo.

No es problema nemu ya que ahora desbloque tus poderes aumentado, ahora eres un poco más fuerte. Lo que dijo goku black la sorprendió como a todos.

Goku black se acerca velozmente apareciendo frente de momo sorprendiéndola, le acaricia la cabeza y mejilla haciéndola sonrojar actuar tímidamente hacia la acción. Por qué haces esto black-san al tocarme y actuado así, por qué quieres que yo también este con Tigo.

Black: vamos momo-chan no desaproveches esto ya que, al unirte a nosotros podrás divertirte y tener diversión… no puedo hacer eso black-san. Le responde momo decida.

Black decido decidió hacer que cambie su decisión. Black Coloca su mano derecha en la cabeza de momo acaricia su cabeza, sonríe una pequeña sonrisa y concentra energía oscura que entre dentro de momo dándole algo de poder.

Momo grita de dolor sorprendiendo a todos, el cuerpo de ella brilla en una luz oscura aumentado su poder, termina de gritar aumentado su poder igual al de nemu y teniendo un cambio. Hinamori es una Shinigami de baja estatura, ojos marrones y pelo negro, que lleva su cabello recogido con un moño sujeto por una pieza de tela de color azul claro dejando dos mechones sueltos a cada lado de su rostro, al igual que su flequillo que peina hacia un costado. viste su uniforme de shinigami, no lleva ningún complemento especial a excepción del moño y la insignia propia de teniente, que luce de la forma estándar, en su brazo izquierdo.

El cambio que tiene son algunas marcas negras que se muestra en la piel de ella y cerca de sus ojos, obteniendo un color negro los ojos que puede cambiar. **Pensándolo bien black-san acepto ya que me gusta este poder negativo, que me diste demostrado mi personalidad escondida.**

Black sonríe lo que hizo goku los sorprendió mucho ya que no esperaba tal poder de corromper un alma de una persona o ser siendo positiva o negativa.

Hitsugaya, Rangiku Matsumoto y Kenpachi se mueve para atacar, Kenpachi se quita su parche liberado todo su poder para la batalla… black usa sus manos deteniendo las espadas fácilmente y burlándose de ellos por lo débiles e insignificantes que son los tres shinigami.

Humanos en realidad piensa que puede derrotarme si cree eso pues sufrirá hasta la muerte y disfrutare hasta que muera matándolos a todos.

Matsumoto: ¡Unare! (gruñe) Haineko. - Haineko se disuelve formando ceniza que puede ser controlada por Matsumoto, de una forma similar a la Senbonzakura de Byakuya Kuchiki. Todo lo que se encuentra alrededor de la ceniza puede ser cortado cuando Matsumoto mueve el mango, realizando heridas con la misma forma que un arañazo de un felino, una marca con tres líneas paralelas. El control de Matsumoto sobre Haineko es tal que puede dirigirla a través de importantes distancias y formar con ella tornados que rodean a black.

Neko Rinbu (猫輪舞, Danza del Gato ?)- Al liberar su Zanpaku-tō Matsumoto atacar con ella una de sus habilidades mostradas ha sido el dominio de la cenizas de Haineko, Matsumoto crea un tornado echo a partir de las cenizas liberadas por su Zanpaku-tō, al ser liberada estas rodea a black para que no escapen, también.

Kenpachi blande su espada liberado una poderosa onda de energía dorada hacia el saiyajin. ¡ Guncho Tsurara! - A partir de las alas de su Bankai, Hitsugaya, lanzar una serie de proyectiles en forma de estalactitas de hielo con una gran dureza hacia black… usa su espada y crea un dragón de hielo para dañarlo más combinándolo con los ataques.

Culo….

Se escucha una fuerte explosión ellos piensa que lo hirieron gravemente y eliminado. Fiuuuuuuuuuu… se escucha extraño sonido y sale disparadas millones flechas de energía espiritual como espadas de ki color negro saliendo disparadas por black.

Hitsugaya y Kenpachi recibieron el poderoso ataque, esta sus cuerpos clavados por flechas y espadas de energía haciendo que salga mucha sangre estado a punto de morir. Rangiku recibió algunos de los ataques y dejándola con sus ropas algo ropas mostrado sus enormes melones y dejándola herida.

Black se mueve velozmente apareciendo detrás de Rangiku, agarrándola del cuello y creado un collar invisible que la vuelve su esclava sexual… sus deseos de lujuria se liberaría cuando la toque, black lamen la mejilla de la hermosa shinigami tetona haciéndola sonrojar como tener su coño húmedo. Ah ah ah ah ah que haces tú.

Oh esto es muy simple Rangiku-san yo coloque un collar invisible que yo puedo hacer que liberes tus deseos sexuales, y ser mi esclava sexual que solo liberara tus deseos como lujuria solo con migo. Ella se sorprende como todos, goku le mete dos dedos en la boca de la sexy chica moviéndolos haciendo que gima de placer y ella enreda sus lengua en los dedos de black que los mueve sonriendo para luego sacarlo unos minutos.

Goku black vuela "rápidamente" usado una velocidad que no pudieron seguir, invoca goku su espada de ki oscura perforado a los dos capitanes en el corazón sacándoselos los corazones matándolos y robándole la espada de hitsugaya ya que le intereso. Bueno es hora de borrar sus cuerpos ¡Relámpago del Dragón! ¡Dragón de fuego!

Black crea un poderoso rayo de energía, uniéndolas a el dragón fuego vampirizado sus cuerpo en polvo. Bien, bien quien más quiere ser asesinado por mí y les daré el honor de morir a te mí, el dios absoluto.

Kensei Muguruma uno de los Visored ataca junto a Hiyori Sarugaki con sus espadas ataca sus espadas… los Visored no puede dañarlo ya que black bloquea fácilmente con su espada de ki, atacándoles sin piedad arrinconándoles haciendo que se defienda ya que no deja que lo ataque.

Black aprovecha disparado pequeñas bolas de ki y ellos trata de esquivar solo para recibir múltiples cortadas y cortándoles como un bistec vivo liberado mucha sangre y muriendo al instante. Usa una enorme esfera de ki desintegrado sus cuerpos en polvo, black sonríe malvadamente y decidió no robar ninguna de las solo un arma de esos Visored y era la de Kensei Muguruma.

Kaname coloca una mano en su rostro comienza su Hollowficación obteniendo su máscara como un aumento de poder. Usa su Resurrección Grillar Grillo, En este estado, toma la apariencia de un grillo gigante, posee cuatro alas como de insecto, dos enormes ojos a los costados de su cabeza, unas protuberancias que se asemejan a cuernos que salen de su espalda, cuatro brazos con garras brazos y dos patas. Lo único que permanece igual es su boca, la cual es igual a su forma normal, aunque con dientes filosos. Adquiere la posibilidad de ver, lo cual le asombra mucho, lo que demuestra que jamás había probado su propia Resurrección.

Black une sus espadas robadas creado una poderosa espada de color negro llamada Excalibur. ( **N/A: la Excalibur de Saber Fate/Stay Night)**

Kaname libera múltiples ceros hacia black, él sonríe con una mano devuelve su ataque sin dificulta… kaname se dio cuenta moviéndose velozmente usado sonido esquivado el ataque de goku black para contratacar usado más ceros y Los Nueve Aspectos liberado un poderoso poder.

Estúpido piensas que me ganaras con ese ataque, entonces toma ¡kaaaa-meeeeeee-haaaa-meeeee-haaaa-meeeeee-haaaaaa! –el saiyajin oscuro libera un poderosa kamehameha oscuro sobrepasándolo y destruyendo a kaname.

Love Aikawa ataca con su espada usado su Shikai haciendo que su Zanpaku-tō cambia a un enorme maza o kanabō, doblando la altura del propio Love aunque a éste no parezca suponerle esfuerzo alguno el sostener un arma tan aparentemente pesada y poco manejable.

Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi usa su shikai de su Zanpaku-tō cambiándola de forma, Hachi ataca también junto a sus compañeros pero usado Bakudō y hados para dañar a el saiyajin. Mashiro, risa y shinji hirako ataca a el saiyajin y no se dan cuenta que el muestra una sonrisa sádica preparado algo.

Black goku: ¡ Esfera Nova! – black agarra a sus oponente y encierra a sí mismo y el oponentes en una esfera grande, remolino de fuego que lleva al cielo. Cualquier ataque volátil hecha por el oponente hará que la esfera explote, creando una poderosa explosión muchas veces más grande que la propia esfera. El usuario no se verán perjudicado por la explosión debido a ser inmune al calor.

Los Visored se dieron cuenta que esta atrapados en una esfera enorme de fuego, y dentro hay espadas de ki oscura que se mueve cortándolos e hiriéndolos. Humanos si trata de hacer algún ataque volátil ara que explote quemándoles y cortándolos.

Ellos esta sudado y esta nerviosos, Hachi crea una poderosa barrera para protegerse del impacto de ese ataque. Viendo que se quiere proteger del ataque entonces are esto basuras humanas… black sonríe creado múltiples bolas de ki que destruye la barrera, perforándolos para luego cortarles las cabeza e invocado estacas de metal empalándolos como colocado las cabeza. Black saca un pequeña bola de ki haciendo que explote la enorme bola de fuego quemado los cuerpos de los cadáveres enviándolos al suelo clavados.

Clacp clacp clacp…..

Se escucha a black aplaudiendo riéndose oscuramente de lo débiles que son los shinigami. Aizen estaba preocupado de ser derrotado por el ser que derrota fácilmente a sus enemigos, y se incrusta el Hōgyoku haciendo que black tenga curiosidad de que es ese artefacto.

Los capitanes que queda como sub capitanes ataca aizen excepto yamamoto, black no interfiero ya que esta curioso. Aizen recibió el daño aumentado su poder en un aura oscura que lo cubrió cambiado su forma a la de una forma de crisálida: Después de que los ataques de los capitanes no le hace ningún daño a Aizen, sale de él humo como una figura fantasmal. Aún conserva su forma Shinigami en cierto modo, aunque su rostro se sustituye por una máscara blanca y su vestimenta es ahora un manto blanco que se divide en cuatro secciones cerca de su cintura. Hay una cruz en medio de la capa, que muestra dónde se incrustó la Hōgyoku originalmente en él. Su Zanpakutō de alguna manera se ha fusionado a su brazo. También cuando es atacado, en lugar de sangrar su cuerpo solo parece resquebrajarse. En esta forma, ha demostrado

Aizen ataca liberado dos poderoso cero de color violeta hacia Tier Harribel, su facción y Coyote Starrk junto a Lilynette Gingerbuck. Black desaparece apareciendo enfrente de harribel destruyendo los ceros con sus manos sin dificultades salvándolos de morir.

Harribel estaba sorprendida como su facción y Coyote Starrk junto a Lilynette. Cierto todavía no me has respondido harribel quieres unirte a mi junto a tu facción y tú también quieres unirte a nosotros Coyote Starrk y Lilynette.

El saiyajin se fijó que harribel es una hermosa Arrancar de piel oscura ( **si bien en el anime es bastante más clara que en el manga** ) y seductoras proporciones, acentuadas por sus exóticos rasgos. El color de sus ojos es de un marcado azul turquesa, mientras que su pelo es de un vistoso color rubio dorado, al igual que sus cejas y sus pestañas.

Lleva el pelo corto y despeinado, a excepción de tres pequeños mechones recogidos en coletas. Dentro de todos los Arrancar, Harribel es quien ha conservado más restos de máscara Hollow, extendiéndose desde las mejillas hasta los pezones, los restos de máscara se prolongasen hasta cubrirle todo el pecho. En la zona de la mandíbula, los vestigios de máscara toman el aspecto de la dentadura de un depredador, similar en cierta forma a la de Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, aunque totalmente completa.

El número 3 que indica su posición dentro de los Espada lo lleva tatuado en el lado izquierdo de su seno derecho si bien, como ocurre con la mayoría de los otros Espada, desaparece una vez que ha liberado su Zanpaku-tō.

La indumentaria de Harribel es la propia de los Arrancar del ejército de Aizen, y consiste en una chaqueta blanca y un hakama del mismo color, ceñido a la cintura mediante un sash de color negro.

No obstante, en el caso de la Tercera Espada la forma de la chaqueta varía ostensiblemente de las vistas otros arrancar femeninos, al dejar al descubierto la mitad inferior de sus pechos.

El cuello de la chaqueta de Harribel sube hasta cubrir la mitad su rostro, de tal forma que tapa todos los restos de máscara Hollow a excepción de las placas superiores en las mejillas. En la zona de la boca, cuenta además con dos prominentes estructuras circulares, quizás para hacerse entender con más claridad. Las mangas se extienden hasta envolver sus manos con unas extensiones que se asemejan a unos guantes negros. Harribel lleva su Zanpaku-tō a la espalda y de forma horizontal, similar a como lo hace Suì-Fēng y los miembros de Clan Shiba.

Se fijó que Emilou Apacci es una Arrancar delgada y de mediana estatura, con el entrecejo permanentemente fruncido y gestos toscos. Tiene el pelo de color azul oscuro, y lo lleva corto hasta la altura de las mejillas, aunque sin lugar a dudas su rasgo más distintivo son sus ojos, ya que cada uno de ellos es de un color diferente: mientras que el derecho es azul celeste, el izquierdo es anaranjado y carente de brillo.

Este último se encuentra rodeado en todo su contorno por una línea roja, que marca aún más las diferencias entre los dos ojos de Apacci. Los restos de su máscara Hollow consisten en una estrecha placa que surca su cabeza y un gran cuerno que surge justo por encima de su frente. La localización de su agujero Hollow se desconoce.

La indumentaria de Apacci se corresponde con la propia de los Arrancar, aunque ella lleva una chaqueta blanca de cuero alto, más ceñida y de mangas cortas hasta poco más allá de los hombros, seguidas por una especie de bandas de color negro en cada brazo.

Lleva las manos enguantadas, el hakama que suelen llevar la mayor parte de los Arrancar y también el mismo calzado, aunque en su caso los calcetines negros se extienden hasta llegar a la mitad de las pantorrillas.

Se fijó que la segunda de otra de las chicas de la faccion es Mila Rose.

Se dio cuenta que Sung-Sun es una linda Arrancar delgada y de piel pálida, con el cabello de color café oscuro que lleva largo hasta la mitad de la espalda y flequillo recto, que le cubre toda la frente, tiene de costumbre tapar su boca ya que casi siempre se le ha podido ver tapando su labios. El color de sus ojos es violeta, y bajo el derecho Sung-Sun luce tres puntos de color rosa que surcan su mejilla. Lleva las pestañas superiores largas y perfiladas, confiriéndole cierto aire frívolo y sofisticado, acentuado por su permanente aire de estar por encima de todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor. Se desconoce la localización de su agujero de Hollow, mientras que los restos de su máscara tienen el aspecto de una horquilla de tres secciones curvadas que lleva en el lado izquierdo de su flequillo.

Harribel lo pensó y decidió responderle al saiyajin copia malvada que ayudo a su facción que estaba a punto de morir. Está bien acepto unirme a ti pero todavía no se tu nombre, dejare que mi facción decida si quiere unirse a nosotros o no. Responde sería la tercera espada al saiyajin.

 **Bleach - Tema - Número Uno**

Cierto todavía no me he presentado soy son goku black el dios que no reconoce su errores ya que eliminare, a los humanos que son innecesarios en este mundo y otros universos para. Todos se sorprendieron por lo que acaba decir black al querer eliminar a todos los humanos de los universos.

Emilou Apacci: todavía la seguiremos lealmente harribel-sama y no importa si se unió con ese sujeto llamado black.

Mila Rose: nosotras somos fieles a usted harribel-sama, y estamos agradecida de que black-san nos curara si no "estaríamos" muertas.

Cyan Sung-Sun: es verdad nosotras le seremos fieles a usted harribel-sama como a usted black-san ya que nosotras estamos agradecidas, de que nos ayudaras.

Las tres también aceptaron unirse a black junto a harribel para serles útil. Black sonríe para luego moverse velozmente apareciendo frente a harribel sorprendiéndola, con un dedo rompe la máscara de mandíbula para luego agarrarla besarla apasionadamente como dándole algo de ki… el poder de harribel aumento después de que termino el beso, el saiyajin se dio cuenta que ella esta sonrojada y algunas de las chicas esta celosas.

Les dan un poco de energía a Mila Rose, Emilou Apacci… A Sung-Sun le dio algo especial besándola apasionadamente tomándola por sorpresa dándole un poco de energía y ella tuvo un aumento de fuerza cuando se separó al estar impactada por la acción de black.

Goku se acerca a Coyote Starrk y Lilynette haciendo que starrk se fusione todo su poder y alma a Lilynette que incrementa sus habilidades, teniéndolo más fuerza que Coyote Starrk al ser uno solo. ¿Qué es esto que hiciste black-san mi cuerpo es más fuerte al fusionar a Starrk con migo y tengo un aumento?

Fácil fusione el alma de tu otra mitad como su poder y te di un poco de mi poder así siendo tu Lilynette-san más fuerte. Jajaja vaya eso es impresiónate no pese que pudieras hacer eso, pero bueno desde ahora seré uno de los que te servirá.

Yamamoto y todos estaba impresionados por lo que hiso black los capitanes y sub capitanes ataca a aizen hiriéndolo mucho… yamamoto uso su espada usado una de sus habilidades de fuego dañándolo bastante provocado que vuelva a cambiar como aumentar su poder.

Segunda Transformación: Después de completar su etapa de "incubación", Aizen deja su forma fantasmal parcialmente ya que solo se descubre su rostro lo que da a mostrar una forma similar a su forma original, pero con el pelo largo y ojos parecidos a los de un Hollow. Aizen ha demostrado dos cualidades claramente definidas en este estado las cuales es.

Los shinigami estaba tratado de derrotar al ex shinigami pero ahora era más fuerte y veloz como mayor resistencia, ya que aizen los está derrotado y usado poderoso ceros.

Gin Ichimaru usa la habilidad de su bakai Extensión y contracción acercándose a aizen e hiriéndolo gravemente en todo el cuerpo… el cuerpo de aizen que estaba gravemente herido incremento su poder evoluciono Transformación Fase Tres:

Tercera transformación de Aizen

Cuando Gin Ichimaru atacara a Aizen con la habilidad especial de su bankai, Aizen se ve forzado a evolucionar por tercera vez al mostrarse con una apariencia que en sus palabras, es lo más cercano a un ser que no es ni Shinigami ni un Hollow, pero que los supera con creces, gracias a que ha fusionado su propio Hogyoku con el creado por Kisuke Urahara.

Gin estaba tratado de Aprovechar para robarle el Hōgyoku, pero entonces Aizen vuelve a transformarse, y después de recuperar el Hōgyoku revela que él también había creado su propia Hogyoku, pero que estaba incompleta, por lo que decidió robar la que Urahara había creado y combinarla con la suya, al tiempo que el Hōgyoku que Gin logró arrebatarle vuelve junto a Aizen, mientras este derrota a Gin.

En esta forma todas las habilidades de Aizen crecen considerablemente, su fuera es tan grande que fue capaz de arrancarle el brazo derecho a Gin con mucha facilidad.

Goku sonríe malvadamente y ataca a aizen dándole múltiples golpes y patadas como pequeñas bolas de ki dañándolo gravemente. Aizen trata de contratacarlo pero goku black se burla y esquiva fácilmente, dispara múltiples ceros como ataques espirituales.

 **Rayos maldición este sujeto es muy poderoso y me está dañado, si sigue así me acabara y no podre matar al rey alma "yo tengo que resistir para evolucionar".** Piensa aizen enojando y preocupado tratado de recuperarse de los ataques sin piedad del saiyajin black que sorprende a todos.

Jajajaja vamos basura trata de atacarme ya que no eres un reto para mí, ya que ni siquiera me has hecho sacar un 10% O 5% ya que solo uso mí 00,1%... todos esta sorprendidos de que no usara todo su poder ni la mitad de su poder y se pregunta cómo será todo su poder.

Black lo patea múltiples "veces" enviándolo al cielo, agotado aizen para recibir un aumento de poder cambiado otra vez. Transformación Fase Cuatro: Después de haber sido dañado gravemente Aizen sufre una nueva transformación, la cual comienza con la aparición de un tercer ojo en la frente, para luego cambiar totalmente de apariencia a una imagen mucho más macabra, apenas dejando rastro de su forma anterior, como el pelo.

En esta forma, la cara de Aizen se parte en dos retrayéndose a ambos lados de su cabeza dejando expuesto sus dientes y ojos (ahora estos completamente blancos). El cuerpo de Aizen ya no parece llevar ropa, siendo totalmente blanco, además de presentar en su pecho tres agujeros Hollow ubicados de forma vertical, con la Hougyoku situada en el agujero superior.

Black sonríe al ver que aumenta algo de su poder estado al 1 o 2% del poder de goku, haciéndolo sonreír a él. Black invoca la espada fusionada suprema de las cuatro Zanpaku-tō preparado un ataque canalizado su ki y Reiatsu es de color negro el aura de energía que lo rodea… aprendió a usar al ver en los recuerdo de ellos de ulquiorra y otro shinigami.

 **Black Goku OST - Justice Orchestra**

Todos los shinigami se pregunta quien podría ganar la batalla entre black y aizen ya que ellos son hormigas ante tal poder destructivo.

 **Black goku: ¡** **Bankai! Daiguren Hyōrinmaru - al liberar su Bankai, black toma la apariencia de un dragón de hielo, una gran capa de hielo se combina con su cuerpo, brindándole en su espalda unas grandes alas hechas de hielo, su mano derecha toma la forma de una cabeza de dragón, sus pies toman la forma de garras de hielo, en su parte posterior posee una gran cola de hielo. las ropas de black cambien también experimentan un cambio, y aparece siempre vestido por el largo abrigo negro que lleva también la forma materializada de Zangetsu, parte de este abrigo (Shihakusho) cuenta como parte de su reiatsu fusionado con el bakai de Hyōrinmaru.**

Todos está asustado y asombrado por tal nivel de poder al usar el ki y reiatsu invocado dos bankai para humillar más aizen. ¡Getsuga Tenshō! El ataque de reiatsu es mucho más poderoso y concentrado, tornándose de color negro que el de Ichigo. Que consiste en lanzar una gran cantidad de energía concentrada en forma de luna creciente color azul y negro, capaz de destruir todo lo que se encuentre a su paso, puede causar un corte impresionante de por lo menos 20 metros.

Black goku: ¡ Guncho Tsurara! - A partir de las alas de su Bankai, black lanzar una serie de proyectiles en forma de estalactitas de hielo con una gran dureza. Black concentra energía disparado cientos de flechas espirituales unidas a los ataques dañado a aizen que se regenera un poco.

Aizen contrataca usado Fragor Con esta transformación, Aizen ha demostrado la capacidad de lanzar esferas de energía desde las máscaras hollow que están situadas en los extremos de sus alas, siendo el poder de sus Ceros increíblemente devastadores, capaces de crear grandes explosiones. La esfera que produce Aizen en esta transformación es de un color morado claro. Black corta el ataque con la espada en dos destruyéndose sorprendiendo a aizen que se recuperó.

Si tanto quieres ver algo de mi poder entonces haaaaaaaaaaaaa grahhhh haaaaaaaaaa… black se convierte en súper saiyajin demostrado el enorme poder que los deja como pequeños insecto contra un dios. Aizen se acerca usado Ultrafragor: Aizen rodea con sus alas al objetivo, luego se abren unos ojos en las mismas. Posteriormente las cabezas hollow crean unos anillos de reiatsu, rodeando por completo al objetivo. Aizen pensó que daño a goku black ya que no lo siente al poderoso saiyajin oscuro que estaba en el humo.

Black aparece diestras de aizen y usa su espada de ki después de dejar de usar el bankai. ¡¿Q-Q-Que demonios como apareció tan rápido?!

¿Parece que estabas llamado al sufrimiento? Entonces recíbelo y muere. Esto es el sufrimiento aizen, eso es lo que estas experimentado ahora mismo en carne y alma. ¡M-Maldito!

Black usa su otra mano y la introduce en el hoyo donde estaba el Hōgyoku, sacándolo bruscamente haciendo que salga sangre roja para luego perforar a aizen en el corazón y guardado el Hōgyoku. Saca su espada de ki haciendo que salga sangre de la herida como un fuerte grito, black envía más alto en el cielo usado una ráfaga de ki poderosa.

Bien es hora de que te vaporice en pedazos total, ¡ black kaaaaaaa-meeeeeee-haaaaaaaa-meeeeeeee-haaaaaaaaaaa! Black libera un poderoso ataque de ki que lo golpea a aizen. Nooooo ahhhhhhhh no puede ser ahhhhhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhh ahhhhhhh.

Todos esta sorprendidos por la facilidad de la que uso para derrotar aizen y humillarlo, pensado que es un completo monstruo al tener tal poder y no tener piedad con sus enemigos. Goku deja de usar su transformación acercándose a Rangiku agarrándola con un brazo, y con su otra mano abre un hoyo dimensional sonriendo.

Nos vamos síganme, "les daré la oportunidad de volverse más fuertes humanos y volveré para ver si se ha vuelto más fuerte para darme un reto".

Ulquiorra que tenía agarradas a orihime y rukia de un collar especial que creo black para ulquiorra que se los coloco… el cuarto espada entra siguiendo a su nuevo amo black goku.

loly, Ying y Yang, Momo Hinamori- Nemu Kurotsuchi- tier harribel, Emilou Apacci, Mila Rose, Cyan Sung-Sun y Lilynette entra en el portal hacia el universo de dxd cerrándose el portal. Los shinigami se relajaron y está preocupado de que hay un enemigo peor que aizen mismo siendo black.

Yamamoto: ¡Escuche todos los escuadrones y capitanes! Debemos entrenar para cuando vuelva a venir a sujeto llamado black que es un peligro.

Los shinigami tuvieron que aceptar ya que es mejor hacer eso y fortalecerse a morir como aizen. **Byakuya Kuchiki pensamiento: ese hombre llamado black es un peligro completo, se llevó a rukia y tres sub capitanes, junto a dos de las espadas y unos arrancar.**

 **Yoruichi pensamiento: ese tipo es un peligro además de poder abrir hoyos dimensionales, además de que tiene la habilidad de robar Zanpaku-tō me pregunto si Urahara tendrá algún artefacto para ayudar con ese monstruo.**

* * *

 **Con black universo dxd** – **fuera de la** **mansión de black**

Se abre un hoyo dimensional sorprendiendo a todos ya, que de ahí Sale múltiples energías poderosas junto a black sorprendiendo a los demonios y otros seres sobrenaturales como de otras razas que lo sitiero.

Al llegar se dieron cuenta que no hay energías tan poderosas como las de su mundo de origen, solo son algo fuertes. Black usa algo de su poder creado un poderosa barrera, como creado dos edificios al lado de la mansión.

Los edificios son una sala de entrenamiento, comida, de divorcio, relajamiento etc… el otro lugar seria la base de su "organización" que tiene una sala enorme de reuniones, habitaciones y otras cosas.

Bueno eso será nuestra base que cree y el otro es la sala de entrenamiento puede elegir su habitación en la que vivirá. Debería descansar para recuperar energía y comer algo, después de que descanse yo los entrenare para que se haga fuertes.

* * *

 **Fin de capitulo**

 **Avance del próximo capitulo**

 **Hola soy black goku hoy fuerte un día interesante ya que encontré a los primeros que será de los miembros de mi fuerza especial.**

 **Orihime: no puedo creer que kurosaki-kun esté muerto.**

 **Rukia: ichigo no le hubiera podido ganar y sufrió una muerte horrible como Chad y uryu.**

 **Mimina: N-No pensé que black-san fuera tan poderosa hasta ser un dios.**

 **Loly: estoy impresionada de que black-sama fuera tan fuerte como tan guapo.**

 **Momo: yo estoy sorprendida por lo que acaba de ocurrir en esa batalla.**

 **Nemu: sentí un sentimiento extraño al estar con black-san.**

 **tier harribel: estoy en deuda con black por ayudar a mi facción, como agradecida estoy sorprendida que me dio un incremento de poder.**

 **Rangiku. No puedo creer que ese black me convirtió en su esclava sexual.**

 **Mila Rose: estoy impresionada por tal fuerza brutal como actitud de black.**

 **Emilou Apacci: es más poderoso que un hollow y shinigami ese black.**

 **Sung-Sun: debo admitir que black-san es alguien lindo, fuerte e interesante.**

 **Black goku: en el próximo capítulo de La historia de black y su aventura. La eliminación de los reggaetoneros, Los Wachiturros y justin puto… el encuentro con las monjas y sigue el reclutamiento.**

* * *

 **Nota de autor: si lo se suena extraño el titulo del capítulo siguiente pero será una parte de cómica. Sé que se preguntar por qué le quite a ichigo, hitsugaya, Kensei, Mayuri sus espadas bueno fue porque black tiene la habilidad de robar en este fic como mimetismo de goku al ser un genio.**

 **Decidí darle a rukia y orihime a ulquiorra, les dejo decir con quien quieres que se quede Emilou Apacci, Mila Rose y Lilynette aunque Lilynette se quedara con black en este fic.**

 **Se preguntara que ara black con el Hōgyoku eso es un secreto para el próximo capítulo. Que les parece lo que hice al hace a rangiku la esclava de black como su amante en el harem ya que era mejor que ella fuera la esclava ya que yo quiero hacer que yoruichi se quede con Byakuya siendo su pareja.**


	5. Chapter 5

**La historia de black y su aventura**

 **Capítulo 5: La eliminación de los reggaetoneros,** **tongo, Los Wachiturros y justin puto**

 **Nota de autor: espero que les guste este capítulo de esta historia increíble del saiyajin copia malvado querido.**

 **Harem de negro: ophis, enmarañamiento phenex, sona sitri, serafall, Tsubaki Shinra, Gabriel, femenina Michael, Jeanne, Katerea Leviatha, Rossweisse, Tiamat, Yubelluna, femenina Gasper Vladi, Mihae, kuroka, Koneko, Karlamine, rías, Xenovia Quarta, Xuelan, Irina Shido, Venelana Gremory, Grayfia Lucifuge, Mira, Nel, ile, Burent, Shuriya, Villent, Li, Ni, Momo Hanakai, Tomoe Meguri, Bennia, Elmenhilde Karnstein, Reya Kusaka, RuRuKo Nimura, raynare, Mitelt, Griselda Quarta , Calawana, Aika Kiryu. Kuno, Yasaka, femenina Millicas Gremory, Asia argento y Le Fay Pendragon.**

 **De Damas vs mayordomos: Ayse khadim- mimina osawa- Pina sformklan estor- sanae shikikagami- shikikagami Saori.**

 **Chicas de Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru Que estara en el harén de negro: Kaguya, Claudia levantino, Ruu Ruu, arctours Alicia, Prim Fiori, Olga Discordia, Cloe, Celestino Lúculo.**

 **Nagisa Furukawa- Kotomi Ichinose- Kyou Fujibayashi- Ryou Fujibayashi- Fuko Ibuki- Tomoyo Sakagami- Yukine Miyazawa- Rie Nishina- Mio Akiyama- Azusa Nakano- Lucy Heartfilia- Himari Noihara- Kotonoha katsura- Ryuugu Rena- Siesta (cero no Tsukaima) - Ryuu de león Myucel Foalan- Setsuna Kiyoura- Hikari Kuroda- Roka Kitsuregawa- Inori Ashikaga - Manami Katsura- youko Saionji- Katsura kokoro- Karen Katou- Kazuha Nijou- Futaba Nijou- Kumi Mori- Katase Tenou (Es La Katase de DXD) - Murayama Kouto (Es La Murayama de DXD) - Minami Obuchi y Natsumi Koizumi.**

 **De cola de hadas: Yukino Agria- virgo- Juvia Loxar - Wendy Marvell.**

 **De blanqueador: Nivel Halibel- Momo Hinamori, Nemu Kurotsuchi, cian Sung-Sol, Loly Aivirrne,** **Lilynette, Ying y Yang. Matsumoto La exclava sexual.**

 **De digimon: Angewomon, lady devimon, kari kamiya, Sistermon Blanc- Sistermon Noir. quiere que coloque en verda la chicas de digimon.  
**

 **De Naruto: Kaguya- Hinata- Tayuya- Konan-** **Samui- Anko-Natsu Hyuga- Fem Kurama.**

 **F.E.A.R.: Alma Wade.**

 **De Dragon Ball: vados- caulifa- Margarita- ángel loli- Towa.**

 **Mortal kombat: kitana, mileena , Jade.**

 **Un vivo Fecha: Kurumi-** **Yoshino-** **Natsumi-** **Y Origami Tobiichi.**

 **Biblia Negro De: Rika Shiraki- Hiroko Takashiro- Kaori Yuki Saeki- Toudou- Junko Mochida-** **Yukiko Minase-Miyuki Nonogusa- Eri Harada Y Mika Ito.**

 **Chicas de cartas de yu gi oh: maga oscura- Valquiria la Maga - Apprentice Illusion Magician (Mago de la Ilusión del Aprendiz)- Chica de la estrella fugaz- Chica de 4 Cabezas de Dragón- yubel fem.**

 **Harem de vali: siris- Tsubasa Yura-Akeno Isabella- Nanami Kanroji-** **Franceska Mila Rose-** **Emilou Apacci.**

 **Chicas de ulquiorra: orihime y rukia.**

 **BlackWarGreymon:** **Seekvaira Agares-** **Syr Flova.**

 **Criaturas que servirá a black: Obelisco el Atormentador- Slifer el Dragón del Cielo- El Dragón Alado de Ra- dragón blanco ojos azules y dragón negro de ojos rojos.**

 **Hōgyoku robado de aizen.**

 **Miembros de la fuerza de black que se llama Punishers of souls (castigadores de almas): kurumi, kaguya, tayuyá, konan, ulquiorra, halibel, psycho rangers, blackwargreymon, hinata, virgo fairy tail, Momo Hinamori, Nemu Kurotsuchi, Cyan Sung-Sun, Loly Aivirrne, Franceska Mila Rose, mileena, samui, kitana, Jade, Ying y Yang, Emilou Apacci, Yukino Agria, virgo, Alma Wade.**

 **Criada de goku negro: Nagisa Furukawa- Kotomi Ichinose- Kyou Fujibayashi- Ryou Fujibayashi- Fuko Ibuki- Tomoyo Sakagami- Yukine Miyazawa- Rie Nishina - Mio Akiyama- Azusa Nakano- Lucy Heartfilia- Himari Noihara- Kotonoha katsura- Ryuugu Rena- Siesta (cero no Tsukaima) - Syr Flova- Ryuu León- Myucel Foalan- sanae shikikagami- Saori shikikagami.**

 **ADVERTENCIA**

 **Dragon Ball Súper y sus antecesoras son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Toyotaro responsables de crear el manga y el anime producido por el estudio Toei animation.**

 **Highschool DxD son propiedad de Ichiei Ishibumi creador de la novela ligera Highschool DxD, creador de la adaptación del manga Hiroji Mishima, diseños de los personajes Zero Miyama mientras el anime es el estudio TNK Producido por Kadokawa Shoten.**

* * *

 **Canción HARUKA KANATA**

 **PUEDO**

 **MIRAR**

 **LAS**

 **FIGURAS**

 **QUE EL**

 **CIELO TRAZA**

 **SIN CESAR**

 **Y TÚ**

 **FRIALDAD**

 **NO DEJE**

 **QUE**

 **TUS OJOS**

 **SE FIJEN**

 **EN MÍ**

 **ASI QUE**

 **NO ME**

 **QUEDO MÁS**

 **QUE**

 **SUJETAR**

 **MI CORAZON**

 **QUE BRILLA**

 **POR EL**

 **SUDOR EN MIS**

 **MANOS**

 **AHORA ME**

 **ENCUENTRO**

 **AQUÍ**

 **EN ESTA**

 **AGRIDULCE**

 **CIUDAD**

 **NUESTRA**

 **VOZ**

 **SONARA**

 **POR LO ALTO**

 **DE LA**

 **CIUDAD**

 **NO HAY**

 **DISTANCIA**

 **QUE A MI**

 **ME LOGRE**

 **PODER**

 **PARAR**

 **CADA VEZ**

 **LLEGARE**

 **MÁS LEJOS**

 **DE LO QUE**

 **YO PUDE LLEGAR**

 **AYER**

 **Y AQUÍ**

 **DONDE ESTOY**

 **ESTE**

 **LUGAR**

 **LLENO DE EGOISMO**

 **ESTA**

 **REGLAS QUE**

 **A MIS**

 **MANOS**

 **Y**

 **PIES**

 **CON**

 **CADENAS**

 **QUIEREN**

 **ATAR**

 **PERO**

 **AUN ASI**

 **NO QUIERO**

 **QUE**

 **LOS DEMAS**

 **SIGAN ESA**

 **SENDA**

 **QUIERO QUE**

 **LUCHEN**

 **PARA LIBERARSE**

 **EN TUS**

 **MANOS ESTA**

 **ESCRITA LA**

 **SOLUCION**

 **NO DUDES**

 **YO NO VI**

 **Y SI QUIERA**

 **NOTA LO**

 **NO BORRES**

 **Y ESCONDAS**

 **ESOS**

 **SENTIMIENTOS**

 **QUE TIENES**

 **EN TU**

 **INTERIOR**

 **EN ESTE MUNDO**

 **DONDE**

 **LOS OTROS**

 **HAN MANDADO**

 **EN MÍ**

 **TE ENSEÑERE**

 **QUE PUEDO**

 **HACER GRITANDO**

 **CON ESTA**

 **VOZ**

 **LOGRARE**

 **ATRAVESAR**

 **EL MAÑANA**

 **AL DESPERTAR**

 **UN LUGAR**

 **OCULTO**

 **Y QUE NADIE**

 **PUEDE BORRAR**

 **YO QUIERO**

 **CREER QUE**

 **ESTOS**

 **SENTIMIENTOS**

 **QUE TENGO**

 **TE ALCANZARAN**

* * *

 **Comienza el capitulo**

Los que trajo goku fuero a el edificio instalándose para descansar y recuperar energía, el saiyajin se fue a la mansión guardado el Hōgyoku junto a su anillo del tiempo.

Se encargó dejar dos copia para entrenar a todos mientras revisa la ciudad para eliminar humanos asquerosos.

Antes de guardar esta cosa llamada Hōgyoku quiero probar si puedo incrementar las fuerzas de las chicas como mimina. Aunque debería quitarme este traje que término algo lleno de sudor y sangre por la lucha contra broly, eso me ayudo alcanzar más fuerte este cuerpo.

Goku se quita la ropa y buscado en el armario que tiene millones de trajes de goku black, se lo coloca sonriendo y dejado el traje que usaba cerca de una mesa.

Aunque creo debería bañarme primero y refrescarme. Black se baña en la ducha de su habitación, disfrutado cerrado los ojos y siento el agua que cae sobre su cuerpo desnudo.

Entra a la habitación viendo algo que le parece incómodo y mucho, se encuentra kotonoha, mimina, raynare, koneko, Kalawarner y Mittelt que esta olfateado la ropa que usaba goku black tocándose con ellas. A black le sale una gota de sudor de ese momento raro para el saiyajin copia no esperaba algo así.

Eh chicas que está haciendo olfateado mi ropa que usaba, jaja no esperaba algo así. Las chicas se voltean lentamente teniendo un rostro de schok total, les sale mucho sudor sintiéndose en un momento trágame tierra.

Kotonoha: black-sama esto no es lo que parece solo tuve ganas de olfatearla. Dice sonrojada en todo el rostro.

Mimina: black-san no mal pienses lo que hago, s-solo tenía curiosidad de olfatear tu olor.

Raynare: goku-kun yo quería olfatear tu ropa para disfrutar de tu olor.

Koneko: black-sempai no pienses que yo soy una pervertida por hacer esto.

Kalawarner: goku-kun espero que no te enojes al ver que haga algo como esto, de olfatear tu ropa.

Mittelt: black-kun no es lo que parece no mal pienses de nosotras.

Black se acerca a ellas para luego besarlas en los labios a cada una de las chicas, las chicas se sonrojaron saliéndole humo de la cabeza gustándole. No estoy enojado con ustedes chicas ya que ustedes son especiales para mi yo prometo que no les ara nadie daño, ya que si alguien se atreve hacer eso sufrirá muriendo.

Se sonrojaron las chicas sintiéndose feliz por conocer alguien tan bueno con ellas. Goku saca el Hōgyoku para probar que ellas incremente sus poderes.

Goku black: chicas quiero que se acerque y toque esto que tengo aquí en mi mano.

Las chicas hicieron caso tocado el Hōgyoku dándoles un aumento de poder a las chicas que se sorprendieron. Obtuvieron el poder de hollow como ADN saiyajin obteniendo zenkai pero no tan fuerte como el de black o el de los saiyajin.

El poder de raynare incremento al que tenía goku al recuperase en cámara de sanación. Kalawarner obtuvo el mismo poder que raynare.

Mittelt también obtuvo esa gran cantidad de poder al igual que sus compañeras Ángeles.

Koneko obtuvo el poder de tres millones que tenía goku de saga de freezer al recuperarse.

Kotonoha obtuvo el poder que obtuvo goku en la saga de freezer al llegar a el planeta. Mimina tiene el mismo poder que kotonoha.

Las chicas también obtuvieron la marca que le implanto a koneko y ruruko. El decidió usar el aparato robado para aumentar el poder de las otras maid, ya que sonrió diabólicamente al ver que aumento sus poderes de golpe.

Bien kukuku jajajaja parece que funciono sus poderes ha aumentado y eso servirá para el entrenamiento. Dice black sonriendo.

Él había aprovecha para introducirle las piezas god en el cuerpo de las chicas como las otras maid, haciendo que una copia que fue creada con la técnica multiforma. Le introduce las pieza incrementado sus habilidades de las chicas.

Black se había dado cuenta que se sienta la energía de ruruko pensado que ya se instaló en la casa.

Kotonoha: es impresionante black-kun mi poder aumento por tu ayuda.

Mittelt: increíble nuestros poderes son más fuerte que antes, y supera kokabiel.

Kalawarner: mi poder ha aumentado esto es sorprendente, que fue lo que hiciste black-kun.

Raynere: esto es increíble black-kun, nuestros poderes ha incrementado gracias al objeto que usaste y no solo sino que también nos dio nuevas habilidades.

Koneko: black-sama esto se siente increíble, siento mi cuerpo más fuerte que antes y nueva habilidad.

Mimina: goku-san esto es sorprendente, siento mi cuerpo más fuerte y una energía extraña dentro mío al tocar tu aparato extraño.

Black: vaya parece que si funciono como pensé, ya que se hicieron más fuertes como pensé y con eso ayudara en el entrenamiento que empezare a hacer a ustedes.

Las chicas se sorprendieron por las palabras de goku black, ya que sabe que se hará más fuertes con el entrenamiento que les ara.

Bien dejare una copias que se encargara de entrenarlas mientras reviso algo y destruiré algunos humanos. Black crea una copia concentrado algo de ki que dejo sorprendido a las chicas que no esperaba algo como eso.

Espera black-san/kun no te vayas todavía te tenemos que decir algo. –le dice kotonoha y mimina deteniendo a la copia malvada de goku.

El saiyajin levanta una ceja deteniéndose y observado lo que le diría. ¡Por favor black-san/kun no mates a nuestros padres! –le dice las dos ex humanas que era ahora guerras divinas.

Yo nunca dije que mataría a sus familia, además ya sentí el poder de ellos para no matarlo… ya que yo no matare a sus familias ya que tiene mi protección. Le responde black.

Goku black camina con las manos en los brazos cruzados, saliendo y usa el aparato con las otras maid incrementado sus habilidades como poder. Black guardo su Hōgyoku en una dimensión de bolsillo, como dejo varias copias que curara y entrenara a las chicas como a su equipo.

* * *

 **Con goku black**

Black volaba relajado sintiendo el viento, mientras vuela en partes del planeta escucha humanos que colocaba reggeton.

Le pareció repúgnate escuchar eso y se enojó ya decidiendo matarlos. Black bajo sorprendiendo a el grupo de reggaetoneros que perreando ( **no sé cómo se llama esa mierda de baile).**

Sucios humanos asquerosos merece morir y sufrir el castigo de un dios. Cállate chico estúpido o te daremos un plomazo en cara chico idiota.

Black ve que esos retrasados, se atrevía a faltar el respecto a un dios como.

Black perfora a uno golpeado fuertemente atravesándolo y sacándolo mucha sangre como destruyéndole el corazón. Black saca su mano del cadáver si vida, los otros humanos esta paralizados del terror.

Black crea una motosierra de ki de color negro, cortándoles la cabeza a uno. A otro lo corto por la mitad como carne humana, a uno lo tiro al suelo y le comenzó a cortar las piernas, brazos y espalda matándolo al instante.

Uno estaba tratado de salir corriendo del miedo solo para recibir la motosierra por la espalda que se lo lazo, perforándolo. Black invoca su famosa espada de ki metiéndole la motosierra matándolo y chorreado la sangre al suelo.

Algunos que quedaba sacaron su armas pistolas, sub fusil, cuchillos disparado. Black atrapo velozmente con sus manos las balas que no le aria daño, sorprendiendo a los humanos y tirándolas al suelo. black goku atrapo el cuchillo que le lazo una mujer con un dedo, para luego lazarle uno en el ojo córtale la cabeza de cuajo saliéndole.

Black goku con su espada corta las piernas de cuatro de las chicas tirándolas al suelo y desintegrándolas con una bola de ki. Black uso un rayo de ki de sus ojos de color negro quemado vivos a veinte hombres, 30 mujeres, niños retrasados.

Bien me decidí de que esta basura humana los eliminare y se sitio muy bien eliminarlos. Daré un mensaje escrito con la sangre de estos idiotas para asustar a las masas.

Black con un rayo de ki escribe, el castigo divino a los asquerosos humanos por el dios absoluto. Black sonríe y derrama la sangre de los cadáveres para que se dé cuenta de la masacre.

Black goku fue a la villa Wachiturros, siguiendo la masacre usado la espada de ki como bolas, ataques de fuego y otros elementos.

La copia de goku sonríe diabólicamente al ver el fuego con los cadáveres, desmembrados con órganos fuera. Black había escrito otro mensaje que decidía black estuvo aquí sucios humanos jajaja.

Black estaba de brazos cruzados hasta que vio una espada extraña que viene volado donde el, atrapándola. Se dio cuenta al sujetarla que esa espada vino a el ya que lo eligió para ser su amo, sonriendo al ocurrírsele algo.

Ascalon tiene la apariencia de una espada europea con un detalle de púrpura rojiza y una empuñadura de oro con cruces estilizadas en los bordes de la empuñadura.

Black invoca su zapakuto suprema fusionándolas con la espada santa mata dragones Ascalon. Así creado la suprema espada de la destrucción que puede matar a dragones, dioses y otras especies como poder curar el usuario y absorber poder.

Black sonríe disfrutado de obtener una arma capaz de matar dioses y robarles poder. Despega velozmente después de guardar el arma.

* * *

 **Santuario donde vive akeno**

Akeno estaba descansado comiendo y pensar una forma de seducir a black para que sea una buena persona ( **si supieras que él no está interesado en ti XD).**

Quizás si mañana cuando vaya a la academia le pida una cita para poder ir con el sábado. Si creo que es un buen plan solo veré que elegir.

Ella fue a su "habitación" para elegir alguna ropa que usar para tratar de llamar la atención son goku black.

Cuando llego se dio cuenta que no está la espada santa mata dragones Ascalon, buscándolas por todas partes sorprendida con boca abierta y gritado.

¡Donde está la santa Ascalon!

Me pregunto si alguien entro mientras comía y la robo, ya que es un peligro el que la tenga.

* * *

 **Con goku black – concierto de Justin biber**

Goku está arriba del concierto que estaba cantado disque cántate, black sonríe macabramente y se le ocurre algo muy horrible.

 **Black shenlong escucha compañero, quiero que invoques a una bestia llamada titán y se coma a todos estos humanos de este lugar. Le dice black mentalmente.**

 **Eso es algo muy fácil black-san y lo are, invocare a ese titán que se comerá a esos humanos. Le responde Black shenlong.**

Se invoca un enorme gigante titán de apariencia humana de 10 metros, que cae rugiendo. El titán rugen atacado a las fan y fangirls como el puto de justin, los agarra comiéndoselos vivo como aplasta algunos.

Los guardias dispara a la criatura no haciéndole daño con sus armas, el titán hace una masacre aplastado, golpeado y comiéndose a los humanos y vomitado algunos creado una enorme bola de carne con parte de los muertos.

Black se ríe maniáticamente y decidió destruir el lugar junto al titán usado kamehameha que causo un horrible desastre.

Black se fue volado para el apartamento de tongo y destruir, pero antes concentra energía en su mano disparándola al cielo que se divide. La energía golpea destruyedo a los cantantes de reggenton, bachatas y músicas malas. Dejado solo los cantantes de rock, metal, electros, jpop, vocaloid y buena música.

Black llego donde estaba tongo destruyendo el vidrio entrado asustado al gordo que cayo orinándose asustado. Black usa su espada de ki cortándoles los brazos y piernas chorreado mucha sangre al suelo, black dispara con su otra mano libre un rayo de ki que entro dentro de la boca del gordo destruyéndoles los órganos y la pasa que exploto.

Toda la habitación se macho de sangre, que uso black para escribir: ¡castigo divino hacia los humanos!

Black creo una bola ki que lazo al suelo destruyendo algunos apartamentos y matado humanos como creado un hoyo.

Black subió a la terraza observado el paisaje, del lugar. Pronto el plan cero humanos será cumplido y disfrutare de ver como los múltiples universo estará libre de humanos, limpiare los universos para que limpios de basuras.

Black sonríe sin darse cuenta que está siendo observado por alguien que está interesada en él.

 **Oh vaya así que él era el usuario de esa poderosa energía que he sentido, superior a ese sujeto y a mí – murmura para ella ophis la dragona del infinito.**

Ophis se muestra como una niña vestida de lolita gótica, La apariencia de Ophis es la de una niña linda con el pelo largo negro hasta sus caderas y ojos negros. Sus oídos se diferencian de los humanos normales, ya que tienen puntas puntiagudas, aunque su largo pelo negro hace que esta característica sea difícil de notar.

Oye es de mala educación espiar a alguien, mientras uno se divierten aniquilado humanos sabes. Le responde black sonriendo malvadamente.

Ophis se sorprendió que la descubrió, estado sentada en el aire ya que había escondido su presencia.

Black desaparece apareciendo frente de ella colocado dos dedos en la barbilla de la dragona **(como hizo vegeta en el anime)** como acariciado sus mejillas. La dragona está sorprendida y con las mejillas algo sonrojadas.

 **Cuando se movió ya que yo no lo vi ni sentí su energía acercarse a mí. Piensa ophis.**

Veo que estas sorprendida de que no me sentiste, como también preguntándote como supe eso y te lo diré yo puedo leer los recuerdos y pensamientos de una persona o ser jajaja. Lo que dijo dejo sudado a la loli que está nerviosa sudado, no esperado que fuera muy poderoso ese ser que la supera.

Está bien te diré quién soy, soy ophis la Dragón del Infinito (Ouroboros) sentí tu energía cuando la expulsaste en la batalla.

 **Interesante ophis-chan entonces porque viniste a mí, acaso quieres proponerme algo.** Está bien te lo diré, estoy interesado en ti ya que quiero que seas mío y me ayudes a acabar a alguien que se apodero de mi hogar silencioso.

 **Oh interesante no esperaba que una linda dragona como tú me buscara ya que está interesada… bien te ayudare a matar a esa bestia, como tú eres mía ahora mi pequeña loli dragona y bueno lo are mañana.**

La chica se sonrojo y no esperaba eso lo que dijo black ya que la energía es superior a los dragones. Ella como no entendía las emociones era nuevo para ella esa sensación, como vivía en lugar vacío y solitario.

Gracias y por cierto quien eres para tener ese poder increíble superado a muchos. Fácil soy el dios black goku, mi querida ophis-chan, debo decir que las lolis son mis favoritas como las chicas de pechos grandes.

Ophis está sorprendida por lo que dijo black. Bueno mi pequeña loli dragón nos vemos, ven a buscarme mañana para ayudarte con el asunto.

Black se separó caminado en el cielo relajadamente para irse hasta que fue detenido. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo antes que te vayas black-kun?

Se voltea curioso. ¿tienes algún objetivo? –le pregunta la loli dragón.

Si la verdad si tengo y es eliminar a los humanos completado el plan cero humanos deshaciéndome de humanos que daña este hermoso mundo, como crear mi clan saiyajin.

Esta impresionada ophis por las palabras del saiyajin copia malvada. Black usa su anillo del tiempo y espacio para poder viajar a diferentes dimensiones.

Bueno nos vemos ophis-chan, me voy a hacer algo. Se abre un portal de color negro donde entra goku volado velozmente buscado víctimas y otras cosas, black goku desaparece de la visión de ophis cerrándose el hoyo.

Ophis: black goku tienes mucho misterios como ese enorme poder superior al mío.

* * *

 **Con rias**

Rias gremory estaba tranquila relajada en su casa bebiendo te, pensado que puede liberarse del matrimonio con raiser fénix.

Tengo que hacer que black-san no se entere que lo uso para liberarme del compromiso, ya que como hicimos un trato ahora seremos sus maid esclavas. Me pregunto que fue esa extraña sensación al black tocarme los pechos cuando nos sujetó.

Me pregunto si intento seducirlo para que sea una buena persona y eso ayudaría que deje su odio a los humanos, y puede ayudar que se lleve bien con issei y los humanos. **(dudo que black quisiera ser amigo de issei XD)**

Rias prende la televisión observado. Reportero: damas y caballeros a ocurrido una masacre horrible donde murieron un grupo de bandas, como el asesino dejo un mensaje.

Rias escupe él te y cambio a otro canal mostrado otra zona donde fueron eliminados humanos.

Reportera: señores y señoras en algunas partes de países se ha descubierto a muchos cadáveres de mujeres, niños y adultos de maneras horribles.

Cambio a otro canal para sorprenderse al ver por las cámaras seguridad del concierto se muestra una horrible criatura comiendo humanos.

Reportero: se ha descubierto que el cantante Justin biber junto a grupo de fanáticas fuero, comidos vivos por una extraña criaturas que dejo resto vomitados de las víctimas.

Reportera 2: ha ocurrido una horrible asesinato en el departamento del artista tongo como de otros artista.

Rias: pero que rayos causo todas esas muertes horribles, acaso fue black. Ya que tiene un odio hacia los humanos muy grande. Tendré que investigar mañana

* * *

 **con Sitrí**

Sona estaba tomado un jugo de naranja y leyendo alguna novela e historias tranquilamente en su casa lujosa del mundo humano.

Me pregunto por qué black-kun tiene ese odio hacia los humanos, por lo que nos conto es sorprendente eso. Me pregunto que era esa extraña sensación al tocar mis pechos, ya que él es completamente malvado.

Hum por culpa de la idiotez de rias, provoco que yo sea la maid de black-kun y como heredera del clan sitri tengo que cumplir.

Veré en las noticias si hay algo interesante. Sona prende la televisión sorprendiéndose de los asesinatos ocurridos

La heredera sitri se sorprendió de la masacre hacia algunos humanos. Sabía que el aria eso ya que ese black no confía en los humanos, solo busca completar su objetivo como no matar a los que aprecia.

* * *

 **Con black**

Black llego a la dimensión de kuroinu, black tenía una sonrisa malvada volado velozmente. El saiyajin malvado sitio que hay energía malvadas en ese universo y no son para nada fuertes.

Como ya mate a algunos humanos, me encargare de masacrar a demonios de este mundo ya que siento que hay basuras. Interesante siento a dos firmas de ki rodeadas y por lo que siento son dos mujeres esas dos.

Bien mejor busco ya que es hora de aniquilar a esos seres jajaja eliminare a muchos demonios.

Black coloca dos dedos en su frente asiendo el kai kai desapareciendo, el portal se cerró.

* * *

 **Castillo negro**

Black apareció en un enorme castillo oscuro tenebroso, que le gustó mucho a el saiyajin para quedárselo.

Black goku: oh debo decir que es acogedor, me quedare este castillo para mí.

Cloe: ¡Maldito! ¿NO te basto con haber escapado?

 **(nota sé que les parece raro que no les diga cómo es la apariencia de esa elfa rica.)**

Cloe es una hermosa y sexy elfa de piel morena, cabello amarrillo, ojos marrones, tetas talla C.

Cloe: ¿Ahora nos vas a traicionar a la reina y el pueblo?

Olga Discordia: cloe…

Discordia Origa Es la reina de los elfos oscuros, es una hermosa chica de cabello oscuro como su piel. Ojos grises y su altura 173cm.

Cloe: ¿Qué es lo que planeas?

Vault: la estaba esperado… ex reina y guardia Cloe.

Discordia Origa: hombre vulgar… ¿Para qué me has llamado aquí?

Vault: la nación que una vez gobernaste… ahora está bajo mi control.

Cloe: maldito estado feliz de habernos traicionado humanos "murmura la elfa"

Discordia Origa: hmph… ¿me llamaste aquí únicamente para decirme tal cosa?

Vault: de ningún modo. Mis hombres aún no han recibido su recompensa. Así que pensé que podrías encárgate de ello.

Discordia Origa: ya veo. Los pensamientos humanos realmente son cosas vulgares. Pero… en vez de permitir que criaturas como ustedes Deshonren… ¡Prefiero enviarnos a todos al olvido…!

La reina cae rondillas ya que no pudo usar su magia para destruirlos.

Cloe: ¡Reina Origa!

Discordia Origa: ¡¿guh?!

 **Discordia Origa pensamiento: ¡¿Qué…?! ¿Mi magia se desvanece…?**

Vault: así que hizo efecto de inmediato, ¿HuH?

Discordia Origa: ¿Qué?

Vault: tu magia es un problema completo para mí. Así que mande a hacer un collar especialmente para ustedes.

Cloe: ¡¿Qué…?!

Black que estaba escondido en unos pilares usa un kienzan que corta las cabezas de los ogros sorprendiendo y asustado a los que estaba ahí. Los cuerpos cae al suelo, el traidor humano estaba sudado al igual que el otro humano consejero.

Jajajajajaja malditos humanos, como ustedes merece ser castigados por el dios absoluto que liberara los mundos y universos de la asquerosa plaga humana.

Se asustaron las dos elfas como los dos humano, por esa risa oscura de un dios o ser capaz de castigar humanos, demonios y otros seres.

Consejero: ¿Quién es, sal de ahí bastardo? Como te atreves a burlarte.

Vault: tranquilízate solo será nuestra imaginación, lo que hiso ruido.

 **Vault pensamiento: rayos que fue esa voz tenebrosa, mi cuerpo esta temblado del miedo completo.**

Cloe: ¿reina que cree que es esa voz? Es escalofriante "murmura cloe".

Discordia Origa: la verdad no lo sé cloe, ya que esa voz se escucha poderosa y escalofriante. "le murmura la reina a cloe"

Black camina lentamente sonriendo diabólicamente, asustado a los presentes que ve a alguien raro. Los guardias como algunos ogros van abalanzándose sobre él, solo para recibir estocadas de la espada de ki sacándoles el corazón. Con tres guardias uso su técnica de Lazo Divino, crea una cimitarra de energía curva, acto seguido, este se acerca al oponente para hacer un movimiento que crea un escudo que dispara varias flechas que atraviesan al oponente. Después, el usuario hace una especie de baile con la cimitarra que hace que los proyectiles que penetraron al usuario exploten de manera que haga un daño masivo.

Black agarra a un ogro de la cabeza y lo golpea repetidas veces contra el suelo destruyéndole el cráneo y matándolo al instante cayendo el cuerpo. Crea una poderosa espada de ki destruyéndole el corazón, cayendo al suelo muerto uno de los guardias.

Crea una copia que Agarra una pierna y el original también al otro, jalándolo de las piernas descuartizado ( **es un referencia a el fatality de noob saibot)** se chorea sangre en el suelo. De sus ojos dispara rayos que quema vivos a los humanos que estaba quemados, cayeron al suelo.

Goku black sonríe crea una sierra circular y agarra a cuatro guardianes como ogros, cortándolo por la mitad vivo haciendo que sufra. Los dos humanos que quedaron se asustaron orinándose al ver como mato a los guardias como sus aliados, que ayudaron a traicionar a la reina elfo. Tenía una cara de miedo absoluto al ver tal escena de peli de horro que los masacro.

Black goku: humanos asqueroso como ustedes merece morir, ya que me repugna are muera.

Black invoca a unas extrañas criaturas sin ojos de color negro que atacaron a los dos humanos que fuere devorados. Guerrero Xenomorfo está equipado para ser la máquina de matar perfecta. Poseen un exoesqueleto parecido al de una langosta, impenetrable a todo la piel de la criatura está hecha de "polisacáridos de proteína", por lo que esto implicaría una sustancia similar a la quitina. También dice que la criatura reemplaza sus células superficiales con silicio polarizado, que es un polímero muy inerte, resistente al calor y flexible.

Los Xenomorfo se comen a los humanos como ogros, disfrutado de la carne que dejo black disfrutado sonriendo al como sus mascota se los comen.

Black se acerca a ellas liberándolas de las cadenas como collar, las dos chicas estaba temerosas pensado que las mataría.

Cloe: por favor señor no nos mate, no queremos morir ya que esos humanos nos traicionaron.

Discordia Olga: no nos compare con esos asquerosos humanos quería violarnos, y si nos quiere matara hágalo entonces.

Black le acaricia la cabeza sorprendiéndolas por la acción, las elfas se sonrojaron por lo que hizo el saiyajin dios.

Black: no las matare, ya que sería muy injusto de mi parte matar a dos hermosas chicas ya que no soy como esos asquerosos humanos que solo piensas en ellos mismo y deseos. Debo decir que es divertido verlos sufrir cuando muere ya que no merece vivir esos sucios humanos, los exterminare jajajaja.

Las chicas se sonroja por la palabras de black goku, queriendo saber quién es su salvador.

Discordia Olga: ¿una pregunta quién eres? Déjame presentarme soy Discordia Olga la reina de los elfos oscuro.

Cloe: y cómo te llamas, yo me llamo cloe.

Black: mi nombre es son goku black el dios que acabara a los asquerosos humanos. Es un gusto para mi conocer a dos hermosas chicas como ustedes.

Black besa a ambas en un beso francés apasionado dejándolas muy sonrojadas. Black se voltea observado que su mascota ya se comieron el cuerpo y alma, para luego desaparecer a la dimensión que les creo black. Antes irse evolucionaron obteniendo un cuerpo más resistente y capaz de absorber magia.

Bueno mejor me voy ya que debo aniquilar a mas basuras de este mundo y limpiarlo de la suciedad inmunda de los humanos. Black fue detenido por ambas chicas que se abalanzaron sobre el abrazándolo, el saiyajin sitio las tetas de las elfas. Goku black se voltea observado que ellas esta sonrojadas agarbándose a él, el saiyajin oscuro suspira.

Cloe: espere black-sama no se vaya quédese un poco más.

Discordia Olga: si quédate un poco más black-sama, ya que queremos recompensarte con un gran banquete y queremos saber de ti.

Black: está bien cloe-chan Olga-san acepto su invitación ya que no podría rechazar algo de una hermosa chica.

Las dos se sonroja y va junto a el saiyajin a el comedor, la reina ordeno que preparara alimentos para el salvador. Mientras esperaba comida black le cuenta un poco de su historia, como mostrarle por recuerdos al igual lo que hizo con raynare. Ambas chicas elfas esta sorprendidas de lo increíble que es el saiyajin black goku, queriendo ser sus mujeres.

Llegaron grandes cantidades de alimentos las elfas comieron y se sorprenden de la gran cantidad de alimento que comen black, come salvajemente saliéndoles una gota de sudor. Se dan cuenta que la barriga de black no cambia, pensado que es por su metabolismo al ser un saiyajin.

El saiyajin dejo 150 platos vacío al comérselo disfrutado de lo delicioso que fue para él. Huf estuvo deliciosa esa comida, esto me ayudo a recuperar la minúscula energía que gaste en masacra a esas basuras.

Las chicas estaba sorprendidas como las sirvientas del castillo oscuro, ya que no pensaba que alguien como él fuera un dios. Black se levantó y comenzó a hacer ejercicios bajado la comida para estar a su máximo poder.

Black se dio cuenta que se volvió más fuerte después luchar con broly, obteniendo su estilo de combate y su transformación. Bueno creo que es hora de que me vaya nos vemos chicas ya que tengo, que eliminar asquerosos humanos u otros seres.

Espera black-sama, no nos olvidaras verdad a nosotras ya que serias un gran aliado para nosotras y podrás eliminar a los que quieras. Le pregunta ambas chicas que estaba interesadas en el saiyajin, queriendo que no se vaya de su lado ya quiere que sea su amante/esposo.

Chicas yo nunca me olvidaría de ustedes y debe entender algo, yo después de eliminar rápido en minutos a basuras… me encargare de llevar este castillo a mi universo con ustedes mis queridas chicas como sus maid, ya que admito que me gusto sus alimento.

Yo no me podría separar de ustedes por eso are eso. Responde black serio y cariñosamente. haciéndolas sonrojar de poder estar con su amado y salvador.

Black coloca dos dedos en su frente para irse, pero se dan cuenta de algo acercándose ambas chicas besándolas apasionadamente en los labios separándose en hilo de saliva dejándolas sonrojadas. Black le acaricias la cabeza, para luego volver a colocar dos dedos en su frente desapareciendo con el kai kai.

Las chicas como las maid quedaron sorprendidas al ver tal acción de poder desaparecer sin usar magia.

* * *

 **Con black**

Black aparece arriba de un castillo humano, observado ya que siente unas energías que se acerca a ese castillo.

Oh ya veo viene asquerosas basuras para divertirme matado, esto es tan divertido ver a cada humano sufrir por su vida.

Matare a cada humano de cada dimensión, mundo y universo, pronto el plan estará cumplido.

* * *

 **Dentro del castillo**

Alicia Arcturus: ¿Cuál es el significado de esto?

Prim Fiori: Alicia, mi querida hermana…

Alicia: Prim, me disculpo por gritar.

Alicia: ¡pero…! ¡Esto es simplemente demasiado! ¡No puede ser perdonado!

Se escucha un ruido llego los demonios y algunos humanos rebelde de ahí.

* * *

 **Black en el cielo**

Bueno es hora de la masacre asquerosos humanos esto are que sea tan divertido.

Black sonríe malvadamente y oscuramente bajado volado golpeándolo a múltiples atravesándolo. Black usa el rayo de la muerte perforándolos en toda partes del cuerpo con rayo oscuro matándolos al instante.

Black levanta a diez ogros con su ki hasta el cielo como freezer para luego hacerlos explotar y reírse. Lo que hizo asusto a los demonios, como humanos rebeldes y ogros haciéndolos temblar. Jajajajaja asquerosas basuras los eliminare lenta y dolorosamente, para que no exista nunca más y limpiar este mundo.

Black invoca la guadaña de ki cortándolo a 20 como carne en un monto de trozos de cuerpo. Black usa el tokitobashi golpeándolos en partes vitales como corazón, cabeza, etc de unos 28.

¡Aparezca Titanes! – black invoca cincuenta titanes ( **del anime ataque los titanes para los que no sepa** ) que orecieron a black y ataca a los monstruos.

Los enemigos trata de aniquilarlo, solo para darse cuenta que son muy fuertes y resistentes los titanes que obedece a su líder. Golpea a los enemigo como agarra y se los comen sonriendo viendo como patalea tratado de salir de la boca y tragándoselo de una mordida.

Algunos de los demonios como humanos rebeldes y ogros se asustaron temblado asustados en shock. Algunos se orinaron otros cayeron al suelo llorado pensado que fue mala idea venir.

Los caballeros como guerras del castillo se sorprende, al ver esa horrible escena brutal que hace todo su cuerpo temblar de miedo. Ya que se dieron cuenta que eso es un castigo divino hacia los que venía, se dieron cuenta que el extraño sujeto de traje negro esta de brazo cruzados sonriendo oscuramente.

Black se divertía viendo sufrir a humanos como otros seres de almas podridas en los universos. Gruhhhhhhhhh gruhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Black se fijó arriba en el cielo, había aparecido cinco dragones y sobre ellos esta montados demonios. Vaya más basura asquerosa para eliminar esto se está poniendo divertido.

¡Kūretsu Kidan! - convoca bolas de aire a su alrededor. Esto es seguido por su lanzamiento de la técnica, haciendo que las bolas de aire a la tormenta hacia dos oponente. Las bolas de aire y luego de explotan contra el oponente masacrado su cuerpos en trozos que cae en lluvia de sangre e órganos.

¡ dragón de fuego! –crea un dragón de fuego que lo envía volado golpeándolo a un dejándolo frito vivo. Se escuchaba los fuertes gritos de suplicas del dragón como demonios que se quemaron vivos cayendo.

¡Agujas de luz! –black extiende sus mano creado millones agujas de luz que perforaron a el cuarto dragón. que murió desagrado por el ataque de agujas como los demonios que tenía encima suyo, quedado incrustados a el dragón.

¡ bola de la oscuridad! –creo una bola de energía oscura con una mano, enviándosela y desintegrándolo vivos a el ultimo dragón con ese ataque con poca energía.

los que observa quedaron con la boca hasta el suelo al observar como destruyo a un dragón tan fácil. Todos saben que un dragón no se puede derrotar tan fácil sin ayuda y al ver como lo destruyo con tanta facilidad pensaron que era muy poderoso.

* * *

 **Universo dxd mansión de black**

Las copias de black goku se encarga de entrenar a las chicas como miembros de la fuerza especial de black.

Los entrena para que aprenda a usar el ki como aumentar su resistencia haciéndolos por todo el bosque llevado, prendas que pesa 40 toneladas.

Les costó moverse con esa ropa pesada de entrenamiento, ya que era apenas un entrenamiento simple de calentamiento para cuando empiece lo fuerte. Los arrancar nunca tuvieron un entrenamiento así, ya que es muy pesado estar llevado ropa de tal peso.

Black goku copia los hacia correr disparado ataques de ki concentrado, para motivarlos más a todos. Los únicos que no entrenaba era orihime y rukia que estaba sentadas vigiladas por otras de las copias de black.

 **Ruruko pensamiento: vaya entrenamiento tan agotador nunca pensé que black-san nos hiciera, un entrenamiento así.**

 **Pensamiento de kotonoha: no puedo creer el tipo de entrenamiento, que black-kun nos hace para aumentar nuestra fuerza.**

 **Pensamiento de koneko: black-sama no pensé que nos aria un entrenamiento tan intenso llevado ropa pesada y corriendo.**

 **Mimina pensamiento: black-san si no me hubiera dando, algo de su poder como incrementar mi energía con ese extraño objeto… yo estaría muerta ya que es un entrenamiento muy fuerte e intenso para una simple persona, en verdad él quiere que nos hagamos fuertes.**

 **Pensamiento de raynare: black-kun vaya entrenamiento que se le ocurrió a mi black-kun se ve que él quiere que seamos fuertes para. Ah por eso lo amo tanto a mi querido black.**

 **Pensamiento de Mitelt: black-kun tiene métodos de entrenamientos muy extraño, si no tuviera sangre de Ángel caído como el aumento de poder gracias a él. Entonces ya habría muerto al no resistir el entrenamiento.**

 **Pensamiento de Calawana: black-kun tiene métodos de entrenamientos brutales y agotadores. Que los que hacíamos en los cuarteles de los Ángeles caídos.**

 **Pensamiento de Nagisa: es muy exhausto este entrenamiento, si black-san no nos hubiera dando energía con ese extraño aparato. Nuestro cuerpo no lo soportaría tal peso y correr.**

 **Pensamiento de Kotomi Ichinose: me pregunto si black-sama ase este entrenamiento todos los días para fortalecerse, mas su cuerpo como poder.**

 **Pensamiento Kyou Fujibayashi: uh es muy agotador mi cuerpo se siente muy adolorido al usar una ropa tan pesada.**

 **Pensamiento de Momo Hinamori: que entrenamiento tan curioso el que nos hace hacer black-san si no fuera shinigami, como tener energía que medio él. Yo habría muerto o caído desmayada al no soportar este entrenamiento.**

 **Pensamiento de Nemu Kurotsuchi: esta es la primera vez que entreno así, es algo curioso este entrenamiento llevado ropa pesada.**

 **Pensamiento de ulquiorra: es curioso este entrenamiento que nos puso a hacer black-sama, puedo suponer que espera aumentar la resistencia de nuestros cuerpos con esto que usamos.**

 **Pensamiento de halibel: black-sama como puede soportar usar ropa pesa si tener problemas. Es alguien muy curioso lleno de misterios además de tener un enorme poder capaz de matar a aizen y muchos seres. Seguro tiene más poder ¿me pregunto por qué no nos eliminó?**

 **Pensamiento de Cyan Sung Sun:** **Me** **pregunto si este entrenamiento lo hace black-san o caso no y nació con ese poder. Le preguntare cuando regrese, para saber un poco más del ya que tengo curiosidad de lo que es el.**

 **Pensamiento de Loly Aivirrne: black-sama cuando regreses te tengo una sorpresa para ti por haberme salvado, te daré todo mi amor. Quiero darte mi primera vez demostrándote que soy fiel a ti como te amo.**

 **Pensamiento de Franceska Mila Rose: ¿cómo es posible que tengamos que hacer este entrenamiento tan brutal? Me pregunto por qué se le ocurrió.**

 **Pensamiento de Emilou Apacci: es brutal este entrenamiento, siento mi cuerpo muy adolorido mientras corro y llevo esta ropa pesada.**

 **Pensamiento de Ying: black-san tiene un método de entrenamiento curioso al hacer que usemos ropa pesada. Es la primera vez que entreno.**

 **Pensamiento Yang: es la primera vez que entreno y estoy sorprendida por el brutal entrenamiento de black-sama.**

 **Pensamiento de Lilynette: como es la primera vez que entreno, es agotador ya que yo nunca entrene en mi vida. Bueno me puedo rendir y tengo que seguir.**

 **Pensamiento Rangiku Matsumoto: que entrenamiento tan horrible el que me hace hacer ese black-san y lo malo es que me hizo ser su esclava.**

 **Pensamiento de Ryou Fujibayashi: vaya tipo de entrenamiento el que se le ocurrió black-sama es muy agotador para el cuerpo. Espero que esto aumente mis fuerzas.**

 **Pensamiento de Fuko Ibuki: black-onii-san tiene un método para entrenarnos muy raro, esto pesa mucho llevar.**

 **Pensamiento de Tomoyo Sakagami: nunca pensé que alguien pudiera entrenar así, black-san es alguien misterioso como fuerte.**

 **Pensamiento de Yukine Miyazawa: black-san es alguien interesante, es muy misterioso yo me pregunto por qué nos entrena así.**

 **Pensamiento de Rie Nishina: black-kun tiene mucho misterio como poder este entrenamiento seguro nos ara fuertes como dijo.**

 **Pensamiento de Mio Akiyama; tendré que invitar a black-kun a un concierto privado. Le diré a las chicas para ver si le gusta se abre un poco ante nosotras.**

 **Pensamiento Azusa Nakano: black-sama es muy estricto en el entrenamiento, me pregunto si le gusta la música a él. Ya que sería bueno que le gustara, para saber si se emocionara escuchar nuestra banda.**

 **Pensamiento de Lucy Heartfilia: este entrenamiento es más fuerte que el que hacía en mi mundo. Si no tuviera más poder ya habría muerto.**

 **Pensamiento de Himari Noihara: black-sama es muy malo usado agua sobre para que pierda mi miedo al agua, eso me puso nerviosa.**

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **Himari estaba junto a black goku copia en una habitación de la mansión que estaba lleno de agua por todo el lugar. Black camina sobre el agua tranquilamente viendo como himari tiembla pisado el agua, nerviosa maullado.**

 **Deja la tontería himari-chan y libera tu poder felino de yokai, atácame de una buena vez. Le dice black sonriendo con una pequeña sonrisa malvada.**

 **Está bien black-sama si eso quiero, lo are haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Himari libera su poder yokai apareciéndole su cola y orejas como pelo en todo su cuerpo.**

 **Ella salta sobre el atacado con su espada y usado sus garras. Black detiene los espadazos con un dedo de la mano derecha y con la otra mano detiene fácilmente los ataques.**

 **La patea en el estómago y le manda volado la espada, para luego usar un tornado de agua.**

 **Himari se levantó y se dio cuenta que esta mojada estado nerviosa, esta buscado su espada solo para recibir un puñetazo en el estómago.**

 **No solo uses la espada, si un enemigo te quita la espada estarás indefensa al solo usar eso. La chica quedo sorprendida por las palabras de black.**

 **Ella lo ataca siendo dominada por la ira cambiado sus ojos a rojo, como teniendo un aura negra. Black detenía sus ataque muy fácilmente, bloqueándolos con una mano.**

 **No seas estúpida y te dejes dominar por la ira, ya que parecerá débil. Black le dan fuertes golpes haciendo que vuelva en sí.**

 **Ella siguió atacado estado en desventaja de campo y agotada como mojada. Ella trata de esquivar los ataques del saiyajin.**

 **Siguieron entrenado por horas dejándola agotada en el piso mojado.**

* * *

 **Fin del Flashback**

 **Pensamiento de Ryuugu Rena: no es justo que black-kun me ponga esto entrenamiento tan doloroso.**

 **Pensamiento de Siesta (zero no tsukaima): black-sama es alguien muy curioso como amable y algo malvad. Este entrenamiento es muy duro.**

 **Pensamiento Syr Flova: black-sama es muy duro en sus entrenamiento para nosotras que bueno, que obtuve energía de él. Por ese extraño aparato.**

 **Pensamiento de Ryuu Lion: nunca antes en mi vida entrene así, black-kun tiene un método muy curioso para hacernos fuertes.**

 **Pensamiento de Myucel Foalan: yo nunca entrene jamás en mi vida, debo decir que es nuevo para mí. espero volverme más fuerte para black-san.**

 **Pensamiento sanae shikikagami: uh esto es muy agotador para mí, ya que yo nunca entrene en mi vida. Me duele el cuerpo.**

 **Pensamiento saori shikikagami: es muy agotador llevar ropa como esta, tengo ganas de quitármela y quedar en ropa interior para sentirme libre.**

 **Black copia los paro sonriendo e invoca muchas botellas de agua para recuperar energía al estar en el suelo. El saiyajin deja que descanse por unas cuantas horas para que recupere energía.**

 **Los entreno para que aprenda a sentir el ki cerrado los ojos meditado en posición de loto. Trata de sentir el ki de black pero les cuesta, hasta que después de pasar tres horas pudieron sentir el ki en estado base de black.**

 **Las copias sanaron las heridas por el entrenamiento y diciéndole que ya termino el entrenamiento por hoy.**

 **Las copias acompañaron a las chicas que fuero a su casa, él se encargó que este a salvo de los demonios. Los black crearon una protección especial usado ki.**

Black: bien con eso será protegidas de los asqueroso demonios en los que no confié nunca.

 **Usa la teletransportacion desapareciendo del lugar.**

* * *

 **Con el verdadero black**

 **Los titanes seguía comiendo disfrutado y black se burlaba de la desgracia humana. Los que observa desde el castillo vomitaron por tal escena haciéndolos temblar de miedo.**

 **Caballero: ese tipo es un monstruo y no solo sino que también convoca criaturas.**

 **Caballero 2: esas cosas son muy resistentes y no solo eso, sino que también se regenera.**

 **Mujer caballero: ese chico que se hace llamar un dios me pregunto si lo es.**

 **Mujer caballero 2: parece que si es un dios que vino a castigar a humano u otros seres.**

Black se levanta volado apareciendo en el castillo, se encarga de tirar a algunos caballeros como cortándolos con su espada de ki. Los titanes se comen a los caballero masculino devorándolos.

Black crea montones de copias de el que se encarga de violar a monjas como mujeres y mujeres caballero.

Se encargó de hacerlas sus esclavas/maid usado una técnica donde lo obedecerá lo que diga en todo, solo a él.

Camina lentamente siendo seguido por las chicas que lo sigue con corazones en sus ojos de color negro. Su ropas cambio a la de unas maid japonesa gótica, ya que fueron dando por black.

El saiyajin oscuro había enviado a los titanes a su dimensión de bolsillo, tiene las manos en los bolsillos disfrutado de ver como lo sigue las chica fielmente. **Que divertido fue ver el rostro de esta chicas siendo violadas por mí, para ser convertidas en mis maid como esclava sexuales. Sus rostro cuando mostraba una cara pervertida.** Piensa goku black sonriendo internamente y oscuramente.

Las monjas todavía tenía alguna parte de su ropa que es su crucifijo como alguna cosa religiosa, ellas tiene una sonrisa amorosas como pervertida caminado ante su dios. Black les había contado a ellas que era el dios absoluto, aceptándolo como su dios y amante que les dan lo que quiere.

Las guerreras tiene el único accesorio que usa es su espada en su cintura, como partes de sus armaduras como hombreras sobre su trajes de maid.

Las aldeanas tiene lo único y nuevo que usa es unas gemas oscura que le dio black en su cuello mostrado su hermosura al tener un traje de maid.

Black siente unas energías de humanos podridos cerca de donde está las princesa de ese castillo, el saiyajin ya espera para matar a mas asquerosas basuras. Por lo que supo el saiyajin oscuro al ver en las memorias de las chicas y preguntarles algo de información de sus gobernantes.

Black se enteró de que dos hermosas princesas son las que se encarga de gobernar el reino, una gobierna siendo Alicia arctours la que se encargado de ayudar a su reino a prosperar. La hermana Prim Fiori es solo una chica inocente y alegre que no gobierna solo aprende ya que no es como su hermana, que es una guerrera.

Black decidió tener a esas dos princesa solo para el en su harem especial de mujeres. Black sitio a las asquerosas firmas de ki acercándose donde está las princesas como ya estaba cerca decido apurarse un poco.

Usa el kai kai agarrado a todas desapareciendo y apareciendo en el las puertas del palacio que patea black destruyéndolas. Camina lentamente observa soldados rebeldes de armadura marrón "black sonríe diabólicamente asustándolos".

Crea su espada de ki y los ataca despedazándolo en trozos de carne humana, corta a cada uno clavándole millones de espada de energía como dejado que se desangre. Con los que queda planeo algo, disparándoles a partes del cuerpo como piernas, rodillas, brazos, pies, pecho y cabeza usado el rayo de la muerte.

Black llega a la sala de reuniones de la princesa junto a sus maid. Al llegar observa a cuatro guardias rebeldes y un viejo asqueroso que trata de atrapar a las princesa **(es el viejo del capítulo 2 del hentai Kuroinu)** aparece velozmente agarrándole la mano derecha apretándolo y cortándole la mano haciendo salga sangre.

Viejo: ahhhhhhhhh maldito, me las pagaras guardias ataque a ese estúpido.

 **Black con su mano dispara pequeños rayos láser de sus dedos perforado las boca de los guardias destruyéndoles la cabeza que estallarlo. El viejo se cayó asustado del miedo, temblado por su vida al pensar que es la muerte el ser que le corto la mano.**

Viejo: espera perdóname la vida chico y te daré dinero.

Black hizo un movimiento veloz con sus manos arrancándole el corazón del cuerpo sin abrirle el pecho, el viejo asqueroso se empezó a sentir muy mal temblado. El viejo escupe sangre de su boca como su cuerpo está poniéndose blanco, sus ojos sale sangre.

Black muestra una sonrisa que asusto a todos de lo que ara aplastado el corazón matado al Viejo que cae al suelo. Black goku levanta el cuerpo tirándolo por la ventana, crea una bola ki desintegrado el cuerpo del asqueroso humano.

Oh que divertido es eliminar a basuras asquerosas como el asqueroso viejo, ya que no merece vivir ya pudre este mundo. Jajajaja seguiré eliminado basuras asquerosas que pudre este universo, oh veo que esta nerviosas chicas.

Alicia Arcturus la princesa esta frente de su hermana protegiéndola, de si black goku ara algo. Por dentro están temblado ya que saben que no le podría ganar a el saiyajin oscuro, que se quedó observándolas para lamerse los labios internamente de tenerlas.

Alicia Arcturus: ¿quién rayos eres tú? Te agradezco que nos hayas salvado.

Prim Fiori: gracias por ayudarnos de esos hombres que nos quería capturar.

 **Bueno yo soy black son goku el dios absoluto que eliminara a la asquerosa basura que pudre este mundo, como ese asqueroso viejo que lo elimine. Seguiré eliminado a basuras como él y otros seres repugnantes para limpiar este mundo.**

Las dos princesas quedaron sorprendidas.

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Siento la tardanza es que tuve problemas y el internet se caía ya que se conectaba pedejos por wifi. Dígame si quiere que haga algo en próximos capítulos ya que en tengo planeado algo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**La historia de black y su aventura**

 **Capítulo 6: chara la demonio, la masacre de black goku y la monja rubia**

 **Nota de autor: para aclarar los fanfic son historias donde se modifica historias como anime y videojuego… en un crossover donde se puede modificar cosas de un personaje etc.**

 **Por eso hice en esta historia que black goku fuera una copia.**

 **Harem de black: ophis, ravel phenex, sona sitri, serafall, Tsubaki Shinra, Gabriel, Walburga, Jeanne, rossweisse, tiamat, Yubelluna, female Gasper Vladi, Mihae,** **kuroka, koneko, Karlamine, rias, Xenovia Quarta, Xuelan, Irina Shido, Venelana Gremory, Grayfia Lucifuge, Mira, Nel, ile, Burent, Shuriya, Villent, Li, Ni, Momo Hanakai, Tomoe Meguri, Bennia, Elmenhilde Karnstein, Reya Kusaka, Ruruko Nimura, raynare, Mitelt, Griselda Quarta, Calawana,** **Valerie Tepes, fem vali, Aika Kiryu. Kunou, Yasaka, female Millicas Gremory, Asia argento y Le Fay Pendragon.**

 **De ladies vs butlers: ayse khadim- mimina osawa- pina sformklan estor- sanae shikikagami- saori shikikagami.**

 **Chicas de Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru que estará en el harem de black: Kaguya, Claudia levantine, Maia, Ruu Ruu, Alicia arctours, Prim Fiori, Olga Discordia, Cloe, Celestine Lucullus.**

 **Nagisa Furukawa- Kotomi Ichinose- Kyou Fujibayashi- Ryou Fujibayashi- Fuko Ibuki- Tomoyo Sakagami- Yukine Miyazawa- Rie Nishina- Mio Akiyama- Azusa Nakano- Lucy Heartfilia- Himari Noihara- Kotonoha katsura- Ryuugu Rena- Siesta (zero no tsukaima)- Ryuu Lion- Myucel Foalan- Setsuna Kiyoura- Hikari Kuroda- Roka Kitsuregawa- Inori Ashikaga - Manami Katsura- youko Saionji- katsura kokoro- Karen Katou- Kazuha Nijou- Futaba Nijou- Kumi Mori- katase tenou(es la katase de dxd)- Murayama kouto (es la Murayama de dxd)- Minami Obuchi y Natsumi Koizumi.**

 **De fairy tail: Yukino Agria- virgo- Juvia Loxar - Wendy Marvell.**

 **De bleach: Tier Halibel- Momo Hinamori, Nemu Kurotsuchi, Cyan Sung-Sun, Loly Aivirrne, Lilynette, Ying y Yang. Rangiku Matsumoto la esclava sexual.**

 **De digimon: Angewomon, fem Lopmon, Renamon, lady devimon, kari kamiya, ranamon.**

 **De naruto: kaguya- hinata- tayuyá- konan- samui- anko-natsu hyuga- fem kurama.**

 **F.E.A.R.: Alma Wade.**

 **De dragon ball: vados- margarita- angel loli cus- jerez- towa-** **Caway-** **Sorrel-caulifa.**

 **Mortal kombat: kitana, mileena , Jade.**

 **De undertale: fem chara.**

 **Date a live: kurumi- Yoshino- Natsumi- y Origami Tobiichi.**

 **De Bible black: Rika Shiraki- Hiroko Takashiro-** **Kurumi Imari- Kaori Saeki- Saki Kiriya- Yuki Toudou- Junko Mochida- Jun Amatsuki- Yukiko Minase- Maki Kurimoto- Miyuki Nonogusa- Eri Harada y Mika Ito.**

 **De tokyo ghoul: Kurona Yasuhisa-** **Kaya Irimi-** **Nashiro Yasuhisa-** **Touka Kirishima-** **Eto Yoshimura-** **Hinami Fueguchi-** **Ryouko Fueguchi-** **Itori-** **Rize Kamishiro-** **Roma Hoito-** **Miza Kusakari-** **Saiko Yonebayashi-** **Cascanueces-** **Yumitsu Tomoe-** **Ayumu Hogi.**

 **Ghoul que servirá a black: Kurona Yasuhisa- Kaya Irimi- Nashiro Yasuhisa- Touka Kirishima- Eto Yoshimura- Hinami Fueguchi- Ryouko Fueguchi-** **Roma Hoito-** **Miza Kusakari-** **Saiko Yonebayashi-** **Ayato Kirishima-** **Noro-** **Tatara-** **Matasaka Kamishiro.**

 **Saber Marionette J: lime-** **Cereza.**

 **Mesu Kyoushi 4: Kegasareta Kyoudan: Miyu Takamine.**

 **Chicas de cartas de yu gi oh: maga oscura- Valquiria la Maga - Apprentice Illusion Magician (Mago de la Ilusión del Aprendiz)- Chica de la estrella fugaz- Chica de 4 Cabezas de Dragón- yubel fem.**

 **Love live: Nico Yazawa.**

 **Harem de blackwargreymon: Tsubasa Yura -akeno-siris- Isabella-** **Otome Katou- Nanami Kanroji- Franceska Mila Rose- Emilou Apacci- Seekvaira Agares- Syr Flova.**

 **Chicas de ulquiorra: orihime y rukia.**

 **Criaturas que servirá a black: Obelisco el Atormentador- Slifer el Dragón del Cielo- El Dragón Alado de Ra- dragón blanco ojos azules y dragón negro de ojos rojos.**

 **Hōgyoku robado de aizen. La espada legendaria mata dioses y seres de dxd.**

 **Miembros de la fuerza de black que se llama Punishers of souls (castigadores de almas): kurumi, chara, kaguya, tayuyá, konan, ulquiorra, halibel, blackwargreymon, hinata, virgo fairy tail, Momo Hinamori, Nemu Kurotsuchi, Cyan Sung-Sun, Loly Aivirrne, Franceska Mila Rose, mileena, samui, kitana, Jade, Ying y Yang, Emilou Apacci, Yukino Agria, virgo, Alma Wade.**

 **Maid de black goku: Nagisa Furukawa- Kotomi Ichinose- Kyou Fujibayashi- Ryou Fujibayashi- Fuko Ibuki- Tomoyo Sakagami- Yukine Miyazawa- Rie Nishina - Mio Akiyama- Azusa Nakano- Lucy Heartfilia- Himari Noihara- Kotonoha katsura- Ryuugu Rena- Siesta (zero no tsukaima)- Syr Flova- Ryuu Lion- Myucel Foalan- sanae shikikagami- saori shikikagami.**

 **ADVERTENCIA**

 **Dragon Ball Súper y sus antecesoras son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Toyotaro responsables de crear el manga y el anime producido por el estudio Toei animation.**

 **Highschool DxD son propiedad de Ichiei Ishibumi creador de la novela ligera Highschool DxD, creador de la adaptación del manga Hiroji Mishima, diseños de los personajes Zero Miyama mientras el anime es el estudio TNK Producido por Kadokawa Shoten.**

* * *

 **Canción HARUKA KANATA**

 **PUEDO**

 **MIRAR**

 **LAS**

 **FIGURAS**

 **QUE EL**

 **CIELO TRAZA**

 **SIN CESAR**

 **Y TÚ**

 **FRIALDAD**

 **NO DEJE**

 **QUE**

 **TUS OJOS**

 **SE FIJEN**

 **EN MÍ**

 **ASI QUE**

 **NO ME**

 **QUEDO MÁS**

 **QUE**

 **SUJETAR**

 **MI CORAZON**

 **QUE BRILLA**

 **POR EL**

 **SUDOR EN MIS**

 **MANOS**

 **AHORA ME**

 **ENCUENTRO**

 **AQUÍ**

 **EN ESTA**

 **AGRIDULCE**

 **CIUDAD**

 **NUESTRA**

 **VOZ**

 **SONARA**

 **POR LO ALTO**

 **DE LA**

 **CIUDAD**

 **NO HAY**

 **DISTANCIA**

 **QUE A MI**

 **ME LOGRE**

 **PODER**

 **PARAR**

 **CADA VEZ**

 **LLEGARE**

 **MÁS LEJOS**

 **DE LO QUE**

 **YO PUDE LLEGAR**

 **AYER**

 **Y AQUÍ**

 **DONDE ESTOY**

 **ESTE**

 **LUGAR**

 **LLENO DE EGOISMO**

 **ESTA**

 **REGLAS QUE**

 **A MIS**

 **MANOS**

 **Y**

 **PIES**

 **CON**

 **CADENAS**

 **QUIEREN**

 **ATAR**

 **PERO**

 **AUN ASI**

 **NO QUIERO**

 **QUE**

 **LOS DEMAS**

 **SIGAN ESA**

 **SENDA**

 **QUIERO QUE**

 **LUCHEN**

 **PARA LIBERARSE**

 **EN TUS**

 **MANOS ESTA**

 **ESCRITA LA**

 **SOLUCION**

 **NO DUDES**

 **YO NO VI**

 **Y SI QUIERA**

 **LO NOTE**

 **NO BORRES**

 **Y ESCONDAS**

 **ESOS**

 **SENTIMIENTOS**

 **QUE TIENES**

 **EN TU**

 **INTERIOR**

 **EN ESTE MUNDO**

 **DONDE**

 **LOS OTROS**

 **HAN MANDADO**

 **EN MÍ**

 **TE ENSEÑERE**

 **QUE PUEDO**

 **HACER GRITANDO**

 **CON ESTA**

 **VOZ**

 **LOGRARE**

 **ATRAVESAR**

 **EL MAÑANA**

 **AL DESPERTAR**

 **UN LUGAR**

 **OCULTO**

 **Y QUE NADIE**

 **PUEDE BORRAR**

 **YO QUIERO**

 **CREER QUE**

 **ESTOS**

 **SENTIMIENTOS**

 **QUE TENGO**

 **TE ALCANZARAN**

* * *

 **Anteriormente en La historia de black y su aventura**

 **Con el verdadero black**

 **Los titanes seguía comiendo disfrutado y black se burlaba de la desgracia humana. Los que observa desde el castillo vomitaron por tal escena haciéndolos temblar de miedo.**

 **Caballero: ese tipo es un monstruo y no solo sino que también convoca criaturas.**

 **Caballero 2: esas cosas son muy resistentes y no solo eso, sino que también se regenera.**

 **Mujer caballero: ese chico que se hace llamar un dios me pregunto si lo es.**

 **Mujer caballero 2: parece que si es un dios que vino a castigar a humano u otros seres.**

Black se levanta volado apareciendo en el castillo, se encarga de tirar a algunos caballeros como cortándolos con su espada de ki. Los titanes se comen a los caballero masculino devorándolos.

Black crea montones de copias de el que se encarga de violar a monjas como mujeres y mujeres caballero.

Se encargó de hacerlas sus esclavas/maid usado una técnica donde lo obedecerá lo que diga en todo, solo a él.

Camina lentamente siendo seguido por las chicas que lo sigue con corazones en sus ojos de color negro. Su ropas cambio a la de unas maid japonesa gótica, ya que fueron dando por black.

El saiyajin oscuro había enviado a los titanes a su dimensión de bolsillo, tiene las manos en los bolsillos disfrutado de ver como lo sigue las chica fielmente.

 **Que divertido fue ver el rostro de esta chicas siendo violadas por mí, para ser convertidas en mis maid como esclava sexuales. Sus rostro cuando mostraba una cara pervertida.** Piensa goku black sonriendo internamente y oscuramente.

Las monjas todavía tenía alguna parte de su ropa que es su crucifijo como alguna cosa religiosa, ellas tiene una sonrisa amorosas como pervertida caminado ante su dios. Black les había contado a ellas que era el dios absoluto, aceptándolo como su dios y amante que les dan lo que quiere.

Las guerreras tiene el único accesorio que usa es su espada en su cintura, como partes de sus armaduras como hombreras sobre su trajes de maid.

Las aldeanas tiene lo único y nuevo que usa es unas gemas oscura que le dio black en su cuello mostrado su hermosura al tener un traje de maid.

Black siente unas energías de humanos podridos cerca de donde está las princesa de ese castillo, el saiyajin ya espera para matar a mas asquerosas basuras. Por lo que supo el saiyajin oscuro al ver en las memorias de las chicas y preguntarles algo de información de sus gobernantes.

Black se enteró de que dos hermosas princesas son las que se encarga de gobernar el reino, una gobierna siendo Alicia arctours la que se encargado de ayudar a su reino a prosperar. La hermana Prim Fiori es solo una chica inocente y alegre que no gobierna solo aprende ya que no es como su hermana, que es una guerrera.

Black decidió tener a esas dos princesa solo para el en su harem especial de mujeres. Black sitio a las asquerosas firmas de ki acercándose donde está las princesas como ya estaba cerca decido apurarse un poco.

Usa el kai kai agarrado a todas desapareciendo y apareciendo en el las puertas del palacio que patea black destruyéndolas. Camina lentamente observa soldados rebeldes de armadura marrón "black sonríe diabólicamente asustándolos".

Crea su espada de ki y los ataca despedazándolo en trozos de carne humana, corta a cada uno clavándole millones de espada de energía como dejado que se desangre. Con los que queda planeo algo, disparándoles a partes del cuerpo como piernas, rodillas, brazos, pies, pecho y cabeza usado el rayo de la muerte.

Black llega a la sala de reuniones de la princesa junto a sus maid. Al llegar observa a cuatro guardias rebeldes y un viejo asqueroso que trata de atrapar a las princesa **(es el viejo del capítulo 2 del hentai Kuroinu)** aparece velozmente agarrándole la mano derecha apretándolo y cortándole la mano haciendo salga sangre.

Viejo ministro: ahhhhhhhhh maldito, me las pagaras guardias ataque a ese estúpido.

 **Black con su mano dispara pequeños rayos láser de sus dedos perforado las boca de los guardias destruyéndoles la cabeza que estallarlo. El viejo se cayó asustado del miedo, temblado por su vida al pensar que es la muerte el ser que le corto la mano.**

Viejo ministro: espera perdóname la vida chico y te daré dinero.

Black hizo un movimiento veloz con sus manos arrancándole el corazón del cuerpo sin abrirle el pecho, el viejo asqueroso se empezó a sentir muy mal temblado. El viejo escupe sangre de su boca como su cuerpo está poniéndose blanco, sus ojos sale sangre.

Black muestra una sonrisa que asusto a todos de lo que ara aplastado el corazón matado al Viejo que cae al suelo. Black goku levanta el cuerpo tirándolo por la ventana, crea una bola ki desintegrado el cuerpo del asqueroso humano.

Oh que divertido es eliminar a basuras asquerosas como el asqueroso viejo, ya que no merece vivir ya pudre este mundo. Jajajaja seguiré eliminado basuras asquerosas que pudre este universo, oh veo que esta nerviosas chicas.

Alicia Arcturus la princesa esta frente de su hermana protegiéndola, de si black goku ara algo. Por dentro están temblado ya que saben que no le podría ganar a el saiyajin oscuro, que se quedó observándolas para lamerse los labios internamente de tenerlas.

Alicia Arcturus: ¿quién rayos eres tú? Te agradezco que nos hayas salvado.

Prim Fiori: gracias por ayudarnos de esos hombres que nos quería capturar.

 **Bueno yo soy black son goku el dios absoluto que eliminara a la asquerosa basura que pudre este mundo, como ese asqueroso viejo que lo elimine. Seguiré eliminado a basuras como él y otros seres repugnantes para limpiar este mundo.**

Las dos princesas quedaron sorprendidas.

* * *

 **Comienza**

Prim Fiori: ¿black-kun entonces eres un dios?

Alicia Arcturus: no digas tonterías Prim hermana, él no puede ser un dios.

Black goku: si lo soy y se los demostrare Prim Fiori y Alicia Arcturus.

Black truena dos dedos haciendo aparecer dos burbujas sobre la cabeza de las princesa. En la burbuja se puede ver los recuerdos de ambas princesas, las princesa esta sorprendidas por tal cosa que hiso el saiyajin.

Alicia y Prim nunca antes vieron algo así, un poder de ver los recuerdos como mostrarlos. Ambas chicas se dieron cuenta que en verdad si es un dios.

Black aparece detrás de ellas colocado sus manos en el hombro de las chicas. Las dos princesas esta sonrojadas, la que está más es Prim y Alicia esta algo sonrojada.

Black: bueno desde ahora ustedes dos vivirá con migo, princesitas.

Black estaba tranquilo sonriendo divertido de tenerlas, ya que muestra una expresión seria.

Alicia Arcturus: ¿A qué te refieres que viviremos con Tigo?

Prim Fiori: yo también tengo esa duda black-kun.

Black: digamos que transportare este reino a donde vivo con todas las chicas siendo todas.

Alicia Arcturus: black-san en realidad, puedes hacer eso que dices.

Prim Fiori: no es posible mover un reino, ni con magia.

Black: yo puedo hacer eso sin esfuerzo mire esto.

Goku black hace aparecer una enorme bola de cristal, para mostrar lo que ara. Desde ahí muestra como destruyo el futo de trunks, mato a los dioses y como se moverá el castillo.

Black goku: bueno como digo, sino acepta ser mis queridas novias. Tengo tres opciones: primero las mato y destruyo este castillo. Segundo las violo y cambio sus mentes para que seas mis esclavas como novias. Tercero acepta ser mi novias tranquilamente y sin problemas y no les are nada malo.

Goku black sonríe malvadamente asustándolas y haciéndolas temblar. Las dos princesas decidieron aceptar la tercera opción del saiyajin oscuro para no morir.

Alicia Arcturus: ya decidimos, lo que te responderemos black-san.

Prim Fiori: si black-kun ya decidimos, y esa es la tercera opción. Ya que no queremos morir.

Black: que bueno, que eligieron la elección correcta mis qué queridas chicas.

Goku acaricia las mejillas de las chicas, provocado que se sonrojara las princesas. Goku black besa apasionadamente a ambas chicas Prim Fiori y Alicia Arcturus, para luego separarse en un hilo de saliva.

 **Prim Fiori pensamiento: que es esta extraña sensación en mi pecho, me siento muy bien y feliz por ese beso. Quiero estar cerca de black-kun y hacerlo feliz para que deje ese lado oscuro que tiene.**

 **Alicia Arcturus pensamiento: que sentimiento tan extraño, porque me siento tan feliz por ese beso. Black-san es alguien curioso con misterios y un enorme poder, algo dentro mí me dice a estar de su lado.**

Black: pero antes cambiare esas ropas suyas, ya que son muy reveladoras y las puede atacar fácilmente.

Truena los dedos cambiado las ropas de las chicas, haciendo que tenga la misma ropa de goku black. La ropa es resistente contra ataques, magia y algunos ataques de ki… el único que podría destruirlo es black goku ya que es más fuerte y su creador.

Las dos princesas y esclavas de goku se sorprendieron por el traje que les creo el saiyajin oscuro.

Goku black se dan cuenta desde una ventana, que hay dos edificio viejo japoneses. El primero es un museo japoneses que tiene algo de dentro, el otro edificio es un castillo japonés no tan dañado como el otro.

Black salta por la ventana destruyéndola, llega al suelo creado un cráter al golpear el suelo con uno de sus puños. Se levanta y corre metiéndose en el primer edificio, las chicas sale del castillo para seguir a su amo/novio ya que se pregunta que hay ahí… están curiosas de saber por qué black goku fue a ese extraño edificio.

* * *

 **Con black goku**

Black camina lentamente entrado en el museo japoneses, dándose cuenta de las cosas que hay.

Así que esto es un museo japonés, que llego aquí por una nave. Que interesante que abra dentro de aquí, ya que me encargare de destruirlo para que no sepa los de este mundo.

Habla black goku para sí mismo, mientras camina observado, está siendo seguido por las chicas de su harem.

Black goku llego a una sala donde esta una enorme imagen de una chica hermosa. Las luces se apaga abriéndose una trampilla que tira a black goku al suelo, donde hay algo.

Black: ¿Qué extraño lugar?

Black goku ve una extraña capsula, se acerca observado una chica y pensado que no es humana sino una muñeca.

Black se acerca caminado lentamente, se fijó que extraño ya que parece una humana o androide como la androide 18.

Black: Es acaso una androide humana, como la numero 18 ya que no siento su energía.

Black coloca una mano en la capsula, empezó a brillar abriéndose sacado a la marioneta.

Lime: Tu. ¿Quién eres? ¿Dímelo?

Black goku: Soy black goku, el dios absoluto.

La chica se tira sobre cayendo sobre black goku, quedaron en una posición en la que alguien pensaría mal. Estaba acercándose para besarlo y mirándose a los ojos reconociéndolo.

Lime: Listo, programa 1 lime iniciado.

Grita liberado una extraña energía azul hacia arriba, el saiyajin oscuro no sabe por qué hace eso.

 **Pensamiento de black goku: que rara chica es esta? Por qué se podría a gritar, es como pensé no es humana.**

Black goku: qué extraña chica, ¿Por qué grita?

Black se acerca a la chica, que se desmayó en el suelo.

Oye te encuentras bien chica, despierta. ¿Tú eres quien me ha despertado?

Black goku: sí.

Uh Muchas gracias chico, mi nombre es lima y ¿el tuyo?

Yo me llamo black son goku, pero puedes llamarme black o goku como tu desees.

Black te quiero mucho. Jajajaja.

La chica lo abraza y black le corresponde el abrazo a la extraña chica, que le parece interesante.

Por cierto lima-chan déjame darte nueva ropa para que uses.

¿Cómo aras eso black?

Black se fijó que Ella tiene el pelo azul largo que es tirado detrás con una bufanda amarilla larga con una burbuja roja del ornamento. Su ropa se compone de un blanco, amarillo recortado, "chaqueta" sobre un moño negro. Al caminar, los pies de Lime hacen un sonido chirriante no muy diferente a un cruce entre los engranajes chirriando y el chirrido de un martillo de juguete.

Estatura: 1,55 m (5 ft 1 in)

Peso: 45 kg (99 lb)

Medidas: 83-55-85

Concentra energía cambiado la ropa de lime, sus ropas cambiaron teniendo unas parecida a las de black que es de color azul con negro. Las ropas son súper resistente, tiene botas negras que tiene adornos que suena cuando camina.

Como me veo, te gusta, te gusta black.

Estas preciosa lima-chan.

Y estoy preciosa (sonrojada) black, estoy preciosa.

Claro que si estas preciosa y linda lima-chan.

Se acerca a ella acariciándole las mejillas que esta sonrojadas, para luego besarla en los labios, probado sus suaves labios que se humedecieron que el primer beso de que recibió la marioneta, black le dio algo de ki. Se separa y se dan cuenta que le sale humo de la cabeza se sonroja.

Que fue eso black, se sintió bien a mi cuerpo le gusto.

Eso fue un beso, es cuando dos personas acerca sus labios, también es cuando alguien besa la mejilla de la persona que te gusta.

Blackwargreymon levanta su mano al cielo y dispara una bola de energía oscura destruyendo el edificio. La cargo en sus brazos estilo princesa saliendo volado, para luego aterrizar y darse cuenta de las dos princesa y sus esclavas maid que lo observa.

Sé que se preguntara como destruir ese edificio es muy fácil, con mis habilidades y volar. Como cree que les cambie sus ropas, fue por mis poderes que puedo hacer.

Bien entrare en el otro edificio si quiere sígame chicas, las chicas aceptaron siguiendo a su amado black.

Black camina tranquilamente a el otro edificio, siendo seguido por las chicas y la muñeca lima. Al entrar black se dio cuenta que sale un monto de robot, van rápido atacado a el saiyajin oscuro.

Black perfora a uno de los robot con apariencia de "samurái en el pecho dejándole un hoyo" sonríe sádicamente para luego patearle la cabeza de la máquina.

Un robot con apariencia mujer trata de atacarlo con una espada, solo para recibir ataques de rayos de color oscuro de los dedos del saiyajin. la perfora en el estómago, piernas, rondillas, pies, brazo… la robot le sale aceite de los lugares cae al suelo, black sonríe diabólicamente y con una de sus piernas aplasta su estómago rompiéndolo.

La patea hacia uno de sus compañeros destruyéndolo. Uno de los robot agarra a black del cuello pensado que gano. Black sonríe oscuramente, para luego darle múltiples codazos rompiéndole el pecho y partiéndolo por la mitad. Crea una pequeña esfera de ki desintegrándolo en pedazos el cuerpo.

Saca su espada de ki cortado las piernas, cabeza, brazos, estomago de diez robot se ríe burlándose de lo patéticos que son. Aparece detrás de otra usado la teletransportacion y le tuerce la cabeza destruyéndola clavándole su espada de ki en el pecho.

A otra le arranca la cabeza, la patea como una pelota salta en el cielo y prepara algo especial.

 **¡Tornado de fuego!-** black tira el balón al aire, saltar dando una vuelta de 360º, envuelto en un fuego intenso, chutar con fuerza el balón haciendo que este se prenda en un gran fuego y mientras avanza va dejando detrás de él una gran estela de fuego. Que perforo a los robot que quedaba en el lugar, todos esta sorprendidas pensado que cuando lucha es un genio y no tiene compasión con nadie.

Se aliviaron de saber que el saiyajin oscuro les interesa sus chicas como la muñeca, decidieron nunca hacerlo enojar. Lima tenía en sus ojos estrellas, está sorprendida del poder de black goku.

Lima: Wow black eres increíble, no sabía que tuvieras tal poder.

Black: Digamos que te enseñare a hacer cosas como esta, al igual todas. Solo que lo aremos cuando terminemos de buscar unas cosas.

Lima saltaba alegre de que black le enseñara a cómo usar el ki.

Subieron arriba en un piso, su instinto le dice que hay algo raro dentro de ese castillo japonés. Se pregunta por qué hay tanta protección.

Una marioneta que estaba escondida sale de una parte alta, patea a black que bloquea el ataque fácilmente. Black la patea fuertemente tirándola contra una pared corrediza, para luego aparecer enfrente de la marioneta.

Le dan un fuerte puñetazo riéndose, le parte el pecho destruyéndole el corazón metálico y su cuerpo. Una fuerte corriente de aire produjo destruyendo parte de la pared y mostrado una capsula como la de lima.

Black se acerca a la capsula tocándola dándose cuenta que abrió los ojos la marioneta.

Maquina: Listo programa 2 Cereza, iniciado.

Sale 40 robot del techo, black goku truena sus dedos y su cuello. Una luz rosa sale de la capsula saliendo la marioneta, como agua que había dentro de esa parte de la "habitación black se mueve del lugar con su súper velocidad".

Black: Oh así que había otra marioneta, solo que estaba escondida en el baño.

Cereza: mi señor.

Lima: ¿black estas bien?

Black: si estoy bien lima, espera que.

Los robot se estaba acercado a ellos lentamente.

Lima: no dejare que ataque a black.

Cereza estaba analizado y calculado una forma de derrotar a todos esos robots y marionetas, para no dañar a las chicas ni black.

Cereza: ¡ya lo tengo!

Cereza se acerca al suelo colocado su manos en el suelo haciendo que se mueva partes del suelo.

Cereza: ¡Tome!

Daño a muchos que trataba de moverse, y pararse les salía chispas.

Black goku: ¡ Ka-me-ha-me-haaaaaaaaaaa!

Todos se voltea sorprendidas las chicas y las dos marionetas, al ver la energía concentrada en las manos de goku black. El KameHameHa Oscuro es de color añil o púrpura oscuro y su núcleo blanco, Sin embargo su núcleo es de color oscuro cuando Goku Oscuro lo preparo.

El ataque black desintegro completamente a los robot, las chicas esta sorprendidas por ese poderoso ataque de energía.

Lima: black eso es increíble esa energía que usaste.

Cereza se inclina en señal de respeto ante black. Sonríe amablemente y por dentro, tiene una sonrisa oscura al ver el respecto que muestra esa chica marioneta.

Cereza: Mi señor. Puedes llamarme cereza.

Goku black: si quieres puede llamarme black. Mi nombre es black son goku, cereza-chan.

La marioneta se sonroja por lo dicho.

Si mi señor black.

El saiyajin oscuro cambia las ropas de la marioneta cereza siendo una combinación entre un kimono rosado corto y la ropa de black. Ella tiene dos colas largas del pelo púrpura, sus ojos son azul cielo.

Por siempre voy a estar a tu servicio, y gracias por esta ropa tan linda.

No es problema cereza-chan.

Lima: Que bueno hicimos un nuevo amigo.

Black sujeta a todas desapareciendo usado la teletransportacion de los supremos.

* * *

 **Con black**

Black apareció junto a las chicas y las dos marionetas, en un bosque cercano donde está un santuario.

Black dejo una copia para cuidar a las chicas y desaparece con su súper velocidad corriendo, si darse cuenta que está siendo seguido por Alicia Arcturus, Prim Fiori, lime y Cereza.

Black llego a donde está un castillo japonés, se dio cuenta de un grupo de veinte bastardos humano, cerdos humanoide, demonios con malas intenciones tratado de abrir. Alicia Arcturus, Prim Fiori, lime y Cereza esta observado escondidas para ver que ara el saiyajin oscuro.

 **Black goku pensamiento: es hora de probar una habilidad que obtuve de aumentar un poco mi poder por el miedo de mis enemigos**

Black cambia su cuerpo, tomado la forma de un payaso. Siendo un cruce entre Bozo y Ronald McDonald, se ve como un payaso calvo, con la cara blanca, calvo con una coronilla de cabello rojo alrededor de la cabeza, una nariz roja, una gorguera, unos tirantes amarillos con botones naranjas y guantes blancos. La apariencia es el de eso de la vieja versión.

Lleva globos especiales en su mano sonriendo oscuramente.

Hombre 1: jajaja ya tengo ganas de atrapar a estas putas para violarlas.

Cerdo 1: no importa que se encierre, estúpidas mujeres será violadas.

Demonio: van a llorar de dolor mientras son violadas

-jajajaja asquerosas basuras como ustedes merece sufrir hasta que los despedace.

Se voltea viendo a un payaso colmillos amarillentos para atemorizar a sus víctimas, se dieron cuenta que tiene un aura asesina y muerte.

Aquí me tiene asquerosas basuras, de nada les servirá escapar. Me comeré sus almas, y viendo como sufre… ¿Quiere un globo basuras? ¡ todos Flotamos, flotara ahora cuando los atrape ustedes también flotara jajajaja!

Se asustaron temblado algunos, otros pensaron que solo era u charlata tratado de asustarlos.

Un demonio que no le tiene miedo, va corriendo y cuando se acercó.

Chop chop chop

Se escucha un corte observado a el demonio perdiendo sus brazos y piernas. Observa todos que el payaso tiene un hacha negra de ki, y de ahí se ve sangre del demonio que cae al suelo gritado.

Bip bip demonio idiota tengo un globo para ti.

Black en forma de eso le mete un globo en la boca del demonio, que explota en el estómago. El cuerpo del ser explota, ya que el globo era un globo de ácido bomba destruyendo al demonio.

Jajaja los matare a todos, soy todas las pesadillas y miedos que siempre han tenido.

Se orinaron cayendo al suelo temblado asustado y del miedo. Eso cambia de forma al de un dragón negro de tres cabeza, rebana con sus garras a tres.

Vuelve a cambiar de forma siendo ahora un enorme hombre lobo de pelaje negro. Ataca con sus garras despedazado a cuatro.

Cambia a una enorme anaconda de tres cabeza de forma demoniaca y del tamaño de edificio alto. Se come a los monstruos cerdos, devorándolos vivos.

Black dejo a 7 humanos. Cambia a la forma de un xenomorph reina, los ataca con sus brazos, cola y escupe acido de la boca.

Black vuelve a su verdadera forma cambiado, se come unos caramelos de mentas para quitarse el sabor de carne y acida. Alicia Arcturus y Prim Fiori está sorprendida temblado al ver habilidad de cambio del saiyajin.

Lima esta sorprendía y cereza se impresiono de las habilidades de su amo black goku.

Jajajaja el castigo divino seguirá en estos asquerosos humanos y demonios jajajaja, purificare este mundo. Haaaaaaa grahhhhhhhh haaaaa.

El clima cambia de soleado a nublado y de noche, goku black es rodeado un aura llameante color rojo escarlata. El tono de la piel se vuelve más bronceado, Su cabello es de color rojo carmesí diferente al súper saiyajin dios de goku. sus ojos son rasgados, los irises de sus ojos son rojos oscuro y tiene un parte inferior negra.

Se sorprendieron las dos princesas como las dos marionetas, black desgarra el cielo haciendo que sea negro y rojo. Black baja e invoca a sus mascotas alíen que se encargaron de comerse los restos y llevarse algunos a la dimensión de bolsillo.

Eso disfrute mis mascotas devorado a esos asquerosos seres que merece morir y no solo eso cómase sus almas. Todas estas basuras asquerosas, que pudre este hermoso mundo será destruida y flotara dentro de ustedes.

Black vuelve a su estado base suspirado, lo que no se dio cuenta es que estaba siendo observado por las miko (guerras sacerdotisas) y su princesa kaguya que también observa.

Interesante puedo el súper saiyajin dios, una de mis transformaciones divinas como la de son goku. bien es hora de ver que es lo que quera ese grupo de basuras asquerosas, por lo que escuche quería violar a un grupo de chicas.

Oiga no cree que debería salir Alicia-san, Prim-chan, lima-chan, Cereza-chan.

Las cuatro chicas salieron viendo al saiyajin oscuro de brazos cruzados sonriendo.

Alicia: ¿cómo sabias que estábamos ahí, black-san?

Prim Fiori: Si yo también estoy curiosa, ya que fue sorprendente esa habilidad que usaste black-kun.

Lime: ¡Fue impresionante esa formas que usaste, yo no sabía que podías hacer eso!

Cereza: Estuvo increíble black-sama tengo curiosidad que era esa forma que usaste.

Digamos que tengo habilidades sorprendentes y esa que use para cambiar de forma y destruir a ese grupo de bastardo. La forma que ve ahora es mi verdadera forma y la transformación, donde cambia de color de cabello es mi forma de dios llamada súper saiyajin dios.

Las chicas se sorprendieron como las miko que escuchaba desde el edificio, ya que nunca ha visto a un dios en persona.

Se acerca a la puerta pateándola entrado junto a las chicas, el saiyajin observa a diez miko con lazas y una sentada en el suelo.

-Vaya así me recibe a su salvador que las ayudo a que en entrar esos asquerosos humanos y seres. Aunque si quiere que yo las mate no me importaría.

Chicas: no por favor, señor dios nosotras no queremos atacarlo solo tenemos esto de defensa. Gracias por ayudarnos.

Kaguya: si por favor kami(dios) perdónanos ya que todas estamos en guardia, porque un hombre malvado planeaba que todas las mujeres de los reinos. Violarlas y hacer un reino donde cada hombre, demonio y otros seres deje embarazadas.

Bien las perdonare ya que desde ahora me servirá siendo mis maid como novias, ya que purificare esta tierra destruyendo a los humanos. Este planeta necesita ser purificado antes que me vaya a otro universo para conseguir cosas interesantes.

Las chicas se sorprendieron como las marionetas, aceptado los deseos de su amo que tiene un enorme poder. Black concentra energía cambiado las ropas de las mikos siendo un traje black goku.

Bien sigamos ya que tengo que limpiar este mundo, y hacer el exterminio masivo y sufra el castigo de los dioses.

 **3 horas pasaron y goku black se encargó de recolectar a las otras chicas Alicia Arcturus, Prim Fiori-kaguya, Olga Discordia, Cloe, Celestine Lucullus, Ruu Ruu, Claudia le Van Tyne, Maia, lima, Cereza y las otras chicas.**

 **Nota de autor: me dio hueva escribir tanto y decidí que ya empezara el exterminio de ese mundo, para mandarlo a otro lugar.**

Black mantenía usado telekinesis a las chicas para que no muera dentro de un campo de energía. También levanto algunos edificios que le interesaron como el castillo Alicia, el de Olga y el hogar donde vivía las chica.

Goku black decidió llevarse esos edificios y estructuras, para su mansión de dxd.

Bien es hora de comenzar plan cero humanos en este universo.

Black levanta una mano liberado millones rayos de energías impactado y matado a muchos humanos. El saiyajin luego invoca su espada de ki perforándose una mano y se la saca invocado su hoz de ki.

Las chicas esta sorprendidas de la actitud despiadada y malvada, no esperaba que sacara una hoz de su mano.

Lo fuerte que es la ira de un dios… ¡siéntala humanos! ¡Corta!

Se creó un hoyo dimensional de la grita sobre el planeta, liberado un aura oscura que cumbre todo el planeta. El saiyajin oscuro se mueve dentro de las nubes expandiendo la oscuridad en todo el planeta purificándolo.

Sale de las nubes extendiendo los brazos sonriendo oscuramente.

Que paisaje tan esplendido y hermoso jajajaja… en convertido el planeta en un paraíso, destruyendo a los humanos y dejado a los animales.

Bien es hora de irnos, me encargare de mover todo esto a la mansión ya que es de mi propienda.

Hablo fríamente abriendo un hoyo dimensional de color negro.

Bien no se preocupe chicas esta barrera las protegerás para entrar en el hoyo dimensional que las llevara a otro universo.

Las chicas estaba algo preocupadas pero se relajaron por lo que dijo el saiyajin oscuro. El saiyajin mueve las manos enviado las esferas donde esta las barreras donde esta las chicas, las esferas entra y las chicas ven como llega a un universo extraño.

Se dieron cuenta que están en un bosque junto a una mansión, el saiyajin coloco los castillos como cosas e incluye una barrera para que no lo vea. La barrera permite que ningún intruso vea las cosas incluidas, el saiyajin las guio a una habitación para cada una y se dio cuenta que sus maid y su harem lo ve.

Maid: black-kun/san/sama ¿Quiénes son esas chicas que vinieron con Tigo?

Miembros de Punishers of souls: son más maid, de usted black-sama ya que vemos que está interesado en viajar por dimensiones.

Veo que sea vuelto fuertes gracias al entrenamiento de mi copia, aunque todavía no es todo el entrenamiento. Ya que su entrenamiento todavía "seguirá para que aprenda a usar ki" y más energía… sé que se preguntara porque traje a esas chicas digamos que me interesaron, ya elimine a los humanos del universo de esas chicas.

Todos entendieron y sitiero el aumento de energía de su amo, pensado como lo obtuvo de ese mundo. El saiyajin sonríe al sentir incremento de sus "discípulos como aliados" libera un poco de su aura oscura dándole a sus subordinados.

Veo que se acostumbraron a la energía negativa que les di, ya que are que su entrenamiento sea más duro y que tenga pesas.

Empezaron a sudar pensado cuanto pesara las pesas del saiyajin oscuro que sonríe oscuramente riéndose, estaban nerviosos las maid y miembros del ejército de black.

Descanse ya que yo iré a buscar un dragón para comer y pasear un rato.

Todos se pregunta si esta bromeado a todos, jugándoles una broma.

Goku black sale volado estado en el cielo con los ojos cerrado y brazos cruzados, sonriendo.

Te estaba esperado black-kun, estuviste 1 día en la dimensión que te fuiste… entonces me ayudaras a derrotar a la molestia que está en mi hogar.

Ophis-chan ophis-chan te extrañe mi pequeña loli dragón ¡estás muy bonita! ¡Muy bonita! ¡Déjame tocarte! ¡Déjame abrazarte!

¡déjame ver tu ropa interior! Oh que tenemos aquí unas bragas blanca infantiles. Vamos a oler aquí, que interesante huele dulce ophis-chan.

Black agarro a ophis por sorpresa en sus brazos besándola en la cara, mejillas, cuerpo… la abraza y ve sus panties de color blancon un dibujo de un dragón negro. La besa en los labios un beso largo se separaron, por falta de aire.

Ophis estaba algo sonrojada y se sentía extraña al ser tocada por black, que libero su lolicon interior.

Black-kun ¿que fue eso que hiciste? No entiendo porque me besas y abrazas, porque también quieres ver mi panties.

Oh lo siento ophis-chan pero fui dominado por mi lado lolicon que le gusta las adorables lolis. Pero como dije yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, ahora vamos mi adorable loli ophis.

Ophis se sonrojo y movió su rostro para la derecha, ya que no quería que el saiyajin viera a la loli sonrojada. La loli crea un círculo mágico transportándose a la brecha dimensional.

* * *

 **Brecha dimensional**

Black y ophis aparecieron en el hogar, de la dragona loli… el saiyajin se dio cuenta que es perfecto lugar para entrenar solo y aumentar su poder.

Black se dio cuenta de un extraño dragón que señala ophis, Gran Rojo es un enorme dragón rojo occidental con un cuerno en el hocico. Sus medidas totales de longitud son de unos 100 metros.

Así que ese dragón entro en tu hogar interesante por su tamaño… parece que comeré carne de dragón y aprovechar de hacerlo sufrir (sonríe oscuramente)

Ophis le dio escalofríos por lo que dijo el saiyajin oscuro que sonríe oscuramente, para luego desaparecer.

Aparece detrás Great Red, saca su espada de ki sonriendo y le corta la cola y dos pierna. Black goku se ríe oscuramente guarda las partes cortas en una barrera oscura donde no pueda tocarla el dragón.

 **Grhhhhhhhhhhhhhh grhhhhhhhhh [Maldito humano no te perdonare que me dañaras]**

Le sale sangre de las heridas que se regenera velozmente, se empieza a encoger tomado la forma de un humano de cabello rojo.

 **Jajajaja sabes que no estas a salvo, pues no… eso mismo pensó el tío Bobby cuando lo descuartice y me bañe con su sangre jajaja. Un pequeño cuervo me conto que la carne de dragón es exquisita y te are sufrir es hora de ¡Matar!**

Great Red tenía un escalofrió y algo le dice que se largue de ese extraño ya que siente el enorme instinto asesino y ganas de matar… como el olor de sangre.

 **Great Red pensamiento: este sujeto es muy raro algo me dice que me matara y es mejor huir.**

Great Red emite un aura roja poderosa, que hizo sonreír oscuramente a black… Great Red crea una ilusión donde black esta con muchos humanos.

Sonríe acercándose para liberar una poderosa bola de energía de fuego mágico de sus manos.

Black dan una media sonrisa oscura destruyendo la ilusión que no funciono… repele la bola de energía con una mano explotado.

Black aparece frente del dragón dándole un fuerte puñetazo haciendo que escupa sangre y saliva. Lo patea enviándolo lejos.

El dragón aprovecho para volverse invisible y tornarlo por sorpresa.

 **Donde estas perra, eres una zorra dragón. Te romperé jajaja voy a comerte mira tras tuya puta.**

Se mueve el dragón para no recibir el golpe que le iba a dar black y seguir oculto.

 **Ven aquí zorra te crucificare como Jesucristo, SOS un hijo de puta vas a morir.**

El dragón está temblado por lo dicho por el saiyajin… ophis esta sorprendida al ver que black está asustado al dragon que robo su hogar.

 **1, 2… voy a por ti**

 **3, 4… deja de correr**

 **5, 6… nunca podrás escapar**

 **7, 8… te perseguiré en las pesadillas**

 **9, 10… devorare tu alma**

 **11, 12... Te voy a matar**

 **13, 14… toma cuchillazo**

Black crea cuchillos de ki color negro clavándoselos en la espalda, piernas, brazos, estómago y rondillas estado invisible… el saiyajin "sonríe trayendo los cuchillos usado su ki" lame la sangre y se ríe disfrutado de los gritos de dolor.

 **Uno, dos… black viene por ti**

 **Tres, cuatro… cierra las puertas**

 **Cinco, seis… Nadie te podas ayudar**

 **Siete, ocho… mantente despierto(a)**

 **Nueve, diez… nunca más dormirás**

 **Once, doce… devorare tu alma**

El gran rojo se asustó por la canción terrorífica que canto black, lo fue a atacar estado asustado dando puñetazo y patadas como ataques de energía. Black esquiva sonriendo con los ojos cerrados ya que le parece insignificante ese dragón.

 **Estúpido este es un verdadero ataque de energía.**

Black ataca usado bolas invisibles de ki que lo golpea enviándolo de arriba a abajo dañándolo. Aparece arriba del juntado sus manos dándoles un fuerte golpe, para luego darle múltiples patadas al dragón.

El gran rojo estaba siendo golpeado como una pelota de trapo, de arriba abajo… se creó un poderosas ondas por los ataques de black.

Tos…tos… maldito aunque tenga miedo te destruiré y no permitiré que me mates.

Siguió atacado y black se burlaba dañándolo dando múltiples golpes y patadas. Lo tira al suelo sujeta el brazo derecho arrancándole el brazo fríamente y sin remordimiento.

 **Juguemos un poco dragón idiota, ¿Cuánto es 1000-7?**

Pero que, te pasa por que me pregunt…

No pudo responder ya que fue atravesado por la espalda, por cuatro tentáculos escamosos de color negro con rojo y se libera en la parte posterior de la cintura. la pupila derecha se tornan rojas y la esclerótica negra, black solo cambio un ojo para asustar más al dragón.

 **Te lo preguntare de nuevo, ¿Cuánto es 1000-7?**

993…

 **¡Sigue contado lagartija! Hasta terminar.**

986…979…972… por favor para esto ahhhhhhhhhhhh.

¡Black le arranco un dedo de la mano! que no fue arrancada comiéndoselo y disfrutado del sufrimiento. El dragón cuando se equivocaba black le cortaba un dedo comiéndoselo y siguiera contado al ver como llorar sufriendo.

¡Le quito los otros cuatro dedos restantes! Le salía m sangre de las heridas.

 **No importa si te cómo, ¿verdad?**

Se asustó el dragón tratado de atravesar a el saiyajin oscuro con su cola que convoco. Black que estaba arriba del dragón, le corto la corto la cola con uno de sus tentáculos kagunes que creo para luego comerse la cola.

 **Que sabor interesante tiene un sabor a pollo frito "único u otro tipo de alimento"**

Black se acerca comiéndose las mejillas y los ojos de Great Red. Lo dejo desmayado ya que quedo en shock al sentir partes de su cuerpo comida.

Ophis quedo algo asustada y no quería hacerlo enojar, ya que se dio cuenta de lo malvado que puede ser. Black guarda las partes que corto de Great Red en un dimensión de bolsillo, el saiyajin sonríe divertido lamiendo la sangre.

Le metió una semilla del ermitaño al dragón que se recuperó, como recuperado las partes perdidas. Black dejo de usar los tentáculos como volviendo el ojo a la normalidad.

Black-san porque lo dejaste vivo, a ese sujeto.

 **Fácil mi adorable ophis-chan, lo deje vivo ya que cada día comeré parte del… así haciendo que sufra temiéndome, te preguntare algo mi adorable loli ¿Por qué cuando comí, parte de la carne del cuerpo de ese dragón?**

Black cuando comiste parte de su carne, seguro ahora eres parte dragón como dios.

 **Ya entiendo ahora soy mitad saiyajin y dragón, para mostrar la superioridad de yo un dios. Solo aumente un poco de poder al comer su carne pero bueno mi adorable loli…**

Black se acerca con una velocidad que no pudo percibir, coloco dos dedos en su barbilla. Y con la otra mano le acaricia las mejillas besándola, también aprovecha usado su ki para que este conectados él y la loli.

 **Desde ahora vivirás con migo mi querida loli, serás mi pareja.**

Se sonrojo sintiendo un sentimiento extraño en el pecho.

Estas seguro de querer, que este con Tigo… yo siempre estuve sola ya que me gustaba la soledad y silencio.

 **Escucha ophis a mí no me importa eso, yo solo quiero ver como formamos una familia y tu siendo mi diosa acompañándome.**

La chica se sonrojo por lo dicho por black, ya que nunca en su vida experimento emociones solo mostraba una expresión seria en la vida.

El dragón se estaba levantado y se dio cuenta del saiyajin hablado con ophis. Great Red estaba sudado ya que ahora tiene, miedo completo hacia black goku.

 **Veo que estas despierto, sabes que te dejare vivir ya que serás mi comida ya que me comeré parte de ti.**

[Estás loco humano]

 **Quien dijo que estoy loco lagartija deberías estar agradecido que te dejo vivir. Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa haaaaaaaaaa grahhhhhhhhhh.**

 **Ahora observa la apariencia de un dios, el súper saiyajin rose esta transformación divina… solo los dioses puede sentir mi poder. Una foto para dios tuve y recordar la belleza de esta transformación.**

Black se toma varias fotos con su teléfono, se sorprendieron ya que no pudieron sentir la energía de black… se pregunta qué tipo de ser es o dios.

Black truena los dedos haciendo aparecer una limusina ferrari Lamborghini de color negro (es una combinación increíble que se me ocurrió y por cierto, dentro tiene mucho espacio para unas 100 o 250 personas dentro)

 **Bien es hora de irnos mi adorable ophis-chan.**

Black crea su guadaña de ki abriendo un hoyo dimensional, que lleva a otro mundo.

De acuerdo black-san vamos ya que quiero saber más de ti, para conocer a mi pareja.

El saiyajin entra junto a ophis al auto, black vuelve al estado base sonriendo. Se colocó en la silla del conductor, la loli se sentó en las piernas del saiyajin oscuro sintiendo la tercera pierna que roza su pequeño culo y coño.

Black conduce hasta el portal que luego se cierra, al entrar el automóvil deportivo.

[Que sujeto tan extraño es este ser, no solo eso si no que supera a todos los seres] [Este sujeto black es más fuerte que todos los dioses y dragones]

* * *

 **Universo de undertale**

En una ruta genocida se encuentra dos chicas humanas que tiene el alma de la determinación.

Chara es una hermosa chica de 17 años usa una playera de manga larga de color verde con rayado amarillo, pantalones y zapatos marrones. A comparación de Frisk, Chara es de tez más blanca, mejillas rosadas y cabello castaño claro, ojos abiertos de color marrón.

Frisk es una adorable chica de 14 años es de cabello castaño largo y una expresión neutral. Viste una playera de manga larga azul con rayas rosas, pantalones cortos y zapatos sencillos o botines cafés. Ojos cafés y piel morena.

 **Parece, que nos vemos cara a cara frisk pero ahora yo destruiré el mundo. Ya que gracias a ti y tu "determinación pude revivir y despertar de la muerte"**

Escucha chara esto no es nada bueno lo que planeas, a mí no me gusto matar a todos mis amigos e incluso a sans. No me gusta que usaras mi cuerpo para poder matar a todos y hacerlos sufrir.

 **Jajajajaja no entiendes nada frisk tú no tienes el control sino yo. ¡Yo soy dios!**

 **Jajajajajaja que divertido, que una simple humano piense que es un dios.**

Chara y frisk escucharon una risa oscura de black, el saiyajin aparece arriba en el aire desde carro. Black abre la puerta saliendo y ophis se quedó por orden de black goku ya que resolvería un asunto.

Black aterriza creado un enorme terremoto como hoyo, se sorprendieron ambas humanas por el extraño que aterriza sin rasguños.

 **Humana tú no eres un dios, un verdadero dios soy yo. Te comportas como una chica** **que quiere amor y cariño, ya que sufriste en tu pasado.**

Chara Estaba temblado al ver la mirada del saiyajin, se estaba preguntado en su mente como sabe eso de su pasado.

Frisk esta curiosa del extraño hombre de ropas oscuras.

Black desaparece y aparece frente de la chica, la agarra de los hombros y se ve a los ojos.

 **Pensamiento de chara: ahhhhhhh que es esto, que ese mundo destruido. Este tipo demuestra verdadera maldad.**

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh mierda, mierda para para para para, por favor.

Frisk observa extrañada que chara se coloca sus manos en la cabeza, moviéndose de izquierda a derecha gritado.

¿Oye señor que le hiciste a chara?

 **Tranquila mocosa solo le muestro a esta chica que no es una diosa. Para eso le muestro una "ilusión donde vera los dioses de mi mundo" también esta observado cuando elimine a muchos humanos.**

Frisk se sorprendió por lo dicho por black, ya que nunca vio un ser extraño poderoso. A la humana se le ocurre una idea.

Señor puede hacerme el favor, de revivir a los seres que me obligo a matar chara.

 **Interesante humano are eso y me llevare a esta chica.**

Black truena los dedos reviviendo a los monstruos como asriel, gaster etc … el saiyajin se dio cuenta de seis almas humanas que lo llama, usado su ki y absorbiéndolas dentro. El saiyajin se dio cuenta que aumento un poquito su poder, al absorber las almas de Paciencia- Valentía- Integridad- Perseverancia- Amabilidad- Justicia las niñas que murieron en el monte ebott.

Agarra a chara colocándola sobre su hombro derecho, la despierta de la ilusión. Black destruye la barrera del monte, sin problemas.

 **Bien mocosa agárrate ya** **que si no te sujetas caerás.**

 **Suéltame monstruo, suéltame no quiero ir con Tigo.**

Black suspira haciendo que chara se vuelva una loli de 11 años, como también encogiéndole el cuerpo y pecho. Chara esta sorprendida de que ahora es menor, y decidió no patalear ya que no quiere morir.

 **Está bien no me resistiré, pero no me mates… ¿Por qué me quieres llevar?**

 **Fácil yo me encargare de criarte, como vivir con migo mi pequeña loli… desde ahora serás como hija/novia.**

Se sonrojo chara, black empezó a volar rodeado en un aura oscura y aprovecho para darle un poco de energía. La chica de la determinación aumento su poder igualado a piccolo daimaku, una bola de fuego fue directo a el saiyajin. el saiyajin se dio cuenta de una bola de fuego que lazo toriel una cabra humanoide, sonríe oscuramente deteniendo el ataque sin recibir daño.

Toriel: deja a mi chara ser extraño, y te dejare ir.

 **Black: No me hagas reír, mortal… les demostrare que debe mantener respecto hacia mí el dios black goku.**

Black baja a la humana para luego gritar y ser rodeado en un aura azul oscuro y cambiado muestra otro tipo de transformación.

 **Observe seres insignificantes, esta transformación divina ¡ super saiyajin dios blue azul oscuro! Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa haaaa.**

Dan, un fuerte grito libera un ataque invisible de ki que los deja de rondillas. Agarra a chara en su brazo llevándosela volado, aprovecha para tomarse una fotos y volver a su estado base entrado en el vehículo.

Conduce Lledó a la dimensión de dxd.

Así que en verdad es un dio, ese black- dice frisk en voz alta observado.

* * *

 **Dimensión de dxd**

Black dejo una copia que se encarga de llevarlas a la casa con el carro volador.

Black aterriza colocado una mano en el suelo, y limpiándose el polvo.

Goku black se dio cuenta que una chica se cayó, cuando aterrizo.

Goku escucha el gemido de exclamación de la chica, que había caído al bajar volado.

Se fijó que es una linda chica de alrededor de 15-16 años de edad con un largo cabello rubio y ojos verdes. Su cabello largo llega hasta la espalda, con un flequillo dividido sobre la frente y un solo filamento que sobresale de la parte superior, inclinándose hacia atrás. Los senos, suyos parecen ser uno de los más "modestos" y en crecimiento.

Su traje principal consiste en un traje de monja azul oscuro con detalles en azul claro, un velo blanco sobre su cabeza con detalles en azul claro, un sachel marrón colgado a la derecha de la cadera (donde ella tiene su Biblia), y botas marrones con correas negras en un patrón de X. Ella también lleva un collar con una cruz de plata alrededor de su cuello.

Goku se acerca a la monja ayudándola a pararse y recoger las ropas que había caído. La monja de cabello rubio guardo sus cosas en la maleta.

Goku: Lo siento por sorprenderte no era mi intención hacer que caigas.

Muchas gracias.

El velo se van volado mostrado su hermoso rostro, el saiyajin atrapa el velo entregándoselo.

 **Pensamiento de black: que hermosura, perfecta creada por los dioses. Siento que esta chica ha sufrido en el pasado, pobre chica sufrió por curar a ese asqueroso demonio… yo ya me di cuenta al ver su pasado muy bien cuidare a esta chica, y la are mi novia como una de mis chicas.**

Muchas gracias.

¡Aagh! Parece que… parece que me he perdido.

 **¿Estás de vacaciones?**

No te equivocas. Fui trasladada a la iglesia de esta ciudad. Así que eres hermana. Eso explica tu atuendo.

Me alegra haber encontrado con un hombre tan amable como tú. Esto debe ser la voluntad de dios, ¿verdad?

 **Si eso creo…** ¿te pasa algo?

 **No nada, solo que me distraje pensado en algo.**

Ambos escucha a un niño llorar y se acerca… dándose cuenta de un niño que se dañó la rondilla.

Monja: Si eres un chico, no debes llorar por un rasguño como este.

Usa un extraño poder de color verde de sus manos, curado la herida. El saiyajin se sorprendió por eso, preguntándose que es. Hasta que recordó que es una sacred gear llamado Twilight Healing.

* * *

 **Recuerdo de black**

Black estaba con sus chicas antes de que se fue a la dimensión de Kuroinu. El saiyajin estaba junto a las tres Ángeles caída que estaba hablado, contándole por que fuero trasladados.

 **Ya veo así que fueron enviadas ustedes tres, a este lugar por órdenes de esa tal kokabiel. Que "quería que ustedes vigilara y matara al estúpido pervertido" para quitarle la Sacred Gear que posee llamada Boosted Gear.**

 **Siendo un guante capaz de aumentar la fuerza del usuario cada diez seguendo, que basura es mejor mi técnica kaio ken que puede multiplicar el poder por cuanto quiera.**

 **También va ser enviada una moja que tiene el Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing teniendo la capacidad de curar a los seres humanos, demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos por igual. Twilight Healing puede curar las heridas de inmediato, no se puede regenerar miembros amputados, reducción agotamiento, o enfermedades de curación.**

 **Ese tal kokabiel las utilizo queriendo que venga aquí, ya que odia a los humanos y lo único que quiere es una guerra. Bueno cuando aparezca lo are sufrir a ese asqueroso ser y divertirme al como lo extermino.**

Las tres Ángeles esta sórdidas por lo dicho por black y que tiene una técnica sorprendente como esa.

Raynare: vaya black-kun estas tan tranquilo sabiendo eso.

Mittelt: si cierto black-san eso demuestra, porque eres tan fuerte inteligente y poderoso. Estas preparado para para todo y te importamos.

Kalawarner: veo que no estas interesado en ese guante black-kun, ya que con la técnica que mencionaste sería una mejor manera de aumentar poder.

 **Black: bueno como dije ustedes son mis queridas novias, y sobre el guante que tiene ese asqueroso pervertido… yo no creo que lo logre dominar ya que el muy idiota solo piensa en cosas pervertidas, solo sería una basura que no sacara el máximo potencial.**

Se sonrojaron las chicas al ver que les importa el saiyajin y que es alguien muy inteligente para darse cuenta del guante.

* * *

 **Fin del recuerdo**

 **Goku pensamiento: tiene una habilidad como la de dende pero no es tan rápida como la de él. Solo me doy cuenta que es desventajosa esa cosa ya que tiene que estar cerca para curar.**

 **Goku: Su herida se curó.**

Monja: Listo, tu herida ha sanado. Discúlpame.

Saca su lengua divertida, a el saiyajin y cierra los ojos.

El niño se fue junto a su mama, que miraba de mala forma a la forma… ya que pensó que era una bruja.

black envió a una copia y mato a la madre junto a su hijo… en un callejo de la ciudad donde no sería visto. Los descuartizo con sus espada de ki, para luego dejarlos quemado.

El saiyajin mueve la iglesia para que este cerca de su casa, castillos, edificios de entrenamiento donde vive los otros.

Goku black siguió caminado tranquilamente junto a la monja de cabello rubio, la monja que sentía al saiyajin como alguien confiable le cuenta su historia. La monja le cuenta, que fue expulsada de la iglesia al curar a un demonio con su poder.

El saiyajin se dio cuenta que fuero los humanos injusto con ella… fue muy cruel de su parte hacerle eso y juzgarla pensado que es una bruja, al curar a un demonio.

El saiyajin le acaricia la cabeza haciendo que se sonroje. La monja se puso nerviosa al sentir su corazón latiendo.

Monja: Te sorprendí

 **Oh no para nada, además yo conozco a alguien que puede curar también como tú. Y yo tengo una habilidad también.**

La monja se sorprendió.

Monja: Es un poder fantástico que me otorgo dios. Si… fantástico.

 **Oye no te pongas así por tener un poder, así deberías estar feliz de poder curar a herido. Deja que te cuente algo yo viví solo con mi abuelo y que me sentía muy triste al no poder conocer a mis padres… para demostrarle el poder que tengo, escucha deberías estar feliz.**

Se sorprendió la monja sonrojándose, sintiendo una extraña sensación que la ayuda a sentirse bien. Black estaba siendo espiado por el familiar de rias.

¡Ah! ese es el lugar, ¿verdad?

 **Si esa es la iglesia de esta ciudad. Es la única que veo. Que está al lado de mi casa**

¡Gracias a dios! De verdad que me has salvado.

 **Si quieres te puedo permitir vivir con migo y así conocernos más… por cierto quieres ser parte mía, siendo una guerra divina… pero es tu elección ¿Quieres ser una guerrera mitad saiyajin?**

La monja pensó que si acepta no "podrá orar" ella no sabe cuáles son los pros y contras.

Si acepto no podre orar, o tocar alguna cosa santa.

 **Ni que te vaya a convertir en demonio "solo serás mitad saiyajin" aumentado tus capacidades. Como también obteniendo una habilidad llamada zenkai al recuperarte de una herida en batalla o cerca de la de la muerte, podrás aumentar tu poder.**

 **Tus sentidos estarán mejorados, no envejecerás. Podrás tocar cruces, tomar agua bendita.**

Asia está feliz y decidió aceptar, ya que podrá orar.

Está bien acepto.

Black invoca una pieza que tiene la forma de un pequeño saiyajin en ajedrez. Black se lo introduce en el pecho, modificado el adn de la monja ya que le hizo crecer una cola saiyajin que no puede ver los humanos. También hizo que tenga un artefacto especial llamado Spark Lens (Lente de chispa)

 **Ya está ahora eres una hibrida saiyajin, pero antes deberías observar detrás de ti y toma.**

A que te refieres ahhhhhhh… ¿porque tengo una cola?

 **Los saiyajin como yo tenemos una cola al nacer, te creció una al ser una ahora. Por cierto guarda esto, ya que tú eres la única que puede usar este Spark Lens.**

Gracias por resolverme esa duda y ¿por cierto que es este Spark Lens?

 **Spark Lens te sirve para transfórmate en ultraman girl, digamos si aparece algún ser gigante poderoso usa esto.**

Ahora entiendo gracias por resolverme esa duda.

Sigamos entonces. Me gustaría compensarte. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

 **Claro por supuesto, yo no rechazaría nunca a una invitación, de una linda y adorable chica como tú.**

La monja se sonroja por el cumplido.

Eso me hace feliz… es un gusto soy Asia argento. Dime hacia asia, por favor.

 **Hola soy son goku black… dime goku.**

Goku-san. Estoy feliz de conocer a alguien tan amable y dulce como tú, después de haber llegado a Japón.

 **Si bueno, eso me halaga Asia-chan… y me alegra conocer tan linda, amable y dulce como tú.**

* * *

 **Fin del caitulo**

Sé que esperaba el capítulo, pues bueno aquí esta.

Espero que les guste el capítulo, ya que sabe lo que vendrá para el próximo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: la cogida suprema a la monja y sona sitri,**

 **Nota: que bueno que les gustara el capítulo 6 de esta historia. Ahora uno de los comentarios.**

 **nightmare nightmare: Lo digo una y otra vez black y Goku son los dioses folladores más grandes que existen black a de estar como chinga tu madre zamasu yo no soy joto xddddd PD Venom puede ser mascota o se una con black**

 **Respuesta: gracias me alegra que a cada uno le guste, y gracias por la idea incluiré entonces a venom como su familiar.**

 **Evil Black SsJ4 Supremo: Buen capítulo, bro hace tiempo que no comentó en tus Fics. Podrías agregar en el Harem de Black a Jerez del Universo 2.**

 **R: si ella si estará en el harem del dios black.**

 **kenallo25: Aaaaaaaaaaa bueno, tienes más imaginación que yo que por suerte manejo tres cross, pero bueno, buen capítulo, ese Black se las va a garchar a todas, bueno eso.**

 **R: si cierto ese black se las garchara.**

 **Nota: la forma femenina de vali será** **KUESU JINGUUJI y se llamara kuesu lucifer.**

 **Harem de black: ophis, ravel phenex, sona sitri, serafall, Tsubaki Shinra, Gabriel, Walburga, Jeanne, rossweisse, tiamat, Yubelluna, female Gasper Vladi, Mihae, kuroka, koneko, Karlamine, rias, Xenovia Quarta, Xuelan, Irina Shido, Venelana Gremory, Grayfia Lucifuge, Mira, Nel, ile, Burent, Shuriya, Villent, Li, Ni, Tomoe Meguri, Bennia, Elmenhilde Karnstein, Reya Kusaka, Ruruko Nimura, raynare, Mitelt, Griselda Quarta, Calawana, Valerie Tepes, fem vali(KUESU JINGUUJI), Aika Kiryu. Kunou, Yasaka, female Millicas Gremory, Asia argento y Le Fay Pendragon,** **Katerea Leviathan-** **KANADE TACHIBANA.**

 **De ladies vs butlers: ayse khadim- mimina osawa- pina sformklan estor- sanae shikikagami- saori shikikagami.**

 **Chicas de Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru que estará en el harem de black: Kaguya, Claudia levantine, Maia, Ruu Ruu, Alicia arctours, Prim Fiori, Olga Discordia, Cloe, Celestine Lucullus.**

 **Nagisa Furukawa-** **Kotomi Ichinose-** **Kyou Fujibayashi- Ryou Fujibayashi- Fuko Ibuki-** **Tomoyo Sakagami- Yukine Miyazawa- Rie Nishina- Mio Akiyama- Azusa Nakano- Lucy Heartfilia- Himari Noihara- Kotonoha katsura- Ryuugu Rena- Siesta (zero no tsukaima)- Ryuu Lion- Myucel Foalan.** **Setsuna Kiyoura- Hikari Kuroda- Inori Ashikaga - Manami Katsura- youko Saionji- katsura kokoro- Karen Katou- Kumi Mori-** **sekai saionji- katase tenou(es la katase de dxd)- Murayama kouto (es la Murayama de dxd)- Minami Obuchi y Natsumi Koizumi.**

 **De fairy tail: Yukino Agria-** **Sorano Agria- virgo-** **minerva- Juvia Loxar – aries- Wendy Marvell-** **Mavis Vermilion-** **Erza Scarlet-** **Hisui E. Fiore-** **Seilah.**

 **alma wade- Shizuku omamori himari-** **Lizlet L. Chelsie- Tamamo no Mae omamori himari.**

 **De bleach: Tier Halibel-** **Meninas McAllon- Momo Hinamori,** **Bambietta Basterbine- Nemu Kurotsuchi, Cyan Sung-Sun, Loly Aivirrne, Lilynette,** **Nelliel , Nozomi Kujō, Ying y Yang. Rangiku Matsumoto la esclava sexual.**

 **De digimon: Angewomon, fem Lopmon, Renamon, lady devimon, kari kamiya, ranamon,** **Lalamon.**

 **De naruto: kaguya- hinata- tayuyá- konan- samui- anko-natsu hyuga- fem kurama-Ino Yamanaka-Hanabi Hyūga-Sumire Kakei-Pakura-Yugito Nii- Mabui- fem madara uchiha- fem itachi.**

 **Elfen Lied:** **Lucy-** **Mayu-** **Nana-** **Mariko-Número 28-Barbara-Diana-alicia-Cynthia.**

 **De dragon ball: vados- margarita- angel loli cus-** **Caway-** **Bikal- jerez- towa- hop- Sorrel- kale-** **su roas- Sanka Ku-** **androide 21.**

 **De undertale: fem chara.**

 **teaching feelings: sylvie-** **Nephy- Aurelia.**

 **De Bible black: Rika Shiraki- Hiroko Takashiro- Kurumi Imari- Kaori Saeki- Saki Kiriya- Yuki Toudou- Junko Mochida- Yukiko Minase- Miyuki Nonogusa- Eri Harada y Mika Ito.**

 **Saber Marionette J: lime- Cereza.**

 **De konosuba: megumin-** **yunyun.**

 **Toshi Densetsu Series: Sadako-** **Hasegawa, Hanako -** **mary chan.**

 **Chicas familiares de cartas de yu gi oh: maga oscura- Valquiria la Maga - Apprentice Illusion Magician (Mago de la Ilusión del Aprendiz)- escolta de la reina- yubel fem.**

 **De otra serie: Ikamusume- Sakura Kinomoto Sakura - Little Busters!: Noumi Kudryavka -** **krul tepes-** **Kurai Tsukino-** **Yamine Aku-** **Kagamine Rin-** **Lillie/Lylia-** **lusamine-** **IA vocaloid- hotaru tomoe-** **Luka megurine-** **Mina Aino-** **Yuzuki Yukari-** **SeeU-** **Black Lady-** **Aoki Lapis-** **lita Kino-** **Kaai Yuki-** **cul vocaloid-** **Rei Hino-** **Ami Mizuno-** **Michiru Kaiou-** **Setsuna Meiou-** **Karmesite-** **Berjerite-** **Reina Neherenia-** **Princesa Kakyuu-** **sailor galaxia-** **Kaolinete-** **Telu-** **Viluy-** **Cyprine y Ptilol-** **Sailor Tin Nyanko-Sailor Aluminum Siren-Sailor Iron Mouse-Sailor Lead Crow- VesVes-Cere-Cere-Jun-Jun-Para-Para -** **Naru Osaka**

 **Mashiro Mitsumine-** **wiene danmachi- Hestia-** **Liliruca Arde-** **Sanjouno Haruhime-** **freya danmachi - Rory Mercury- ram- rem-** **Ais Wallenstein-**

 **Maid: Nagisa Furukawa- Kotomi Ichinose- Kyou Fujibayashi- Ryou Fujibayashi- Fuko Ibuki- Tomoyo Sakagami- Yukine Miyazawa- Rie Nishina- Mio Akiyama- Azusa Nakano- Lucy Heartfilia- Himari Noihara- Kotonoha katsura- Ryuugu Rena- Siesta (zero no tsukaima)- Ryuu Lion- Myucel Foalan.**

 **ADVERTENCIA**

 **Dragon Ball Súper y sus antecesoras son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Toyotaro responsables de crear el manga y el anime producido por el estudio Toei animation.**

 **Highschool DxD son propiedad de Ichiei Ishibumi creador de la novela ligera Highschool DxD, creador de la adaptación del manga Hiroji Mishima, diseños de los personajes Zero Miyama mientras el anime es el estudio TNK Producido por Kadokawa Shoten.**

 **Canción HARUKA KANATA**

 **PUEDO**

 **MIRAR**

 **LAS**

 **FIGURAS**

 **QUE EL**

 **CIELO TRAZA**

 **SIN CESAR**

 **Y TÚ**

 **FRIALDAD**

 **NO DEJE**

 **QUE**

 **TUS OJOS**

 **SE FIJEN**

 **EN MÍ**

 **ASI QUE**

 **NO ME**

 **QUEDO MÁS**

 **QUE**

 **SUJETAR**

 **MI CORAZON**

 **QUE BRILLA**

 **POR EL**

 **SUDOR EN MIS**

 **MANOS**

 **AHORA ME**

 **ENCUENTRO**

 **AQUÍ**

 **EN ESTA**

 **AGRIDULCE**

 **CIUDAD**

 **NUESTRA**

 **VOZ**

 **SONARA**

 **POR LO ALTO**

 **DE LA**

 **CIUDAD**

 **NO HAY**

 **DISTANCIA**

 **QUE A MI**

 **ME LOGRE**

 **PODER**

 **PARAR**

 **CADA VEZ**

 **LLEGARE**

 **MÁS LEJOS**

 **DE LO QUE**

 **YO PUDE LLEGAR**

 **AYER**

 **Y AQUÍ**

 **DONDE ESTOY**

 **ESTE**

 **LUGAR**

 **LLENO DE EGOISMO**

 **ESTA**

 **REGLAS QUE**

 **A MIS**

 **MANOS**

 **Y**

 **PIES**

 **CON**

 **CADENAS**

 **QUIEREN**

 **ATAR**

 **PERO**

 **AUN ASI**

 **NO QUIERO**

 **QUE**

 **LOS DEMAS**

 **SIGAN ESA**

 **SENDA**

 **QUIERO QUE**

 **LUCHEN**

 **PARA LIBERARSE**

 **EN TUS**

 **MANOS ESTA**

 **ESCRITA LA**

 **SOLUCION**

 **NO DUDES**

 **YO NO VI**

 **Y SI QUIERA**

 **LO NOTE**

 **NO BORRES**

 **Y ESCONDAS**

 **ESOS**

 **SENTIMIENTOS**

 **QUE TIENES**

 **EN TU**

 **INTERIOR**

 **EN ESTE MUNDO**

 **DONDE**

 **LOS OTROS**

 **HAN MANDADO**

 **EN MÍ**

 **TE ENSEÑERE**

 **QUE PUEDO**

 **HACER GRITANDO**

 **CON ESTA**

 **VOZ**

 **LOGRARE**

 **ATRAVESAR**

 **EL MAÑANA**

 **AL DESPERTAR**

 **UN LUGAR**

 **OCULTO**

 **Y QUE NADIE**

 **PUEDE BORRAR**

 **YO QUIERO**

 **CREER QUE**

 **ESTOS**

 **SENTIMIENTOS**

 **QUE TENGO**

 **TE ALCANZARAN**

 **Anteriormente en La historia de black y su aventura**

 **Black invoca una pieza que tiene la forma de un pequeño saiyajin en ajedrez. Black se lo introduce en el pecho, modificado el adn de la monja ya que le hizo crecer una cola saiyajin que no puede ver los humanos. También hizo que tenga un artefacto especial llamado Spark Lens (Lente de chispa)**

 **Ya está ahora eres una hibrida saiyajin, pero antes deberías observar detrás de ti y toma.**

 **A que te refieres ahhhhhhh… ¿porque tengo una cola?**

 **Los saiyajin como yo tenemos una cola al nacer, te creció una al ser una ahora.**

 **Sigamos entonces. Me gustaría compensarte. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?**

Claro por supuesto, yo no rechazaría nunca a una invitación, de una linda y adorable chica como tú.

La monja se sonroja por el cumplido.

Eso me hace feliz… es un gusto soy Asia argento. Dime hacia asia, por favor.

Hola soy son goku black… dime goku.

Goku-san. Estoy feliz de conocer a alguien tan amable y dulce como tú, después de haber llegado a Japón.

Si bueno, eso me halaga Asia-chan… y me alegra conocer tan linda, amable y dulce como tú.

 **Comienza el capitulo**

Había pasado unos 2 meses y goku black se encargó de entrenar duramente a sus chicas como maid, y sus miembros de su fuerza especial.

Cada miembros aumento su fuerza igualado al de nappa y otros teniedo la fuerza de piccolo cuando peleo con los saiyajines nappa y vegeta.

Los que tenía el poder casi igualado a nappa son: Ophis- ulquiorra, halibel, Momo Hinamori, Nemu Kurotsuchi, ruruko. Cyan Sung-Sun, Loly Aivirrne, Lilynette, Ying Yang y Rangiku Matsumoto.

Las que tenía el poder piccolo de saga saiyajin son: raynare, Mitelt- Calawana- koneko.

Las que tenía el poder como el de raditz son: asia- Nagisa Furukawa- Kotomi Ichinose- Kyou Fujibayashi-chara- Ryou Fujibayashi- Fuko Ibuki- Tomoyo Sakagami- Yukine Miyazawa- Rie Nishina- Mio Akiyama- Azusa Nakano- Lucy Heartfilia- Himari Noihara- Kotonoha katsura- Ryuugu Rena- Siesta (zero no tsukaima)- Ryuu Lion- Myucel Foalan.

Solo dos tenía el poder de vegeta saga saiyajin siendo: lime- Cereza

Kaguya, Claudia levantine, Maia, Ruu Ruu, Alicia arctours, Prim Fiori, Olga Discordia, Cloe, Celestine Lucullus. Ellas tiene el poder goku cuando lucho contra ten shin han ya que las entreno para que no sea débiles.

Bien veo que han incrementado su poder, y eso que es el principio del entrenamiento y su infierno… sonríe oscuramente black riéndose de brazos cruzados en un árbol pegado.

Sus maid como sus fuerzas y las dos chica demonio se pusieron a sudar pensado que será su infierno.

Chara: no crees que exageraste en tu entrenamiento, black-Otousan es muy duro y agotador.

Black goku: mi pequeña chara debes entender, algo nosotros los saiyajin entrenamos duro con una gravedad aumentada como luchar con personas fuertes. Eso es el principio del entrenamiento para que aumente resistencia, para luego en unos meses "será controlar el ki" como sentirlo.

Las chica asintió nerviosa pensado que es un infierno el entrenamiento ella y los que entrena por goku.

Bien me podre a comer, ya que estoy aburrido cuando termine de entrenar y estén agotados las daré un poco de energía. El saiyajin invoco un monto de comida sorprendiendo a todos, cuando un animal trata de agarrar algo de la comida… cometieron un graven error observado la mirada asesina y depredador de black, al cometer el grave error de querer quitarle la comida del saiyajin dios oscuro.

Los animales se desmayaron y otros se fuero ya que black libero algo de energía. Las chicas de black como sus fuerzas especiales se sorprendieron por ver cómo se comporta por comida para luego comer.

Eso les enseñara de que no debe tocar la comida de un dios saiyajin perfecto y jodedor como yo. Ya que debe meterse algo en la cabeza no debe tocar mi comida ya que es lo importante de los saiyajines, lo otro es que no se meta en la pelea de un saiyajin la raza más poderosa y jodedora.

Se sorprendieron todos por lo que dijo el saiyajin oscuro, black concentra energía oscura en su cuerpo que es observado por todos. Se divide un pequeña parte del poder creado algo que esta brillado en una luz oscura, creado de la carne del saiyajin oscuro.

La chica creada es parte saiyajin como asia y goku black, su otra parte es vampira al estar conectada a el saiyajin. Tiene la apariencia de una chica joven. Posee unos ojos rojos, las orejas puntiagudas, y el pelo largo de color rosa atado con una cinta que se asemeja a las alas de un murciélago.

Ella lleva un vestido corto estilo lolita gótica negro con mangas separadas. También utiliza un collar unifamiliar blanco en el cuello con una cinta roja a través de él. Usa unas botas negras que le llegan unos centímetros encima de las rodillas.

Se sorprendieron todos menos black que tiene una sonrisa, por su creación.

Veo que saliste perfecta como pensé al darte un poco de mi poder. krul son black.

Bueno mi pareja ya que estamos conectados, debo decir que estoy agradecida por haberme creado black-kun.

Black la carga en sus fuertes brazos, la abraza para luego bajar poco de la parte de su cuello. La chica chupa un poco de sangre clavado sus colmillos, porque el saiyajin oscuro le dio permiso… los miembros de black y sus chicas observa sorprendidos todo, la creación de la chica como ver que esta chupado sangre.

Se separa de chupar sangre y tiene una sonrisa de felicidad por tomar sangre. Black la besa para luego bajarla, el lugar donde fue mordido se regenero los orificios.

Listo estamos conectados ya que tienes ahora sangre mía. Mi querida vampira krul-chan… me hace feliz que estemos conectados black-kun.

Krul tiene una cola saiyajin que le salió al estar conectada al saiyajin oscuro.

Black se acerca a ophis besándola y pasado algo de sangre saiyajin. Se separaron y ophis esta sonrojada teniendo una pequeña sonrojo, se dio cuenta que le creció una cola saiyajin y ahora tiene adn de esa raza.

 **Black beso a las tres Ángeles caidas, las maid que está enamorada del excepto una. También beso a las chicas de la dimensión de Kuroinu,** **koneko, mimina,** **ruruko, asia, las chicas de bleach,** **chara y las Marionette. (N/A no las convierte a las otra saiyajin solo les dio cariño)**

Se sonrojaron las chicas gustándole eso ya que sintieron el amor de su black. Las chicas que no tenía una pieza god, se las introdujo como a sus fuerza especial.

Black goku lo hizo para que sea sus fieles sirvientes como koneko y sus maid. También fue para que este bajo su protección y si esta peligro, vendrá ayudarlos.

Concentro un poco más de energía dividiéndola creado otro ser fiel a él. El pequeño ser con apariencia femenina es parte saiyajin y vampira como krul ambas puede comer comida y no solo sangre.

Es una hermosa loli de ojos amarillos, con el cabello largo y rubio, cuyas puntas se rizan hacia fuera. Con una forma más infantil, con un vestido suelto, un par de sandalias. La ropa de ella brilla cambiado a una versión del traje de black versión femenina.

Veo que saliste bien mi otra vampira, te llamaras shinobu son black. Toma una caja de donas, mi pequeña shinobu-chan.

La vampira agarra las donas feliz comiéndoselas y disfrutado. Después comérselas, black la agarra y la besa en un beso largo conectándola a él. La pequeña vampira esta sonrojada se separa y le gusto, que su amo la besara como también que le diera donas.

Goku black acaricia la cabeza de su pequeña loli, que está conectada a él. Usa un poco de su energía liberado su aura oscura, después de terminar de acariciar a la vampira y crea otro ser que se encargara de entrenarlas mientras hace algo.

El aura se divide creo una pequeño ser, una chica con el pelo y los ojos de color turquesa y un extraño sombrero naranja con ojos. Viste un vestido naranja en distintos tonos de color con medias azules y gris a rayas y botas amarillas. También tiene una cola saiyajin como sus compañeras, que son parte de goku black.

Le dan un beso y un poco de su energía, teniendo como las dos chicas vampiras una conexión con su creador.

Bien mi pequeña y adorable creación Yotsugi Ononoki son, entrenaras junto a tus compañeras shinobu-chan y krul-chan luchado con mis maid queridas y mis fuerza especial – responde black sonriendo para luego mostrar una sonrisa oscura.

Pero antes ven Asia, veo que estas agotada y es mejor que descanses un poco cerca de este árbol – responde goku black.

De acuerdo black-kun - responde la chica rubia enamorada de black acercándose a él y observándolo.

Se sonroja la chica creada por el saiyajin oscuro más poderoso, dentro de ella estaba latiendo su corazón de la emoción.

De acuerdo ¡yeah black-oniichan! no me contendré mi energía jugado con ellos esto ser a divertido – sonríe Yotsugi Ononoki liberado una poderosa aura negra.

Esto será entretenido black-kun espero que me entretenga cuando los humille en este pequeño entrenamiento – responde krul sonriendo fríamente liberado una poderos aura rojo escarlata.

Kakaka esto será divertido romperle unos huesos, y ver qué tan fuerte son ya que quiero ver el resultado de su entrenamiento. Sé muy bien que mi amo black-sama es muy poderoso – responde shinobu sonriendo liberado una poderosa aura de color amarillo con negro.

Las maid, chicas del harem inicial de black y la fuerza especial de los castigadores de almas tiene una gota de sudor. Sitiero el enorme poder de las tres chicas loli, libera unpoder superior a vegeta saga saiyajin al no estar usado su máximo las lolis.

Las lolis empieza su movimiento yendo rápidamente, las maid y guerreros de black no podía ver la velocidad que usaba las tres siendo superior a la luz. Les daba problema atacado desde el cielo, como desde la tierra también se mueve de izquierda derecha.

Dan golpes muy precisos al dejarlos a la defensiva,las tres chicas envía más profundo en el ía tratado de atacar con ataques de energía, que son destruido fácilmente por las lolis que destruye con una mano, también las destruye con sus manos.

Las dos vampiras como la otra chica, rompieron dos brazos de 5 chicas, rompieron las piernas de las chicas de la dimensión de Kuroinu tirándolas heridas. Con los de bleach los golpeaba creado mucho daño creado ondas de choques y rompiendo algunos árboles.

Black observa como son humillados sus maid y fuerza especial, suspirado dándose cuenta que les tendrá que poner más entrenamiento infernal. Asia está nerviosa viendo como lucha, tiene lágrimas de animeteniendo suerte de que no lucho.

Asia mira sonrojada a el saiyajin oscuro, ya que tiene expresión seria de brazos cruzados. La monja se determinó a ser fuerte por su amado black goku que observa como trae a las victimas heridas.

Tome chicas denle esto para que se recupere después de la paliza que le dieron – responde black lazado una bolsa de semillas del ermitaño que atrapo.

Shinobu atrapa las semillas, y saca algunas tirándoselas en la boca de los heridos que se recupera estado en el suelo.

Debo decir que estoy decepcionada, de ellos mi amo ya que no me causaron daño ni un rasguño – responde shinobu burlándose.

Estoy de acuerdo, no fueron ni un calentamiento en la batalla para usar más poder – responde krull riéndose acercándose.

Estoy de acuerdo black-oniisan no nos hicieron usar el máximo poder – responde Yotsugi Ononoki

Si me di cuenta tendré que aumentar su entrenamiento, como hacer que use ki y sentirlo. Ya que no pudieron detectarlas- responde black.

Se pusieron nervioso y a sudar al escuchar que aumentaría su entrenamiento.

Buenos días, black-san.

Black se voltea al igual que Asia, las chicas del harem, maid, las lolis que son parte de black y fuerzas del ejército.

Vieron que era un hombre sospechoso con sobrero y abrigo marrón.

¿Me recuerda? Usted salvo mi vida hace unos días.

Observe su cara y lo recuerdo a ese hombre – piensa goku black.

Ahora que lo mencionas ya me acuerdo de ti, me sonabas de algo… Está bien,ese día cuando me derrumben en las calles de esta ciudad. Incluso sabiendo que si se involucraba podría salir perdiendo… me pregunto si será de su naturaleza al ser una buena persona.

Me disculpo por no agradecerle ese día adecuadamente. Como hoy pasaba por la ciudad y lo vi, así que decidí venir a darle algo en agradecimiento.

(Parece sospechoso, pero ha venido hasta aquí para darme las gracias) debería buscar un poco de té de la mansión, si quieres…

Todos también pensaron que era sospechoso, excepto asia que es inocente al igual Prim Fiori.

Oh, no está bien. No tenía pensado molestarle mucho más. Por, ahora acepte esto… en ese momento no llevaba nada encima, por eso no pude devolver el favor por su ayuda.

El hombre me dio un sobre y un libro de medicinas como de vinos. Dentro había 15 millones de dólares y billetes japoneses.

Mi pago se retrasó hasta hora, tómese esto como agradecimiento. Por, favor acéptelo. Tengo otra cosas más que ofrecerle, déjeme llamarlas.

Black levanta la ceja y se pregunta que más le dará, los demás también están curiosos.

¡ Oiga venga aquí!

Detrás del hombre aparece varias chicas y dos perros, levanta la ceja black curioso y las chicas de su harem, las tres lolis, la monja y su fuerza especial. Se sorprendieron todos.

Un hombre rico murió en un accidente recientemente. No tenía parientes cercanos, por lo que los funcionarios públicos, familiares y amigos se llevaron todo lo que tenía. Gracias a algunos contactos fui capaz de conseguir algunas cosas útiles de él, pero también me dieron estas molestias. Si, estas chicas y perro son unas de ellas.

Ahora no soy más que un humilde comerciante, mi lema es comprar y, si pregunta, no vender nada, así me dieron a una de las chicas para que me deshiciera de ella, pero… cuando se trata de compra-venta de personas, es fácil cuando es alguien útil, pero es casi imposible encontrar compradores para palos de golf como estas. Si apuro las cosas podría perder dinero.

Pensé en hacer algo estúpido, como en dársela a alguien que las quisiera para acostarse con ellas o usarlas como saco de boxeo pero… yo también tengo algo de conciencia y compasión. Quería evitar tener problemas, pero no conocía a nadie que pudiera hacerse cargo de ellas. Estaba haciendo unos negocios cuando lo recordé a usted que me había salvado.

Lo que dijo sorprendió a las chicas de goku black como la monja y su ejército. pensaron que es cruel lo que dijo.

Cuando llegue me di cuenta que puede cuidarse usted solito, y ya sé de qué no es de mi incumbencia pero, creo que estará bien viva con usted… ya sé que es un poco repentino pero, ¿Qué me dice?

¿Qué debería hacer? Ya se – piensa goku.

Está bien acepto a esas chicas que viva con migo, para cuidarlas.

Con esto nos ayuda a mí como estas chicas. Estas chicas son esclavas sin familia ya que murieron, podría pedirle ayuda en las tareas del hogar usarlas como juguetes. Dudo que se queje. Si hay algo que quiera saber de ellas no tiene más que preguntarle. Debo despedirme. Y de nuevo muchas gracias por ayudarme.

El hombre se marcha usado un hechizo mágico, dejado a las chicas.

Las chicas del harem como, de su fuerza especial, las lolis se preguntara que ara el saiyajin oscuro con ellas.

Encantada de conocerlo. Me llamo sylvie.

Black observa que sylvie es una pequeña de 16 años, de cabello negro algo sucioso, tiene algunas heridas de quemaduras. Ojos azul grisáceo, se fijó también que tiene un harapo sucio.

Encantada de conocerlo. Me llamo Tsumiki Miniwa.

Tsumiki es una linda chica de 15 años tiene el cabello violeta con tonos celestes, bien ondulado y largo, ojos púrpura con tonos violetas. Su cabello llega más allá de sus pantorrillas, casi alcanzando sus tobillos. Es de tez es blanca y es pequeña físicamente. Lleva su cabello levemente recogido con una liga.

Tsumiki se parece bastante a un gato, tiene un pelo de color púrpura-azul larga que casi llega a sus pies, siempre atado con una banda blanca grande, con un Ahoge rizado largo que sobresale en la cabeza. Ella también tiene ojos de color violeta, y es menuda y delicada en estatura. Ella se ve sobre todo con su uniforme escolar.

Black se acerca a la gata y perro acariciándoles, le dan un poco de energía a el perro husky siberiano.

Pequeña gatita te llamare Chomusuke Blair… la pequeña lame la mejilla del saiyajin feliz gustándole su nombre.

Blair(Chomusuke) parece una linda gata negra con alas de murciélago y una marca en forma de cruz de color rojo en la frente. Tiene patas cortas, una cabeza grande de forma redonda y ojos ovalados amarillos.

El perro husky siberiano brilla en una luz blanca sorprendiendo a todos. Cambio a una forma humanoide de una chica.

Es un placer conocerlo. Me llamo Noumi Kudryavka soy una yokai perro tengo un poder superior a un demonio de clase media.

Kud es la más singular tiene 15/16 años. Ella tiene el pelo largo de color lino con un pequeño clip de murciélago y ojos azules. Ella es también la niña más pequeña de todo el grupo.

Lo que hace único a Kud es su uniforme. A diferencia de las otras chicas, ella usa un sombrero blanco y una capa blanca cuando no está en clases. Ella también usa medias blancas.

Es un placer conocerlo. Soy hermione granger.

Hermione tiene el pelo castaño claro, largo y enmarañado, un poco ondulado. Los ojos castaños, e incisivos bastante grandes. Usa una camisa negro sucio y un pantalón Marrón desgatado con hoyos además de estar sucio, tiene zapatillas blancas.

Es un gusto conocerlo soy Kinomoto Sakura.

Sakura tiene cabello castaño corto, piel clara y ojos verde esmeralda. Es naturalmente baja en estatura la chica de 14 años, Su uniforme escolar de invierno es una camisa negra de manga larga con mangas rojas y blancas, un pañuelo blanco con una raya roja y una minifalda plisada blanca con una falda blanca hasta las rodillas.

Es un placer conocerlo. Soy ram. – responde sin expresiones.

Ram tiene un cabello rosado de longitud media que cubre su ojo izquierdo, grandes ojos rojos y rasgos jóvenes. Ella es casi idéntica a su hermana menor, excepto que sus ojos se inclinan ligeramente hacia arriba y tiene un cofre más pequeño. Usa un uniforme de mucama que usa prolijamente la chica de 18 años.

Es un placer conocerlo. Soy rem la hermana menor, ram nee-sama – responde cortésmente.

Rem tiene cabello azul cielo de longitud media que cubre su ojo derecho, grandes ojos azul claro y rasgos jóvenes de 17 años. Ella también tiene pinzas para el cabello hacia el lado izquierdo de su cabello, una cinta con forma de flor en el mismo lado de su cabello y una banda de pelo de mucama. Ella se ve casi idéntica a su hermana, aparte de su cabello, ojos y color de cinta. Usa un uniforme de mucama, y como su cofre es un poco más grande que el de su hermana.

Es un placer conocerlo. Soy Felix Argyle – responde feliz la chica gato.

Felix tiene el pelo de color lino y ojos amarillos. Su ropa consiste en un collar azul con una cinta, un vestido azul, medias negras, pantalones azules, zapatos azules, y un pañuelo azul atado alrededor de su brazo derecho. cintas blancas y azules que él usa en el pelo.

E-Es un placer conocerlo. Me llamo Mayu y este es mi amigo wanta –responde mostrado un pequeño perrito en sus brazos.

Mayu Tiene el cabello corto y café, es de estatura baja y tiene ojos grandes y marrones. Tiene 14 años, usa una camisa café y unos zapatos marrones.

"Ya veo chicas bueno desde ahora vivirá aquí, junto a mí y ellos que son entrenados por mi" responde cruzado de brazos black.

Oh cierto se me olvidaba presentarme soy son goku black o solo me puede decir black goku.

Creo que será mejor que vaya a instalarse donde "vivirá con migo además" de aprovechar de buscar ropas ya que algunas lo necesitara. Pero antes quiero hablar algo con Tigo sylvie-chan –responde black curiosa.

Las chicas entran dejado a sylvie, se quedaron Blair la gatita. Asia y todos observa que ara.

Muchas gracias por aceptarme amo, no puedo hacer trabajos pesados pero si cualquier tarea simple. Sin embargo, mi amo anterior gustaba de mis suplicas.

Por favor… sea gentil… - responde sin emociones sylvie.

Black quedo sorprendido por lo que dijo sylvie, prometiendo cuidarla y protegerla a ella, las chicas y los que entrena.

 **Demonios en verdad debo eliminar a los seres humanos, como se les ocurrió dañar a esa pobre chica… no puede expresar su emociones, no me importa protegeré a ellas y todos.** \- piensa black dándose cuenta de lo malo que puede ser los humanos.

Black se acercó a sylvie y acaricio la cabeza con una mano.

Um, ¿qué están haciendo? ¿Estas acariciándome la cabeza? Eso está bien, pero…

Black se dio cuenta que sylvie no confía en el suponiendo que es por los maltratos que sufrió.

Black continua y se dan cuenta que ella se ve confundida.

"No hay un particular reacción, como pensé ella nunca recibió cariño" –piensa black.

¿Hay algún significado en hacer esto? Yo… no lo entiendo… esto es ¿divertido?

Asia observa sorprendida al ver una chica que sufrió peor que ella, las chicas como los que entrena estaba sorprendidos por lo que sufrió la pequeña sylvie.

Black dejo de acariciar su cabeza.

Bien sylvie todos vamos a comer, dentro de la casa necesita algo.

* * *

 **Dentro de la mansión**

Black había guardado el sobre como los libros en su habitación.

Black baja y se sienta junto a todos, para comertomar un poco de té. El saiyajin oscuro decidió preparar la comida el mismo la para que coma una comida de dioses, así que hizo mucho alimento y mescla las partes del gran rojo que corto.

Se sienta y prueba tranquilamente te…

…almuerzo… ¿está bien para mi comer a pesar que no me ha gritado? El maestro es muy compasivo. Muchas gracias. – responde sylvie.

Lo que dijo sylvie lo tomo por sorpresa abriendo los ojos y bajado su taza de té,todos se sorprendieron como las nuevas maid. No esperaba que el anterior amo de sylvie la trataba tan mal.

Esta chica sufrió bastante y no la alimentaron bien, en verdad que los seres humanos son repugnantes" –piensa ulquiorra.

El amo black-sama es tan amable queriendo cuidarlas,a estas chicas como gato - piensa Nagisa Furukawa sonriendo al ver que su amo es amable.

Black-san es un chico bueno que me ayuda mucho con ese extraño aparato que me regalo y me entrena. No sé qué es este entraño sentimiento quiero ser fuerte para que black-san no piense que soy débil ya que me hace feliz de poder estar con él. -piensa mimina osawa sonrojada.

Estoy sorprendida black-kun trata muy bien a todos, al igual que a mí en verdad no trata como familia piensa chara observado como toma te su padre/novio.

black-san es tan amable y buena persona, sino estuviera el o las chicas me sentirá muy mal ya que yo no soy buena haciendo amigos - piensa Kotomi Ichinose teniendo una pequeña sonrisa.

Que tipo tan extraño todavía no confió en ti black-san, veré que les aras a estas chicas que te fueron entregadas…eres un peligro ya que eres muy poderoso, aun que te estoy agradecida de que nos salvaras de ese asqueroso amo que teníamos. PiensaKyou Fujibayashi algo dudosa ya que todavía no confía en su amo, queriendo conocerlo más.

Black-kun estoy impresionada de la buena persona que es al querer cuidar a esas chicas, como aumentar nuestro sueldo… y no solo eso sino quiere seamos fuertes. Piensa Ryou Fujibayashi algo sonrojada teniendo una pequeña sonrisa tímida.

Fuko-san está feliz ahora tengo más amigos, para jugar en nuestro tiempos libres y regalarles estrellas de mar… black-onii-san es bueno con nosotras. Piensa la pequeña loli fuko feliz inocentemente.

Black-san enserio piensa cuidar a estas chicas, y hacer que sylvie olvide su pasado debo decir que admiro a black-san ya que aunque odie a los humanos tiene bondad. - piensa Tomoyo Sakagami teniendo una pequeña sonrisa.

Black-kun es un hombre maravilloso y amable, que quiere cuidar a estas chicas. -piensa Yukine Miyazawafeliz observado como su maestro toma, él te que le preparo.

Black-san es tan amable con todos(as) ya que nos aumentó nuestro sueldo, como también acepto a nuevas maid. Pobre chica llamada sylvie sufrió mucho y su piel tiene quemaduras. Piensa Rie Nishina tranquilamente.

Black-kun es un hombrecomo amo maravilloso, escomo un noble y se comporta mejor que uno. También nos entrena por si no está.-piensa Mio Akiyama sonriendo

Vaya que en este mundo hay razas sobrenaturales diferente a los mostro de mi mundo. Debo decir que con el entrenamiento de mi querido black-kun he aumentado mi resistencia un poco. Piensa chara sonrojada.

Black-san es tan amable con todos nosotros al igual que con esas chicas, hasta nos preparó una comida especial – piensa sonriendo Azusa Nakano

Black-san es un hombre maravilloso, aunque es algo malo en su entrenamiento y cuando lucha cambia a una actitud seria. Quiero hacerme tan fuerte como él. piensa Lucy Heartfilia

Black-san es un amo increíble como amable me ha ayudado a superar mi miedo al agua. Quiero hacerme másfuerte como dice black-san ya que él me aconsejo no usa r solo la espada. Piensa Himari Noihara.

Black-kun es tan amable y buena persona con nosotras y los nuevos que vive aquí sirviendo a él. Quiero hablar con el tener una cita con él pero que digo él es mi amo, y no entiendo este sentimiento - piensa Kotonoha katsura

Huy black-san es buena persona al dejar a esa chicas tan lindas yo quisiera llevármelas a casa. Es muy adorable ese gatito, nunca vi uno así - piensa Ryuugu Rena

Es black-san un hombre y amo tan amable con todos, lo admiro ya que no nos trata como personas y no juguetes. –piensa Siesta zero no tsukaima

Es tan amable el amo son goku, es tan poderoso nos entrena y nos trata bien. Es increíble las habilidades que puede usar ya que el entrenamiento nos ayuda mucho.

Quisiera tener un novio tan guapo como black-san, es alguien tan amable. Me pregunto si le pidiera a black-san si me puede conseguir un novio, me ayudaría ya que es tan amable. -piensa Syr Flova sonriendo.

El amo black es tan amable, quiero ser tan poderosa como él ya que es muy amable. Me ha ayudado a aprender a leer, como escribir y usar ki no solo magia ya que el ve mucho potencial para mí. Piensa Myucel Foalan

Goku-sama es tan amable no se molesta con migo cuando cometo errores tirado algunas cosas. Piensa sanae shikikagami.

Oh mi querida hermana está muy interesada en black-san y amable con todos. - saori shikikagami piensa sonriendo

Black-san es un dios tan amable y se preocupa mucho por todos nosotros. Quiero ganarme su cariño. – piensa kaguya Kuroinu sonrojada.

black-kun es un hombre tan guapo, fuerte y un dios tan amable y poderoso. Lo admiro tanto a el ya que nos ayudó, sino seriamos violadas. - piensa Claudia levantine sonriendo.

Estoy feliz de conocer a alguien que le importa mis sentimientos, sino hubiera venido a mi mundo sería obligada siendo violada. Es perfecto mi querido black-kun – piensa Maia.

black-san es tan amable y juega con migo aunque tenga una actitud malvada. Estoy feliz que me ayudara a mí y raza que estaba por ser capturada como otras, estoy sorprendida también de estos trajes que nos dio. - Ruu Ruu.

Porque siento un enojo que black-kun, muestre cariño a más chicas que ahora viven aquí. No sé qué es este sentimiento, que me dice de compartir a black con mi hermanita - piensa Arcturus, Alicia

Black-kun es tan amable y buena persona, no me importa que sea un dios yo lo admiro y siento un extraño sentimiento cálido por él. Nos rescató y salvo le estoy muy agradecida. - piensa Prim Fiori sonrojada y feliz

Que hombre tan maravilloso, quiero hacerlo mi esposo ya que es alguien amable con todos. Estoy muy agradecido que me ayudara a mí como mi raza. – piensa Olga Discordia sonriendo.

Black-sama es un hombre tan increíble poderoso y guapo, le estoy muy agradecido que me ayudara. Estoy feliz de ser salvada de ser violada, protegiendo mi castidad- piensa Cloe Kuroinu.

Black-kun es la pareja perfecta para ser mi amante y esposo, ya que es una dios como yo. Le estoy muy agradecida que ayudara a mi pueblo elfo. -piensa Celestine Lucullus.

Black es alguien curioso que me enseña bien a entender las emociones humana. Es un hombre que llama mi atención. –piensa ophis.

Black-sama es un hombre maravilloso mi cuerpo está feliz que me hiciera suya, que extraño sentimiento porque me gusta vivir aquí. –responde ruruko.

Me pregunto por qué se llama black goku, es tan guapo y poderoso como amable nos perdonó a nosotras tres. Piensa Mitelt sonriendo.

Es una suerte que raynare conociera black-san ya que es hombre que nos protege. Como también nos entrena duramente para volvernos más fuerte, nos trata como familia. - piensa kalawarner sonriendo.

Black-san o mejor dicho black-kun es tan amable con migo y no me busca por mi poder. Es la primera persona que hace eso ya que toda mi vida todos me buscaba por mi poder, no entiendo este sentimiento cálido al estar cerca de mí. –piensa asia feliz y sonrojada.

Estoy agradecida de recibir la marca de black-kun ya que cuando estoy con el me siento más fuerte y siento un sentimiento cálido. El hace que sea más fuerte ya que rias no nos han entrenado. – piensa koneko feliz sonrojada.

black-kun estoy sorprendida al ver que decidiste cuidar a esas chicas no solo eso también me quieres como soy. nos tratas tan bien estoy completamente enamorada de mi querido black - piensa raynare al ver que el saiyajin no las trata mal sonriendo.

Black-san es un hombre maravilloso y me hace feliz. Mi cuerpo se siente tan bien estado cerca del hombre que le di mi primera vez… cuando lucho me ayuda esta extraña marca que tengo como koneko, ya que me excita quiero que ha suya otra vez. –piensa ruroko feliz sonrojada

Mi querido papi estoy feliz de que me sacara de mi mundo "black-kun nos entrena duramente y estoy sorprendida de que quiere que aumentemos nuestra resistencia" aunque sea mi nuevo padre yo siento mi corazón cálido cuando estoy con él. –piensa chara feliz.

Black-sama es un hombre curioso estoy agradecida que ayudara a Cyan Sung-Sun, Franceska Mila Rose, Emilou Apacci. Me pregunto por qué tiene una personalidad oscura y no solo eso sino que tiene un poder increíble. –piensa halibel seriamente.

Black-sama es un hombre maravillo y amable aunque sea malvado nos entrena y nos ayuda. Me siento más fuerte cuando me beso dándome algo de su energía, yo quiero demostrarle que no soy débil y puedo ser fuerte. –piensa Momo Hinamori sonrojada.

Black-san es alguien tan amable me trata tan bien y no como una muñeca o esperimento. Me dio las posibilidad de sentir emociones. – piensa nemu tranquilamente.

Es curioso black-sama nos salvó como ayudo a recuperar, me pregunto qué tan fuerte será es un prodigio luchador. Es un entrenamiento muy duro que parece más una tortura, esa extraña energía que usa es curiosa. – piensa Cyan Sung-Sun tranquilamente.

Black-kun es hombre tan maravilloso que me trata tan bien mejor que ese idiota bastardo de aizen. Ahora que me acuerdo olvide de Menoly cuando fui atacada. piensa Loly Aivirrne sonriendo.

¿Qué hombre tan extraño es este black? Por qué se cree que es un dios. – piensa Franceska Mila Rose no confiado.

 **Orihime pensamiento: Qué hombre tan extraño frio y malvado matado a kurosaki-kun. Ahora soy la esclava de ulquiorra, me preocupa que le haga algo a esa pobre chica black.**

Rukia pensamiento: espero que esa pobre chica que sufrió no la mate black. Ya que es un hombre malvado que mato a ichigo.

black-sama es alguien increíble nos trata como amigos aunque tenga esa actitud fría y malvada. Es muy guapo y me gusta esa actitud, aunque es muy duro en el entrenamiento y nos trata como camaradas. - piensa Ying algo sonrojada.

nuestro master black-sama me gusta tanto y su personalidad que muestra fría y algo cariñosa es tan genial. Me esforzare en ser tan fuerte mi hermana y yo para demostrare a nuestro master que somos útiles. - piensa Yang decidida a ser fuerte.

mi poder se volvió más fuerte ahora estoy fusionada con mi otra mitad stark. Solo que me di cuenta que stark se volvió completa energía cuando black-kun fusiono a mi cuerpo, es un hombre extraño y muestra su cariño hacia mi alguno de nosotros. Hace que entrenemos para que seamos más fuertes, nos tratas como camaradas. piensa Lilynette Gingerback sonriedo.

que hombre tan extraño y estricto en entrenamiento no solo eso en verdad será un dios. piensa Emilou Apacci seriamente desconfiado.

me pregunto el nivel de todo su poder el de black-sama ya que su nivel de poder es increible. algo dentro de mi quiere saber del y conocerlo mas ya que no esta malo, que sera ese extraño sentimento al obserbarlo. - piensa la sexy morenasa tier halibel.

Maid guerreras, sacerdoticas, maid de kuroinu pensamientos: goku-sama es tan guapo y bueno con todas nosotras, que bueno que ha llegado a nuestro universo salvándonos.

Lime pensamiento: está muy deliciosa la comida de black-san y es muy fuerte.

Cereza pensamiento: black-sama es hombre maravilloso no solo es fuerte y amable sino que también es muy guapo.

Esto es… ¿mi comida? Mi anterior maestro solo me daba pan y agua… tengo permiso… ¿Para comer esto? … E-Entonces gracias… gracias por la comida.

Sylvie recoge el tenedor con nerviosismo y empieza a comer torpemente. Su expresión es tensa, saliéndole lagrimas por la comida tan deliciosa ya que nunca ha probado algo tan delicioso.

Gracias por la comida. Sylvie se ve preocupada después de terminar de comer.

Um, maestro. Esta es la primera vez… que he comido algo tan delicioso. También es la primera vez que he comido hasta estar satisfecha. Muchas… gracias…

No parece que estuviera diciendo una mentira, pero está claramente ansiosa. Debe sentirse confusa por el cambio drástico en su trato hasta ahora. –piensa black observado.

Bien mejor descanse y acompáñame sylvie-chan para mostrarte donde dormirás. –se levanta black después de comer parándose.

Cada uno se fue a su habitación black dejo que mimina se quedara adormir en su mansión.

* * *

Habitación 204 de sylvie

Black abre la puerta mostrándole a la loli habitación, que la sorprendió ya que tenía. Un baño, televisor pantalla plana de 28 pulgadas, una cama simple rosa de con azul, un armario con ropa y otras cosas en la habitación.

Maestro, está seguro de querer darme un habitación, ¿Dónde debo dormir? ¿Está bien que use esta habitación?... Y ¿esta cama? Estoy a costurada con dormir en el suelo…

Escucha sylvie-chan esta es tu habitación y la cama es donde dormirás. También hay un armario con ropa, para que tengas y no solo uses eso. No quiero que duermas en el suelo sylvie-chan y si esta es tu cama como habitación.

Si eses el caso, con gusto aceptare esta habitación. Um, maestro. ¿Q-Que me va a pasar a partir de ahora? Voy a… ¿va a hacerme cosas malas?

Parece pensar que hay un motivo oculto detrás en la forma que está siendo tratada. Pobre sylvie me asegurare de protegerla, ya que como el dios absoluto que soy y no perdona a los humanos tengo que cuidarla como hacer sufrir mucho a los asqueroso humanos. Te aseguro sylvie que are que dejes atrás tu pasado. –piensa black pensativo

No pienso hacer eso sylvie-chan.

¿En-Enserio? No me importa sufrir cosas dolorosas si eso es lo que desea, maestro. Mi anterior maestro disfrutaba mucho oyéndome gritar de dolor… voy a hacer cualquier cosa para ayudar. Estoy bien con… solo un poco de comida. Así que por favor, tenga piedad.

Black se acerca a ella y le dan un abracito, tomándola por sorpresa en esa acción amable. Lo que no sabía black es que Asia lo observa desde la perilla de la puerta lo que hacía el saiyajin.

No digas eso desde ahora comerás bien tranquila sylvie-chan.

Ah… lo siento mucho. Umm… buenas noches, maestro.

Buenas noches sylvie-chan. –se separa del abrazo.

Black sale mostrado un actitud seria en su rostro y entrado en su cuarto que estaba al lado que el de sylvie.

* * *

 **Cuarto de black**

Goku black se sienta en posición de loto en su cama, cerrado los ojos concentrándose. Esta liberado la energía del hollow y shinigami que le robo a ichigo, el hollow White que vivía dentro del shinigami sustituto se está acostumbrado a estar dentro del saiyajin. Combinado sus poderes en una combinación monstruosa y apareciendo la forma de White el hollow vasto lorde en forma de armadura.

Es un Hollow delgado con aspecto humanoide muy similar al de un Vasto Lorde, es de un color predominantemente negro, únicamente su cuello y la parte de la máscara del rostro son de color blanco. Su máscara es semejante a una calavera, cubriéndole todo el rostro y la coronilla. De ella surgen dos cuernos curvados y planos. De la parte baja de la zona trasera de su máscara cae una larga melena que cubre su espalda.

En sus antebrazos posee unas afiladas cuchillas de color negro que se asemejan a unas Espadas. La parte superior de su cuerpo está cubierto con una especie de armadura compuesta por fragmentos óseos. Sus hombros están cubiertos por 3 placas superpuestas, de aspecto afilado. Lo mismo ocurre en sus piernas, las cuales presentan una curvatura después de sus rodillas. Su agujero Hollow está casi cerrado.

Black en su modo armadura hollow crea una barrera de ki color negro sobre el para no afectar a los que vive en la casa, creo pequeñas bolas de concentradas de ceros rodeándolo y tiene ki. Las diez esferas lo golpearon dañándolo, black sonríe al darse cuenta que es muy poderosa la técnica ya que destruyo parte de la armadura de la parte inferior y pecho.

Bien ahora usare diez kamehameha concentrado con mi mente para aumentar mi resistencia y el poder de la armadura hollow. –murmura con una voz demoniaca estado en ese estado.

Black con su mente creo diez poderosos kamehameha que recibió directo en el pecho, piernas y brazos. Los kamehameha destruyeron la armadura black está muy herido, en el suelo su piernas como brazo se está regenerado. Como el hoyo del pecho, black tiene una sonrisa estado desmayado mientras se regenera la herida rápidamente y su poder incremento un poco más.

Asia entra observado al saiyajin oscuro con mucha sangre, se acerca preocupada usado su sacred gear. Se sonroja observado el pecho musculoso y moreno del saiyajin sonrojándose completamente, sonríe feliz al ver que está bien.

La monjita observa una caja de pastillas color verde que dice; medicina especial ermitalina, el que la toma le dará más fuerzas, como recupera sus energías, heridas y enfermedades. Advertencia (en letras pequeñas la advertencia) el que tome esta medicina liberara sus deseos y amor hacia la persona que ama, ara que sea algo yandere y se hace más fuerte cuando está cerca de su persona amada. Y si alguien se atreve a lastimar a su amado libera un lado oscuro con mucho poder.

Asia que era algo inocente no entiende que son esas pastillas agarra una tragándosela. Un aura negro está rodeado a asia liberado su deseo escondido como aumentado su poder a 4500 de poder.

Se ve tan lindo black-kun y es muy fuerte, tengo que aprovechar y tocar a mi querido black-kun. –murmura sonrojada asia teniendo corazones rosa y despertado su lado yandere.

Asia se quitó sus ropas quedado desnuda mostrado su puro cuerpo, sentándose en el pecho de black. Lo comienza besar en el pecho como mejillas y boca, disfrutado de besar a su amor sintiéndose extasiada.

Uhhhhh ahhh black-kun es tan lindo como buena persona, no dejare que esa puta de akeno y rias. Es mio mioooo mioo mi querido amor, mi sueño de forma una pareja y familia, se siente muy bien uh rico besarlo. –piensa asia en su nueva personalidad yandere con corazones y sonriendo.

Black abre los ojos al recuperándose, observado a Asia desnuda sobre el besándolo. El saiyajin oscuro corresponde el beso sorprendiéndola, se separa por falta de aire.

Vaya asia-chan no espere buscara mi amor tan rápido. – responde bromeado sonriendo, se dio cuenta black de su botella que está abierto.

Por supuesto mi querido, black-kun tú me importas demasiado me haces tan feliz, no permitiré que esa asquerosa repúgnate de akeno se interponga en nuestro amor. Quiero date mi primera vez y disfruta nuestro momento juntos, para acercarnos más black-kun. –responde Asia sonriendo con su personalidad de yandere.

 **Pensamiento de black: no puedo creerlo asia tomo una de las pastillas que cree de ermitalina, su poder incremento como cambio su personalidad.**

Bien si quieres eso entonces empecemos esto será interesante, te are gritar de placer y marcare mi querida asia-chan. –responde goku black sonriendo quitándose la ropa y mostrado su tercera pierna.

Oh increíble mi cuerpo esta emocionado black-kun me haces feliz de que me quieras hacer tuya. –responde asia sonrojada y algo tímida aun estado en modo yandere.

* * *

Lemon fuerte papu

Black recostó a asia en la cama y la comenzó a besar en la boca, mejilla detrás de la oreja. Para luego bajar hasta los senos y acariciarlos como besarlo, besa como acaricia cada seno pasado de chupar el seno derecho y se mueve al otro. Chupado besado y lamiendo, se mueve para el seno izquierdo acariciado besado chupado el peso erecto, aprovecha en darle una mordida.

Ah ah ah uh ah ah uh b-black black ah ah, ah ah uh se siente muy rico mi cuerpo está feliz. Siente mi cuerpo traspirar ah ah ah ah ah uh uh uh ah uh sigue por favor black black-kun black-kun.

Asia dan gemidos fuerte de placer, besa el pecho como espalda del musculosa saiyajin. La monjita yandere toca y acaricia el pecho, masajeándolo besándolo con su lengüita sintiéndose excitada.

Black sube su cabeza y la besa suavemente en los labios ya que ella, es algo torpe besado. (asia explora lentamente su boca con su lengua, goku black la besa lento bailado sus lenguas) la monjita que es mitad saiyajin está feliz internamente de que la bese, está nerviosa y emocionada "asia está muy mojada por las caricias y besos".

El saiyajin oscuro baja besado el estómago como pasa con su lengua, haciendo que le dé cosquillas como transpirado por el placer que siente por todo su cuerpo. Black goku besa las piernas, y las acaricias haciendo cosquillas haciendo que gima más de placer.

La copia malvada se acerca al coño mojado, mete su lengua dentro saboreado los jugos de amor que sale. El saiyajin sonríe gustándole el dulce sabor de la rubia, le mete dedo con uno de los dedos de su mano izquierda "con su otra mano agarra la mano derecha de asia está gimiendo de placer, con su mano libre agarra la cabeza de su querido para que siga lamiendo".

Ah ah ah uh ah uh ah uh ah uh black black se siente muy rico, ah ah ah sigue ah ah ah. ah ah ah ah ah uh ah uh mi cuerpo está totalmente feliz ah ah uh uh ah uh.

Goku black le mete tres dedos más y la lengua se lo mete más dentro saboreado su pequeño coño... ah ah ah ah que rico uh uh ah uh ah uh ah ah uh, no aguanto black-kun me ¡vengooo!

La rubia se corre en el rostro de black se levanta, lame todo el líquido gustándole el sabor dulce.

Ahhhhh mi cuerpo se sitio bien, por favor quiero sentirte dentro de mi black-kun. –responde asia estirado su brazos abrazado a goku black que le sonríe.

Seré cuidadoso ya que sé que esta es tu primera vez asia-chan. Seré cuidadoso y lento, para no hacerte daño ya que yo no quiero verte sufrir, quiero que siempre muestres esa hermosa sonrisa y estar ahí para ti. –responde black cariñosamente.

Teniendo lágrimas de felicidad deja su lado yandere, se sonrojo y no esperaba que alguien fuera atan bueno con ella.

Black acerca su miembro a la entrada vaginal lubricándolo para que no le duela, la monja siente dolor al sentirlo tocado su entrada. Black pasa su cola tocado las tetas en crecimientos de la rubia, mueve la cola tocado el trasero de la chica rosándoselas.

Goku black mete una parte del miembro masculino, rompiendo el himen saliendo sangre del coño. Asia tiene lagrimas saliendo de su ojos sintiendo dolor y un poco de placer, ya que todavía no está acostumbrada a algo tan grande y doloroso. La monja siente que su coño no está acostumbrado le duele, mordiéndose el labio inferior ya que no quería ser débil ante black.

Duele duele duele ah ah ah duele ah ah es enorme – murmura asia adolorida.

Black se dio cuenta que ella trata de aguantar el dolor, la besa en los labios "acaricia sus senos como también besa y chupa, con una mano sujeta a asia que esta temblado y con la mano manosea y toca sus nalgas"

Pasaron unos minutos, pasándole el dolor y sintiendo mucho placer al sentir más de la enorme verga que entra.

Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah uh uh uh uh ah uh uh black-kun black-kun se siente muy bien, mi cuerpo está feliz de que estemos conectados. Me haces muy feliz que seas tan gentil, con migo te amo por favor sigue así mueve un poco más.

Está bien asia-chan iré más "rápido jejeje no espere que me aprietes dentro de tu coñito lindo y pequeño" asia te vez tan linda, cuando gimes para mí eso hace que se me pare más y quiera verte llegar al climax.

Fue un poco más rápido, metiéndoselo de arriba abajo haciendo que gima fuerte de placer y haciendo temblar todo el planeta. La rubia toca el cuerpo del saiyajin mientras el macho de black, besa el pecho musculoso del saiyajin oscuro.

Black y asia se besa, disfrutado de conectándose sus lenguas bailado conectadas. (Nuestra saliva se mezcla mientras nos besamos. (Siento el calor de la vagina de Asia en todo mi polla.

fuuu black-kun se siente tan bien me haces tan feliz.

(Asia se contrae mientras la acaricio, y la embisto. Black-kun ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah… (asia se ve calmada y disfrutado. Su respiración es relajada al tener tan placer que le doy.

Ah haa … (Asia me persuade con sus caderas levantadas. haciendo que vaya más rápido con mis embestidas. (El cuerpo de mi adorable Asia se contrae fuertemente corriéndose.

Mn ahhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhhhh black-kun .

Bien es hora de liberar mi leche, tómala toda Asia… si por favor lléname con tu leche estoy deseándola (asia tiene corazones rosa.)

¡Toma todo mi semen haaaaaaaaaaa! (black dispara mucho del primer lechazo de semen llenado el coño, pecho y rostro de asia. La rubia está lamiendo la leche del saiyajin gustándole por su sabor dulce y picante)

Yo… y black-kun… está muy rico tu semen, me siento tan bien.

(El cuerpo de asia se contrae en un éxtasis de placer.

Bien sigamos ya que todavía tengo que márcate y disfrutar más. (black pone a asia en la posición de perrito.

Goku black la penetra de nuevo el coño, haciendo que gima fuerte y que se escuche por algunos lados de la casa. Black aprovecha tocado las tetas manoseándola yendo más rápido y aprovechado para liberar feromonas del saiyajin.

(Asia me emociona y excita, con sus dulces gemidos que escapan de esa boquita.

Ah mn ah ah ah uh uh uh ah uh black black

(el olor de sus jugos impregna toda la habitación. Puedo sentir la confianza que siente asia tiene en mi a través de nuestros cuerpos.

Ah ah ah uh esto se siente tan bien, quiero estar siempre así black. Esto… se siente tan bien

Goku black hiso la posición de: misionero, 69, El balancín, Ascensión a la lujuria, El clip, El perezoso, Rodillas al frente y la nueva postura del kamasura que creo black. Sacado 6 tentáculos de su espalda metiéndole 2 en el ano, 2 en el coño y los dos último en la boca. También la penetra con su tercera pierna, en el coño de la rubia que dejo de ser virgen.

Asia dio fuertes gemidos que se escucharon en la mansión, el planeta esta temblado más fuerte por las fuerte embestidas de placer de los dos amantes.

Ah ah ah ah… ah ah ah uh uh uh uh uh ah black-kun ah ah ah ah ah uh uh uh ah duele, pero se siente cielo me siento feliz.

Jeje te ves tan linda mostrado esa expresión, esos dulces gemidos son música para mis oídos. Toma mi leche divina mi adorable rubia, ya que está muy roja y agotada.

Ah ah ah ah ah ah si dámelo todo lo quiero todo tu ric a leche.

Black libero mucho semen de los tentáculos y el miembro que saco después de liberar.

* * *

 **Fin de lemon**

Asia lamio el semen que le cayó en el cuerpo, cayendo dormida adolorida en piernas y brazos. Black usa algo de su ki haciendo que los músculos de las pierna de asia como su pierna no esté tan adoloridos.

La rubia esta rendida abrazado el pecho del saiyajin oscuro, goku black sonríe observado los ronquidos suaves de asia que lo abraza. El saiyajin le acaricia la cabeza para luego caer dormido.

Una marca le apareció en la mano derecha de asia, siendo el símbolo de la copia del saiyajin más poderoso.

Sylvie que quedó dormida rendida no escucho el acto sexual.

Ulquiorra, halibel, chara, koneko, Momo Hinamori, Nemu Kurotsuchi, Cyan Sung-Sun, Lilynette Gingerback- Loly Aivirrne, Franceska Mila Rose, Ying y Yang, Emilou Apacci. Escucharon la intensa follada a la rubia

"rayos black-sama/san/kun no podremos dormir, ya que ahora tendremos ese recuerdo en la cabeza" como es capaz de hacer temblar el planeta. –piensa lo que escucharon.

* * *

 **Mañana siguiente**

Asia estaba levantándose adolorida, observado a el saiyajin despierto sonriéndole. La rubia se sonroja, recordado lo que hicieron y aprovecha el momento comiendo frutas y de la mesita de noche de black.

Asia sonrió sintiéndose muy feliz, cerca al saiyajin oscuro abrazándolo y goku black la acaricia. Se viste usado una de sus batas negras, le creo una versión de femenina su uniforme asia quien sonrió feliz.

La rubia se siente muy feliz teniendo un gran cambio sintiéndose radiante como fuerte. La rubia no sabía que obtuvo la habilidad de regenerarse, y habilidad de volverse más fuerte por cada golpe que recibía (es como la habilidad de black solo que no aumentara tanto su nivel de pelea)

Goku black se coloca uno de sus trajes oscuros que estaba en el armario.

Baja a comer y las chicas interesadas por el saiyajin oscuro, se pusieron celosas al ver a la monja con ropa de black. Se dieron cuenta que la rubia aumento sus poderes y no sabe cómo.

Black se fijó que su loli sylvie esta usado la misma ropa que tenía ayer.

Sylvie por que usas esa ropa, ya que te deje ropa que usaras en tu armario. –pregunta cariñoso.

Amo la verdad no sé si usted se enojaría con migo, si me colocaba uno de esos vestidos hermosos y caros. –pregunta preocupada.

Goku black acerca su mano apuntado a sylvie y cambia su ropa, usado su poder. Gracias a las habilidades que aprendió rápido de zamasu le cambio la ropa a sylvie, haciendo tenga una elegante traje.

N/A: la ropa que esta usado sylvie es el vestido elegante que le da Aurelia cuando vas por primera vez, solo que este es más de color negro y unas partes grises.

Lo que hiso black, sorprendió a todos menos a asia. Estaba sorprendidos al ver que creo ropa para esclava loli que llama la atención de black.

Uh… amo… esta ropa que creo, se desprecia en mí. Tal vez sería mejor lo que usaba antes.

No digas eso, estas hermosa con ese vestido elegante que te cree. Eres preciosa chica perfecta creada por dios, en este mundo podrido, aunque tengas partes de tu cuerpo quemada por dentro y fuera. Eres una linda chica y con eso te vez más hermosa, eres tan pura y perfecta no como esos asquerosos humanos podridos. –responde black mostrado su cariño.

Sylvie se sonrojo, las chicas tenía celos al ver muestra de cariño. Se sorprendieron por esa actitud y odio hacia los humanos asquerosos, mostrado una personalidad narcisista y de un dios que odia a los humanos.

Puedo visualizar ese mundo sin la existencia de los parásitos llamados humanos, vislumbro un hermoso futuro. Falta un poco más para consumar mi utopía, perfecta donde vivirá todos ustedes sin la corrupción de los asqueroso y sucio mortales jajajajajajaja. –responde black tranquilo y mostrado una mirada divertida.

Sylvie y todos estaba sorprendidos por esa actitud hacia los humanos.

Eh…Uh… muchas… gracias… pero, soy… una esclava, así que… estas… no, no es nada. ¿amo cómo pudo crear ropa? – responde sylvie.

Oh eso es muy fácil, yo tengo muchas habilidades una de esa es curar otro es volar. –responde black de brazos cruzados sonriendo.

Sylvie está sorprendida ya que nunca sabia de algo así pasara.

Bueno toma un poco de mi ki sylvie para que te hagas más fuerte. –responde black extendiendo su mano dándole ki en una energía color negro.

Goku black le dio algo del 1% por cierto de su poder, el poder de la esclava aumento a 14.000 solo que no lo puede controlar todavía ya que no domina el ki.

Que extraño mi cuerpo… siente su energía amo, es cálida y poderosa su energía… ¿Qué es esa extraña energía que me dio?

Un entrenamiento simple no tan duro como a todos para que puedas controlar el ki.

Está bien amo… me esforzare para dominarlo.

Todos se pusieron a comer disfrutado, black acaricia la cabeza de sylvie dándole cariño a la loli que se acostumbró. El corazón de sylvie latía rápido al sentir la caricias de su amo, sus mejillas esta rosadas.

Bien es hora de ir al instituto, sylvie tu vienes con migo para que conozca la ciudad. Los que se quedara los dejare entrenar, cuando termine los dejare ir a dar un paseo como sea.

Las que acompañara a black: Lime-chan, cereza-san, shinobu-chan, Ononoki-san , krul-san… chara-chan, Ophis-chan, asia-chan, kud-chan, loly-san, halibel-san, Nemu-san, koneko-chan, Tsumiki-san, Hermione. Sakura-chan, Nemu-san, Momo-san, Lilynette-chan, Cyan Sung-Sun, Ying, Yang, Felix, Mayu, ram, rem… ruruko- raynare, Mitelt- Calawana- rangiku- mimina-chan y Sylvie-chan.

Me acompañara ya que gremory la asustaremos.

Bueno todos nos vemos y espero que no deje el entrenamiento.

Mayu: ¿black-san está seguro que quiere vaya a la escuela? Ya que soy un estorbo para usted. –pregunta preocupada.

Goku black se acerca colocado una mano en su hombro y la otra en la cabeza, acariciándola sonriendo.

No digas eso tú no eres un estorbo, solo eres una pobre chica que sufrió por culpa de una madre hipócrita y bastardo padrastro. Eres linda, no te preocupes vives aquí en familia con todos nosotros para olvidar ese horrible vida… solo estate tranquila, yo te protegeré para que muestres una sonrisa "por qué no me muestra una linda sonrisa"

Llora lágrimas de felicidad al escuchar esas palabras de cariño, le sonríe al saiyajin oscuro que la besa en la frente. Mayu está sorprendida por el cariño que recibió, algo que nunca ha recibido en su antigua casa.

Black: y que me dices Hermione te gustaron los libros que hay en mi que te divirtieron.

Hermione: debo decir que es increíble la gran cantidad de libros,me emocione ya que yo leo siempre.

Jejeje te vez emocionada y eso es divertido, ya que te vez linda y está bien que seas así. –responde black mostrado la personalidad de goku.

Hermione se sonrojo sintiéndose rara al ver como el saiyajin le sonríe.

Goku black y las chicas se fuero,el saiyajin se dio cuenta que su buzón tiene una cartas pará dio cuenta las cartas tiene un extraño cupones junto con una foto de unas tetas, brillado en un luz blanca salió una hermosa chica.

Es un placer señor déjame presentarme soy Nir blac (es de oppai no ouja 48) soy la coordinador del juego Champion Brassieres. Me dejas quedarme aquí a vivir con Tigo y te daré más de estos cupones, deja que te explique las cosas.

La chica es una hermosa loli Spiky Bangs, su cabello tiene Flecos puntiagudos llega hasta la Longitud de la cintura, su cabello es de color blanco. Sus ojos son color Rojo, Tareme. Su Altura es promedio, copa B, piel pálida delgada. Su Ropa tiene algunas cintas, Cuello, Corsé Diseño cruzado Vestido de lolita. Zapatos de vestir color marrón,partes de su ropa es de lolita gótica, Diadema y Medias hasta el muslo.

N/A; chicas deoppai no ouja 48 que aparecerá algunas de ellas en un próximo capitulo: Momi Yaeko-Motosugi Kanari-Maruhama Tsukiyo-Makioka Karen-Makinohara Emi-Kusukawa Saika-Kimura Mirai-Kasakura Ichiko-Kagii Ritsumi-Nobuhara Wako-Nogami Saho-Nogi Chinami-Ikeguchi Natsuho-Asai Kimiko-Chikuhou Orie-Hayakawa Sachie-Hagisawa Nazuki-Tanioka Meika-Suda Mizuki-Sawatari Miko-Satomura Sumika-Ootsuru Kei-Takashima Miyu-Tomitsuka Rei-Ugawa Touko-Uohashi Tamami-Yamazaki Mamori-Yasumaru Tomoe.

De acuerdo te dejare vivir en la casa, y quiero saber que son esos cupones. Responde black de brazos cruzados.

Nir blac: si gracias bueno déjame darte la explicació que encontrar la campeona de esa foto, la que está en una parte de la ciudad tratado de adivinar…

Así que me estás diciendo… ¿básicamente que puedo usar estos cupones de sexo, para tener sexo con cualquier chica?

Así es. Y Para hacerlo, necesitaras estos cupones de sexo manual, uno de una clase, ultra-premium.

Entonces ¿aquiénle muestre uno tendrá sexo con migo?

Las persona trabajara dependiendo de la tarjetas. Estarás bien si solo te esfuerzas y las buscas.

De acuerdo are esto, para ver si me quita el aburrimiento de no encontrar nadie fuerte. –responde black siendo observado por las chicas que lo acompaña curiosas.

¡A la cargan!-dicen todos.

Black usa la teletransportacion de los supremos kaio sama desapareciendo junto a las chicas.

* * *

 **Academia kuoh**

Black y las chicas aparecieron sorprendiendo, a los alumnos y profesores ya que tenía quemaduras. Las chica estaba apegada al saiyajin oscuro, dándole muchos celos y se pregunta que son.

Black y las chicas que lo acompaña fuero a una parte, cerca del club de kendo ya queel saiyajin oscuro les quería mostra como usar el ki.

Escuche para poder usar el ki tiene que concentrarse, y no perder el control. "Para hacer eso relajese y cierre los ojos" de esa forma para no perder la calma y sentir sus energía. – responde black.

Aprovecho que nadie los observara y les dijo que se concentrara cerrado sus ojos. Cerrado los ojos y les cuenta pero pudiero sentir las "energía sus ki por unos pocos segundos hasta qcaer agotadas" ya que no la entrenado y lo necesita dominar.

No cree que debería salir katase y Murayama, sé que esta escondidas ahí. –responde black señalado.

Salieron katase y Murayama observado a su querido saiyajin oscuro que las observa, ya que esta nerviosas al ser observadas.

Sabe que es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones de otras personas, ¿Qué les pasa les comió la lengua el gato?

Katase: por favor no te enojes black-sama, solo nos dio celos que le des tanta atención a esas chicas.

murayama: no pienses que somos entrometidas, como dijo katase-san ¿ya que queremos saber cómo puedes hacer eso acaso tienes poderes? queremos serle de utilidad black-kun.

Oh que curiosidad saber y que me quiere ser de utilidad, observe este es el poder de un dios perfecto como yo que impartirá la justicia. Hacia los asquerosos humanos, que daña este hermoso mundo ¡se mundo perfecto lo purificare matado a los parásitos que busca con sus deseos egoístas! ¡Así es yo soy un gran dios jajajaja! –responde black sonriendo oscuramente liberado su aura oscura de energía y haciendo poses.

Las chicas se sorprendieron, como las que escucharon siendo katase y Murayama no esperado que fuera un dios el saiyajin. Se dieron cuenta que esta temblado toda la tierra por el aura oscura de poder oscuro que libera.

Bien si quiere ser útiles para mi acérquese y les daré algo de poder ya que son tan débiles y necesita poder. –responde serio el saiyajin de brazos cruzados con una sonrisa oscura.

Las chicas se acercaron nerviosas al saiyajin que todavía estaba en su aura oscura, cuando estuvieron tan cerca de goku black. agarra y besa a ambas miembros del club de kendo que se sonrojaron completamente, su cuerpo se sentía caliente y más fuerte por el poder que le dio. La energía de las chicas incremento siendo ahora el mismo poder que tenía goku cuando lucho con vegeta en su enfrentamiento.

Les incrusto una pieza de ajedrez de sus god pieza, haciendo que sea mitad humanas y ángeles. Obtuvieron la habilidad zenkai pero no es tan fuerte como la de black, y un poco de adn saiyajin como la habilidad de curar. El poder incremento a 20.000, black decidió hacer que sylvie se haga más fuerte para darle adn saiyajin.

Las dos chicas estaba sonriendo una sonrisa de felicidad, tenía corazones en los ojos de color negro y se embriagaron de placer ya que black es como una droga que no se puede dejar. Quería estar para el siéndole útil, y ayudarle para que las haga suya en la cama gritado de placer.

Listo ya les di energías mis dos nuevas guerreras de mi grupo especial, tendrá mi protección y mi poder que les daré.

Katase y muyama: le serviremos fielmente black/sama/kun como sus fieles guerreras y nos esforzaremos para ser fuertes amo.

Me encargare de entrenarlas para que sea más fuertes que esa demonios gremory pelirroja, y otros seres. –responde serio black.

Las dos chicas se sorprendieron de que una de las más hermosas ojou-sama era un demonio.

Bien sigamos ya que debo registrar a las chicas que vive con migo como estudiantes. –responde black goku y también le muestra a su mascota que está en su hombro.

Mientras caminaba por el campus de la escuela, black se fijó de un edificio viejo con barreras que tiene una energía escondida. Black decidió mandar una copia que acompañe a las chicas para registrarlas, mientras el original se fue con la su gatita y sylvie hacia el edificio.

Pensamiento de black: interesante de quien será esa energía tan débil, puedo sentir que es un demonio y puedo suponer que es un peón de gremory.

* * *

Veinte minutos después

Black, sylvie y su gato demonio chomuske camina dentro de la instalación… el saiyajin y la chica junto al animal es detenido por tres mujeres de la institución.

Las mujeres era Rika Shiraki- Hiroko Takashiro y Aika Kiryu dxd.

Hiroko Takashiro: hola mí querido black-kun es bueno verte, ya que me hace feliz tener a mi alumno preferido y espero que podamos tener una cita.

Aika Kiryu: estoy de acuerdo con takashiro-sensei ya que pasar tiempo, con nuestro querido black-kun que es todo un hombre y la tiene gigante.

Rika Shiraki: déjese de tonterías takashiro-sensei, kiryu-san en el instituto no se permite las relaciones amorosas, no puedo creer que usted se deje llevar estado enamorada e interesada de un alumno. Y tu black-san como se te ocurre tener una relación amorosa con la profesora y una alumna "meres un castigo de parte de mi Rika Shiraki la presidenta del consejo moral" –responde seria la chica.

Shiraki tiene brillantes ojos verdes y dos distintivos rizos en su largo pelo rubio. Es considerada muy atractiva por sus compañeros de clase, Su traje común en su juventud generalmente consiste en su uniforme escolar, usado con un brazalete verde para denotar su autoridad y posición como presidente de la moral de kuoh.

Oh que insolente eres shiraki-san, queriendo castigarme a mí y las chicas jajajaja. –responde black acorralándola liberado su aura oscura.

La dejo sorprendida sonrojada ya que black hiso temblar todo, coloco una mano cerca de la rubia. Shiriaki se sonrojo, como le late rápido el corazón al estar tan cerca y sentir su aliento y rostro.

Goku black se retira junto a las chicas, reincorporados con las chicas que dejo para inscribirlas. La chica rubia quedo sonrojada pensado en el saiyajin oscuro, goku black tenía una pequeña sonrisa caminado junto a sylvie y su mascota chomusuke.

Oh veo que ya se inscribieron chicas para que este cercas a mi… si black-kun/san/sama ya nos regístranos para estar cerca suyo.

Black goku paso las horas junto a las chicas en clases, sylvie estaba pegada al lado de goku por orden del saiyajin que veía que era muy obediente. Todos los maestros y alumnos murmuraba al ver a la chica con cicatrices siguiendo a goku y el saiyan tan tranquilo pensado si el saiyajin les hiso esas heridas.

Cuando llego la hora libre black junto a Lime-chan, cereza-san, shinobu-chan, Ononoki-san , krul-san… chara-chan, Ophis-chan, asia-chan, kud-chan, loly-san, halibel-san, Nemu-san, koneko-chan, Tsumiki-san, Hermione. Sakura-chan,Nemu-san,Momo-san, Lilynette-chan, Cyan Sung-Sun, Ying,Yang, Felix,Mayu, ram, rem… ruruko- raynare, Nir blac- Mitelt- Calawana-rangiku- mimina-chan ySylvie-chan.

Los que acompañaba a black entraro en el club de ocultismo de gremory.

* * *

 **Club de ocultismo**

Black y las chicas se sentaron en el sofá que el saiyajin agrando, los demonios sitiero el enorme poder aumentado de black como el poder de las chicas que acompaña a la copia del saiyajin oscuro.

Rias: ¿black-san quienes son los que te acompaña aparte de koneko?

Akeno: ara ara black-kun le gusta estar cerca de chicas.

Yuto kiba: ¿eres un monstruo, acaso le hiciste daño a esas chica como koneko?

Issei: maldito bastardo tienes suerte de tener muchas chicas, eres un asqueroso bastardo black.

Akeno estaba intentado coquetear con el saiyajin que la ignoraba, rias se estaba manteniendo algo seria aunque está nerviosa al ver el saiyajin oscuro. Yuto miraba enojado al saiyajin al ver a sylvie pensado que las heridas la causo black. Issei enojado como celoso saco su guantelete rojo que hiso reír a black que esperaba que ese estúpido pervertido sacara el guante.

Asia enojada libero su lado yandere creado una espada de ki perforado en el estómago a akeno. Koneko también enojada miraba a akeno como ruruko aprovechado en golpearla tirándola al suelo algo herida.

Las dos nuevas miembros de goku también miraba enojadas, las chicas que acompañaba a black está en guardia. Hermione esta algo nerviosa, las otras está en guardias ya que miraba hostiles a los demonios, sylvie como las chicas que todavía no controlaba bien el ki estaba cerca al saiyajin.

Black creo un boosted gear oscuro para Sylvie solo que este tiene mejores habilidades: dándole el doble de energía, curación al usuario, regeneración, inmunidad contra la magia enemiga, dividir el poder del enemigo, comunicarse con black, invisibilidad, modo berserker que es un mondo capaz de liberar más energías y descontrol.

El saiyajin oscuro creo un también para lime – cereza - shinobu- Ononoki- krul- chara-asia- Ophis-kud- loly- halibel- Nemu- koneko, Tsumiki-san, Hermione. Sakura-chan, Nemu-san, Momo-san, Lilynette-chan, Cyan Sung-Sun, Ying, Yang, Felix, Mayu, ram, rem… ruruko- raynare, Nir blac- Mitelt- Calawana- rangiku- mimina.

Los guantes que creo son mejores que el original, solo que tiene que entrenarlo para dominar "los demonios y todos se sorprendieron excepto black que toma te tranquilo" black dispara un rayo de energía de sus ojos golpeado akeno, issei en las piernas y brazos.

Black: escucha asquerosa humana no se te ocurra acercarte a mi como coquetearme. Oh por cierto basuras debo decirles que mis compañeras jejeje les cree un mejor guante mejor que esas chatarra del pervertido.

Las chicas se sentía felices al ver que se sentía protegía por black y les gusto sus guantes ya que puede hacerse más fuertes para estar cerca de goku.

Ddraig: como se te ocurre decirme chatarra black goku yo soy un poderoso dragón celestial capaz de matar dioses y demonios. yo puedo aumentar el poder de mi portador, aunque me siento mal por tener un pervertido asqueroso como mi portador.

Había respondido el guante enojado, black se ríe del dragón ya que ese dragón se "creía engreído por haber matado a dios de la biblia" pensado que black lo liberaría del pervertido. Los demonios se sorprendieron al ver que el dragón emperador rojo ddraig, está comunicándose.

Jajajajaja que divertido lo que dices dragón estúpido, pero te diré algo mi poder es capaz de luchar con dioses. Estos dioses de este universo son tan débiles que no necesitaría usar todo mi poder. Yo elimine a los doce dioses de la creación y destrucción de universo, por cierto los dioses de la destrucción son capaces de destruir un universo sin esfuerzo.

Oh ahora que me acuerdo la espada santa ascalon que robaste akeno vino a mí ya que vio que querías dársela al inútil peón de gremory. Por cierto la espada la copie ahora las chicas tiene esa espada dentro del guante y tiene el mismo poder que la original. –responde black sonriendo mostrado la espada que estaba fusionada a el saiyajin.

El guante desapareció ya que el pervertido dejo usarlo, el dragón sentía miedo y se dio cuenta esa era ophis la que estaba junto a black goku.

 **"no puedo creerlo ophis la dragona del infinito está enamorada de ese monstruo" piensa para sí mismo ddraig.**

Akeno como todos se sorprendieron por lo que dijo el saiyajin "la hibrida mitad Ángel caído, se enojó estado herida ya que no podrá conquistarlo o atacarlo sintiéndose herida" rias se sorprendió como ddraig, issei y yuto ya que no esperaba poder crear cosas.

Goku black: por cierto si algun asqueroso demonio se atreve a tocar sylvie o dañarla los are sufrir eternamente comiéndome sus almas.

Black amenazo al clan gremory si se atrevía a tocar a la loli sylvie y sus chicas como miembros de grupo.

Asia: ni se te ocurra acércate a black-kun o coquetearle, porque te sacare tus órganos para que te los comas akeno.

Asia amenazo a la reina de rias mostrado su lado yandere que la asusto y traumo, a la hibrida como demonios gremory. La monja patea el estómago de la pechugona de akeno, se acerca sentándose en las piernas de su macho feliz dejado de usar su modo yandere. Black acaricia la cabeza de las chicas que lo acompaña sonriendo, las féminas se sonrojaron y unas tenías pequeños sonrojos.

Black: gremory que planeabas hacer hoy ya que por lo que leo en tus pensamientos planeas buscar familiar para esta basura. ¿Qué son esos familiares pelirroja?

Rias nerviosa como su clan se sorprendió y decidió contarle al saiyajin por dentro esta celosa, al ver como black muestra cariño a sus chicas. La pelirroja quería recibir ese cariño y que la llame solo por su nombre.

Rias: escucha black-kun los familiares son monstruos y seres sobrenaturales que ayudan a demonios como sus siervos o aliados. Este es mi familiar observa.

un murciélago del mismo color que el cabello carmesí de Rias. El murciélago cambia a una mujer (sugiriendo que lo familiar es una mujer) que le dio a Issei el volante con el sello del contrato para llamar a Rias cuando ella lo resucitó como un Demonio.

Rias: lo has visto antes issei.

Issei: es la chica de esa vez, así que ella es la que me dio el volante.

Akeno: este es el mío.

Del suelo sale un circulo verde, pequeño saliendo el familiar Akeno Himejima. Los pequeños seres se describe como pequeño Oni de diferentes colores.

Koneko: este es mi familiar shiro ¿Qué le parece black-kun?

Shiro es el familiar de Koneko Toujou. Tiene pelaje blanco y ojos color avellana, haciendo juego con los de su amo.

Koneko tiene el gato cargado en sus brazos cargado como un bebe.

"Es adorable al igual que tu koneko mi linda y adorable gatita" –responde black acariciado a la loli y su familiar.

Koneko se sonrojo cuando fue acariciada y sonrió, su familiar ronroneaba feliz por las caricias del saiyajin ya que era una gatita.

Yuto: Y el mío es.

Issei: el tuyo no me interesa.

Yuto: que desconsiderado.

Black: interesante ¿dónde puedo conseguir uno para mí y las chicas?

Rias: bueno, veras…

Toc toc

Akeno: adelante.

Entra sona junto a su nobleza, que se sorprende al ver a black junto a ruruko. La heredera sitri se sentía nerviosa queriendo provocar a black goku, ella se pregunta quienes son las otras chicas.

Disculpe. –responde sona.

Issei: ¡E-esa… chica! La presidenta del consejo estudiantil de esta escuela, shitori sona-senpai. Y a su lado está la vice-presidenta, shinra tsubaki-sanpai. Espera, trajeron a todo el consejo estudiantil junto a ella, ya que una de los miembros está cerca del odioso de black.

Rias: ¿qué hacen aquí?

Sona: ambas adquirimos más esclavos, así que pensé que deberíamos presentarlos.

Black: así que hoy ibas a presentar a sus esclavos o como le dice ustedes nobleza. Bueno les dejare con la intriga de mi nobleza, pelirroja y sona-chan.

Rias se sentía celosa y enojada al escuchar, que black llama a su rival por su nombre y no solo eso sino que no la respecta. La heredera sitri está algo sonrojada y decidió ser cautelosa para no enojar a su amo black, akeno se sentía muy mal pensado que podía obtener al saiyajin oscuro seduciéndolo.

"Su verdadero nombre es sona sitri, ella es la líder de uno de los clanes de demonios más alta clase" –responde akeno al pervertido.

N/A: no incluiré toda la charla véase el capítulo 7 dela primera temporada.

Saji saludo asia y ella actuó como siempre, black no ve preocupado ya que sabe que es debilucho saji.

"es un gusto conocerte saji, pero no intentes coquetearme yo solo tengo ojos para mi querido black" –responde asia quitándole la ilusión a saji.

"si humano te dejo la oportunidad de que no intentes nada estúpido, si haces eso quizás te entrene para que seas fuerte y acepte que seas mi amigo" –respondió black levantándose del sillón.

Saji decidió no hacer nada estúpido y prefiere aceptar la oferta, nervioso ya que no quiere hacer estúpido como issei. Momo Hanakai está nerviosa pensado que el chico que le gusta saji, aria algo imprudente que provocaría su muerte ante black.

Saji: de acuerdo, yo prometo no hacer nada estúpido y espero que podamos ser amigos

Black sonríe apretado sus mano en forma amistosa, black le paso una capsula que tenía dentro ropa pesada. Nave espacial con sistema de gravead hasta 1000, comida y intrusiones de cómo debe entrenar adentro.

Black: guarda eso y úsalo para entrenar con sona-chan y el resto de tus compañeros. Solo no dejes que esta basura pervertida lo use.

Saji acepto guardo la capsula que creo black, issei estaba enojado al ver que ese chico se hiso amigo del saiyajin oscuro. Momo estaba aliviada de que saji no muriera y de que ruruko no será su rival ya que ella está interesada en goku.

"Así que donde consigo estos familiares gremory, si no me dices le preguntare a sona-chan" –responde serio apuntado a gremory.

Sona: familiar he, bueno déjame contarte black-san. Los familiares solo se puede buscar para su nobleza, cada cuando cae la luna llena puede buscarlo una vez al mes. Yo veo que rias pensaba llevar a hyudou para buscar uno.

Rias: te me adelantaste respondiéndole, lo que le iba a decir de donde se consigue. En ese caso, ¿Qué tal si tenemos un duelo para determinar quién tendrá su familiar primero?

¿Un duelo? –pregunta black y sona a la pelirroja.

Rias: quien sea que gane obtendrá el permiso de reclamar su familiar.

Sona: ¿acaso tienes en mente un rating game?

Jujuju ¡claro que no! Para empezar, ni siquiera me daría permiso para hacer eso.

Sona: es verdad. Además, tienes que considerar tu salud.

Rias: eso no tiene nada que ver. Ya se actuemos como estudiantes que somos y determinemos al ganador en una competencia deportiva.

Sona y su sequito se va "black dejo el aula del club de ocultismo, dejo una copia que acompañe a las chicas, ya que sabe que sylvie no puede controlar ki todavía para cuidarla" apareció detrás de sona sorprendiéndola y todos

* * *

 **Fuera del club**

"Oye sona-chan acompáñame tengo algo que hablar con Tigo en privado, sígueme" responde black sonriendo a la heredera sitri.

Sona un poco nerviosa decidió aceptar para no morir, ya que sabe de lo que es capaz black goku.

"Está bien acompáñame a él salo del consejo estudiantil, todos no entre ya que será privado" responde sona entrado con black.

Black creo una barrera de silencio y para que nadie entrara a interrumpir lo que ara.

Toma sona esta pastilla especial que acabe de crear en estos días, se llama ermitalina aumentara tus poderes y obtendrás unas buenas habilidades.

Sona la toma interesada para hacerse más fuerte, el poder de la chica de cabello negro aumento 9000. Sona tiene ojos violetas con corazones, y despertó su lado yandere como asia sonriendo al verlo.

Sona yandere: goku-kun no te importa si compartimos este momento tranquilo sin intromisión.

Sona se quita la ropa quedado en bragas y sostén de color blanco y acercándose al saiyajin, black sonríe le acaricia las mejillas haciendo que se sonroje.

Black: bueno aprovechemos este momento para demostrar nuestro amor, ya que eres tan hermosa fuerte e inteligente y mejor que gremory.

Sona se sonrojo mucho sintiéndose muy bien con su macho saiyajin que le había dicho un cumplido, que demostraba sus belleza y capacidades mejor que la pelirroja. Black se quita su ropa quedado en bóxer de color blanco, sona se sonrojo y le salía sangre de la nariz al ver los fuertes músculos del saiyajin.

* * *

Escena lemon

Goku se acerca besándola apasionadamente, besa por detrás del cuello, oreja, por la mejillas. Black acaricia el cabello de sona, gemía de placer disfrutado de los besos y como el saiyajin acaricia las tetas.

Black disfruta de los dulces gemidos de placer de la heredera sitri, le quita el brasear colocándolo en una silla " acerca su rostro besado como chupado el seno izquierdo, y el otro lo acaricia como aprieta" la peli negra gimen de placer y feliz al sentir sus caricias.

Ah ah ah ah ah ah b-black black se siente muy bien ah ah ah ah ah tus besos ah ah y caricias ah me calienta. Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah me haces tan feliz demostrado tu amor ah ah ah ah ah este es un momento especial ah ah.

Black paso al otro seno besándolo como chupándolo, y otro lo acaricia de arriba abajo como aprieta. El saiyajin sonríe viendo como esta en completo placer la chica sitri, el cuerpo de sona empieza a sudor como transpirar de tanto placer.

Black baja una de su manos tocado su coño húmedo como todo su cuerpo, le quita las bragas que estaba empapadas. Le mete dedos se los mete y saca lentamente disfrutado como gimen fuerte de placer, black lame los jugos vaginales que le empapo sona en los dedos.

Black recuesta a sona en la mesa enorme del consejo estudiantil "baja besado desde las tetas, estomago, obligo, piernas y dedos hasta llegar a la cueva del placer de sona"

Lame el coño que está muy mojado y empanda de los jugos de amor de sona, está feliz dando gemidos de placer al sentir los beso y lamidas de black sobre su coño.

Ah ah ah mfff ah ah ah goku goku ah ah ah ah ah ah ah uh uh uh ah ah ah ah ah. ah ah ah ah ah ah uh ah uh ah ah ah ah ah uh ah ah ah ah ah uh ah uh ah uh black black ah ah black se siente muy bien.

Ah ah ah ah ahh ah ah ahhhhhhhh meeeee vengo black ahhhhh ah.

Sona se corrió en el rostro del saiyajin que lame los jugos gustándole picante y dulce de sona. Se quita el bóxer mostrado su tercera pierna sorprendiendo a la sitri que esta sonrojada, le sale algo de hemorragia nasal al quererla dentro.

Bien es hora de que te meta mi tercera pierna, empezare lento para que disfrutemos esto juntos… si por favor hazlo quiero dentro mío para demostrar nuestro amor.

Acerco su miembro y lo lubricado un poco a el coño ya empapado, lo roza lentamente penetrado liberado sangre de su himen. La peli negra gime de dolor al empezar a sentir parte del enorme miembro del saiyajin, empezó a sollozar por el dolor.

Ah ah ah duele, duele black-kun ahhhhhhhh ahhhhh y eso que no la has metido toda. Ahhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhh duele uh…

Black la besa en los labios y limpia sus lágrimas de dolor, le acaricia los senos y se mueve lento penetrándola.

(Siento como me aprieta mí miembro, las paredes vaginales de sona aprieta por el dolor.)

Tranquila iré despacio para que disfrutes, mi querida sona-chan eres tan linda cuando muestra esa expresión ya que eres mejor que la estúpida gremory.

Le late el corazón a sona de la emoción y se sonroja, se besa apasionadamente impregnado la sala con el olor del acto sexual.

Ah ah ah muf ah uh ah black-kun me haces tan feliz que me reconozcas, eres el mejor hombre estoy tan feliz de conocerte ah ah ah ah.

Ah ah ah ah ah ah por favor métela más adentro black ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhh black… la peli negra se corre apretado el miembro, dan fuerte gemido de placer haciendo que black goku dispara un poco de semen. black goku decidió ir un poco más rápido penetrándola en la posición del misionero, le acaricia las tetas como besa mientras la penetra.

Ah ah ah ah black black-kun se siente tan bien esta sensación como tocas con tu enorme miembro… ah ah ah ah ah ah black ah ah ah ah ah ah black ah ah ah black ah ah black.

Black chupa sus tetas, toca el trasero de sona apretándolo acariciándolo, comenzó a ir más rápido en la penetrada. Sona gemía extasiada de placer fuerte, feliz sonrojada y aprovecha besándolo, conectado sus labios en un beso amoroso en el acto de amor.

Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah por ah ah favor black córrete mi cuerpo esta temblado del placer y quiero sentir tu rica leche, por favor dame tu semilla.

Está bien aquí viene lo quieres tu recompensa leche de mi miembro celestial, jejeje haaaaaaaa.

Ahhhhhhh ahhhh mhh mn mn ahh es tanto black-kun está saliendo tu maravilloso miembro amor mío.

Seguiremos todo el día mi querida sona ya que are que disfrutes de este placer de nuestro amor. Sentirás tanto placer celestial por dios perfecto como yo mi querida pelinegra sona eres tan hermosa.

Por favor black-kun sigamos quiero sentirte un poco más amor mío mi cuerpo está muy adolorido. –responde con expresión de felicidad pervertida.

Black coloca a sona a cuatro patas en la posición del perrito, le acaricia el pelo, besa su espalda. Mueve su mano derecha acariciado su trasero y con la otra mano toca como manosea sus senos… sona gemia extasiada disfrutado el placer de los dioses que le dan.

Ah ah ah ah ah ha ah ah ah ah black-kun black-kun ah ah ah ah ah uh se siente muy bien por favor mételo.

Um dime mi querida sona-chan que es lo que quieres que te meta y lo are – responde divertido black jugado con ella.

Por favor black-kun méteme tu polla – murmuro sonrojada.

No escuche sona, dilo un poco más fuerte preciosa.

Por favor black-kun mete tu espada en mí

No te escuche sona-chan que es lo quieres preciosa, eres toda una princesa y me gusta tu personalidad ya que no te comportas como gremory.

¡Por favor black-kun quiero sentir dentro mío tu enorme verga!

Eso quería escucha sona mi querida princesa, te daré tanto placer y lo disfrutas a mí.

Black sonríe y le mete su enorme miembro que se levantó de nuevo dentro del culo. Cuando le metió la punta del miembro dentro en el culo, sona empezó a gritar de dolor y placer como sangrado de sus popas.

Ah ah ah ah black b-black ah ah ah ah duele ah ah está más grande tu rica polla eres ah ah ah ah ah eres ah black black eres todo un macho. – gime de placer sonriendo y teniendo corazones negro que aparecieron en sus ojos.

Oh vaya me estas apretado sona-chan bueno vamos más dentro mi pequeña sona quiero seguir escuchándote tus gritos de placer.

Black se lo metió completo todo su polla, la sitri dan un fuerte gemido de dolor y placer al sentir su ojete abierto. Sona saca la lengua por el enorme placer que recibe, mostrado una expresión de placer.

Ah ah ah ah ah ah black black uh mn ah ah ah ah ah uh ah uh ah uh ah black black ah ah que rico black-kun ah ah ah ah ah

Te gusta mi querida sona-chan jejeje ah ah ah ah ah ah ah.

Si black-kun goku me gusta tanto eres todo un macho me gusta que mi primera vez te la diera a ti.

Eso me gusta sona-chan me hermosa princesa eres tan perfecta. hora de otro lechazo mi pequeña sona-chan ¡toma la semilla de un dios!

Ahhhhhhhhhhh black yo también me voy a correr dame tu semilla black.

Goku black y la sitri se corre, el saiyajin le lleno el trasero de mucho semen haciendo que de un fuerte gemido de dolor y placer.

El saiyajin la levanta y la coloca en posición de La V erótica, le penetra el coño húmedo que fluía semen como culo. La tenía cargada firmemente del trasero, penetrándola velozmente la sitri perdió la razón dejándose llevar por placer total.

Siguieron así por horas hasta el anochecer, sona estaba llena de semen y sudorosa como el saiyajin que sonreía.

* * *

 **Fin de lemon**

Creo que exagere ya que cogí tanto a sona-chan, bueno la llevare a mi casa y me limpiare.

Black se rodeó de agua usado algo de su poder limpiándose su cuerpo y el de sona. El saiyajin arregla el cabello de sona que estaba despeinado, y sonríe al ver su linda sonrisa. Se coloca su ropa y le pone la de sona "la carga estilo nupcial y sonríe desapareciendo después de destruir la barrera".

* * *

Casa de black

Black se dio cuenta que estaba apagado las luces dándose cuenta que todos esta dormidos.

Goku black se dio cuenta que ophis, mayu, mimina osawa, cereza de saber marionette y Ryuu Lion estaba despierta observado. Las chicas se dieron cuenta black tiene cargada a sona inconsciente como princesa, tenía celos las chicas al ver eso.

Oh vaya chicas me estaba esperado, no espere que todavía estén despiertas, siento que quedara hasta la noche. Jejeje así que se dieron cuenta que el black cree era sola una copia usado algo de mi ki mientras averiguaba algo. –responde sonriendo mostrado algo de la personalidad de goku original.

Ryuu lion: si me di cuenta que era una copia, me encargue de hacer algo de alimento junto a todas cuando llegara amo.

Ophis: también tenías ganas de esperarte black-kun mi pareja especial, eres alguien muy curioso y no te preocupes te preparamos deliciosa comida ya que sabía que tenías mucha abre. Tu apetito es como los dragones y sé que poco comida no te gustara provocado enojo.

Mayu: goku-san ¿Por qué tiene carga sona-senpai del consejo estudiantil? Debo decir que hoy fue un día curioso.

mimina osawa: black-kun espero que no te importe que me quede a dormir aquí ya que traje mis pertenecías. Ya que aquí es lugar muy bueno para dibujar y me siente inspirada para dibujar lo que me gusta. Además quiero ser fuerte y que me entrenes para dominar ese aparato que me habías dando.

Cereza de saber marionette: black-sama por dejaste una copia yo quería pasar más con Tigo el día de hoy para que disfrutáramos comiendo juntos.

Si lo siento preocuparlas, sobre porque tengo a sona-chan es porque será una de nuestro nuevo invitados donde vivimos. Vaya chicas estoy impresionado me conoce bien ya que prepararon comida, eso demuestra que son muy linda y eso me gusta de ustedes. –responde black halagándolas provocado que se sonroje.

Black se acerca a cada una besándola en los labios y a mayu en la frente. Black sonríe y se acerca al comedor comiéndose la cena y dejado a sona sentada.

Comio una gran cantidad de alimento y después de comer los limpio usado su poder de mover cosas… los platos fuero llevado donde se guarda, las chicas que estaba despierta se sorprendieron.

Envió a la inconsciente sona su cuarto usado sus podres, black estaba pensativo y sonreía. Estaba bebiendo una taza de té tranquilo y siendo observado por las chicas, el saiyajin estaba pensativo.

 **Creo que entiendo ese deseo de son goku de proteger a sus seres queridos** y yo tengo a sylvie y todos. Destruiré y are sufrir a los que se atreva tocarla como las chicas. –piensa black sonriendo tomado una taza de té.

Bueno creo que es hora de una buena siesta… ring rig rig rig rig. – black escucha que está tocado el timbre.

Black va caminado junto a las chicas ophis, mayu, mimina osawa, cereza de saber marionette y Ryuu Lion que también escucharon los demás.

¿Quién será a estas horas? -responde aburrido black que lo interrumpa.

Abre la puerta observado a una chica mágica de cabello rubio esta respirado cansada junto a unas chicas. Observo unas criaturas persiguiendo en forma de perro cuadrúpedo con apariencia horrenda, tiene muchos dientes y tentáculos.

Señor salga de aquí sino esa criaturas lo matara, deje que yo chica magica Elena. – responde seria la chica mágica.

Vaya cosa no espere que asquerosidades se atreviera a entrar en mi zona, bastardos demonios. – responde black caminado a paso lento con una sonrisa de maldad.

Las chica se sorprendieron pensado que él está loco además de guapo, y puede que lo mate. Se preocuparon por el desconocido de ropas negras.

La chica mágica estaba a punto de ayudar hasta que se dio cuenta de algo, black concentro ki en su mano creado una espada de ki. Se acerca a uno de los demonios perro cortándole dos piernas haciendo que grite dolor, uno salto para morderlo y otro saco tentáculos de su espalda como boca para ahorcarlo.

Black crea lazas de ki detrás del cortado, los tentáculos y clávaselos en la cabeza estomago pierna y miembro. El perro demonio quedo incrustado en un "árbol estado totalmente muerto" creo una esfera de ki que se la introdujo al perro en la boca que salto hiso que se la tragara explotado en pedazos y derramado sangre.

Black pisotea al perro demoniaco que no tenía dos patas rompiéndole la espina dorsal. Le clava múltiples espadas millones de espadas de ki en el estómago y partes del cuerpo matándolo al instante.

Otros dos se lanzaron para atacarlo, black agarra un por la cola haciéndolo girar y chocar con su compañero. Patea a ambos como si fuera balo de futbol haciendo que valla al cielo donde aparición detrás de ellos. "Los patea múltiples veces de varias direcciones" haciendo que se les ropa los huesos por las fuertes patadas crea su hoz de ki cortándolos por la mitad si piedad como si fuera carne.

Tres bestias liberaron su tentáculos agarrado a el saiyajin oscuro, se reía divertidos pensado que ganaron.

Oh vaya asquerosas basuras piensa que me derrotaron pues no ¡lanzas de divinas! – sonríe oscuramente black haciendo aparecer millones de lazas de ki detrás de él.

Las lazas golpearon mutilado a los monstruos y cortado sus tentáculos y masacrándolos en múltiples de trozos de carne.

N/A: Ost Black Goku Theme. Imagine que se escucha el ost de black goku.

Vaya todavía queda una basura terminemos esto y veamos quien los envió atacar a estas lindas chicas. – responde black agarrado al último ahorcándolo y robándole sus recuerdos, black se dio cuenta de las atrocidades que hace los demonios.

¡Hakai supremo! – responde black eliminado a la criatura como su alma, el hakai también afecto al creador de esas bestias destruyendo aun demonio jefe.

Vaya monstruo que bueno que preparamos un plan usado a esos demonios que te robaron energía. Nos la dieron jajajaja estúpido chico morirás y violaremos a esas putas viendo como grita de dolor… te debemos agradecer por haber matado al demonio al que le dimos nuestras almas por poder. – responde un grupo de hombres codicioso (que aparece en hentai netorare)

Los humano que se confiaron por robar una miseria del 00,4% del poder de black. Se lazaron a atacar confiado atacado a black con golpes capaces de destruir diez edificios tenía una sonrisa perversa.

¡Muere maldit! – no termino de pronunciar Shouda Yuuichirou el profesor pervertido violador escupiendo sangre.

Cállate maldita basura asquerosa no me gusta que simples humanos toque a un dios como yo. –responde black que le había arrancado el corazón al profesor en cámara lenta cuando fue a atacarlo y lo tenía en la mano derecha.

Le mete el corazón en la boca al bastardo humano, para luego crear una pequeña bola de ki de dentro de la boca asiendo que explote en pedazos. "Los otros se asustaron y decidieron atacar siendo dos gordos que habían creado dos ataques mágicos" en sus manos.

Black crea dos espadas de ki cortado la pierna de los dos gordos cayendo al suelo. Se derramaba la sangre mientras lloraba suplicaba y diciéndole monstruo, el saiyajin oscuro no les hiso caso sonriendo oscuramente. puso el pie derecho sobre la espalda de uno rompiéndole la espina dorsal, al otro le corto los brazos para luego partirlo por la mitad.

Goku black perfora la espalda al que estaba pisoteado "destruyéndole los órganos" saca la mano lo levanta para luego patearlo sobre uno de los siete que queda. El que estaba tratado de quitarse el cuerpo de su compañero gordo, no lo pudo sacar ya que se rompió un brazo.

Oh necesitas una mano déjame ayudarte basura. –responde black con una sonrisa sádica que dejaría akeno orinada y con miedo asustado a cualquiera.

¡Relámpago del dragón! - responde black creado un trueno 100billones de voltios de color negro matándolo y fritándolo

¡Mueres bastardo esto es por arruinar nuestros planes! – grita uno de los humanos malvados lazado un ataque de fuego.

Jajajaja muerete bastardo jajaja

¿Qué es tan gracioso asquerosa basura?

Black desaparece el fuego con su mano derecha cortándolo mostrándose, sin heridas y asustado al humano.

¡Toma un verdadero ataque de fuego asqueroso humano! ¡Estrella infernal!

Black crea un poderoso ataque de fuego tronado los dedos quemándolo por completo. El saiyajin oscuro sonríe viendo cómo se quemó el cuerpo del asqueroso viendo que queda 4.

Los cuatro que quedaba observa con miedo orinándose temblado al ver que no podrá conseguir su plan de violarlas.

Bien sigamos esta tortura jejejeje que me divierte, ver como sufre al romper su esperanza asquerosa basura son solos parásitos los humanos. –responde black mostrado una sonrisa sádica.

Creo una lanza de ki oscuro perforado a uno en la pierna para luego crear otra laza perforándolo, en dos brazos para luego patearlo en el estómago. Usado algo de ki materializado unas enormes garras de ki (seria iguales a los de garrador de residente vil 4) lo levanta partiéndole por la mitad sacándole los órganos

Algo de la sangre cayo en el rostro de goku black que la lamio, y se comió los órganos como riñones corazón pulmones. –se asustaron las chicas pero decidieron no escapar ya que todavía no entendía como tiene tal poder.

Los tres que quedaba lazaron ataque de fuego, agua y hielo los ataques no le hicieron ningún daño solo mostraba una sonrisa divertida cruzándose de brazos. El saiyajin oscuro aparece detrás de uno atravesándolo sacándole el corazón comiéndoselo, parte por la mitad el cuerpo con su mano creado por dentro su espada de ki.

Los dos restantes sacaron una pistola disparándole al saiyajin oscuro, black detiene sus balas con un dedo. Los dos humano se asustaron observado que no le hicieron ni un rasguño decidiendo correr por sus vidas.

¡Se les olvido esto! –responde black sonriendo con una falsa sonrisa inocente, rodea las balas con ki y las dispara perforándolos en la cabeza piernas y órganos.

Los cuerpo cayeron al suelo en rio de sangre, black concentra ki enviado los cuerpo a la dimensión donde esta los titanes mascota de black y xenophormo. Los cuerpo y almas que cae ahí sufrirá regenerándose para ser comido eternamente la tortura de ser comidos.

Black observa que lo mira con miedo las chicas que estaba huyendo de los violadores.

Siento haberlas asustada pero mi actitud hacia los asquerosos humanos como los que mate y han demostrado ser malvado con deseos de matar violar destruir provocar genocidios y muchas cosas más.

Déjeme presentarme soy son goku black. –responde mostrado la famosa sonrisa mata perras haciéndolas sonrojar por la sonrisa de goku.

Gracias por salvarnos black-kun es un gusto soy Honjou, Elena pero cuando estoy usado este uniforme puedes llamarme chica mágica elena. Fue sorprendente como destruyo a esos monstruos es acaso algún tipo de magia, le debo la vida por ayudarnos ya que mi hermana es lo único que me queda… ya que esos monstruos la mataron a mis padres, me puede ayudar a ser más fuerte para proteger a mi hermana.

Elena es una hermosa chica de 17 años de cabello rubio, a la altura del hombro, flequillo puntiagudo, Twin Tails. Medidas 156 cm, busto-cintura-caderas: 84-57-85cm… ojos azules, Cuerpo pálido, adolescente. Su ropa es Brazal, Guantes de noche, Corbata de pelo, Tacones altos, Bikini micro, Microskirt, Minifalda, Corbata, Calcetines sobre la rodilla, Pantimedias, Zapatos de plataforma, Falda plisada, Cinta de corbata de pelo, Uniforme escolar, Leotardo sin tirantes, Camiseta sin mangas, Ropa rasgada. En sus manos tiene una varita de chica mágica.

Goku black se acerca a ella besándole la mano derecha haciendo que se sonroje.

Estoy impresionado de encontrarme a una chica tan hermosa y perfecta como tu elena-chan. Tu cabello es como una estrella brillante, una piel suave y perfecta demostrado que eres una creación bien hecha por dios.

No te preocupes te entrenare elena-chan para que seas fuerte.

Elena se sonrojo completamente por ese cumplido del saiyajin oscuro que la hiso estar nerviosa.

Ovi: elena no creo que debas confiar en ese sujeto siento una enorme cantidad de poder oscuro.

Elena: pero que dices ovi él nos ayudó de esos monstruos y uso un increíble poder.

Obi es un ser mágico que forma un contrato con Elena para transformarla en una niña mágica. Obi aparece como una pequeña bola redonda y voladora con alas y un halo.

Elena: pero que dices ovi él nos ayudó de esos monstruos y uso un increíble poder.

Ovi: elena no creo que debas confiar en ese sujeto siento una enorme cantidad de poder oscuro.

Obi es un ser mágico que forma un contrato con Elena para transformarla en una niña mágica. Obi aparece como una pequeña bola redonda y voladora con alas y un halo.

Como se te ocurre criatura estúpida al decirle que no confié esa chica en black-kun. Es tan amable y tiene un objetivo muy bueno al querer eliminar a los humanos corruptos y podridos. – responde ophis siendo acariciada su cabeza por black haciéndola sonrojar.

Tranquila ophis-chan yo les propongo algo a todos ustedes ¿quiere mi protección y vivir aquí para que las entrene? " oh prefiere morir a manos de violadores o ser devoradas por algún ser sobrenatural. Es su decisión si quiere mi protección y que las haga fuerte yo no obligo a nadie.

Ophis mi hermosa te dejare pedir lo que quieras hoy… black-kun déjame dormir con Tigo en tu habitación, no es justo que durmieras con la rubia.

Está bien por mi querida dragoncita y mis queridas chicas protegidas como me importa tanto jeje.

Obi: está bien lo siento black-dono no era mi intensión acusar que eras alguien malvado.

Black: está bien ya que como dije es su decisión no las obligo.

Mágica Honjou Elena: yo acepto black-kun si eso me ayuda a que me entrenes a ser más fuerte, para proteger a mi hermana y nos proteja.

Gracias por ayudarnos goku-san tenía miedo de morir, es un placer soy Honjou Emile la hermana menor de elena. Eres muy amable al darnos la oportunidad de vivir en tu casa y de querer entrenarnos para hacernos más fuertes.

Emile es una linda chica Altura: 148 cm, busto-cintura-caderas: 76-54-80cm. Cabello de color Azul, tiene dos Antena , Blunt Bangs , Ingesta , Flequillo corto… ojos color Granate Tareme. Cuerpo de piel pálida blanca Adolescente.

Usa una camisa blanca de estampado de animales, usa unas Botas negras de la marca Mary Jane, Minifalda , Medias hasta el muslo.

Es un gusto black-san gracias por ayudarnos yo Horiike Reina soy una estudiante, le debo la vida me esforzare para ser más fuerte.

Horiike Reina es una hermosa chica adolecente, Altura: 158 cm, busto-cintura-caderas: 92-58-89cm. Su cabello es Rubio llega Longitud de la cintura… ojos Violeta, su cuerpo Altura promedio , pálida , delgada , adolescente. Usa un Uniforme Escolar.

Es un gusto black-kun déjame presentarme soy Toudou Miyu eres amable al dejarnos protegernos, yo acepto vivir aquí para poder conocernos más. Tú crees poder ayudarme a ser la mejor idol siendo mi manager como mi protector black-kun por favor se me olvido decirte que también soy también una chica mágica pero diferente a elena.

Black acepto y se dio cuenta que las chicas estaba celosas, dejo pasar eso.

Miyu es una hermosa chica de la misma edad que reina Altura: 152 cm, busto-cintura-caderas: 90-57-88cm. Su cabello es de color Rosa, Longitud de la cintura. Ojos azules, cuerpo Altura promedio, pálida, delgada, adolescente. , usa un uniforme escolar y calcetines hasta la rondillas.

Aoi Kanzaki true blue: gracias por ayudarnos black-kun tenía mucho miedo de ser violada, yo acepto que me puedas proteger

Kaya(true blue): g-gracias por ayudarme black-kun eres amable eres tan fuerte. Eres increíble yo acepto poder vivir aquí y nos cuides para ser protegida por ti. – responde tímidamente sonrojada.

Yo soy mana ouma gracias por salvarme pensé que morirá como mis padres ya que he estado sola. Acepto poder vivir aquí "no te importa si te llamo oniichan y seas mi hermano mayor"

Black acepto acariciándole la cabeza y mostrado una sonrisa sincera aceptándola, provocado que se sonroje su hermana mana.

Mana tiene el pelo largo, de color blanquecino rosa con un alfiler en forma de flor blanca en el costado, su pelo lo lleva suelto y también tiene dos coletas recogidas. Tiene los ojos naranjas. Ella lleva un vestido de color rosa claro que coincida con su pelo.

Gracias por ayudarnos black-kun es un gusto soy hime arikawa pensé que seriamos esclavos. Bueno por mi padres tengo una millonaria con unos mafioso por eso uno de ellos era de los que mataste. Yo no pediré nada a cambio black-kun ya que sé que eres una buena persona al salvarnos.

Es un chico con apariencia extrema de chica piel blanca , ojos azules , pelo rosa, usa ropa interior de chica azul con rayas blanca , sosten de diferentes colores , usa un traje de maid.

Black: tranquila yo te propongo una vida traquila siendo mi maid yo pago muy bien y no te preocupes hime-chan( le acaricia la mejilla sonrojándola) yo te cuidare eres una chica muy linda.

Y no te preocupes cuando trabajes aquí con migo y estés cerca de mi te convierto en mujer cuando estas con personas regresa tu forma. – le murmura sonrojado al trapito que quedo enamorado de black aceptado.

El siguiente en presentarse fue kaguya arikawa el acepto también ser una maid ya que le gustaba usar ropa linda y acepto las misma condiciones que su hermano trapito.

Gracias por salvarme black-kun aunque yo me siento tan terrible perdí a mi manager y no sé qué canción componer. Siento no presentarme soy Utakata Ayuri una idol

Aun que será mejor si me quito la vida ya que no tengo ideas para componer canciones y acabo de perder a manager que fue atacado por ellos. – responde sacado una cuerda.

Utakata es un linda chica Altura: 160cm, Peso: 51kg, Cintura-Cintura: 88-60-87cm. Su cabello es de color Marrón, tiene un Ahoge , Cola de caballo , Longitud de cintura. ojos Marrón , tareme. Cuerpo Altura media , copa E + , pálido , delgado , adolescente. usa cintas , Auriculares , Calcetines hasta la rodilla , Falda plisada , Accesorio para el pelo con cinta , Corbata con lazo , Shimapan , Pantalones cortos , Camiseta sin mangas.

La chica estaba a punto de ahorcarse, sorprendiendo a las chicas por lo que estaba por hacer. Black le agarra un brazo un brazo y la abrazo acariciándole la cabeza para calmarla y no haga una locura de las que hace las mujeres.

Oye tranquilízate ayuri-chan no deberías decir eso que tal si yo me hago, tu novio como tu manager. También te ayudare con las canciones así que no digas eso arruinaras ese hermoso rostro y sería un desperdicio que mueras. – responde black sonriendo besándola y acariciándola abrazándola para luego separarse.

La chica acepto vivir con el saiyajin oscuro sonriendo y sintiendo un extraño sentimiento cálido al estar cerca del.

Es un gusto black-kun gracias por salvarnos eres tan amable déjame presentarme soy Asou Miyuri. Yo acepto vivir aquí ya que pedir mi residencia y te dare mañana en la noche un regalo por salvarme. – responde coquetamente la loli legal.

Black sonrió y la acepto acariciándole la cabeza haciéndola sonrojar.

Bueno porque no entra y elige una habitación ya que transporte sus cosas sus habitaciones tiene unos letreros. – responde goku black caminado junto ophis, mayu, mimina osawa, cereza de saber marionette y Ryuu Lion.

Las chicas y los dos trapitos siguieron al saiyajin sintiéndose protegidas junto a él.

Black se dio cuenta que mimina, ophis, cereza de saber marionette y Ryuu Lion tenía una expresión de celos.

Black goku: tranquilas chicas mañana las dejare dormí con migo, ya que yo le prometí a ophis-chan y mimina-chan que dormirá con migo u ustedes les dejo mañana.

Aceptaron las chicas mayu, cereza y ryuu lion para poder estar con el que las deja vivir ahí.

Las dos lolis se fuero junto a su saiyajin oscuro.

* * *

Día siguiente habitación de black

Black goku estaba siendo abrazado por ophis y mimina que duerme acostadas en su pecho desnudo felices. Del lado derecha estaba sona que seguía dormida después de la intensa follada.

Uhh vaya veo que durmieron felices las chicas. – murmura el saiyajin.

Ughhhh buenos días black-kun/san. – responde las tres chicas.

Buenos días bellas durmientes veo que durmieron bien gustándole dormir junto a mí. – responde haciéndolas sonrojar.

Ophis: es muy cálido y acogedor dormir abrazada a ti black-kun.

Mimina: b-black-kun no digas eso haces que me ponga nerviosa y debo decir que me sentí muy bien y feliz abrazado durmiendo junto a ti.

Sona sitri: black-kun se sitio completamente bien pero bueno hoy es resolveremos la tontería con la tonta de rias. Para ver quien obtiene un familiar ya que seguro va empezar a presumir la tonta

Black: bueno vamos a comer chicas ya que la pelirroja y tu sona-chan acordaron un juego de quemados.

Las chicas asistieron vistiéndose y observado al cuerpo del saiyajin cuando se colocaba la ropa sonrojándose.

* * *

En el comedor

Las chicas que había llegado en la noche se presentaron, junto a los que vive en la casa del saiyajin oscura.

Cada chica estaba sentada en la enorme mesa y hablaron algo para conocerse con cada persona que vive ahí aparte de ellas que llegaron ayer.

Veo que está despierto y ya se está conociendo las con las chicas que salve ayer en la noche. – responde black apareciendo junto a asia, ophis, mimina y sona.

Chicas, maid y los que le sirve: black-sama/san/oniichan ya despertaste y si ya nos conocimos ahora que estamos comiendo.

Black: si desde ahora ellas vivirá aquí ya que ellas tendrá mi protección "por eso ellas como ustedes tiene mi protección ante mi cuidado" como puede ver los asquerosos humanos esta tan podridos que se deja llevar por los deseos y por eso yo devorare sus armas para que no renazca.

Sylvie: black-sama tengo una duda que nivel de poder tiene "estoy agradecida con usted por permitirme vivir aquí" nunca supe que existía seres sobrenaturales. – pregunta curiosa aun si emociones.

bueno mi poder es capaz de destruir un universo solo no está completo ya que yo cuando nací me dividí. – responde black acariciándole la cabeza a sylvie y pasándolo algo de ki aumentado más su poder.

Todos se soprediero por lo que dijo black de su nivel de poder, el nivel de sylvie llego 28.0000 por la energía que le paso.

Ulquiorra: asi que ese es su nivel de poder black-sama "con razon su poder es tanto, y usted se contiene verdad" ninguno del mundo donde vengo le daría un reto a usted.

tier halibel: asi que de su mundo hay seres tan poderosos black-san me pregunto hasta qye nivel llegaremos entrenado con usted.

Cereza: mi querido black-sama además de lindo fuerte educado, no sabia que fueras tan fuerte.

Lime: vaya black-san eres muy fuerte, no sabia que existiera seres poderosos.

Sylvie: no sabía que fuera tan poderoso black-sama tenido tal poder capaz de destruir el universo.

Black: por ahora comamos y luego entrenemos un poco "ya que se sopredera y mas tu sylvie-chan"

Come mucho el soprediendo a los apenas llegaro viviendo ahí y algunos de la casa todavía no esta acostubrado a ver como come esa gran cantidad de comida si engordar. Sylvie como apenas llego ayer todavía no se acostubra a ser tratada bien por su amo.

Bueno es hora vamos afuera y vea como es el entrenamiento que ara. – responde black

Saliero al patio

Bien sylvie tu primero te explicare, que entrenamiento aras concéntrate en sentir la energía tuya y de todos de tu entorno… y como hago eso amo ¿me puede explicar?... facil cierra los ojos concentradote para poder sentir el ki trata de crear una esfera de ki.

Sylvie Entedio la chica costadole mucho, las chicas de kuroinu estuviero hacien el mismo entrenamiento pero no les costo tanto ya que sabia usar magia. A las dos chicas marionetas entrena entrenamiento inteso de resistencia, las maid como algunos de la organiasion de black goku.

Las tres chics demonios koneko, ruruko y sona. La monja medio saiyajin también entrena su resistensia, como aprender a controlar bien el ki.

Las chicas humanas como mimina, las chicas mágicas, y los dos trapitos también esta entrenado. Hubo chicas que decidiero no entrenar por ordenes de black ya que sabia que las protegería. Las chicas que era parte de black Shinobu Oshino - Yotsugi Ononoki y krul tepes las mitades también entrena.

Sylvie cae agotada ya que gasto la mitad de su ki cocentradose, black la ayuda a levantar.

Lo siento amo no pude hacerlo y gaste algo de de mi energía. Seguro piensa que soy inútil cierto amo. – responde cabisbaja bajado su rostro pensado que black esta enojado.

No digas eso pequeña sylvie-chan solo debes entrenar y estoy seguro que lo lograras. – responde black acariciadole el cabello y mostrado su famosa sonrisa de prota.

Las chicas interesada en black se sonrojaro.

Bien me toca a mi entrenar usado el nuevo invento que cree. - responde black sacado un artefacto.

Decadriver | Kamen Rider Decade Henshin Theme

 **¡** **HENSHIN!**

 **Voz robotica: ¡KAMEN RIDER! ¡ DECADE!**

 **Decade: bien veamos creare algunos mostuos para probar el poder. – canaliza energía creado 3 GuldThunder y 2 Bakraken.**

Todos se soprediero por la transformación que uso como las criaturas que creo.

 **Asi que asi transforma para usar el aparato que me dio black-kun solo que es diferente al del. – piensa mimina sopredida.**

Uno de los bakraken se lanza al ataque, decade esquiva los ataques de izquierda a derecha, esquiva una patada movimiendose aun lado. El mostruo canaliza energía en su boca.

 **Voz robotica: Clock up – decade introduce una carta.**

Se hacerca al mostruo usado velozmente apareciendo frente de el dándole multiples golpes. Le dio un fuerte uppercut haciendo que se eleven al cielo y liebe la energía explotado.

¡Clock over! – terminoe el uso de la carta.

¡Final attack ride! ¡Decade! - * Decade realiza la Dimension Kick Decade's Rider Kick. Con el Ride Booker en el modo Espada, Decade ejecuta una barra muy cargada llamada Dimension Slash

El mostruo exploto soprediendo a todos.

Canción de fondo Ride The Wind – kamen rider decade

Quien sigue ve mostruo te are pollo frito. Uno de los tres GuldThunder se enojo corriendo.

¡Henshin! ¡Kamen rider! Ryuki! - decade se sonvirtio en kamen rider ryuki usado la carta de ryuki.

¡attack ride! ¡ Strike Vent! - Decade invoca el Drag Claw, un guante de cabeza de dragón que puede enviar una explosión de llamas de su boca. A diferencia del Ryuki original, no necesita la ayuda de Dragreder quemado al mostruo.

Vuelve a ser decade y los dos ultimo guldthunder se lanza a atacarlo enojados, queriendo vengarse.

¡Illusion! - Como decade, esto crea múltiples imágenes de Década. Cada imagen puede entrar en contacto físico con el objetivo.

Una de las copia usa la carta ryuki y los tras imagen se lanza atacar a los dos GuldThunder.

esto podría hacer cosquillas un poco. – responde decade sacado una carta y indicadoselo a la copia ryuki.

¡FINAL FORM RIDE! ¡RYUKI! – la copia se convierte en un enorme dragon que ataca a uno de los GuldThunder destruyéndolo.

¡FINAL ATTACK RIDE! ¡RYUKi! – decade salta Salta en el aire después de hacer una pose, con Dragreder detrás de él. Una vez en el aire, Dragreder serpentea a su alrededor mientras decade se enrolla en una posición de patada, luego cuando decade alcanza la cima de su salto, Dragreder lo envía volando hacia adelante con una explosión de Drag Fire, lo que hace que Ryuki golpee un objetivo con gran fuerza.

Decade destruyo al mostruo dejado al ultimo que estaba canalizado energía disparadol de la boca. decade destruye el ataque partiéndolo por la mitad usado la espada esto aumenta el daño causado por el modo de espada de Ride Booker.

¡Attack ride! ¡ Blast! - dispara varios tiros del arma, canaliza ki para aumentar el poder de las balas destruyendo a Bakraken que exploto.

Fue divertido luchar sin usar el ki. –black dejo de usar la armadura ride teniedo una pequeña sonrisa, se dio cuenta que estaba soprediendo los que vive en su casa y entrena como también as demonios.

Goku black: y que te parece sylvie-chan solo debe entrenar para volverse más fuerte. Solo que me di cuenta tu cuerpo necesita comer para ganar algo de energía, ya que tu cuerpo despues lo entrenare para que sea fuertes.

Sylvie: estoy sopredida amo esa armadura que uso "esta bien entiendo me esforzare para ser fuerte como dijo"

Shinobu: si Bueno nuestro creador black goku es muy fuerte y como no nosotros tres somos parte del. Sabemos que el es bastante fuerte.

Ononoki: goku-oniichan les ara un entrenamiento brutal infernal que les ayudara. Acostubrase de lo que les viene.

Krul: mi querido black-kun es exigente y ustedes lo entedera ya que también generoso al cuidarlos y ayudarlas.

Chara: ya me motivaste black otou-san quiero ser tan fuerte como tu o tener algo de tu poder.

* * *

Fin del capitulo

N/A: si lo se pensara por que me he tardado y es que van muy mal los servicios aquí en Venezuela.

Y también he estado ocupado imaginese tener que calarse colas para comida, medicina y si la consigue esta cara. También esta los que se pone en la cola que despues lo vende cinco veces mas ese producto.

De paso que quiere censura internert para que no se sepa fuera de Venezuela de la dictadura que causa tanto sufrimiento. Si quiere saber busque en google "es horrible no tener para comer o no conseguir" es horrible que todo este caro.


End file.
